Entre
by La Halfeline
Summary: Tweener, après avoir été collé par Bellick dans la cellule d'Avocado, cherche à se libérer et à se venger de son codétenu. Tbag jouerait de bonne grâce les chevaliers salvateurs, mais le marché est très clairement... dans la poche. Nouveau dilemme...
1. Chapter 1

Entre

**27/02/07**

_Par la Halfeline_

David était ramassé contre le mur de la cour. Avant qu'il se retrouve ici, ses potes lui en avaient raconté plus d'une sur la vie de taulard… et pourtant, jamais il n'avait imaginé pouvoir réellement finir comme ça. Ses jours de fanfaronnade à Fox River avaient duré bien peu. Il avait commis une première erreur : celle d'ignorer la division des camps. Lui, le petit blanc des quartiers miteux de Chicago, avait grandi aux côtés de gamins blacks de son âge… Il n'avait pas idée que les oppositions raciales puissent régir la vie quelque part. Et pourtant, on lui avait fait comprendre que rester comme il le faisait le cul entre deux chaises ferait définitivement de lui un ennemi de tous. On l'avait baptisé Tweener, à l'initiative de T-bag. Tweener, celui qui se trouve entre deux… Il avait dû se débrouiller seul dans la prison, sans l'appui d'un clan. Seulement, l'autre erreur de David Apolskis était d'être tout jeune et plutôt agréable à regarder… Ceci avait fait de lui un article de grande valeur au marché noir du chef des matons : Bellick. Ce salopard… ce bouledogue sans pitié avait dû se faire une coquette somme en le jetant en pâture à Avocado. Grand et gros, affublé d'une barbe grisonnante et d'une affreuse queue de cheval à l'arrière d'un crâne déjà dégarni, le bonhomme ajoutait à sa monstruosité une sensibilité parfaitement asséchée par les années, ce qui ne laissait guère à son être usé que la baise mécanique comme source d'une quelconque émotion. Et David en avait fait les frais. Voilà comment il avait été réduit à se planquer comme un ver, à se recroqueviller dans un coin de la cour en espérant que personne ne lui prêterait attention. Et tout ça… tout ça pour une carte de base-ball.

David était pourtant loin d'être ignoré par tout le monde, tout replié qu'il était contre la muraille. Quand Michael Scofield s'approcha de lui, il ne leva même pas les yeux.

- J'aurais besoin que tu piques un truc pour moi.

La phrase lui arracha presque un rire cynique. Evidemment, il n'intéressait les autres détenus que pour ce qu'il pouvait leur apporter, point-barre.

- Comme la montre de la dernière fois ?

- Oui.

Tout le pénitencier le prenait décidément pour un con…

- C'est vrai que ça m'a carrément rendu service. Je me suis fait choper… et ils m'ont mis avec Avocado, lâcha-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil quelques mètres plus loin.

Michael suivit son regard, et aperçut l'autre détenu, affalé sur la pelouse comme une baleine échouée, dévorant Tweener des yeux. Le dégoût crispa sa mâchoire un instant.

- Tu veux que je te rende un service ? Alors cette fois c'est donnant-donnant.

Scofield baissa à nouveau les yeux sur le jeune pickpocket. On sentait dans sa voix que sa gorge était nouée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut ? Demanda Michael en redoutant déjà la réponse.

- Tue ce fils de pute…

Le ton du jeune homme tremblait de rage et de frustration. Scofield se sentait coupable de la tournure qu'avaient pris les choses par sa faute… réellement coupable. Mais il ne pourrait rien faire pour David de ce côté-là.

- Tu sais bien que je peux pas faire ça.

Le visage de Tweener se durcit un peu plus. Il fusilla Avocado du regard. Mort. Il voulait le voir mort. Il voulait qu'on l'éventre et qu'on le laisse se noyer dans son sang pour les horreurs qu'il lui avait fait subir la nuit dernière. Pourquoi personne ne voulait faire quelque chose contre ce salaud ? David tressaillit en le voyant se lever. A force de lui lancer des regards noirs, il avait tout gagné : la brute s'approchait de lui. Il se redressa précipitamment. Gueule-d'Ange restait à ses côtés. C'était bien gentil de sa part… mais ce n'était certainement pas lui qui allait le défendre contre l'immonde masse de chair.

Une trentaine de mètres sur la droite, Bagwell rongeait son frein au milieu de ses camarades de l'Alliance. Il était assis avec eux sur les gradins, mais resté en-dehors des conversations, il épiait la scène qui se déroulait plus loin avec un déplaisir croissant. Pour commencer, voir le gros porc polluer le paysage avec ses poses lascives à vomir l'avait passablement agacé… Une telle enflure ne méritait pas ce à quoi elle avait droit. Mais lorsqu'il l'avait vu se relever pour trimballer sa vieille carcasse jusqu'au joli petit Tweener, T-bag s'était vivement redressé, presque en arrêt. Claquant sa langue contre son palais, il avait lâché, comme un avertissement :

- Danger, oooh… danger…

Les gars de sa bande, qui avaient remarqué où se portait l'attention de leur chef depuis quelques minutes, essayèrent de l'apaiser.

- T'excite pas pour ce morveux, T, il en vaut pas la peine…

- Ouais, d'façon il a que c'qui mérite maintenant.

Bagwell tenta de se contenir lorsqu'il vit Avocado lancer quelque chose au jeune homme. Scofield semblait vouloir calmer le jeu, mais n'interposait guère qu'une main pour le protéger. … Aussi, lorsque le gros machin poussa Tweener contre le mur, un vilain sourire sur sa figure molle, T-bag sauta à terre, et se dirigea droit sur eux. Le môme ne méritait sans doute pas son attention, mais le spectacle avait suffi à le pousser à bout.

Eh, fous-lui un peu la paix.

- La ferme, Gueule d'Ange, répondit Avocado en le repoussant sans effort. Ton tour viendra, va… Mais mon petit bijou m'avait l'air bien excité à l'instant. Tu sais, il va falloir attendre pour les choses sérieuses, mais on peut déjà s'amuser un peu tout de suite…

- Casse-toi ! cracha David avant de se faire plaquer contre la pierre du mur.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux après le choc, ce fut pour apercevoir T-bag qui approchait de sa démarche balancée, quoique plus rythmée qu'à l'ordinaire. Il avait l'air particulièrement contrarié sous la visière de sa casquette bleue, ce qui ne laissait présager rien de bon pour lui… Avocado ouvrait tout juste la bouche pour lui lancer une obscénité quelconque, quand il fut brusquement saisi par le collet et tiré vers l'arrière. Theodore ne s'embarrassa même pas de l'un de ses avertissements – qui d'ordinaire suffisaient à faire lâcher le morceau à la majorité des détenus – avant de lui balancer son poing dans la figure. David sursauta, stupéfait.

- Garde ta cellule pour peloter le gamin, d'accord ? lâcha-t-il de sa voix un peu traînante, typique des moments d'exaspération.

- J' t'emmerde, Bagwell !

La grosse masse se rua sur lui, et les bourre-pifs se mirent à pleuvoir des deux côtés. Michael se massa un instant le front. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il pourrait circonvenir tranquillement Apolskis pour récupérer ces saletés de clés… Quant à l'intéressé, il fixait le corps à corps en ignorant absolument l'issue qu'il aurait dû préférer. Ces deux malades n'étaient vraiment ni plus ni moins que des animaux… le gorille contre le varan, varan qui avait d'ailleurs bien du mal à gérer le poids et la force brute de son adversaire. T-bag était un petit gabarit… sa force était concentrée à l'intérieur de lui. Elle résidait dans son art de calculer les situations, de séduire et de s'assurer des troupes, ou alors… dans l'absence totale de retenue des moments où il était ivre de violence. Or, c'était là une des rares occasions où il avait agi seul de manière irréfléchie, sans être porté par sa folie furieuse. Il eut tôt fait d'être maîtrisé par la robustesse de son adversaire, et à son tour épinglé au mur par les grosses paluches d'Avocado.

- Tu serais pas jaloux quand même, mon p'tit Führer ?

Bagwell lui répondit par un regard noir en mordant sa lèvre inférieure.

- On peut aussi avoir un peu de bon temps tous les deux, si t'insistes ! s'exclama le mastodonte avec un sourire amusé, avant de faire tomber sa casquette déjà de travers.

T-bag leva les yeux au ciel et lui cogna violemment le genou, ce qui ne lui valut que d'être un peu plus écrasé contre la muraille.

Mais avant qu'il ne soit plus humilié devant Scofield et Tweener, il entendit des pas précipités et une petite forme blonde bondit de tout son élan sur les épaules d'Avocado ; elle le mordit directement à la gorge, enfonçant sans pitié les ongles dans le cou. La brute se mit à hurler et relâcha immédiatement Theodore. Maël avait été le premier de ses gars à réagir, comme c'était étonnant… songea Bagwell en reprenant contenance. Il ne connaissait cette sauvagerie enthousiaste que chez lui… Aucun autre détenu n'ignorait à ce point la tempérance et la crainte. Ce petit irait loin…

Beuglant toujours, Avocado finit par se débarrasser de son assaillant en le jetant à terre. Mais la moitié de l'Alliance l'entourait déjà, l'air menaçant. Il se figea, un peu impressionné ; il ne cherchait jamais les ennuis d'ordinaire. T-bag prit le temps de remettre sa casquette, étira un instant les muscles de son cou de chaque côté, puis s'avança pour aider son soldat le plus dévoué à se relever. A l'instant où ce dernier croisa le regard de son chef, il put y lire un fond de reproche résigné… mais Maël ne baissa pas les yeux avant de se ranger auprès de ses camarades. Bagwell se retourna ensuite vers Avocado. A présent pleinement sûr de lui, il s'approcha tout près pour ordonner :

- Tire-toi. Je veux plus te voir près de nos plates-bandes, gros sac de viande, c'est compris ?

Le gorille recula, non sans un sourire dédaigneux.

- C'est ça, parade bien maintenant que tes petits SS sont autour de toi… Mais j' vais te dire un truc, T-bag : toi et tes copains vous serez pas toujours là pour baby-sitter cette gamine. Je penserai à toi cette nuit quand je compenserai…

Après un dernier sourire salace à l'adresse de David, il se retira, en prenant soin de jeter quelques coups d'œil derrière lui.

- Allez, on remballe, lança T-bag tout en fixant la mine décomposée de Tweener.

Lorsque celui-ci leva les yeux vers lui, Theodore le sonda encore un instant avant de se détourner, prêt à suivre ses troupes aux gradins. Un frémissement de satisfaction le parcourut lorsqu'il entendit :

- Eh, T-bag !

Il s'arrêta et se retourna vers le jeune homme.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon garçon ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que t'as fait ça ? Avant ça t'amusait d' me faire chier dès qu'tu m'voyais. T'as un compte à régler avec Avocado ou quoi ?

T-bag soupira.

- Ca ne m'amusait que parce que c'était moi qui te taquinais, bonhomme… J'ai horreur qu'on me pique ma place.

Il vit Tweener avaler sa salive.

- Liquider ça t'connaît, j'crois…

A ces mots, Gueule-d'Ange crut bon d'intervenir.

- Arrête, y a d'autres façons de régler ça…

Mais Bagwell répondit aussitôt avec un léger sourire :

- Oui, c'est dans mes cordes…

Le petit jeune s'approcha alors de lui pour baisser un peu la voix :

- Alors bute-le. S'il te plait… Fais ça l'plus vite possible, chuis prêt à t' payer ! Donne-moi ton prix.

T-bag le considéra quelques secondes avant de lancer :

- Il paraît que tu es ce qu'on fait de mieux comme pickpocket…

- Ouais, ça c'est vrai, j't'assure. Tu veux quoi ? J'peux faire les poches de n'importe qui, même de John Abruzzi s'il le faut.

Bagwell se mit à rire tendrement.

- Laisse donc Johnny-boy en-dehors de ça… A vrai dire c'est plutôt les miennes que je veux que tu fasses.

Il tira alors la main droite de sa poche de pantalon, emportant la doublure au bout de trois de ses phalanges. Les doigts s'écartèrent comme les pattes d'une araignée, et tendirent la toile blanche pour la faire voir à Tweener. David la regarda sans comprendre, puis tourna un regard interrogateur vers Michael. Celui-ci fixait la scène en fronçant les sourcils, les yeux emplis de mépris, secouant doucement la tête.

- Qu'est-ce tu veux qu'je fasse de ça ?

- Laisse tomber, coupa Scofield, ça va t'attirer des ennuis.

T-bag ne protesta même pas, préférant capter calmement l'attention de sa cible en continuant de la fixer.

- Cette poche, petit, est la seule qui t'assurera un avenir facile. Tu t'y accroches et je te tire du caniveau ; tu la prends, et je te garde toujours près de moi de manière à ce que plus rien ici ne puisse t'arriver…

- T'es en train d'me d'mander d'te suiv' partout comme un toutou accroché à c'truc ? Non mais t'as fumé ou quoi ?

Apolskis recula de quelques pas, l'air révulsé.

- Réfléchis, Tweener… Tu sais bien que tu feras pas long feu ici tout seul.

Bagwell alla s'adosser nonchalamment au mur avant de poursuivre.

- A la prochaine altercation les nègres te mettront en pièces et aucune de ces têtes-de-nœuds ne bougera le petit doigt pour essayer de recoller les morceaux, à supposer que tu n'aies pas joué au cochon pendu d'ici là à force de te faire malmener ce joli petit corps par l'affectueux tas de saindoux qui te sert de compagnon de cellule…

- La ferme, T-bag.

- Je le préviens dans son intérêt, ma beauté. T'es pourtant bien placé pour savoir comment ça se passe. Ose lui dire que je le baratine !

La mâchoire du jeune homme était crispée, son regard figé entre la révolte et la supplique. Le plus terrible était qu'au fond de lui, il ne pouvait pas nier ce qu'il venait d'entendre de la bouche de T-bag… Et T-bag, lui, voyait se former la faille dans cette mine accusatrice enfantine. Il aimait cette expression.

- Et en quoi ça va m'aider d'me trimballer toute la journée pendu à tes jupes ? Désolé d'te dire ça mais on pourra encore moins m'piffer quand on m'verra avec toi… en train d'tenir ce machin, non mais c'quoi cette idée d'taré ?

Il décida de s'engouffrer dans la lézarde.

- Fillette, je ne peux te garantir que les bons sentiments d'une seule personne, hélas… mais ce que je peux t'assurer, en revanche, c'est le respect de tous ces taulards mal dégrossis, et tu sauras que c'est déjà un privilège princier…

Il se redressa et s'avança vers lui, reprenant sa poche entre l'indexe et le majeur.

- Ce que je t'offre, c'est une poche qui te protégera. Il s'agit de hiérarchie, de sécurité, et de proximité. C'est une main que je te tends là.

Ses yeux étaient à la fois rassurants, et relevés d'une sourde menace. « Laisse-moi te débarrasser du danger. » ordonnaient-ils. Tweener grimaça.

- Ouais c'est ça, ouais… Y a pas qu'la main si tu veux mon avis ! Tu crois qu'j'la vois pas v'nir, celle-là ? Vas-y trouve-toi une aut'chienne à balader, vieux dég'…

Sur ce, le pickpocket tourna les talons et repartit vivement en direction du bâtiment, les mains vissées au fond de ses propres poches. Michael jeta un dernier regard mauvais à T-bag avant de prendre le même chemin, sans un mot. Theodore se mordit pensivement les lèvres, puis s'en retourna vers les gradins.

Maël l'attendait quelques mètres plus loin, et lui emboîta le pas, tout sourire.

- Tu veux un sucre ? lança Bagwell sans même le regarder.

- Pas d'quoi, c'est naturel… répliqua l'autre détenu en baissant les yeux, un petit sourire ironique toujours au coin des lèvres.

- Tu m'as entendu te siffler tout à l'heure, Maël ? Il n'y avait aucun besoin que tu viennes te mêler à ça. Tu es un petit gars qui prend trop d'initiatives.

- Faut dire que je t'aurais mal vu nous appeler avec une grosse main de primate serrée autour de la gorge.

T-bag se retourna pour lui allonger une calotte sèche sur le haut de la tête.

- Fais attention à toi, blondinet. Ton culot peut peut-être te sauver la mise avec les autres, mais dans la famille il a tendance à agacer de plus en plus, et moi en particulier. Ce serait dommage que la merde finisse par retomber sur le coin d'une belle petite gueule comme la tienne.

Maël releva timidement les yeux sur lui.

- Je croyais que les membres d'une famille prenaient soin les uns des autres…

Bagwell s'arrêta, souhaitant laisser quelques pas entre eux et le reste de l'Alliance pour lui dire d'un ton sarcastique :

- Ecoute, mon garçon. Je sais déjà à quel point tu souhaites prendre soin de moi, et j'en suis très touché. De ton côté tu sais déjà que tu ne me sers pas à grand chose, mais la dernière lubie dont tu as intérêt à t'enticher, c'est bien celle de devenir ma nounou personnelle de 52 kilogrammes. J'apprécie que tu sois une petite boule de nerf sanguinaire comme j'en avais plus vue depuis longtemps, mais ça ne te donne pas tous les droits, et ici tu ne bouges tes fesses que lorsque je te dis de le faire, est-ce que tu as compris, Maël ?

Le jeune prisonnier le scrutait de toute la détermination butée de ses vifs yeux verts. Le leader de l'Alliance ne parviendrait donc jamais à réduire à néant cette étincelle de défi qu'on y voyait toujours ?

- Je sais bien que t'as peur que ça nuise à ton image… mais moi je peux pas regarder quelqu'un t'agresser sans réagir, c'est comme ça.

A l'expression courroucée que prit instantanément le visage de T-bag, Maël tressaillit par réflexe. Il n'attendit pas longtemps avant de se faire empoigner par les cheveux et jeter vers les gradins, sur lesquels Bagwell le poussa d'un coup de pied dans les reins en sifflant :

- A ta place !


	2. Chapter 2

L'extinction des feux avait eu lieu depuis quelques minutes seulement lorsque T-bag entendit des sons de protestation s'élever du troisième étage. Allongé sur la couchette du haut, il soupira. Il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître la voix de Tweener dans ces éclats entrecoupés. Le pauvre garçon était probablement replié dans un coin de la cellule 88, suppliant qu'on le laisse tranquille. Bientôt, T-bag perçut des gémissements paniqués, et quelques mots jappés d'une voix cassée : « Non… s'i' vous plait… Arrêtez… Arrêtez ! ». Son premier réflexe fut de glisser la main dans son caleçon, et de fermer les yeux. Mais alors que les suppliques du jeune homme se faisaient de plus en plus affolées et pitoyables, faisant grimper l'ardeur de Bagwell, un bruit de coup de poing se fit entendre, suivi d'un choc contre des barreaux. T-bag se figea et rouvrit immédiatement les yeux. Quelques instants plus tard, ce furent des cris qui résonnèrent dans l'aile A. Theodore sauta du lit et s'approcha de l'entrée de sa cellule.

- AVOCADO, LAISSE-NOUS UN PEU PIONCER EN PAIX.

Plusieurs détenus marquèrent leur approbation, agrémentée de diverses insultes. Ensuite, on n'entendit plus que des sons étouffés, et quelques claques par moments. T-bag sentait la frustration lui chatouiller l'estomac. Il fit quelques pas de long en large, en laissant sa main glisser sur les barreaux, excédé comme un lion en cage. Finalement, il frappa violemment la grille avant de s'y laisser retomber, les mains appuyées sur les barres du haut.

- Qu'est-ce qu'y a, T-bag ? demanda Drake dans la cellule voisine.

- C'est moi qui devrait être en train d'éreinter ce gamin… gronda-t-il.

- On va t'en trouver un autre, t'inquiète pas… Attends donc le prochain arrivage.

- C'est celui-là que je veux, répliqua T-bag d'un ton buté.

Il voulait spécialement Tweener parce qu'il était exactement comme il aimait les jeunes garçons : mal adapté au milieu carcéral et aux nouvelles règles du jeu qu'il imposait, crispé sur les principes moraux de l'extérieur, grande-gueule mais totalement piégé. T-bag les aimait verts, et aux deux sens du terme : à peine adultes, et âpres à se défendre. Il se plaisait à les renvoyer à leur place, à leur montrer qu'ils n'étaient que des petits enfants qui avaient besoin d'autorité pour vivre. Il les préférait costauds, parce qu'il n'était que plus jouissif de les soumettre lorsqu'ils se croyaient solides. Ces petits biceps que Tweener baladaient partout en relevant la manche de son tee-shirt étaient pour lui une véritable provocation. Le môme commençait doucement à comprendre qu'ils ne suffiraient pas à lui ménager une véritable place à Fox River… et comme T-bag aurait voulu le prendre en mains pour ça, lui montrer qu'il valait bien plus que son propre corps ! Prendre le petit renégat sous son aile lui revenait pleinement, après tout. Quel intérêt y avait-il à couvrir un garçon effacé et sans ennemi ? Pour finir, c'était lui qui lui avait donné son nom… Pour toutes ces raisons, il fallait que Tweener lui appartienne.

- Je vais l'avoir, tu verras… ajouta-t-il.

Les bruits cessèrent. Mais Bagwell tressaillit en entendant Avocado lancer quelques mètres au-dessus de lui :

- Fais de beaux rêves, T-bag !

Il redressa brusquement la tête, tremblant presque sous l'afflux de colère.

- J'te crèverai, l'enflure ! vociféra-t-il. Tu m'entends ? JE TE FERAI LA PEAU !

Il resta un moment appuyé aux barreaux, essayant de calmer ce chatouillement dans son ventre… S'il n'avait pas été séparé d'Avocado par des barres de métal à ce moment-là, la boucherie aurait eu lieu sur le champ. T-bag suça ses dents, et finit par faire sortir sa lame de rasoir entre ses lèvres. Il la saisit entre deux doigts et la tapota doucement contre l'un des barreaux, tandis qu'un léger spasme traversait son visage. Non, non, non… il devait mener sa barque plus intelligemment… Pourtant supporter l'idée que l'immonde goret lui gâche encore la marchandise était au-dessus de ses forces. Il ne pouvait humainement pas laisser Tweener aux mains d'une telle brute… Mais il fallait que le gosse l'appelle à l'aide lui-même, il fallait qu'il comprenne rapidement où était son intérêt ! Il aurait été trop dommage qu'il craque et ne vaille plus rien, ce petit avait un tel potentiel… Bagwell releva les yeux sur la petite lame brillante qui tintait toujours contre le métal. Oh que si, il y arriverait… Il parviendrait à écarter Avocado, et contraindrait Tweener à venir lui-même quémander ses poches. Il y avait moyen de faire d'une pierre… deux coups.

David enleva prestement ses vêtements et noua immédiatement sa serviette autour de sa taille. Après avoir rangé en hâte ses affaires au vestiaire, il s'engouffra dans le couloir qui menait aux douches. Là, Apolskis fit un tour d'horizon de la grande salle carrelée… Un coup d'œil derrière lui lui apprit qu'Avocado ne l'avait pas lâché d'une semelle, et marchait à sa suite en souriant toujours niaisement. Il n'eut qu'une brève hésitation avant de se diriger tout droit vers T-bag, en train de se rincer les cheveux quelques douches plus loin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, l'morveux ? l'interpella un de ses hommes en le voyant approcher.

David sursauta et s'apprêtait à s'expliquer, quand Bagwell intervint de lui-même.

- C'est bon, Georgie, laisse-le venir.

Le jeune détenu s'approcha, surmontant sa répulsion et s'enjoignant de ne baisser les yeux sous aucun prétexte.

- Alors, que me vaut la visite de mon petit Tweener à l'heure de la douche ? demanda T-bag avec un sourire malicieux.

- Faut que j'te parle… à propos d'Avocado…

Theodore coupa l'eau de la douche qui éclaboussait David et commençait à tremper sa serviette.

- Je reviens, les gars, lança-t-il à la cantonade.

Il attrapa la sienne sur l'un des murets et, une main sur la nuque de Tweener, le conduisit dans un recoin moins fréquenté, à l'abri de trois murs.

- Je t'ai entendu hier soir, attaqua David. T'as dis à Avocado que t'allais l'buter… Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

- Tu devrais pas garder ta serviette sous la douche, petit, comment tu vas te sécher après ? le sermonna Bagwell comme si de rien n'était.

Il drapa son propre linge autour du jeune garçon et frictionna rapidement ses épaules. Tweener se déroba à peine, la gorge serrée ; il fixa un instant T-bag d'un œil désespéré, puis baissa la tête :

- Ecoute, mec… descends-le, s'te plait. Si c'est une pipe qui t'faut pour faire ça, tu l'auras….

Theodore considéra le jeune homme. Il évitait son regard avec une moue de dégoût, frileusement emmitouflé. S'il croyait le prendre par les sentiments, le môme se fourvoyait !

- « Une pipe » mon garçon ? Comme si le problème pouvait se réduire à ça ! lâcha-t-il enfin.

Allant se placer dans le dos de Tweener, il le ramena contre lui d'un bras autour de la poitrine, et lui susurra à l'oreille.

- Ce qu'il me faut n'a rien à voir avec ça, mon bonhomme. Je veux que tu sois bien plus qu'un orifice pour moi. Si ça amuse Avocado de se contenter de ça, tant mieux pour lui. Mais si tu veux que j'en fasse du guacamole, il va falloir apprendre à me considérer comme une personne qui te veut du bien. Tu marcheras derrière moi, tu ne me quitteras pas tout au long de ta peine ridiculement courte, et tu finiras de la purger entier. Ici c'est moi que tu intéresses vraiment.

- Tu sais, si j'te demande de faire ça, c'est pour me débarrasser des saloperies qu'il m'fait. Alors tu comprends qu'ça sert pas à grand-chose si quelqu'un d'autre doit prendre le relais…

Tweener grelottait dans sa serviette, plus de trouble que de froid. De l'autre main, T-bag se mit à lui frotter le dos par-dessus le tissu, avec des gestes fermes, mais où l'on sentait une certaine sollicitude, une volonté d'apaiser.

- Je ne te parle pas de ça, Tweener, est-ce que tu comprends ce que je te dis ? Je sais ce que c'est de se taper un petit cul sans intérêt pour passer le temps, et crois-moi on s'en lasse très vite… tu ne feras pas long feu dans cette position, je te l'ai déjà dit. A toi je veux te faire découvrir de nouvelles choses, des choses qui te plairont. Je te montrerai tout ce dont tu es capable et que tu ignores, en espérant que ça fasse de toi un homme, qu'est-ce que t'en dis, petit ?

David ne répondit pas. Il était tout près de céder par facilité, parce que les caresses de T-bag, tout en étant repoussantes, étaient plus agréables qu'une volée de coups. Mais une peur ancrée tout au fond de lui ordonnait la méfiance. Il avait largement eu le loisir d'apprendre pour quelle raison Bagwell s'était retrouvé ici, et l'idée d'appartenir à un tueur en série doublé d'un pédophile ne lui semblait pas un arrangement si avantageux… Il ne pouvait rien répondre, l'esprit en ébullition, le cœur battant. La voix de T-bag s'éleva à nouveau dans le creux de son oreille :

- Si tu ne me fais toujours pas confiance, je vais te prouver ma bonne foi en te faisant un petit cadeau.

Un long frisson d'effroi traversa le corps d'Apolskis lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de son interlocuteur s'insinuer soudain dans le creux de sa hanche, juste sous la serviette. Ils y logèrent un petit objet avant de se retirer, esquissant une imperceptible caresse contre son flanc.

- Ne la perds pas, Tweener. Et quand tu auras fait ce qu'il faut, rapporte-la moi.

Sur ce, T-bag le relâcha, et s'éloigna de son pas chaloupé.

T-bag rejoignit ses hommes aux vestiaires, tout sourire.

- Eh, Maël, passe-moi ta serviette s'te plait.

- Oui, une seconde, je m'essuie les ch…

Son chef la lui avait déjà prise des mains.

- Laisse donc tes cheveux mouillés, t'auras l'air d'un mannequin pour magazine de midinettes, lui lança-t-il d'un air goguenard en se frictionnant la nuque.

Le jeunot leva les yeux au ciel – sans oublier, ensuite, le petit sourire soumis qui exemptait cette réaction d'une tape quelconque – et enfila son caleçon sans moufter. T-bag contempla les jolies fesses minces et douces disparaître derrière le coton, regrettant presque, encore une fois, le petit jeu tordu qu'il jouait avec Maël.

Il avait repéré ce garçon le lendemain de son arrivée, il y avait de cela quelques mois. Sortant dans la cour entouré de ses acolytes, son Maytag bien accroché à la poche gauche, il s'était braqué à la vue de ce morceau délicat qui déambulait au milieu de la zone blanche. La silhouette filiforme, les coutures du tee-shirt blanc tombant sur les bras, le cheveu d'un blond doré qui polarisait les rayons du soleil, il était sans doute l'enfantelet le plus appétissant que T-bag ait jamais croisé entre ces murs.

- Woaw… woaw… woaw… avait-il lâché sans le quitter des yeux. Eh les gars, regardez-moi ça. Vous croyez qu'un angelot serait tombé du ciel et se serait cassé la gueule dans la cour de cette taule ?

Les autres avaient ricané à cette idée… excepté Maytag, dont il avait senti la prise se tendre sur sa poche.

- Il est arrivé avec le paquet d'hier après-midi, avait signalé Trokey. Je crois qu'il est avec Jeremy dans la 28, pour l'instant.

- C'est un copain à toi, ça, non ? avait demandé le chef de meute en se remettant en route.

- Ouais, tu veux que je te tuyaute sur les premières infos ?

- Et comment ! Fais ça vite, avant qu'une de ces ordures lui mette le grappin dessus.

Trokey avait fait vite. Le lendemain-même, il venait s'asseoir avec lui à la table du petit-déjeuner, avec sur le visage le sourire de celui qui s'apprête à faire une bonne surprise.

- Eh mon vieux, j'te conseille d'avaler ce que t'as dans la bouche, parce que j'ai des nouvelles qui devraient sacrément te plaire ! avait-il lancé en posant son plateau à la place d'en face.

- Je t'écoute, mon bon Christopher, je t'écoute.

Trokey s'était penché légèrement au-dessus de la table pour relater :

- Ton angelot s'appelle Samuel Krone, il a dix-neuf ans, et c'est loin d'être un petit chanteur à la croix de bois, figure-toi. J'veux dire par là qu'il en a dans l'pantalon ! Apparemment t'es pas l'seul à l'avoir repéré parce que, tu vois, hier un pauv' con a essayé d'se l'faire dans un petit coin du vestiaire… Il l'avait pas plus tôt coincé qu'il avait le pif quasi arraché !

Trokey s'était mis à rire et un frisson d'excitation avait parcouru l'échine de T-bag.

- Hmm-hmm-hmmmm… Les mordeurs sont ceux que je préfère… Mais d'après ce que tu me dis, il faudra que je prenne des gants avec celui-ci, il m'a l'air épineux.

Un sourire ravi éclairait son visage tandis qu'il croquait lentement ses céréales.

- T'as encore rien vu ! s'était exclamé fièrement son lieutenant. Devine pourquoi le blondinet est ici.

T-bag avait haussé des sourcils interrogateurs.

- Accroche-toi… Le gosse fait partie des dernières ramifications du Klan Indépendant de l'Amérique. Il a massacré deux étudiantes black de son université et il a planté leurs têtes sur des pieux dans la forêt d'à-côté, comme au bon vieux temps ! Et le petit salaud ne s'en cache pas avec ça ! Jeremy a tout juste eu besoin de lui poser la question pour qu'il lui déballe toute l'affaire.

Au fur et à mesure que Trokey lui avait raconté le fin mot de l'histoire, Bagwell avait suspendu sa cuillère, cessé sa mastication, et ouvert de grands yeux appréciateurs jusqu'à ce que ses sourcils forment un grand accent circonflexe. A-côté de lui, Maytag avait plongé dans son bol de lait, probablement mortifié par un profil si impressionnant. Un instant abasourdi, le chef de l'Alliance avait produit un son proche du ronronnement, qui avait fini par se muer en mots intelligibles.

- … Malin… très malin, ce môme. Il sait qu'il faut sortir le grand jeu ici, et que plus tôt on lance les rumeurs horrifiantes sur son compte, mieux ça vaut. Mais est-ce que t'es seulement sûr de ce que tu me racontes là, Trokey ?

- Ma foi, je comptais filer un p'tit bifeton à Bellick tout à l'heure pour avoir confirmation mais, sauf ton respect, je suis pas sûr que ce soit très judicieux de crier ce genre de choses sur les toits d'un bagne rempli de négros pas spécialement civilisés…

- Au moins c'est ce qui s'appelle un parti pris… avait conclu T-bag en enfournant une autre cuillerée.

- Attends, attends ! J'ai gardé le meilleur pour la fin ! avait pouffé Christopher. Là où t'étais pas loin avec ton histoire d'ange, c'est que le gamin est aussi un vrai petit dévot comme on n'en fait plus qu'dans l'Utah, j'te jure ! Le genre à se recueillir les mains croisées pendant cinq minutes avant d'grailler, à lire Saint-Augustin et des conneries du même acabit… Et la cerise, c'est qu'il était tout content que sa môman lui apporte son petit crucifix d'argent à la visite d'hier. Si c'est pas fendard, quand même ! Le moufflet il a estropié deux gamines de son âge, mais s'il s'est branlé une seule fois dans sa vie, ça a dû poursuivre sa conscience quarante nuits durant !

Là-dessus, Trokey avait éclaté de rire. T-bag jubilait tellement qu'il avait senti son bas-ventre approuver vigoureusement les dires de son informateur. Les culs-bénits étaient les plus savoureux à dépuceler… c'était tout juste s'ils n'assumaient pas la faute à sa place. Parmi les étudiants qu'il avait étripés en Alabama, ceux qui avaient invoqué Dieu pour le dissuader étaient ceux qui lui avaient procuré la plus belle jouissance. Mais ce petit « Samuel » était bien trop beau et surtout bien trop prometteur pour être tué, s'était-il dit. Il s'annonçait formidable à manier. Le faire venir à lui et à son clan serait à la fois le faire rentrer à la maison, et l'écarter du droit chemin… quoi de plus raffiné comme manœuvre ?

- … Trokey, sur ce coup-là je crois que tu m'as définitivement déterré le nec plus ultra. J'aurais pas pu trouver mieux même en fouillant tous les pénitenciers de l'Illinois. C'est la moelle de la fine fleur que tu me donnes à ronger…

- C'la dit, T, si je peux me permettre… tu ferais bien de t'occuper rapidement de cette affaire, parce que le gosse va vite se faire beaucoup d'ennemis, et il pourra pas tous les mordre en même temps, si tu veux mon avis !

- Tu as tout à fait raison, Christopher…

T-bag s'était tourné vers Maytag avec un sourire taquin.

- Va falloir commencer à te faire à l'idée d'un déménagement, toi.

Le regard blessé que lui avait lancé son protégé à cet instant aurait pu arracher une larme au plus endurci des taulards. Theodore aurait presque regretté ses mots, si l'ironie de la situation ne l'avait alors pas tant amusé.

T-bag songeait à tout cela en achevant de lacer ses bottes. C'est une bien drôle de tournure qu'avaient pris les évènements… Mais pour l'heure, il avait un autre chat à fouetter, et se réjouissait déjà en espérant que tout se passerait comme prévu.

Au sortir de la douche, Tweener n'alla pas directement traîner dans la cour, comme à l'accoutumée. Il regagna directement sa cellule du troisième étage, et se figea sur le seuil. Son cœur battait toujours au creux de sa poitrine. Il regarda son lit, celui du bas… cet endroit qui sentait la douleur, l'humiliation, l'impuissance… où il devrait passer chaque nuit de sa vie pendant trois ans. La nausée remonta au fond de sa gorge. Il déglutit et ferma les yeux un instant, tapotant son « petit cadeau » au fond de sa poche. Bagwell le lui avait probablement donné comme cadeau empoisonné, évidemment… Il espérait le voir aller au trou pour un bon bout de temps ! Mais Tweener aurait alors tout donné pour échanger son lit contre la sécurité granitique et silencieuse de l'isolement. Et quitte à aller faire un séjour là-bas, autant y trouver une bonne raison. C'est pourquoi David, après un dernier coup d'œil à l'étage, se glissa à l'intérieur, s'assit sur sa couchette, et sortit doucement la lame de rasoir de T-bag. Après l'avoir examinée un instant pour la première fois depuis qu'il la tournait et la retournait entre ses doigts, il la dissimula entre le sommier et le matelas du haut… Puis il se releva, saisit son blouson, et prit le chemin de la cour.


	3. Chapter 3

T-bag passa une bonne journée, fort des petites manigances dont il était à l'origine. Porté par l'enthousiasme, il s'était amusé à traîner en bordure de la zone noire, entouré de sa meute. Il avait palabré avec ses compagnons – hélas peu doués dans l'art de la conversation, si l'on exceptait la petite poignée qui avait connu une existence réellement intéressante. Il avait pris plaisir à priver les hérissons d'une après-midi de tranquillité en leur lançant régulièrement des coups d'œil, jonglant avec une petite balle de base-ball de la manière la plus agaçante qui soit. S'il lui avait pris l'envie de lancer cette balle au beau milieu des appareils de muscu sur lesquels s'ébattaient des mastodontes à la peau sombre, il était sûr de se la voir rapporter sur demande par n'importe lequel de ses soldats. Une idéologie et un bon chef étaient capables de fédérer les hommes comme rien au monde, et on pouvait alors en faire à peu près n'importe quoi. Il était presque déçu que les blacks se contentent en représailles de regards mauvais : une petite baston l'aurait diverti tout à propos, et T-bag aimait déployer ses forces de temps en temps – pour ne pas se rouiller.

Maël, lui, se sentait en sécurité au milieu d'eux. Il n'était pas un garçon peureux, loin de là ! T-bag lui-même l'appelait parfois « l'intrépide Maël » avec un sourire en coin complaisant ou sarcastique. Mais le jeune homme savait que s'il venait à perdre la protection du clan, il n'aurait matériellement pas la force de résister à tous les nègres qui voulaient sa peau. S'il avait affiché sans équivoque son casier en arrivant à Fox River, ce n'était pas par calcul, mais tout simplement parce que Maël n'était pas quelqu'un qui avait l'habitude de se cacher. Il avait été élevé dans un milieu qui lui avait appris à être fier de ce qu'il était, en dépit d'une pensée unique politiquement correcte et décadente. C'était dans la transparence que résidait la noblesse, pensait alors Maël. Jusqu'à son incarcération, la brutalité dont il était capable lorsqu'on s'en prenait à lui avait réussi à le dispenser de conséquences sérieuses. Là encore, le cran faisait beaucoup. Il savait d'expérience que la vulgaire racaille qu'on trouvait à l'extérieur de ces murs dépassait rarement le stade de l'intimidation, lorsqu'elle n'était pas trop nombreuse. La donne avait hélas changé dans l'enceinte du pénitencier, et sans T-bag, il l'aurait très vite compris à ses dépens.

Dès son troisième jour de détention, les choses avaient failli très mal tourner. Il était assis au soleil dans la cour, à même l'herbe, et lisait tranquillement les « Soliloques » d'Augustin, quand une voix l'avait interpellé :

- Hé, l'avorton !

Il avait levé les yeux, pour voir arriver dans sa direction un black coiffé d'un long bandana blanc… suivi d'une dizaine de détenus de sa race. Celui-ci avait éloigné son livre d'un coup de pied ; Maël était déjà debout. Il s'était jeté directement sur l'homme, qui ne s'attendait pas à une si prompte réaction. Il avait arraché le bandana pour tenter de l'étrangler avec, mais les autres n'avaient pas mis longtemps à le maîtriser. Maël était féroce, mais il n'avait pas beaucoup de force – moins que la moyenne des garçons de son âge. En deux temps trois mouvements, deux d'entre eux le tenaient en respect, et le meneur reprenait son souffle en l'insultant déjà.

- Sale petite ordure blanche ! T'es une garce encore plus mauvaise que ce que je croyais.

Une mandale furieuse, et Samuel poussait son premier cri de douleur depuis longtemps.

- Alors, tu t'amuses ? J'imagine que tu sais comment ça se passe, la tabasse. T'as dû le faire souvent avec tes petits amis en capuchons.

Un coup dans le tibia. A nouveau, le jeune homme s'était cambré, puis débattu comme un beau diable, sans succès, et avait fini par cracher une glaire ensanglantée au visage de son agresseur. On lui avait agrippé les cheveux pour lui maintenir la tête renversée. D'autres insultes avaient fusé, ainsi que quelques menaces de mort. Mais avant que d'autres coups ne le molestent un peu plus, il avait entendu l'un des assaillants avertir :

- Trumpet, y a les mecs de T-bag !

L'instant d'après, il se trouvait au milieu du chaos d'une bagarre. Ceux qui le tenaient avaient été brusquement pris à partie ; il était tombé à terre, étourdi, une jambe endolorie. Relevant la tête, il s'était trouvé désorienté, entouré de peaux brunes et de peaux roses qui luttaient sauvagement. Amoché mais sauf, il eut le sentiment d'un véritable sauvetage, et remercia Dieu de reconnaître les siens une fois de plus. Il devait bien s'avouer qu'il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur pour lui-même. Un mugissement s'était soudain élevé, suivi du bruit d'un coup contre le grillage :

- Séparez-vous, bande de fous furieux ! Séparez-vous immédiatement ou on ouvre le feu !

Un sifflement discret avait retenti après la sommation, et la mêlée avait fini par se disloquer. Les blacks, après quelques hésitations, s'étaient éloignés de mauvaise grâce, le fameux « Trumpet » le menaçant d'un doigt qui promettait « J'en ai pas fini avec toi. ».

Samuel, toujours à terre, avait scruté les visages autour de lui, pour savoir ce qui lui avait valu cette intervention. Mais il n'avait rencontré que des regards indifférents, curieux ou, au mieux, réconfortants. C'est le son de quelques pas sur l'herbe, non loin de lui, qui avait attiré son attention. Un homme, tout en lignes tendues et flexibles, s'approchait de lui. Son allure était assurée, mais assurée jusqu'à une impressionnante nonchalance que manifestaient des hanches balancées, lascives et crânes à la fois. Et au bout de l'une de ces hanches brinqueballait une main, suspendue à la doublure d'une poche retournée ; un jeune homme se tenait derrière lui, lié à lui comme un petit page. Maël avait contemplé cet équipage s'avancer jusqu'à lui, jusqu'à ce qu'une botte s'immobilise à quelques centimètres de ses doigts.

- Ca va aller, mon garçon ?

Il ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. La tête renversée, Samuel avait pu boire la tendresse paternelle qui émanait de son sourire serein, de ses yeux bienveillants, bordés de quelques ridules, qui semblaient lui sonder l'âme. Il s'était senti pétrifié par l'énergie qui sourdrait de cet être salvateur, et avait reconnu en lui un véritable émissaire de la volonté divine. La bouche entrouverte, les yeux agrandis, Maël l'avait bu quelques instants durant, et s'était laissé investir par son intérêt immérité. Bientôt incrédule et anxieux, ses sourcils s'étaient plissés, et le souffle lui avait manqué, comme il était partagé entre l'élan oppressant qui voulait le jeter à ses pieds, et le désir fou de rester ainsi prostré, ouvert, sous son regard.

- Allez, relève-toi, avait-il ordonné gentiment.

L'homme l'avait aidé à se remettre debout en l'empoignant avec fermeté. Il avait ramassé son livre, renversé à terre, et en avait lu un extrait à la page encore ouverte :

- « Sous quelques traits que tu me la représentes, fût-elle comblée de tous les dons, il n'est rien que je sois aussi résolu d'éviter que le commerce d'une femme. Car il n'est rien, je le sens, qui abatte davantage l'essor de l'esprit que les caresses d'une femme et cette union des corps qui est de l'essence du mariage. »

Il avait alors éclaté de rire.

- Ca, il a pas tort ! Mais tu sais, mon bonhomme, Saint-Augustin ne savait tout simplement pas y faire avec les femmes. Ca l'a privé de quelque chose.

Il avait refermé l'ouvrage et le lui avait rendu.

- Les hérissons ne t'ont pas loupé. Tu devrais essuyer ce petit nez… Samuel, c'est bien ça ?

- Comment tu connais mon nom ? avait demandé Maël.

- Peu importe. Il ne te va pas assez bien. « Celui qui écoute Dieu » c'est bien trop passif pour un petit gars aussi teigneux. Ca fait pas trois jours que te voilà ici et j'ai déjà eu vent de tes exploits ! C'est Samaël qu'on aurait dû t'appeler, avait-il déclaré.

Le garçon avait fait la grimace. A une lettre près, le nom du prophète devenait le nom angélique du diable. Sur le moment, il se voyait mal porter un tel sobriquet ! T-bag, lui, avait sourit d'un air amusé.

- Eh bien quoi, petit ? Moi je trouve que « Le venin de Dieu » correspond beaucoup mieux à un jeune homme qui mord et crache sur son prochain avec autant d'ardeur !

Il l'avait pris par les épaules et s'était remis en marche ; son page l'avait suivi, puis toute sa harde, et Samuel s'était retrouvé soudain au sein d'une nouvelle famille.

- Tu m'appelleras T-bag, avait-il dit. Et tu peux me considérer un peu comme ton ange gardien, désormais.

Maël avait levé timidement la tête vers lui, le nez toujours en sang. Le poids du poignet qui reposait sur sa frêle épaule lui avait insufflé une bouffée d'aise et de reconnaissance. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de demander :

- « Sachet de thé », c'est le nom qui te correspond ?

T-bag avait lâché un léger rire, et levé la main pour lui ébouriffer affectueusement les cheveux.

- T'es mignon… Tu comprendras ça tôt ou tard, bonhomme.

Maël n'avait jamais su le pourquoi du comment jusqu'à présent. T-bag lui avait finalement refusé pas mal de choses, mais ce qu'il lui offrait malgré tout n'avait pas de prix. Lorsque la promenade du jour prit fin, comme son chef se dirigeait vers le bâtiment A d'un pas étonnamment allant, jouant toujours avec la petite balle, Maël lui fit remarquer :

- Tu m'as l'air bien heureux… Ca cache quelque chose ?

Bagwell se retourna, un petit sourire aux lèvres ; il le saisit un instant par la taille et lui glissa à l'oreille :

- Disons seulement que la nuit pourrait s'avérer divertissante. Mais tu gardes ça pour toi.

Maël sourit, excité et flatté par cette confidence ; puis il regagna sa cellule.

Après le repas du soir, lorsque les grilles des cellules se refermèrent pour la dernière fois de la journée, David se blottit contre le mur, sur la couchette du bas. Il avait à peine touché à son dîner, et le nœud dans son estomac se resserrait au fur et à mesure que la soirée avançait. Avocado était remonté sur son propre lit. Il l'avait entendu ôter ses chaussures, sa chemise et son pantalon. Pendant cinq minutes, il ne se passa rien de plus. Tweener crut un instant que son codétenu le laisserait tranquille pour cette nuit, et il ne sut pas si cette hypothèse le soulageait ou augmentait son sentiment de frustration et d'angoisse. Il restait figé, refusant de se déshabiller pour la nuit. Il avait le sentiment que le moindre geste de sa part à cet instant aurait conduit à une catastrophe.

En fin de compte, le matelas du haut se mit à remuer de lui-même. Tweener se raidit. Il regarda Avocado atterrir lourdement au sol, sa corpulence lui faisant presque perdre l'équilibre. Le gros bonhomme s'appuya d'une main sur le lit et se pencha vers lui. En voyant l'air apeuré de David, et la sueur froide qui couvrait son front, il lui suggéra gentiment :

- Tu devrais te détendre et ça passerait tout seul, tu sais.

Tweener déglutit, tremblant. Il trouva tout de même la contenance nécessaire pour demander :

- On peut monter sur ta couchette ?

Satisfait de cette nouvelle docilité, Avocado se redressa :

- Bien sûr. Je vais nous faire un petit nid douillet.

Et il se mit à arranger l'oreiller et les couvertures du lit supérieur, afin de rendre cette couche austère la plus confortable possible. Avocado était sans pitié, mais Avocado n'était en aucun cas fondamentalement sadique. Ce n'était pas de gaieté de cœur qu'il avait frappé David la veille. Il réclamait simplement que ses besoins soient assouvis, et usait pour cela des moyens nécessaires. Aucun respect humain, aucun égard pour les jolis garçons qu'il tourmentait dans la cour et faisait entrer dans sa cellule à coups de billets verts bien placés, mais pas d'intention intrinsèquement cruelle. C'était cet aspect « inoffensif » qui avait dissuadé Tweener de s'en débarrasser au profit de T-bag. Mais ce serait tout de même grâce à ce dernier qu'il mettrait fin à ses méfaits, songea-t-il en s'emparant doucement de la lame de rasoir. Il saisit fermement le sexe à peine réveillé et, alors qu'Avocado lâchait sa couverture et souriait de plaisir, il le trancha net.

Un hurlement abominable résonna dans l'Aile A. Tous les détenus sursautèrent… excepté celui de la cellule 16, qui sourit largement derrière sa brosse à dents et pensa « Il a fait vite ! ». Il se rinça en hâte la bouche, et s'approcha de sa grille. Son regard croisa celui de Maël, dans la cellule d'en face, qui semblait demander confirmation. T-bag lui adressa un clin d'œil et, alors que deux matons se précipitaient dans l'escalier, il lança d'une voix tonitruante :

- Félicitations ma puce, tu l'as eu ! Ca c'est un mec !

On fit bientôt chercher un brancard, tandis que l'agitation gagnait l'ensemble des prisonniers. Que s'était-il passé ? Y avait-il un mort ? Ils se pressaient contre les portes pour profiter du spectacle. T-bag vit avec satisfaction son rival redescendre sur une civière, bramant de douleur, l'entrejambe ensanglantée. C'était déjà bien assez qu'il doive se résoudre à passer derrière lui, l'affront ne se reproduirait jamais plus.

Lorsque les hurlements eurent quitté la vaste salle, Theodore leva les yeux, songeant au petit Tweener qui était resté seul dans la cellule 88, probablement traumatisé mais sans doute également fier de lui-même. Le brave garçon avait manœuvré exactement comme il l'attendait. Restait à espérer qu'Avocado agirait de même, mais il ne se faisait pas trop de souci de ce côté-là.

- Tu te sens mieux, Tweener ?

L'intéressé ne répondit pas. Il était resté replié dans son coin quand les matons étaient venu chercher son codétenu. Ils avaient laissé à l'un des médecins la tâche de ramasser le membre mutilé qui gisait sur le sol. Pendant tout ce temps, David était resté immobile, en nage. A présent, comme la voix miellée de T-bag l'interpellait, il réalisait qu'effectivement, il se sentait définitivement mieux. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée au pénitencier, il se sentait être autre chose qu'un moins que rien, que la serpillière commune qui ne bronche pas quand on l'utilise. Aussi pénible que soit cette constatation, il commençait à se sentir devenir un homme à part entière grâce au coup de main du leader de l'Alliance. Mais il ne répondit pas. Il ne pactiserait pas davantage avec le diable de la prison.

T-bag ne s'attendait pas à une réponse de sa part. Il voulait seulement l'aider à réaliser les changements qu'il avait déjà permis en lui.

- Je t'attends, Tweener ! Pour l'heure tu as bien mérité une bonne nuit de sommeil. Je t'attends !

Souriant, il décida que le petit exploit du gamin lui valait bien une berceuse. Il ferma les yeux, et se mit à chanter pour lui, comme il l'avait déjà fait auparavant.


	4. Chapter 4

Durant toute la journée du lendemain, David avait attendu la convocation dans le bureau du directeur. Il l'avait attendue plutôt sereinement. L'isolement lui aurait fait le plus grand bien dans la situation où il se trouvait : Michael Scofield lui lâcherait les basques, Bellick ne pourrait plus le soumettre à du chantage pour faire de lui une balance, et les vocalises lascives de T-bag ne l'atteindraient pas dans le quartier protégé. Sa seule crainte concernait la possibilité d'un allongement de sa peine. Mais il avait eu la surprise de constater qu'aucun maton ne l'avait hélé pour l'envoyer dans le bâtiment de la direction.

Au repas du soir, il s'assit à la table de son ancien codétenu, Charles Westmorland, et lui fit part de son étonnement. Le vieux briscard avait trente ans de taule derrière lui, il devait savoir comment fonctionnaient les choses ici ; de plus, il était sans doute le seul individu de cette prison à qui Tweener fît un tant soit peu confiance. Le vieil homme le considéra d'un air attristé, mais qui restait volontairement distant.

- Avocado ne leur a rien dit.

- Hein ? Qu'est-ce'tu m'chantes ?

- Il a refusé d'admettre que tu étais le responsable. Il a dû leur servir un bobard plus gros que lui en leur faisant croire à un accident.

- Quoi ? Je lui ai tranché la bite au rasoir, mec !

- Je sais. Personne n'est dupe dans cette histoire. Mais ils ne peuvent rien faire si la victime ne veut pas se résoudre à accuser quelqu'un.

- Mais… Mais enfin pourquoi y m'dénonce pas ? s'exclama Apolskis, le visage crispé par l'incompréhension et un mauvais pressentiment.

L'ancien baissa les yeux sur son assiette de soupe, en continuant d'y plonger sa cuillère.

- Il ne veut pas qu'ils t'envoient en isolement pour pouvoir te faire payer lui-même quand il reviendra de l'infirmerie.

Tweener le regarda, tout interdit. Tout à coup, la logique du puzzle s'établissait dans son esprit… alors même qu'il était trop tard pour échapper à la reconstitution des pièces. Pris de panique, ses yeux fouillèrent le réfectoire. Il n'eut pas à chercher bien loin pour trouver T-bag, quelques tables plus loin, qui semblait ne pas l'avoir quitté des yeux depuis un moment, et lui adressait un sourire narquois en léchant le dos de sa cuillère.

Ecœuré, et si en colère contre lui-même qu'il en aurait pleuré de rage, Tweener se leva brusquement et fila droit dans la direction de Bagwell. Celui-ci paraissait l'attendre. Sans réfléchir, David lui balança un coup de poing en pleine figure, pour y effacer le sourire entendu et jubilatoire. Le caïd, surpris, fut déséquilibré ; mais il se redressa aussitôt. D'une main, il agrippa brutalement le tee-shirt de Maël qui se levait déjà, et lui intima un « ASSIS ! » cinglant et sans réplique. De l'autre, il bloqua une nouvelle droite que le petit Tweener déchaîné lui destinait. Il repoussa finalement sa chaise et fit le tour du coin de table pour accéder au corps à corps. Comme il allait s'amuser !

- Du calme mon garçon, ce n'est pas parce que tu viens de châtrer ton codétenu qu'il faut te prendre pour un gros dur… lui disait-il en saisissant ses poignets pour le maîtriser tranquillement.

- VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE, ESPECE DE TARE!

- Shhhh shh shh...

T-bag le tenait à présent en respect avec une bonne clé de bras. Malgré ses ruades, il refusait de le frapper, mais soulevait doucement son bras derrière son dos pour le contraindre à se calmer. Il l'étala violemment sur la table, faisant voltiger les plateaux qui se trouvaient là ; ses gars s'amusaient beaucoup du spectacle, eux aussi. Le petit jeune, maintenu à plat ventre, frétillait vainement tandis que T-bag le forçait un peu plus en bloquant ses reins contre le bord de table.

- Lààà, tout doux, tout doux…

Tweener, à bout de souffle, fut tenté un instant de s'écraser. Mais lorsqu'il distingua une saillie dure au milieu de la pression qu'exerçait Bagwell pour le coincer, il baissa d'un ton pour déclarer résolument :

- Lâche-moi, T-bag, t'auras pas c'que tu veux.

- Oh à la vérité je crois que si, mon bonhomme… Parce que si je n'ai pas ce que je veux, il faudra te faire à l'idée de rendre l'âme dans les temps qui viennent, et laisse-moi te dire que ce sera douloureux, TRES douloureux. Tu sais un type que tu as émasculé a peu de chance de te revenir dans de bonnes dispositions ! Imagine un peu ce qu'il va te faire subir quand il sera de retour à la maison, et que tu te retrouveras tout seul face à lui, sans personne pour y trouver à redire…

Comme le jeune détenu gardait un silence buté, le pédophile se pencha sur lui, un petit sourire amusé aux lèvres, pour lui glisser à l'oreille.

- Alors, Tweener : les bourses ou la vie ?

A cet instant, Patterson les interpella, de sa voix enrouée de black ayant fumé trop de cigarettes :

- HEY, BAGWELL ! JE PEUX T'AIDER ?

T-bag se redressa, levant les mains en signe de calme, et laissa Tweener filer ; il continuait de sourire en le suivant des yeux.

Avant même de se mettre à réfléchir, David savait ce qu'il ressortirait des longues considérations angoissées qu'il remuerait dans sa tête durant une bonne partie de la nuit. Il était coincé. Fait comme un rat. Lorsqu'Avocado pénétrerait à nouveau dans cette cellule, ce serait pour lui faire la peau… lentement, et sûrement. Ce type était déjà dépourvu de sentiments humains à froid, alors la queue coupée, il n'osait même pas imaginer le résultat. … Or, lui, Tweener, était incapable de tuer. Il n'avait jamais demandé d'en arriver là, et il se savait incapable d'enfoncer franchement une lame dans les organes vitaux d'un autre homme. Il pouvait très bien se l'imaginer des centaines de fois, il se connaissait assez pour savoir qu'au moment crucial, le coup de sang lui manquerait. La question n'était pas de savoir s'il préférait mourir plutôt que de tuer ! Le problème résidait dans le geste, dans le tour de main féroce qui élançait le bras pour ficher l'objet tranchant dans la chair compacte, en sachant ce qu'il impliquait. Une chose était donc acquise : il devait choisir entre mourir, et vivre de la poche de T-bag. Si seulement il avait pu savoir à ce moment précis quelle était la pire des solutions ! Il l'ignorait, honnêtement. Le dernier mignon du leader blanc avait fini par se pendre lui-même au bout de quelques jours… Il fallait en faire subir à un homme pour qu'il s'étrangle tout seul ! Tweener, dont l'instinct de conservation était si naturellement ancré, frémissait à l'idée des traitements auxquels ce pauvre gars avait préféré la mort. Mais on lui avait également raconté qu'avant lui, Bagwell avait baladé au bout de sa poche un autre favori pendant plus d'un an… jusqu'à ce qu'une mort accidentelle les sépare ! Comment David était-il censé se représenter la situation avec des données aussi contradictoires ? « Tu finiras de purger ta peine entier » avait-il dit. Les promesses d'un tel individu avaient-elles seulement la moindre valeur ? … Peut-être, après tout, si l'on considérait qu'il ne s'était avancé sur aucune autre clause de ce « marché ». Tweener se crispa, et retint un sanglot d'angoisse.

Le lendemain matin, Aploskis suivit la routine sans broncher, se rendant au réfectoire avec les autres détenus pour le petit-déjeuner. Une fois assis à table, il se bourra avec tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver sur son plateau, surveillant du coin de l'œil T-bag qui, étonnamment, semblait décidé à l'ignorer superbement ce matin-là. Finalement, ce n'est qu'en le voyant se lever avec son groupe de table que Tweener se résolut à sauter le pas. Il avala d'un trait le café fort qu'il restait dans sa tasse, et se dirigea vivement vers les guichets de récupération des plateaux. Dès qu'il eut les mains libres, il pressa le pas pour rattraper Bagwell – qui marchait en tête de la clique, évidemment – et, sans un mot, il s'empara de la poche qui bavait comme toujours le long de sa cuisse gauche.

En sentant le soudain poids au bout de la doublure de son pantalon, T-bag se retourna, l'air offensé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire là, gamin ?

Sur ce, il donna une tape exaspérée sur la main qui s'accrochait à lui. Le petit jeune, interloqué, balbutia :

- Ben ! Tu m'avais bien dit d'prend' ta poche si j'voulais qu'tu m'aides à m'en sortir, non ?

Theodore leva des yeux impuissants et secoua la tête comme un père déplorant la niaiserie de la jeunesse actuelle.

- On ne prend pas ma poche comme ça, mon garçon, un peu de respect ! Si tu crois que c'est quelque chose que je permets au premier venu, tu te trompes.

T-bag se remit en marche. Il jouait serré, mais il fallait établir de bonnes bases dès le début… un peu comme il ne faut sous aucun prétexte laisser un chiot dormir dans son lit, sous peine qu'il ne comprenne jamais pleinement qui est le maître.

- T-bag, est-ce que j'peux t'nir ta poche, s'il te plaît ?

La misérable petite voix derrière lui figea Theodore, et lui arracha un sourire d'attendrissement et de satisfaction mélangés. Il avait donc réussi.

- C'est mieux comme ça, déclara-t-il sur un ton plus doux.

Il se retourna.

- Les gars, je vous retrouve plus tard dans la cour.

Les autres s'éloignèrent, deux d'entre eux en lui donnant une petite claque connivente dans le dos.

- Approche, petit.

Tweener le jaugea une seconde, jouant de la mâchoire d'un air dubitatif, puis avança et saisit précautionneusement le bout d'étoffe. T-bag se retint de sourire de plus belle ; il se contenta de velouter davantage sa voix, tel le loup grattant à la porte des chevreaux :

- On est d'accord.

Il n'était pas assujetti à la poche depuis plus de deux minutes que déjà David tremblait. L'épreuve de la douche aux côtés de T-bag était une perspective qui le glaçait d'effroi. Les douches… l'endroit où les corps nus étaient réduits à une promiscuité atroce, l'endroit où les beaux petits culs comme le sien rendaient fous les vieux mâles en manque, l'endroit où tout le monde pouvait regarder, exceptés les gardiens. Il suivit pourtant. Il ne lâcha la poche que pour se déshabiller. Il laissa Bagwell le lorgner d'un œil appréciateur tandis qu'il se lavait… En définitive, la douche, longue, interminable, le salit bien plus qu'elle ne le nettoya. Mais T-bag ne fit pas un geste pour le toucher. Il ne leva pas même la voix. Il réalisait. Ce n'est pratiquement qu'au moment de se rhabiller, lorsqu'il retourna la poche et la tendit à son nouveau protégé, qu'il commença à savourer sa bonne fortune. Il avait son Tweener.

Jubilant, il sortit dans la cour ensoleillée, fier de pouvoir montrer à qui voulait le voir le joli morceau de chair fraîche nouvellement à sa botte. Tweener, lui, fixait le sol qui défilait entre les pieds de T-bag et les siens. Bientôt, Bagwell se mit à fredonner :

- I can see cleeearly now the raaain is gone… I can see aaall obstacles in my way…

Apolskis se demanda dans quelle mesure T-bag chantait sous l'effet de la liesse que lui procurait l'acquisition de sa personne, et dans quelle mesure il chantait cet air exagérément guilleret pour le provoquer. Quand il en vint au refrain, il jeta son bras autour du cou de Tweener et lui ébouriffa affectueusement la tignasse :

- It's gonna be a bright… briiiiight sunshinny day !

David fit son possible pour ne pas se dégager brusquement, mais son air mortifié était si ostensible que Theodore voulut le réconforter un peu :

- Ne fais pas cette tête, petit garçon, tu peux regarder toutes ces ordures en face fièrement, maintenant ! Avant tu merdoyais avec n'importe qui au risque de te faire taper dessus par tout le monde, et à présent tu baisses les yeux alors que tu pourrais leur faire impunément des doigts d'honneur à tours de bras ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe donc dans cette petite tête de linotte ?

- J'pense qu'y vaut mieux pas trop qu'je tire sur la corde…

- Oh, mon garçon si tu savais à quel point ça amusait l'un de tes prédécesseurs de tirer sur la corde ! Enfin, rien d'étonnant, c'est une question de temps.

T-bag se souvenait avec une nostalgie douce-amère de la manière dont Maytag profitait de sa position pour se permettre de bousculer des gars deux fois plus gros que lui. Le plus drôle était de le faire avec les nouveaux, les gros poissons, ceux qui n'avaient pas encore repéré qui il était exactement. Maytag lui était si dévoué que T-bag lui laissait volontiers un petit périmètre autour de lui où il pouvait s'ébattre de temps en temps ; mais il était toujours attentif aux détenus qui l'approchaient. Il savait exactement quand il lui fallait intervenir. Un simple « Un problème avec mon petit bonhomme ? » était la plupart du temps suffisant. Maytag allait se cacher sagement derrière lui, et défiait l'importun par-dessus son épaule, avec ses grands yeux bleus qui prenaient un éclat un peu pervers dans ces moments. Un coup de surin bien placé si l'intéressé se montrait trop insistant, ou s'il avait simplement eu l'audace de toucher à un cheveux de son favori avant qu'il ne s'en mêle. Le petit rosse aimait voir du sang couler pour lui…

Theodore reprit sa chanson, avec plus de langueur que d'entrain cette fois, et ils rejoignirent finalement son clan sur ses gradins.

- Tu chantes de la musique de hérisson, maintenant ? le taquina Georgie.

- Hé oui ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux… Je viens de me trouver un petit trésor, ça doit me donner des élans primaires.

Ce disant, T-bag gravit les marches des gradins, Tweener à sa suite, et s'installa à sa place. Ses hommes se retournèrent pour reluquer au passage le nouveau jouet du chef, et plusieurs compliments enjoués se firent entendre.

- Eh ben, mon cochon, tu t'emmerdes pas ! lança l'un de ses plus proches lieutenant, qui pouvait se le permettre.

- Et dire que j'ai failli lui arranger le portrait quand il est arrivé ! Ca t'aurait pas plu, hein ? ricana Drake. Heureusement que t'es arrivé à temps…

- Félicitations, boss, la traque aura été longue ! ajouta Ricardo, le seul métisse latino qui faisait partie de la bande.

Bien assis et satisfait, T-bag répondit :

- Oh, tu sais comment sont les garçons de nos jours. Il faut leur faire une cour assidue avant qu'ils se décident hein ?

Il attira à nouveau à lui la tête de David pour enfouir rudement les doigts dans ses cheveux fournis.

- Les gars, voici le jeune Tweener, et même si pour l'instant c'est le petit wigger de service à vos yeux, il faudra le considérer comme l'un des vôtres. Vous devrez vous montrer d'autant plus gentils avec lui que nous avons beaucoup à lui apprendre. Je me charge de la partie la plus… cruciale, si j'ose dire…

Les rires amusés s'élevèrent.

- … mais il faudra y mettre du vôtre. Si par malheur il s'avérait que j'aille faire une visite au trou ou à l'hosto, il sera sous votre responsabilité. Rien de bien neuf à signaler, en définitive.

Alors que le briefing était clos, T-bag jeta un œil sur Maël, qui avait gardé la tête plongée dans son bouquin et la main dans son paquet de chips pendant la totalité de son petit discours. Ses manifestations ostensibles d'insubordination lui déplaisaient et lui plaisaient tout en même temps. Il devait définitivement apprendre à se faire obéir de ce petit au doigt et à l'œil, question de crédibilité. Mais chaque manquement à son autorité ne lui était inspiré que par une adoration sans borne, bien plus éperdue que le respect plus craintif qu'admiratif de la plupart de ses hommes. Et T-bag aimait ça. Il ne le lui aurait pas confié sous la torture, mais le dépit qu'il causait à Maël lui était des plus agréables.


	5. Chapter 5

Dès le début, il l'avait regardé avec des yeux empreints de vénération inexpliquée. Samuel s'était d'abord montré humble et effacé à-côté de lui, comme s'il avait tout à recevoir de lui. Le seul sujet à propos duquel il n'accueillait pas ses dires comme parole d'Evangile était la religion. T-bag ne s'était pas donné la peine d'insister, mais lorsqu'il avait évoqué la nature privative du culte protestant, l'angelot avait baissé la tête avec un sourire entendu, et répliqué que seule la privation rendait plus fort. Theodore n'était pas de cet avis. Quelques minutes passées avec les pieds de Maytag derrière les oreilles le débarrassaient de toute nervosité inutile, et une demi-heure plus tard il était plus réactif et vigoureux que jamais. Il s'était bien gardé de l'expliquer à Maël, mais n'avait pas manqué de le lui prouver. Au bout de trois jours, il n'y tenait déjà plus. Entendre ce garçon de dix-neuf ans coupable de double-meurtre lui parler de pureté charnelle en le scrutant avec des yeux verts si entiers et si volontaires… c'était comme lui mettre sous le nez un gigot d'agneau saignant et fumant. Ce jour-là, au sortir des douches, il ne s'était pas dirigé vers la cour, mais vers le réduit où il faisait passer en douce les petits nouveaux à la casserole, précisément celui où il avait failli se taper cette damnée Gueule-d'Ange. Il l'appelait son « baisoir », et même Bellick était au courant de ce petit nom. Sa fonction officielle était le stockage des paquets de feuilles de papier, et des cartons de fournitures en tous genres : encre, ou encore chemises cartonnées pour les dossiers…

- Maël, mon garçon, viens par là ! avait-il ordonné sur un ton léger en s'arrêtant devant la porte.

Samuel s'était retourné :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Ton baptême, petit, c'est important qu'on prenne deux minutes pour procéder au rituel traditionnel.

Sur ce, T-bag l'avait fait entrer dans la pièce, et avait refermé la porte derrière Maytag, toujours accroché à lui. Une tape sur la main pour le détacher de là, et Bagwell déclarait :

- Bien. Samuel, à présent que te voilà ici, il va falloir te détacher du monde extérieur. Les règles du jeu ici sont différentes, comme j'ai commencé à te l'expliquer. Si on ne fait pas ça maintenant, tu resteras inadapté au jeu et ça risque d'être trop pénible pour toi.

Il s'était approché de l'angelot inconscient, dont le visage n'exprimait que la curiosité.

- Tu vas être sage, maintenant, d'accord ? lui avait-il susurré calmement en déboutonnant son pantalon.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'était écrié Maël en s'écartant plus vivement que s'il venait d'être brûlé.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, mon bonhomme, on ne va rien te faire de déplaisant, crois-moi…

T-bag l'avait regardé dans les yeux, réussissant sans trop de difficulté à paraître sous un jour franc et posé.

- Viens ici, Maël.

Le pauvre garçon n'avait pas bougé, interdit. Bagwell avait alors franchi promptement les quelques pas qui les séparaient et l'avait saisi fermement par le bras.

- NON !! ARRÊTE !!! LAISSE-MOI…

Il avait pressé contre sa bouche un morceau de tissu, gardant à l'esprit les velléités mordeuses de l'enfant, et avait commencé à le maîtriser grossièrement.

- MAYTAG !

A l'appel sec, son protégé s'était empressé de venir l'aider. T-bag aurait voulu le manipuler le plus délicatement possible, mais ils n'étaient à vrai dire pas trop de deux pour l'immobiliser. Lorsqu'enfin Maytag eut bloqué ses poignets derrière son dos, Maël était absolument paniqué. Il pleurait à chaudes larmes, et on pouvait lire dans ses beaux yeux toute la rancœur d'une âme trahie.

- Ca va aller, petit, ça va aller… Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Je t'assure.

T-bag lui avait caressé la joue tendrement, essuyant les larmes du bout du pouce ; après quoi, sa main libre était retournée aux choses sérieuses : il n'avait eu aucun autre bouton à défaire pour faire glisser le pantalon de taulard le long des hanches étroites de Samuel. Le caleçon blanc standard avait bientôt suivi, et comme Maël commençait à hoqueter des sanglots désespérés derrière le tissu maintenu contre sa bouche, T-bag avait repris à voix basse :

- Tout va bien. Calme-toi. Tout va bien. Tout… va très bien. Je ne te veux pas de mal, petit ange, je vais juste t'apprendre à utiliser tes ailes. … Je vais te laisser respirer tranquillement. Tu ne vas pas crier. Je ne vais te donner aucune bonne raison de crier, tu m'entends ? Alors sois sage.

T-bag avait retiré la main qui le bâillonnait… Maël n'avait pas crié. Il s'était contenté de renifler piteusement, sans cesser de lui adresser ce regard misérable et accusateur.

- Bon garçon…

S'adressant ensuite à son giton, il avait ordonné :

- Maytag, contre le mur.

Il s'était exécuté, allant s'adosser au mur crasseux et tirant le blondinet en arrière avec lui. Theodore avait alors saisi les poignets que Maytag maintenait ensemble jusque là, pour les relever et les plaquer contre le béton. Maël ressemblait à un papillon aux ailes écartées de force et piquées sur une planche.

- Cesse de chouiner, Maël, cette position christique devrait être pour le moins honorable pour toi, non ?

La colère se lisait maintenant dans les yeux verts du jeune garçon ; le mépris y était suffisamment impressionnant pour frapper T-bag, malgré le déséquilibre de la situation.

- Tu sais ce qu'est le martyre, n'est-ce pas, Samuel ?

Le jeune homme s'était mordu la lèvre. Il tremblait de plus belle, mais son regard s'était fait plus dur, et les larmes avaient cessé.

- Oui, tu sais… c'est très bien. C'est primordial de savoir ce qu'est le martyre pour arriver à mener ta barque, mais il faut savoir aussi ce qu'est la béatitude. Si tu as l'un sans l'autre, tu es déséquilibré.

Il avait contemplé un instant le visage ravagé de l'angelot, avec des yeux attentifs. Il était devenu si beau, avec ses prunelles brillantes de peur et de résolution, braqué comme un petit héros de guerre. Seul son nez morveux venait rappeler qu'il n'était qu'une jeune créature encore vulnérable. Bagwell avait relevé les yeux sur Jason, entre Maël et le mur.

- Maytag, allume-moi ce petit moteur tout neuf en démarrage manuel, s'il te plait.

Les yeux bleus s'étaient ouverts tout grands. Jamais T-bag n'avait « loué » les services de son mignon auparavant. C'était pourtant la pratique courante : Combien pour le surin ? Trois paquets de clopes. Je t'en donne deux. Rajoute la bouche de ton boy et on est quittes... Comment pouvait-on se résoudre à une chose pareille ? Maytag était SON Maytag, et il mettait un point d'honneur à être le seul à le toucher. C'est pourquoi son favori avait été si choqué de se voir demander une chose pareille. Mais la situation était très différente. Maël n'était pas un homme : il était sa future proie. Ce moment marquerait un statut quo, où les deux garçons lui seraient soumis. … En outre, il avait vraiment besoin des talents de Maytag pour réussir son coup.

Comme celui-ci avait tardé à lui obéir, le fixant avec un petit air incrédule et réprobateur, Bagwell avait lancé :

- Si tu fais sagement ce que je te dis et que tu réussis, la prochaine nuit est à toi, petit gars.

Maytag avait détourné les yeux et froncé des sourcils boudeurs, apparemment contrarié. Mais il avait fini par glisser la main jusqu'à l'entrejambe de Samuel. Celui-ci, dérouté, s'était agité vivement avec une grimace de dégoût. Mais les mains de T-bag le retenaient plus fermement que des clous. Il avait rué, ses pieds avaient frappé le mur de béton, mais cela n'avait pas empêché Maytag de poursuivre sa coupable besogne.

- Arrête ça… avait-il grondé à l'adresse de T-bag.

- Non, mon bonhomme, il faut que tu apprennes, avait répondu l'intéressé avec le naturel d'un père apprenant la brasse à son petit garçon récalcitrant.

Bagwell s'était approché de la chair tendre du cou. Maël avait frissonné. Mais sur la peau lactescente ses dents n'avaient saisi que la fine chaînette d'argent. Il l'avait dégagée du tee-shirt blanc ; le petit crucifix avait glissé jusqu'à ses lèvres et il l'avait pris délicatement dans sa bouche, en étudiant le jeune garçon des yeux.

- J'ai quelque chose, avait signalé Maytag.

T-bag avait souri derrière la petite chaîne.

- C'est très bien, ça…

Les joues de Samuel avaient rosi derrière leurs minuscules taches de son. Il ne regardait plus Theodore. Son visage était chiffonné par le malaise mais la culpabilité avait réduit un instant son cran à néant. Ce n'étaient plus seulement l'entrave des longues mains qui tyrannisait ses décisions, mais son être propre. C'était de cette manière que gagnait vraiment T-bag. Maytag avait baissé les yeux lui aussi. Cela faisait un moment qu'il ne l'avait plus conduit à se sentir vil ; une petite piqûre de rappel ne pouvait que lui être bénéfique.

Tout le temps qu'avait duré la petite cérémonie, T-bag avait couvé du regard ses deux garçons : le consommé, l'assujetti, porteur d'histoire et de liens ; le virginal, le sauvage, prometteur d'interactions nouvelles et inconnues. Il aurait souhaité que la situation reste ainsi suspendue ad vitam eternam : il se trouvait à la charnière parfaite. Lorsque le souffle de Maël avait commencé à s'emballer, et que l'innocent avait montré quelques nouvelles velléités de délivrance en se tortillant pour s'éloigner du toucher de Maytag, Theodore avait laissé le crucifix glisser hors de sa bouche pour ordonner :

- Embraye, Maytag, embraye…

- Déjà ? avait demandé le petit mignon, un peu surpris.

- Tu as l'étalon faussé par ma faute, mon garçon, avait-il dit en souriant. Oui, déjà, c'est un premier décrassage.

Tandis que Maytag accélérait le mouvement, et que Maël gémissait anxieusement, T-bag avait posé son front contre les mèches dorées un peu humides. Il ne cherchait plus à le rassurer, parce qu'il était nécessaire que Samuel soit en un sens subjugué par ce qui allait le traverser. Mais il le fixait, plein d'encouragement et d'attente sereine et plaisante, tandis que sa poigne s'était un peu relâchée autour des poignets entravés. Maël lui rendait un regard incertain et implorant, les dents serrées, la poitrine soulevée par un souffle paniqué.

- Laisse-moi partir, T-bag, pitié, ne me gâche pas comme ça, laisse-moi…

Il ne criait pas, mais suppliait d'une petite voix étranglée. Ce fut la première et unique fois que Bagwell se livra à un rapt si raisonné et incohérent à la fois, la première et unique fois qu'il lui fallut non pas prendre, mais donner du plaisir pour disloquer une âme. Maël avait bientôt lâché un sanglot plus désespéré que les autres, et capitulé définitivement entre les trois mains qui le contraignaient : la seule chose que sa foi ne pourrait pas surmonter.

- Amen, avait ponctué T-bag.

Il l'avait relâché complètement, et en reboutonnant sa braguette il avait ajouté :

- Tu vois : c'était pas aussi terrible que la crucifixion, n'est-ce pas Maël ? Au moins, on ne t'a pas vidé de ton sang pour le mettre dans une coupe à champagne…

Le jeune garçon ne disait rien. Maytag s'était éloigné, et l'avait laissé s'effondrer contre le mur. Il gardait les yeux braqués sur la petite flaque qui témoignait de sa faute, comme un enfant de cinq ans qui vient de mouiller son lit. T-bag l'avait repris par les épaules pour le conduire jusqu'à la sortie. Le blondinet chancelait un peu.

- Bienvenue dans le monde des vivants, chérubin.

Sur ce, il avait refermé la porte sur lui. Theodore devait le laisser se débrouiller tout seul avec ce moment pénible. A ce moment-là, il s'était retourné vers Maytag qui attendait, l'air toujours contrarié et accusateur.

- Baisse-moi tout ça, avait-il lancé dans un soupir soulagé.

- Pour quoi faire ? avait répliqué le jeune homme.

Bagwell avait fermé les yeux avec fatigue. Le petit avait décidé de se montrer insolent juste pour gagner un peu d'attention, mais il n'était à vrai dire pas d'humeur à patienter longtemps après le délicat spectacle qu'il venait de s'offrir. Il avait sucé sa lèvre… puis s'était approché à pas pressés de son page et l'avait vivement saisi par le col de sa chemise. Le temps de le jeter contre une pile de cartons et de le déculotter lui-même, il répondait :

- Pour me vider les glandes, mon mignon. Tu as passé l'âge des questions stupides.

Maytag s'était cambré un instant, et lorsqu'il avait pu desserrer les dents, avait demandé :

- Pourquoi tu t'es pas servi du petit nouveau, cette fois ?

- Il faut croire que tous les garçons ne se préparent pas à la même sauce, avait lancé T-bag en lui arrachant un cri à l'aide d'un ferme coup de reins.

- Il en a de la chance, celui-là…

Theodore avait souri, amusé. Il avait saisi les cuisses de Jason pour les relever à sa convenance, puis avait poursuivi ses lents va-et-vient en lui glissant :

- Tu sais, Maytag, que l'envie est un vilain… très vilain… défaut. … Que dirait ton papa… s'il te savait… aussi… mauvais garçon ?

Le jeune homme avait gémi, et T-bag l'avait senti se détendre autour de lui.

- Si mauvais que ça ?

- Oh, exécrable… avait enchéri Bagwell.

Maytag ne pouvait pas résister aux grivoiseries douces ou corsées que T-bag lui susurrait à l'oreille au réveil, lors de la sieste somnolente d'après-midi, ou pendant qu'il se l'envoyait. Il avait été le seul à se complaire aux malices de ses mots châtiés et tortueux, et à donner ainsi une nouvelle dimension au jeu. Pour cela en particulier, il le regrettait.

Jason Buchanan était issu de la jeunesse dorée des suburbs de Chicago, le genre à fréquenter les rallyes, et les débauches fines pour mômes bourrés de fric. Il avait suffi d'une soirée de trop avec d'autres morveux partouzards de son espèce pour que les flics l'embarquent pour détention et usage de substances illicites. Une broutille. Ses parents, qu'il n'avait vu jusqu'alors que sous l'aspect de deux loques ramollies par le luxe et à l'autorité chétive, s'étaient battus becs et ongles pour le tirer des griffes du système judiciaire, semblait-il. Plusieurs pots de vin n'y avaient pas suffi, avec la récente psychose anti-drogue qui avait envahi les instances législatives. Jason avait fini par le rencontrer. T-bag avait découvert un puceau terrifié par l'environnement de violence, qui était encore moins dégourdi que la moyenne après une existence passée à avaler ce qu'on lui fourrait tout cuit dans le bec, mais qui n'était décidément pas ignorant dans l'art de satisfaire un homme, comme il l'avait constaté avec étonnement. Il s'était fait à lui lentement, mais sûrement, jusqu'à un surprenant consentement. En vérité, T-bag l'avait compris à présent, il avait apporté à Maytag la seule chose qui lui avait manqué jusque là : la forme. Sa vie immature avait coulé de manière si nourrie et désordonnée qu'elle avait fini par dégouliner et lui sortir par les yeux, et se dérouler autant hors de lui qu'en lui. La routine carcérale avait agencé sa vie sur un écheveau, et T-bag l'avait fait rentrer à l'intérieur de lui. Sa brutalité l'avait forcé à être une substance ; processus douloureux, certes, mais ô combien grisant par la suite…

- Ne sois pas envieux, mon petit bonhomme… Pour ta belle prestation… avec notre petit ami Maël… je t'accorde ce que tu veux ce soir.

- Ce que je veux ? avait répété Maytag dans un geignement voluptueux.

- Attention, garnement… abandonne là toute idée anale, avait averti Bagwell en corsant ses poussées. Mais hormis cela, oui, ce que tu veux.

Son favori avait émis un soupir profond, mais silencieux.

T-bag se souvenait de cet épisode de sa vie pénitentiaire avec une pointe d'émotion. Il avait constitué un moment très particulier d'intensité et d'équilibre, tous deux extrêmes, au coude à coude. Il quitta des yeux Maël et son paquet de chips, pour considérer Tweener et sa pauvre petite mine éplorée. Il lui chatouilla brièvement la joue du dos de l'indexe, et sourit pour lui-même. Que de changements, que de changements ces derniers temps… Ah, tiens, Scofield n'allait sûrement pas en revenir !


	6. Chapter 6

Et en effet, Michael lui fit savoir son mécontentement l'après-midi même, à l'occasion de la séance de TP. Il attendit le départ du maton, et alors que chacun se saisissait d'un outil pour continuer le boulot, il le flanqua brusquement contre l'un des murs à moitié couverts. Il avait le petit air furieux qui lui allait si bien.

- Je croyais qu'on avait un accord. Le gosse ou la sortie. Je te jure que si je le vois encore pendu à ta saleté de poche à la fin de la journée, tu peux dire adieu à l'évasion.

Les autres s'étaient figés et les regardaient tous deux. T-bag sourit de toutes ses dents, sans chercher à se libérer de son emprise.

- Du calme, mon agneau, ce n'est pas moi qui ai mis le grappin sur le môme, c'est lui qui est venu se réfugier sous mon aile de son plein gré !

Scofield le fixa, inquisiteur.

- Je t'assure, Beauté ! Je t'invite à aller lui poser la question toi-même. Ce p'tit gars n'est pas idiot ! Il a envie de faire de vieux os ici…

- La ferme ! Je t'interdis d'y toucher, T-bag, on s'est compris ?

- Mon joli, tu ne peux pas décider de conduire ce môme au casse-pipe de sang-froid ! Si je ne le chaperonne pas, il va se faire occire dans d'atroces souffrances d'ici un ou deux jours, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Moi je n'oblige personne… Mais tu n'as pas plus le droit de vie ou de mort sur lui, alors respecte un peu ses décisions, pour une fois qu'elles sont intelligentes. Tu sauves ton frère ? Laisse-moi sauver mon garçon.

- Tu ne veux pas le sauver… soupira durement Michael. Tu veux seulement le baiser à la sauvette avant de te faire la belle. Si tu es si vital pour lui comment fera-t-il lorsque tu seras hors de ces murs ? Si tu veux vraiment le sauver va falloir que je te laisse ici…

Theodore le considéra tranquillement, les paupières mi-closes :

- Ahn-ahn, ne t'en fais pas pour ça, Michael Angelo, je compte lui déminer le terrain avant de partir. Tu vois que je suis un homme prévenant prompt à défendre l'orphelin…

- C'est sûr, quand tu ne les liquides pas pour te mettre en train une fois que le viol banal a perdu de son charme. Qui me dit que tu ne vas pas le taillader avant de partir, celui-là ?

- C'est vrai que je n'ai gardé Maytag qu'à peine une quinzaine de mois avant que tu ne viennes toi-même me le larder comme un chien, tu sais de quoi tu parles hein, Scofield ?

Le ton de Bagwell était passé soudain du doucereux au grinçant, et il scrutait à présent Michael par en-dessous, l'air volontairement amer, le bout de sa langue pointant entre ses dents. Gueule-d'Ange ferma les yeux, renversa la tête dans un geste d'impuissance et soupira à nouveau.

- Je ne l'ai pas tué, T-bag. Tu le sais.

- Bien sûr. Evidemment, le fait que je l'aie retrouvé dans tes bras en train de pisser le sang au beau milieu de la baston n'est qu'une fort malheureuse coïncidence.

- Précisément ! Que ça te plaise ou non je te rappelle qu'il s'agissait d'une bataille raciale que TU as fait déclencher, et que c'était une aubaine pour un black d'avoir la petite princesse à son tableau de chasse! aboya Scofield.

- Oh, chaton, c'est très vilain de se débarrasser de ses fautes sur le dos d'un homme de couleur… C'est vilain, et c'est se foutre du monde quand on avait son vice en main…

- J'avais besoin de cette vis et je la lui ai reprise gentiment. On l'a poignardé alors qu'il essayait de la récupérer, mais ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai tué, expliqua-t-il posément. Il s'est raccroché à la première personne qu'il avait à sa portée ; il me suppliait de l'aider parce que son grand protecteur, étrangement, n'était pas près de lui à ce moment-là.

Il se passa un instant avant que T-bag ne réponde. Il le foudroyait du regard : Scofield et son visage parfaitement sculpté, Scofield et ses yeux farouches, Scofield et son corps solide et bien fait pressé tout contre lui… Scofield, et le détestable dessus qu'il avait sur lui, et qui lui permettait de lui interdire des choses.

- Misérable petit détritus… Sache que si je n'ai pas fait des filets de ton beau petit cul d'étudiant, c'est uniquement pour que tu me sortes de là. Alors cesse de me les briser avec Tweener après ce que tu m'as déjà retiré. Ce serait la fois de trop.

Michael soutint le regard un moment, puis conclut :

- J'irai parler à Tweener… et on verra si tu lui es si indispensable.

Scofield, et son exorbitante tendance à la culpabilisation qui le rendait lui aussi manipulable.

- A ta guise. Maintenant que dirais-tu d'arrêter de me chauffer à blanc, mon joli ? Comment veux-tu que je puisse me concentrer sur mon travail dans ces conditions ? lança T-bag en baissant les yeux sur la proximité de leurs corps, la lèvre pensivement repliée sur sa langue.

Gueule-d'Ange le relâcha sans demander son reste, et Bagwell put voir Burrows lui adresser l'air passablement mufle qui le prenait toujours dès qu'il le voyait reluquer Scofield d'un peu trop près.

- Doucement grand frère, je ne suis qu'une victime dans cette histoire.

Sur ce, il attrapa un maillet, tandis qu'Abruzzi et C-note déplaçaient la table.

A 17h, lorsqu'ils revinrent des TPs, Michael chercha des yeux David Apolskis au milieu du désordre naissant de l'aile A. T-bag se contenta de cinq sifflements brefs, un peu par provocation, et appela :

- Eh, Tweener, amène-toi bonhomme !

Le petit rappeur arriva bientôt dans leur direction, sans hâte, les épaules un peu voûtées et les pieds traînants.

- Tu as beaucoup de chance : le beau gosse aimerait avoir un petit tête-à-tête avec toi. Quand vous aurez fini, tu sais ou venir t'amarrer… dit-il en tapotant la poche de son pantalon.

Il fit quelques pas, avant de se retourner.

- Au fait, j'ai fait le nécessaire : tu déménages après le repas ! lança-t-il en souriant.

Il s'éloigna ensuite tranquillement pour aller rejoindre sa famille, vers les escaliers. Scofield demanda rapidement :

- Il paraîtrait que tu serais venu t'accrocher à sa poche de toi-même. C'est vrai, ça ?

Tweener, la mâchoire crispée, un œil bougon tourné vers Bagwell, répondit simplement :

- Ouais… J'avais pas l'choix d'toute façon. C'était ça où j'étais zigouillé dans deux-trois jours, alors…

- Fais une bêtise, n'importe laquelle. Ils t'enverront en isolement et Avocado ne pourra pas t'atteindre là-bas.

- Ouais, et après ? J'y rest'rai jamais assez longtemps pour que cette enflure m'oublie.

- On peut te faire changer de cellule… Si tu veux je m'occuperai de payer Bellick pour qu'il te mette avec un gars réglo. T'auras plus rien à craindre.

- Et la journée, mec ? La promenade ? Les r'pas ? La douche ? … Chuis tout seul, mon pote. N'importe qui peut m'réduire en purée quand y veut. Tous ces connards ont raison : y est temps que j'me trouve un clan.

Michael passa une main sur son crâne rasé, soupirant de ne sécréter aucune solution à la détresse du jeune détenu.

- Tu aurais pu trouver moins dangereux que celui-là. Tu es plutôt de culture noire, alors quitte à entrer dans un gang pour te protéger, demande plutôt à C-note qu'il te pistonne auprès de Trumpets. Ce sera moins risqué qu'être à la botte de T-bag.

- Ecoute, te fais pas d'illusions. Ici y a rien d'gratuit. Toi-même tu t'es bien foutu d'moi le jour où tu m'as demandé d'te voler cette putain d'montre. Où qu'j'aille, il faudra au choix que j'bute un mec, ou qu'j'en prenne une dans l'cul pour être accepté. Toi t'as réussi chais pas comment à entrer dans les p'tits papiers du big boss alors que tu fais pas partie des macaronis, mais normalement ça s'passe pas aussi facilement, et toi tu t'rend pas compte de tout ça !

A court d'argument, Scofield ne put que tenter de stimuler la débrouillardise de Tweener en lui faisant prendre conscience du guêpier dans lequel il se trouvait.

- Est-ce que tu sais seulement à quoi tu t'exposes en suivant T-bag ? Il n'est pas du genre propre sur lui, il va profiter de toi… considérer que tu lui appartiens corps et âme.

Tweener haussa les épaules.

- De toute façon c'est l'seul qui veuille de moi. Les blacks m'ont toujours jeté depuis mon arrivée, pour les mafiosi la question s'pose même pas. J'ai pas trente-six solutions pour rester en vie. Au moins ce salaud est décidé à m'défendre, c'est tout c'que j'peux espérer.

Gueule-d'Ange hésita. Il brûlait de lui tendre la main pour le faire embarquer dans le navire. Mais ils étaient déjà bien trop nombreux à faire partie de ce plan… Chaque oreille de plus mise au courant était une chance supplémentaire d'éventer tout le projet. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de risquer la vie de son propre frère pour l'intégrité physique et morale d'un inconnu… S'il ne s'était agi que de lui, la situation aurait été bien différente ! Scofield était prêt à payer de sa personne à un point démesuré pour venir en aide à son prochain… mais il ne pouvait pas faire pâtir Lincoln de ce fameux déficit d'inhibition latente qui le rendait pathologiquement attentif aux problèmes de ceux qui l'entouraient. Apolskis finit par s'éloigner progressivement, tout en lui lançant :

- Désolé, mon pote. C'est sympa d't'inquiéter mais la prochaine fois, essaye de pas m'foutre dans la merde au départ…

En revenant du dîner, docilement accroché à la poche de T-bag, Tweener fut apostrophé par le gardien Stolte :

- Apolskis, va chercher tes affaires, tu changes de cellule.

Le jeune homme sentit un nœud se former dans son estomac. Alors tout cela allait bel et bien arriver ? Il passerait la nuit dans la cellule 16 ? C'était dans l'ordre des choses, et cette nouvelle pièce était sa seule chance de salut. Pourtant Tweener ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y aller en freinant des quatre fers ; il avait les jambes en coton en descendant l'escalier, les bras chargé de son maigre trousseau.

Lorsqu'il franchit le seuil de la cellule, Bagwell remercia le maton, puis lui suggéra aimablement :

- Je t'en prie, petit, mets-toi à l'aise.

Tweener hésita, puis posa ses affaires sur la couchette du haut, dont les draps et la couverture n'étaient pas installés. Tandis qu'il faisait son lit, Theodore s'affala sur le matelas du bas et ôta ses bottes délacées du bout du pied. Il s'étira paresseusement, faisant craquer les os de ses chevilles, et profita de la situation pour se rincer un œil nonchalant dans les hanches toutes proches du jeune garçon. Il allait enfin pouvoir se régaler.

Quand David eut fini, il grimpa aussitôt sur sa couche, dans le faux espoir d'y être plus à l'abri que dans le champ de vision de son codétenu, et ouvrit le magazine qu'il avait apporté. Il entreprit la lecture attentive de l'article sur Vanilla Ice, davantage pour se focaliser sur quelque chose que pour retenir des informations. Mais au bout d'une minute à peine, T-bag se trouva déjà las de se prélasser sans but sur son lit. Il se releva, posa ses bras sur le bord de la couchette de Tweener, et s'intéressa à ce qu'il lisait, tout en lui massant le genou d'un geste absent. Le petit rappeur était tendu comme la corde d'un arc, mais le chef de l'Alliance se contenta de lui dire sur le ton de la conversation :

- Tu sais, Tweeny, toutes ces histoires de pauvres blancs qui ont besoin de se donner l'air de sortir du ghetto pour avoir une identité et baiser leurs nanas, elles ne sont pas spécialement bénéfiques pour des petits gars déjà aussi embrouillés que toi. Il va d'ailleurs falloir que je te réapprenne à parler anglais, ma puce, pour que les autres cessent de renâcler en ta présence, et pour qu'on se comprenne mieux toi et moi.

Il leva les yeux vers lui. Tweener le considérait d'un air dubitatif et anxieux, les muscles crispés, la mâchoire serrée sur une légère moue, et ses yeux gris empreints d'une attention méfiante, mais qui ne laissait pas voir de crainte. T-bag esquissa un sourire sucré, un bref spasme contractant ses sourcils, et ronronna :

- Adorable petit bonhomme…

Sur ce, après avoir pétri une dernière fois le bas de sa cuisse, il s'éloigna pour aller se laver les mains et se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Ceci fait, il regagna son lit et reprit :

- Alors, Scofield t'a dit des choses intéressantes ?

- Nan… comme d'hab' y m'a pas aidé pour grand-chose.

- Ah ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

- Que d'puis l'début c'a cause de lui que j'galère… Si j'me suis r'trouvé avec l'aut'porc c'est sa faute, déjà.

- C'est vrai ça ? demanda T-bag, soudain très intéressé.

- Je veux. Y m'a demandé d'piquer une montre à un maton, et j'me suis fait griller… du coup j'ai atterri chez Avocado. Et l'pire dans tout ça, mec, c'est qu'y m'a jamais donné c'qu'y m'avait promis en échange de la montre !

Theodore était tout sourire à cette découverte. Non seulement l'ironie du sort qu'elle révélait avait quelque chose d'assez jubilatoire, mais surtout les possibilités de taquineries qu'elle ouvrait l'émoustillaient grandement. Il se frottait mentalement les mains à l'idée de ce qu'il pourrait répliquer à l'écolier la prochaine fois qu'il lui prendrait l'envie de lui reprocher sa nouvelle acquisition.

- Awww, pauvre Tweeny… Il faut pas se fier à Scofield, on le comprend vite en général. Il a une gueule d'ange et des fesses divines mais alors… il peut se conduire en véritable garce, parfois.

- Ouais… Enfin maintenant qu'y m'a bien embobiné la tronche, voilà qu'il essaie d'venir à la rescousse. Dommage qu'il ait que des plans foireux à m'proposer…

T-bag leva les yeux, toujours souriant derrière sa lèvre inférieure légèrement mordue.

- Mais ne t'en fais pas : moi je suis là pour prendre soin de toi, garçonnet.

Tweener ne répondit pas.

Lorsque la pause de la soirée fut terminée, et que les matons les firent sortir de la salle de télévision, les détenus regagnèrent leurs quartiers pour se coucher. Une fois les grilles refermées, T-bag se saisit de son drap pour l'accrocher devant l'entrée. Il leva un instant les yeux vers la cellule 40, le temps d'adresser à Scofield un clin d'œil narquois, et fixa le pan de tissu. A cette vue, David frémit et grimpa directement sur sa couchette. Theodore, lui, prit la peine de se laver les dents, et d'enlever son pull et son tee-shirt, qu'il jeta sur son matelas. Puis il se hissa à la suite de Tweener sur le lit supérieur. Le pauvre garçon lui jeta un regard hostile et suppliant malgré lui, en le voyant tapi tout près, son corps pesant sur les ressorts souples du sommier. Sans un mot, T-bag releva la couverture et le drap, et s'installa à-côté de lui. Avec un soupir de délassement, il jeta un bras par-dessus le torse de Tweener pour l'attirer contre lui, enfouissant avec un plaisir non dissimulé son nez dans la nuque tiède. Le môme était raide comme une planche ; il devait attendre avec angoisse ce qui allait suivre. Mais T-bag allait prendre son temps. Il pouvait se permettre de forcer sans autre forme de procès une proie qui lui tombait dessus, mais du gibier si longtemps chassé se devait d'être dégusté au bon assaisonnement. Il savourait donc avant tout le fait de l'avoir sous la main, au sens propre, et la perspective de passer la nuit au chaud contre une bouillotte aussi engageante… Theodore dormait rarement près de ses codétenus. Question de sécurité, avant tout : sa légère tendance à la paranoïa – qui lui avait sauvé bien des fois la vie – lui donnait déjà le sommeil assez léger pour qu'il ne s'embarrasse pas du risque de s'assoupir à-côté d'un autre individu. Question d'affinités, ensuite : s'encombrer de la présence d'un garçon qu'il ne prenait aucun plaisir particulier à chaperonner et à tripoter l'aurait agacé ; il convenait de renvoyer ceux-ci à la niche dès qu'ils s'étaient acquittés de leur tâche. Il s'était conduit de cette façon avec Maytag, au début, moins par principe que parce qu'il savait à quel point il le blessait dans son orgueil en le congédiant. Tweener, lui, aurait largement préféré être bafoué plutôt que d'avoir à subir un contact aussi contre-nature au moment de s'endormir… T-bag commença à l'appréhender en douceur, remontant le bout de son doigt le long du bras jusqu'à caresser le tatouage qui s'y trouvait.

- « LG » ? interrogea-t-il d'une voix pâteuse. C'est qui ça ?

- Ca t'regarde pas ! répliqua Apolskis en se dégageant sèchement.

- Shhhh… Allons, qu'est-ce que vous avez donc tous à être aussi susceptibles quand il s'agit de vos tatouages ? Ca met l'eau à la bouche et dès qu'on s'y intéresse de plus près, vous prenez la mouche comme des collégiennes ! Il ne fallait pas vous en faire si vous ne vouliez pas qu'on les regarde…

Theodore reprit le bras qui lui avait échappé. Il fallait que Tweener comprenne qu'il n'avait plus rien à lui interdire à présent. Il s'annonçait peut-être un mignon privilégié du point de vue de l'attention que T-bag lui porterait, mais cela ne lui laisserait pas plus d'initiative qu'à tous les autres. Bagwell n'avait jamais laissé un seul de ses garçons prendre la barre… si l'on exceptait Maytag, précisément, lors du dernier soir qu'il avait prévu de passer avec lui.


	7. Chapter 7

Il s'agissait là encore d'un calcul, du reste. Un calcul à toutes fins de curiosité. Jusqu'où avait-il réussi à entraîner Jason dans le dévouement à sa personne ? Celui-ci éprouverait-il rancœur ou soulagement secret à être supplanté par meilleur que lui ? Que lui avait-il donné à espérer ? C'est avec ces interrogations qu'il était rentré dans sa cellule ce soir-là. Tandis que Maytag s'installait sur le lit du haut, il s'était emparé d'un geste machinal du drap qui restait désormais en boule dans un coin de la pièce, devant la grille. En tirant le rideau sur le reste de l'aile A, T-bag avait songé qu'il n'avait pas revu Maël de la journée, et espéré qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé alors qu'il s'était tenu à l'écart de la famille. L'inquiétude s'était vite envolée lorsqu'il s'était retourné sur son petit mignon, étendu en chien de fusil tout habillé, avec dans les mains le bouquin qu'il lisait depuis deux semaines. Il s'était léché la lippe avant de s'avancer vers la couchette supérieure.

- Ce soir, je connais un petit prince qui va prendre son pied… avait-il chantonné en promenant une main appréciatrice sur le corps de son favori.

Maytag n'avait pas réagi : pas de ronron, de regard adorablement vicieux, pas même d'assouplissement avide dans sa chair. Un peu surpris tout de même, Theodore avait relancé :

- Hé, Scotch boy, j'ai pas souvenance qu'on ait prévu une soirée lecture au programme. Tu ne crois pas que tu pourrais lâcher ce pauvre Steinbeck un instant ? Tu vas finir par l'user.

- Je suis pas Ecossais, avait simplement répliqué le jeune homme, pour ce qui semblait être la énième fois, sans détacher les yeux de sa page.

- Mais si, tu l'es. Un Buchanan vient forcément du fin fond des Highlands à l'origine. Et puis je te verrais parfaitement bien dans un petit kilt vert bouteille, avec les merveilleuses socquettes à rubans que les garçons portent dans ce beau pays, avait affirmé Bagwell en lâchant deux boutons pour accéder à la peau tendre du ventre. Tu serais particulièrement décoratif sur une étagère… tu sais comme les poupées que tu piquais à ta petite sœur ! Mais le mieux ce serait que le soir venu, on pourrait jouer à la culbute tous les deux sans même que j'aie à te déshabiller, avoue que ce serait folichon.

- Lâche-moi, T-bag ! avait cinglé Maytag en repoussant la main qui s'insinuait sournoisement sous sa ceinture.

Il n'était pas dans les habitudes de T-bag de se laisser éconduire… en tout cas plus depuis longtemps. Il avait saisi brutalement "The grapes of wrath" et balancé le livre contre le mur du fond.

- Dis donc, bonhomme, tu chercherais pas à te faire négocier à la veille de ta retraite, quand même ? avait-il demandé en le prenant à la gorge. Tu sembles oublier que jusqu'à ce que j'aie invité le joli blond à prendre ta place, tu m'appartiens toujours, pauvre petite frappe !

Maytag avait agrippé son poignet à deux mains pour tenter de l'écarter, parfaitement sourd à ses menaces.

- Je t'emmerde ! Culbute-moi tant que tu veux si ça peut te faire du bien, j'en ai rien à foutre ! Mais si tu veux honorer ta promesse et me laisser faire ce que je veux pour ce soir, alors tu me fiches la paix et tu t'amuses tout seul !

Bagwell l'avait fusillé du regard, extrêmement vexé et littéralement furibond, mais il avait fini par le relâcher. Il ne serait pas dit qu'il bafouerait une promesse faite à son mignon.

- Mais si je t'avais offert cette possibilité, fillette, c'était pour que tu me dises ce qui t'aurait fait plaisir en récompense exceptionnelle de tes bons et loyaux services… Jusqu'à présent tu as été le seul assez sage pour que je lui permette de faire joujou avant de partir, tous les autres n'ont eu droit qu'à une saignée. C'est toujours plaisant de choisir ce qu'on veut pour son dernier repas quand on le mérite, tu ne crois pas ?

- Et toi, tu crois que je vais te faire ce plaisir ?

T-bag était resté interloqué face au sourire ironique de Maytag. L'espace d'une fraction de seconde, il s'était senti en position de faiblesse. Il détestait cela.z

- Je te connais comme ma poche, T-bag… avait repris le jeune homme en accentuant le sarcasme de son sourire. Et je te donnerai pas ce que tu veux, cette fois.

Theodore avait senti son ventre le chatouiller. Il aurait voulu passer Maytag à tabac, le prendre de la manière la plus rude qui soit en fixant ses yeux bleus impertinents jusqu'à ce qu'ils se baissent, le ravager littéralement et le relever de ses fonctions à l'état de viande froide. Et le pire de tout, c'était que la force de son dépit venait précisément de la certitude de ne pas trouver gain de cause dans cette dévastation. Comment avait-il pu manquer à ce point de subtilité pour que Maytag parvienne à se jouer de lui ? Bouillonnant d'abord silencieusement, il avait peu à peu repris un semblant de sang-froid, à la force d'une concentration qu'il se connaissait à peine. Rassemblant à son tour tout ce qu'il connaissait des réactions de son favori, il s'était détourné nonchalamment en glissant :

- Qu'il est amer, ce garçon…

- C'est pas de l'amertume, c'est un adieu à la loyale.

- Un adieu ? Mais cher enfant je ne te jette pas aux chiens, avait insisté T-bag. C'est donc ça qui te rend si amer, bonhomme, tu crois que je vais laisser n'importe qui te chercher des noises après t'avoir remercié ? Sache que tu seras expressément sous la garde de Trokey… et qu'il a formelle interdiction de poser un doigt sur toi, même si tu sais qu'il n'est pas très porté sur les p'tits loups comme toi de toute façon. C'est à ça que sert l'organisation de la famille.

Maytag avait balayé ses dires d'un souffle de dénigrement.

- Tu crois que j'ai peur de la vie en prison ? Tu crois que j'ai peur de pas arriver entier au bout de ma peine pour rejoindre Maman et les petites merdes que je fréquentais ? J'vais te dire : si tu m'avais gardé jusqu'à ce moment-là, j'aurais été prêt à t'offrir n'importe quelle tête. Et pas juste discrètement, dans un placard, avec trois gars pour me tenir le connard et toi pour me coacher… J'aurais fait n'importe quelle connerie pour qu'ils me laissent près de toi.

Maytag s'était tu, et avait considéré son maître avec aplomb, si ce n'est une once de défi. Theodore était resté impassible, accoudé au bord du lit, soutenant le regard d'un œil et sans expression apparente.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? avait-il fini par demander sur un ton presque las.

Le jeune homme avait croisé son pied droit sur son pied gauche ; puis avait suivi cette déclaration un peu bravache :

- J'ai pas peur de cette vie, c'est pas le problème.

En un instant, T-bag l'avait chopé par le collet et tiré violemment hors de la couchette. Sa chute n'avait été amortie que par l'étranglement de sa chemise autour de son cou. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de reprendre vraiment pied : son maître le clouait déjà au mur en crachant d'une voix douce :

- Espèce de petit merdeux… Alors voilà où on en est arrivé : tout ça pour ça ? Non mais est-ce que tu crois un instant que je m'applique tellement à surveiller tes arrières pour que tu fasses tout foirer ? Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe sous ta houppette mais ça doit pas être beau à voir… Faudrait que dans quelques mois je te retire la tétine de force et que je te fasse lâcher ton ninnin ?

Le temps de ranger sa poche à l'intérieur de son pantalon, T-bag collait un violent revers à Jason.

- Où tu te crois, Maytag ? On n'est pas dans une satanée colonie de vacances, ici ! Y a rien à attendre de ce cloaque, n'ose même pas prétendre que tu t'y accrocherais, petite pourriture de junkie, c'est une injure à ceux qui y moisiront jusqu'à la fin de leurs chiennes de vie.

Il avait lâché le garçon, et profité de son déséquilibre pour le mettre à terre d'un coup de pied. Maytag avait encaissé, endurci par l'habitude. Il s'était ramassé jusqu'à retrouver une position plus ou moins assise, et avait levé sur T-bag de grands yeux résolus :

- J'ai une seule chose à attendre d'ici, mais elle en vaut la peine.

Bagwell l'avait scruté en penchant la tête sur le côté, comme si cela avait pu l'aider à décrypter le cap du bateau dans lequel son mignon était en train de le mener. Il avait buté sur la bouille révérencieuse, la houppe inflexible et le regard audacieux bien trop prolongé qu'il portait sur lui. Il avait tout à coup fait deux pas en arrière, comme face à une bête sournoise, cherchant par réflexe le support de sa lame dans sa botte.

- Maytag, je sais que je t'ai donné des libertés ce soir, mais crois-moi mon garçon dans ton propre intérêt, si tu t'apprêtes à me pondre une indigente déclaration d'amour, il vaudrait vraiment mieux tourner sept fois ta langue ailleurs que dans ta bouche et en rester là.

Le petit fripon avait rioché, et répondu aussitôt :

- Mais qui parle d'amour ? Ca me viendrait jamais à l'idée de te dire quelque chose comme « Je t'aime » ! « Je t'aime » c'est quelque chose qu'on dit à sa copine pour qu'elle se pende à notre cou, ou à sa bourgeoise pour qu'elle nous foute la paix. Tout ce qu'on sent de l'amour c'est justement l'amertume au moment où on mange nos couilles en salade parce qu'il est plus réciproque…

Theodore avait senti passer l'aigreur en songeant aux deux ou trois fois où Susan lui avait corrompu l'esprit à l'aide de ces mots précis, murmurés dans un lit douillet. Ce qu'il lui en restait à présent n'était effectivement plus que nausées, et incommensurables sentiments de trahison et de mortification. Et Maytag, l'impudent petit Maytag à ses pieds, qui faisait mouche avec son discours en lui adressant toujours cet air déplacé… qu'allait-il faire de lui ?

- J'attends pas ça de toi, ça ferait aucun sens ! avait repris le chenapan. C'est toi que je veux parce que seule ma connexion à toi me… donne de la cohérence. J'ai besoin de toi pour me reconnaître, T-bag… tu comprends ce que j'essaye de te dire ?

- Je comprends surtout que tu as atteint un stade passablement avancé du syndrome de Stockholm, mon garçon.

- Non, avait-il rétorqué tranquillement. Ca aurait pu arriver avec personne d'autre. Je suis sûr que tu n'as qu'à moitié idée de la puissance dont tu disposes. J'en serais jamais arrivé à faire confiance à n'importe quel gros dur un tant soit peu apte à cogner et à intimider. Toi tu sais exactement comment enrouler les autres autour de ton petit doigt, parce que t'as cette facilité à persuader tout le monde que tu es un avantage pour eux vivant et satisfait. C'est pour ça que je suis si bien dans ton ombre : je sais que tu fonctionnes sur un équilibre parfait.

« Si je m'étais douté que j'entendrais ça après avoir été inculpé pour kidnapping, viol sur mineurs et meurtre au premier degré… » avait songé T-bag en soupirant.

- Absolument ravi d'avoir ton admiration, avait-il persiflé. Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais ça, Maytag ? Tu t'étais montré un garçon si sagace jusqu'à maintenant… je pensais que tu t'étais fait à la règle du jeu et que tu étais décidé à en tirer ton épingle. Au lieu de ça voilà que tu te mets à faire le chien fou et à me raconter que tu ne veux pas quitter la niche pour essayer de donner un semblant de sens à ta misérable vie de fils à son papa ? Méfie-toi, je vais vraiment finir par penser que tu as tes petits penchants masochistes, mon mignon.

- Que Papa aille se faire foutre, ça le bonifiera ! Tu crois que ma vie aura ne serait-ce qu'un peu plus de sens à l'extérieur ? Si tu crois que ça me rendra libre ! Ca fera que changer la… c'est quoi le nom qui va avec « concret » ?

- Tangibilité.

- Voilà : la tangibilité de mes chaînes. Si je veux bouffer je devrai rester la pute de quelqu'un, et en l'occurrence de mes vieux. Super…

Trépignant un peu de la jambe gauche, Bagwell l'avait menacé d'un doigt tendu par-dessus la lame de son couteau.

- Est-ce que t'as la moindre idée du nombre de taulards qui seraient ravis de faire mordre la poussière à ta petite gueule suffisante, juste pour l'avenir que tu as ?

- L'avenir ? Ne plus faire le vilain, aller faire les courses et me trouver une riche et belle pétasse, la marier, et la sauter trois fois par semaine… en lui disant que je l'aime ?

A ce moment-là, T-bag avait dû laisser transpirer dans son expression quelque chose comme « Nom de Dieu, mon garçon, tu es tellement cynique ! »… car Maytag avait souri et ajouté :

- Et en évitant surtout qu'elle voie le crochet à loup que j'ai sur le pelvis, ça va sans dire.

Maytag s'était fait tatouer une petite rune aryenne sept mois après son arrivée, impressionné par les marquages des membres de l'Alliance, et pour le plaisir de montrer à T-bag qu'il était véritablement inscrit à son enseigne. Elle avait l'aspect d'un Z incliné, aux extrémités courtes et aux angles agressifs, traversé par un petit trait central : le Wolfsangel de la tristement célèbre Deuxième Division. Le genre qui fait tache sur l'épiderme d'un jeune homme de bonne famille, indubitablement. Mais T-bag, qui avait toujours pris une distance relative vis-à-vis du national-socialisme proprement dit, avait immédiatement développé une tocade pour ce petit symbole. Il aimait à le mordiller des minutes entières sur le recoin de peau plus fine et plus délicate, jusqu'à ce que le sang y afflue. Lorsque les lignes noires apparaissaient sur fond piqué de rouge, il y donnait un coup de dent un peu plus sournois, et c'est en léchant une petite goutte de sang, les douloureux geignements restreints de Maytag aux oreilles, qu'il sentait pleinement combien il désirait ce garçon et combien il l'avait réduit à son entière merci.

Mais à cet instant, comme Maytag le mentionnait, sans doute pour le rappeler à sa possession, moins que comme le loup consommant sa proie, c'est comme le loup pendu au crochet que Theodore s'était perçu. Le salopiot en avait déjà trop dit et trop sous-entendu pour rester en vie, mais T-bag ne savait vraiment pas par quel angle attaquer la curée. Il ne s'agissait pas que de viande, il s'agissait aussi de défi. Et parce que l'instinct de prédation de Bagwell était trop exacerbé pour refuser la viande tendre et le défi d'acquisition, il se retrouvait à mordre à l'hameçon, piégé. Contrarié par son désarroi, il avait filé sur Jason, n'était-ce que pour faire montre d'une quelconque réaction punitive. Il l'avait agrippé par le mohawk de ses cheveux et redressé ainsi. Maytag s'était plaint de la douleur assez brièvement. Seul T-bag avait tenté de se débattre :

- Sois sérieux : tu n'es qu'un gosse gâté et couard. Où tu vas trouver les couilles qui vont te faire faire ça ? avait-il demandé d'une voix doucereuse et un brin anxieuse.

- Envie de voir si je vais les trouver ? avait répliqué son favori en laissant paraître un petit bout de langue sur son sourire provocateur.

- La ferme !

Bagwell avait serré davantage la poigne qu'il avait sur les mèches brunes et blondes. Jason avait obéi, mais T-bag savait qu'une si maigre sanction devait lui être ridicule, voire prise au contre-pied de son intention. Il serrait ces courts cheveux rêches et dressés entre ses doigts bien plus étroitement en d'autres circonstances, lorsque le mohawk était le dernier point de _tangibilité _qui l'amarrait à la réalité…

- Va falloir que je t'abatte, maintenant, avait-il soupiré sur un ton contrarié.

Il lui avait cogné le crâne contre le mur de la cellule, pas assez fort pour l'assommer, juste histoire d'essayer de lui remettre les idées en place.

- T'es fier ce que tu vas me faire faire, là, gamin ? avait-il demandé avec un air de franc reproche, tout en tirant la courte crête vers l'arrière pour lui renverser la tête.

- Ca oui ! avait répliqué Jason avec des hoquets de rire un peu hystériques. Forcer Theodore Bagwell à dégommer quelqu'un alors qu'il en a pas envie, y a de quoi êt' fier !

T-bag avait posé sa lame sur la gorge exposée, et avait légèrement entamé la peau.

- C'est beaucoup moins que je n'en ai pas envie que je trouve ça vraiment trop absurde pour toi, fillette. Si tu savais comme je vais m'amuser, moi, à extirper lentement la vie de ton petit corps luxurieux ! Ca va être une sacrée partie de plaisir, pour tout te dire. Dans un dernier sursaut de magnanimité je t'épargnerai les détails, mais quand on pense que j'étais prêt à faire un effort, que dans une logique purement éthique je m'apprêtais à récompenser ton comportement exemplaire en te rendant au vaste monde ! Bon sang pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'on me démontre par A plus B que j'aurais mieux fait de me garder ma probité ?

Il avait entaillé sèchement.

Son protégé avait eu un soubresaut, accompagné d'un couinement de chiot. Mais la plaie avait été faite en surface et loin de la carotide : T-bag n'aurait jamais torché le travail de manière aussi vulgaire pour Maytag. Les yeux du gosses s'étaient embués, mais il avait froncé des sourcils résolus et repris une bonne inspiration pour lui répondre :

- J'préfère que ce soit toi. J'préfère que ce soit toi plutôt qu'un de ces minables. Et j'préfère que tu me saignes toi-même plutôt que de crever dans ma merde tout seul sur un lit d'hôpital, ça te paraît si difficile à admettre ? Si c'est pas toi qui me limite ça ressemblera à rien !

T-bag avait lâché son mohawk pour agripper brutalement ses lèvres au creux de sa main.

- … Tu voudrais pas fermer ton suçoir deux secondes, bonhomme ?

Maytag l'avait considéré avec ses jolis yeux dilatés. Il y avait eu dedans tellement de terreur et de confiance mélangées qu'au lieu de triompher, Bagwell en avait ressenti un certain malaise. Maytag aurait dû geindre et supplier, lui promettre de faire tout ce qu'il voudrait, tenter de l'attendrir en le scrutant tout autrement. A quoi bon ? Il n'allait même pas apprécier les réjouissances !

Il l'avait lâché. Avec une expression de dégoût et de désappointement, il avait penché la tête sur le côté et soupiré :

- C'est pas croyable tu n'es même pas bon à te faire zigouiller… J'ignorais qu'il était possible pour un garçon de toucher le fond à ce point-là.

Il avait rangé son couteau dans sa poche avec un geste à peine exaspéré, puis était allé se vautrer sur son lit, la tête calée contre l'oreiller.

- Tu sais, je trouve ça plutôt ingrat de me gâcher le plaisir comme tu le fais, avait-il déclaré en baissant la visière de sa casquette sur ses yeux. Ta petite scène de ce soir… ça va altérer tout le bon souvenir que j'aurais pu garder de toi. T'es vraiment un sale gamin.

Pendant quelques minutes, il y avait eu un grand silence. Puis il avait entendu le son du robinet dans le lavabo en inox, puis le frottement d'une serviette. Puis plus rien pendant un moment. Quelle mauvaise soirée.

Le fait que Maytag ne soit pas remonté sur le lit du haut dépassait l'entendement ; le fait qu'il ait eu le toupet de venir l'enfourcher et de remonter aussitôt sa casquette dépassait de loin les limites du raisonnable ; et le fait qu'il l'ait embrassé dépassait tout simplement toute forme de convenance ! T-bag avait ouvert de grands yeux horrifiés en réalisant ce qu'il lui arrivait en lieu et place d'une ennuyeuse dérivation vers le sommeil. Les lèvres du môme s'étaient montrées incongrûment chaudes contre sa bouche, délicates, pire : tendres, avec ce petit bout de langue câlin qui était très certainement pure création du diable en personne. Il l'avait éloigné dans le plus grand affolement, trop effaré pour songer à autre chose qu'une grossière bousculade qui avait simplement envoyé valdinguer le pauvre garçon en-bas de la couchette.

- Foutre-Dieu mais oserai-je te demander à quoi tu joues ?!

Affaissé sur les genoux, Maytag avait paru réfléchir un instant ; puis il avait relevé les yeux et conclu :

- Tu sais quoi ? Moi j'ai aucune idée de comment ça s'appelle. Y a que toi qui peut répondre à cette question parce que tu trouverais sûrement un mot à coller là-dessus. Et encore, j'suis pas sûr que les croulants qui avaient fait ton dico de gamin aient pu y mettre quoi que ce soit en rapport, si on considère qu'ils ont jamais été enfermés avec toi.

Theodore l'avait fixé sans dire un mot, et sans rien laisser suinter de sa pensée à cet instant, si ce n'était, sans doute, la défense tous azimuts de sa paranoïa légère. Maytag avait eu la décence de faire un peu le malin pour formuler ni plus ni moins que l'illusion commune de la romance particulière, mais restait que seul T-bag détenait le droit de transgresser les limites au sein de celle-ci.

- Garde-moi.

Maytag avait arrêté de faire le malin, se contentant de la sujétion dans son attitude, sa voix et ses yeux. Mais cette sujétion lui avait été obscène, parce que dictée par un intérêt non-pas défensif, comme à l'accoutumée, mais offensif, ce qui n'avait absolument pas lieu d'être. Aussi T-bag l'avait-il définitivement remis à sa place d'un coup de pied dans la mâchoire, court mais sec, de quoi réassigner au sol crasseux de la cellule l'esclave qu'il devait être.

- Va te faire foutre, Maytag.

Il avait lâché cela calmement, en indiquant qu'il s'adressait au garçon par son titre. Il savait que Jason distinguait parfaitement à quels moments « Maytag » était dans sa bouche un nom propre, et à quels moments il renvoyait au nom commun. « Maytag » comme équivalent moderne et carcéral de « Giton », pouvait selon une infime différence d'intonation le baptiser comme fils, ou le reléguer au statut conventionnel de petit mordeur d'oreiller. Theodore avait rajusté son couvre-chef. Après quelques instants, le jeune détenu s'était redressé péniblement, la main pressée contre sa mâchoire. Maytag en supportait bien plus que tous les autres, mais l'idée qui le hérissait désormais, et peut-être de fait à juste titre, c'était d'être considéré comme commun. Orgueil type de l'enfant unique, songeait Bagwell en connaissance de cause. Les jeunes mâles, avec le fond de machisme aigu ou sourd que la société leur inculquait depuis l'interdit des larmes et de la succion du pouce, se sentaient d'ordinaire principalement dégradés par le retour à l'appartenance séminale, dont le baptême se faisait par le nom et par le sperme. C'était ce qui leur donnait un intérêt supérieur – les filles étaient élevées pour appartenir, il n'y aurait rien eu de bien passionnant à les subordonner. Mais Maytag, lui… C'était en lui retirant le propre qu'il le salissait justement. Le garçonnet l'avait fusillé du regard au bas de la couchette. C'était à croire qu'il n'avait pas appris à être un peu dérouillé et bafoué depuis le temps ! Mais au fond, la seule chose venant de lui que son jouet n'avalait pas était le fait même d'être remplaçable.


	8. Chapter 8

Le garçonnet l'avait fusillé du regard au bas de la couchette. C'était à croire qu'il n'avait pas appris à être un peu dérouillé et bafoué depuis le temps ! Mais au fond, la seule chose venant de lui que son jouet n'avalait pas était le fait même d'être remplaçable.

- Bon alors taille-moi une pipe, avait-il lancé tout de go.

T-bag avait simplement fait retomber sur lui un regard désabusé qui signifiait clairement « Tu te fous de moi, petit ? ». Maytag avait insisté sur un ton capricieux :

- T'as promis !

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il en est advenu de ta dignité de pucelle ?

Il avait haussé les épaules.

- J'ai changé d'avis.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Bagwell s'était tiré du lit, et avait saisi brusquement son mignon par les aisselles pour le relever jusqu'à la couchette supérieure, où il l'avait installé lourdement. Là, il l'avait considéré avec son petit air sardonique habituel, les bras croisés sur ses cuisses.

- Laisse-moi deviner : c'est la lame qui t'a chauffé ? Ou bien ça t'a vexé que je n'aie pas eu envie de te voir fourrer ta langue au fond de ma bouche, et pour me signifier ta mauvaise humeur, tu veux envoyer ton berlingot sauver l'honneur ?

- T'embête pas à aller chercher les motivations si loin, va, avait-il rétorqué sur un ton qui se voulait arrogant, mais qui cachait mal la rancœur.

- Tu parles ! Un vrai petit Pinocchio… avait raillé T-bag en lui enlevant son pantalon, découvrant ainsi ce qui pointait le bout de son nez sous le tissu blanc du caleçon.

Maytag n'avait pas répondu. Plus il aurait tenté de justifier le fait d'être revenu sur sa position, plus son maître en aurait usé contre lui. Ils s'étaient trouvés tous deux sur la défensive dans ce cas de figure, mais il était de toute façon difficile de clouer le bec à T-bag lorsque son orgueil était un tant soit peu menacé. Son protégé avait pris appui sur ses mains pour lui permettre de retirer le sous-vêtement, puis le chef de l'Alliance avait écarté ses genoux.

- Après ça, tu cesses de m'importuner avec des doléances aussi ineptes que celle que tu viens de proférer, garçonnet, on est bien d'accord ?

Le jeunot avait hoché rapidement la tête. Du bout des doigts, T-bag avait caressé d'un geste absent l'intérieur d'une cuisse, continuant de le fixer gravement, comme pour le prévenir qu'il avait intérêt à tenir sa parole lui aussi. Il avait senti Maytag frissonner et, alors qu'il enlevait sa casquette et s'apprêtait à se concentrer sur sa tâche, le gosse s'était exclamé :

- Attends !

- … Quoi ? avait-t-il demandé sur un ton particulièrement cassant.

- File-moi une clope.

Bagwell l'avait lâché pour aller fouiller sous son matelas, d'où il avait tiré un briquet et une cigarette qu'il lui avait planté entre les lèvres.

- A tes risques et périls, il paraît que le tabac fait débander.

- Eh ben tu vas devoir compenser, avait répondu Maytag entre ses dents, tandis qu'il approchait précautionneusement la flammèche.

T-bag avait dû reconnaître que c'était plutôt joli, la peau d'un jeune garçon éclairée un instant au chuintement d'un briquet, au milieu de la pénombre grise d'une cellule, où la faible lumière électrique de l'aile A ne filtrait qu'à travers le drap. Une fois la cigarette allumée, le jeune détenu l'avait prise entre le pouce et l'index, et avait balancé le briquet sur son matelas. Dans le même temps, il avait saisi son oreiller et l'avait installé pour pouvoir s'appuyer confortablement contre le mur.

- Mademoiselle est satisfaite ? s'était enquis T-bag, caustique – est-ce qu'il faisait tant de façons avant de se faire faire une gâterie ?

- A toi de jouer, pour ça.

Après un bref sourire amusé, le sociopathe avait retourné sa langue dans sa bouche pour faire glisser l'éternelle lame de rasoir entre ses lèvres ; approchant le dos de sa main gauche, il l'avait coincée entre le majeur et l'annulaire, et de l'autre s'était saisi du jeune pénis pour s'atteler à la besogne.

Il avait perçu les soubresauts immédiats dans le souffle de Maytag, calmés par une bouffée tirée sur la clope. T-bag songeait à cet instant que, paradoxalement, ce n'était pas lui qui s'abaissait le plus dans ce petit jeu. Il s'amusait à tenir une promesse qui ne faisait qu'asseoir un peu plus définitivement la dépendance du môme à son bon plaisir. Non seulement il accordait, ce qui sous-entendait son pouvoir d'interdiction, mais encore Jason accueillait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de profiter de la brèche et il en redemandait derrière ses petits gémissements étouffés par un poignet. Et Maytag, lui, savait qu'en cédant il se résignait à sa place. Son honorable tentative pour gronder face à la main qui le nourrissait avait été héroïque, mais trop dure à maintenir. La chienne à qui on refuse une place à table se contente des caresses, c'est bien connu. C'était du moins dans cette perspective que le leader blanc voulait bien se souvenir de cette escapade sollicitée entre les cuisses du garçon. Il se rappelait de ses petits doigts hésitants se posant prudemment sur la touffe de cheveux de son front, n'osant presque ni bouger ni saisir. Jason avait rapidement compris que tripoter les mèches brunes qui bouffaient sur le crâne de T-bag faisait grimper en flèche ses chances de se prendre son poing dans la gueule. Mais il avait profité de l'occasion pour jouir de ce contact que Theodore trouvait trop audacieux et trop sirupeux pour s'en laisser être l'objet. Il se complaisait volontiers à être touché, c'était même là un élément assez fondamental de la dynamique de groupe qui régissait l'Alliance. Le contact permettait de se reconnaître, de sentir qu'on appartenait à une famille ; décliné en de vastes ramifications, il précisait une place ; venant de T-bag, il rassurait les membres de la meute, et adressé à lui, il était une marque de confiance et d'agrément. Mais il y avait derrière tout cela une certaine codification sous-jacente, qui spécifiait par exemple que personne ne le touchait à la tête. Lui pouvait très bien s'autoriser une caresse sur la joue, parce qu'il était la main paterne du clan, qui dirigeait avec une sûreté condescendante, mais qui se voulait également bienveillante. Pour les autres, en revanche, il était de mise de respecter le chef, au second comme au tout premier sens du terme : on ne fricote pas avec la tête du groupe. Encore une convention qui aurait dû apparaître comme évidente à Maytag, mais qu'il avait fallu prendre la peine de lui faire comprendre sans tarder lorsqu'il était entré dans sa période touche-à-tout. Ce gosse était incorrigible…

Bagwell avait senti ses hanches se soulever légèrement à la rencontre des tours et des détours de sa langue qui se précisaient ; il avait glissé la main sous une petite fesse tendre pour en apprécier la fermeté, et s'était retenu de faire jouer entre ses doigts la lame de rasoir pour ajouter un peu de piquant à ses gestes. Maytag n'avait rien contre un peu de violence dans les jeux érotiques – T-bag s'était efforcé de lui donner de bonnes habitudes – mais prendre trop d'initiatives aurait sapé l'intérêt de ce divertissement. Bagwell devait laisser son instrument donner le ton, car il ne s'agissait ici que de clémence qui, tout en autorisant son jouet à se retirer autrement que dans l'humilité d'un petit être renié, lui frottait le nez dans ses faiblesses. C'était ce que T-bag avait gardé en tête en écoutant les manœuvres scabreuses de sa gorge se répercuter dans celle de son favori, dont les expirations devenaient tout à fait audibles. Il aimait les sons que ce petit être émettait dans son lit. Il avait aimé ses pleurs bruyants de bébé, les frissons apeurés de sa respiration et la perdition de son premier orgasme. Il aimait les légers soupirs tranquilles qui précédaient son sommeil, ses cris de détresse quand il était puni pour une insolence quelconque, et les obscénités qu'il échappait parfois sous lui pour le prier de corser son propos… Un an passé à partager le même espace clos lui avait tout appris des sons de son codétenu, seuls à empêcher le silence d'envahir l'environnement quotidien de Theodore. Aussi le discret trémolo d'une inspiration lui avait-il mis la puce à l'oreille, au milieu de la douceur tiède de la chair du garçon et des bonnes effluves de tabac chaud. T-bag s'était retiré pour lever les yeux sur Maytag, léchant encore distraitement la verge dressée du bout de la langue. Le jeune homme était étendu dans l'indolence du plaisir, un bras ouvert jusqu'au bord de la couchette, son pouce faisant osciller brièvement la cigarette entre ses doigts pour faire tomber la cendre ; l'intérieur de la lèvre visiblement mordu, il laissait la fumée s'échapper par les narines, et derrière ce rideau de fumerolles des yeux tristes restaient entrouverts.

- Qu'est-ce qu'y a, gamin, c'est pas bon ? avait interrogé le pédophile, assez intrigué par cette réaction.

- Tu devrais travailler ton « réflexe de déglutition » comme tu disais si bien… avait simplement répondu le môme d'une voix fatiguée, sans le regarder.

- Pardonne-moi, je n'ai pas autant d'entraînement que cette habile petite bouche que tu as là, avait-il dit en lui pinçant affectueusement le coin des lèvres. Mais ce n'est peut-être pas la peine d'en être éploré au moins de larmoyer, tu ne crois pas, fillette ?

- Hé, va te faire, je larmoie pas ! avait rétorqué Maytag en lui lançant un regard noir.

- Ts ! Allons, allons, dis à Papa ce qui te tracasse… avait persiflé T-bag avec un sourire complaisant, fidèle à son infamie notoire.

Son mignon lui avait souri en retour, sarcastique, et s'était redressé pour être assis face à lui.

- D'accord : je veux que tu me laisses t'embrasser, maintenant.

T-bag s'était un peu déconfit. Un spasme ennuyé avait retroussé ses babines sur un claquement de lèvres réticent, et il avait répondu :

- Les baisers sont pour les judas, bonhomme, tu le sais bien, c'est même écrit dans la Bible.

- T-bag, avait soupiré Maytag en posant par provocation sur sa joue la main qui tenait encore la cigarette. La rombière qui t'a balancé craignait pour la vie de sa progéniture : tu ne peux pas réellement lui en vouloir pour ça.

Theodore avait repoussé la main d'un air exaspéré.

- Moi je te trahirai jamais, avait déclaré Maytag sur ce ton docte qu'ont les enfants.

- Je sais… T'es un bon gamin, avait soupiré son maître en serrant brièvement sa cuisse comme on serre une épaule.

- Alors embrasse-moi, avait-il conclu avec au fond des yeux ce que T-bag reconnaissait comme le plaisir pervers de l'emmerder.

- Maytag, c'est toujours la même rengaine avec toi : on entre un doigt et tu voudrais qu'on entre tout le bras. Tu devrais déjà être content des… attentions que je te prodigue, tu sais !

- Ouais, enfin c'est pas non-plus comme si c'était la première fois que tu me taillais une pipe… avait glissé le petit salaud en s'appuyant sur ses mains, posées en retrait sur le matelas.

D'abord muet, Bagwell avait froncé les sourcils et esquissé un sourire bluffé face à un tel culot.

- Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne plus faire mention de cette pitrerie-là, mon garçon. Il faisait froid, tu étais joliment sanglé à ce paddock comme un poulain de course et ce stupide tatouage m'a fait déraper, avait-il résumé en enfonçant un doigt accusateur dans le wolfangel qui le narguait près de l'aine de son jouet. Pas de quoi fouetter un chat !

Maytag l'avait considéré, avait tiré une bouffée entre le pouce et l'index, et avait cligné de grands yeux bleus.

- Et la deuxième fois ?

- Chaton, si tu continues à faire le malin, c'est mon pied au cul que tu vas prendre. Tu es là pour me divertir lors des longues soirées d'hiver que je passe enfermé entre ces quatre murs et je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre. Si j'ai envie d'un petit bout de ceci, avait-il dit en tapotant du doigt le sexe mignon toujours au garde-à-vous sous son nez, ça me regarde. Et si je n'ai pas envie de te pourlécher la pomme, c'est que les poupées gonflables ne sont pas faites pour être bizouillées et câlinées.

Il avait accompagné cette dernière affirmation d'un regard appuyé à l'endroit de Maytag, jubilant d'avance à l'idée de voir se froisser son petit cœur au fond de ses prunelles boudeuses de bambin en perpétuelle quête d'affection. Mais celles-ci s'étaient levées au plafond tandis qu'il répondait doucement :

- Peut-être, mais les teddy-bears si.

Le sourire sardonique de T-bag s'était fané aussitôt.

- C'était quoi, ça ?

Comme Maytag ne répondait pas, il avait remis la lame de rasoir dans sa bouche et s'était hissé lestement sur la couchette supérieure, ses genoux emprisonnant les cuisses nues, penché tout près sur le visage de son petit esclave. Il avait perdu toute complaisance lorsqu'il lui avait arraché le mégot encore fumant pour le jeter d'un geste furibond dans la cuvette des toilettes juste en-bas, et qu'il avait calmement exigé :

- Répète ce que tu as dit.

Pour toute réponse, il avait senti qu'on saisissait fermement le devant de son tee-shirt, et la langue de Maytag entre ses lèvres piégées par la surprise. Tiré en avant, il avait dû prendre précipitamment appui sur une main pour ne pas se vautrer lamentablement dans ses bras ; l'autre avait claqué sur le poignet de son protégé lorsque ses doigts s'étaient refermés autour, mais sa position instable ne lui avait pas permis de se débattre assez efficacement pour sauver la chasteté de cet organe qu'il avait d'ordinaire trop bien pendu. Tweener aurait probablement résumé la situation en disant qu'il s'était fait rouler le patin d'une vie de quarante piges – caractérisée par une grande parcimonie amoureuse mais tout de même… venant d'un mioche de vingt deux ans, la chose était plutôt vexante.

Son mignon s'était rapidement retiré et lui avait souri derrière la lame de rasoir qu'il tenait à présent entre ses lèvres. Il l'avait prise entre ses doigts et avait haussé les épaules :

- Un petit fantasme stupide que j'avais…

T-bag s'était efforcé de garder contenance malgré le traumatisme qu'il venait de subir.

- Pour être stupide, c'était vraiment stupide, petit.

- Tu vas me donner une fessée ? avait demandé Maytag, le regard en-dessous, avec son irrésistible petite moue de garnement.

- Oh, je vais te faire bien pire que ça, avait-il répondu sur le ton de la conversation. Mais rends-moi ceci, d'abord.

Il avait tendu la main pour récupérer sa lame, mais Maytag l'avait éloignée.

- Est-ce que je peux te faire une cicatrice ?

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Est-ce que je peux te faire une cicatrice ? Juste pour que tu te rappelles de moi, quoi…

- Aww, comme c'est romantique ! s'était exclamé le meneur blanc en penchant la tête sur le côté pour considérer son protégé d'un air amusé.

- Y a pas de quoi rire alors que tu me l'as déjà fait plusieurs fois pour « marquer ta propriété »…

- Tu veux me faire la jumelle de celle-ci ? avait-il demandé en touchant la couture presque effacée au coin du sourcil droit de son giton. C'est hors de question, fiston.

- Pas forcément la même, où tu veux. Tu sais, de toute façon, ça fait pas sérieux pour un chef de gang d'être aussi intact.

- C'est parce que je ne laisse à personne le temps de me planter, fillette, retiens bien ça. Du reste, je suis assez dubitatif quant au fait que me faire tailler une boutonnière par mon joujou préféré apporte beaucoup à ma crédibilité… Mais bon, puisqu'il faut céder à tous les caprices de l'enfant-roi, apparemment…

Il avait saisi le poignet de Maytag pour le conduire à l'arrière de son flanc, sous son tee-shirt.

- Tu entailles ici. Ca va beaucoup saigner mais tu ne risques pas de me mettre les tripes à l'air avec cette lame : elle est surtout bonne à égorger les chatons.

- D'accord. … T'es prêt ?

- T-t-t, tu vas attendre que j'aie pris un petit quelque chose pour faire passer la pilule.

- Eh ben, quel homme ! Je croyais que tu voulais pas te droguer en ma présence.

T-bag l'avait dévisagé, tout en déboutonnant son pantalon.

- Ce n'était pas mon intention.


	9. Chapter 9

- … Ah. D'accord : encore une fois, tout sert de prétexte à ta concupiscence, c'est ça ?

- Oh, tu as chopé ce mot-là ? avait remarqué Theodore, ravi. Répète.

- Concupiscence…?

Un rire gredin avait vibré un instant dans la poitrine de T-bag, et il avait repoussé brutalement Maytag contre son oreiller, l'accompagnant pour le couvrir et mordre son cou à l'endroit où il avait ouvert une petite plaie. L'un de ses genoux s'était insinué entre les cuisses qu'ils maintenaient parallèles, pour ouvrir sous lui la chair nue. Le souffle du garçon s'était fragilisé, et il avait senti sa main droite glisser légèrement sur sa peau, absente, la force consciente oubliée. Bagwell avait pressé son bas-ventre contre le sien.

- Ah, Maytag, un détail…

Il avait ressorti son surin de sa poche.

- Si je sens cette main quitter sa place, je t'égorge sans chercher à en savoir plus. C'est clair ?

- Tu crois vraiment que je pourrais te faire du mal ? avait soupiré l'impertinent en levant les yeux vers lui.

T-bag avait penché la tête et sucé sa lèvre pour répondre finalement.

- Non. Je dois être un peu nostalgique du temps où je devais te maîtriser de force pour te sauter convenablement.

- Oh, si c'est que ça, je peux me défendre.

Sur ce, Maytag s'était mis à gigoter avec une telle bonne volonté qu'il s'était dégagé de l'emprise lâche de son maître. Ce garçon était d'une légèreté !

- Hé, où tu crois aller comme ça ? avait demandé Bagwell, joueur, en le ressaisissant un peu plus loin sur la couchette pour le ramener fermement à sa place.

Il s'était amusé à tenir le môme en respect ; celui-ci ne s'était pas laissé faire trop facilement, et T-bag s'était laissé exciter par les sursauts du corps qui remuait et se cambrait sous lui. Il aimait la résistance, la tension musculaire qui faisait front contre lui. A travers le tissu du caleçon, il avait frotté son sexe bandé contre le haut d'une cuisse, faisant émerger le plaisir purement physique.

- Ca suffit… Ca suffit mon mignon… avait-il susurré tout bas à l'oreille de Maytag lorsqu'il fut parfaitement immobilisé. Tu ne voudrais quand même pas m'empêcher d'enfouir ma queue au fond d'un petit cul aussi exquis que le tien, n'est-ce pas ? Ce serait trop vilain… Ecarte les jambes.

Il n'avait pas obtempéré. Theodore avait alors décidé de le prendre en traître lui aussi : il avait subrepticement forcé sa bouche et caressé son palais de sa langue. Son codétenu avait tressailli et gémi doucement, et Bagwell avait pu le relâcher le temps de glisser ses bras sous les jarrets et de les redresser contre lui. Son protégé avait lâché une expiration précipitée et tenté anxieusement de répondre à ce baiser sournois, mais T-bag s'était encore une fois servi de son mohawk pour le maintenir à sa place, la tête contre l'oreiller. De l'autre main, il avait guidé son pénis entre les fesses roses et charnues du garçon, pour s'enfoncer doucement dans le petit orifice adorable qu'elles recelaient. Le visage de Maytag s'était crispé douloureusement, et le souffle retenu dans sa gorge avait produit un crissement à peine audible. Il trouvait encore cette étape physiquement très pénible. Heureusement ! Les consignes de T-bag étaient pipées dès le départ : « Laisse-toi faire » signifiait en réalité qu'il ne fallait pas s'acharner à lutter plus que de raison, mais qu'il fallait ruer intérieurement, réagir. Les têtes de mules indomptables et butées qui essayaient encore et toujours de se battre chaque fois qu'il voulait y toucher finissaient immanquablement un jour par récolter une rossée un peu trop excédée et un peu trop excessive. Mais le jour où un garçon s'aliénait complètement, et lui abandonnait son corps sans bouger, sans broncher, comme s'il ne l'habitait déjà plus, ce jour-là il ne valait pas plus qu'un cadavre, et signait son arrêt de mort. Voilà pourquoi les codétenus du meneur de l'Alliance connaissaient d'une manière ou d'une autre une fin prématurée. On pouvait le divertir pendant quelques jours ou quelques semaines, suivant la dose de répartie qu'on lui opposait, mais on était finalement forcé dans l'une ou l'autre position. Sa tutelle était sans issue ; sans issue jusqu'à ce que Maytag ouvre un passage secret. Le petit Jason, si emprunté et si bon à rien, avait réussi cet exploit parce qu'il n'avait jamais été indifférent : sa haine s'était muée sans transition en fascination, tout simplement parce que la fascination était larvée depuis le début au sein de sa haine. Elle avait poussé, mué, forci, mais sans se détacher totalement de l'alvéole de détresse et de rancœur qui l'avait vue naître. L'alvéole n'était désormais plus une cellule, mais un abri. Theodore pouvait lire sur son visage l'antinomie finalement cohérente de ce qu'il éprouvait à son égard, lorsqu'il le pénétrait enfin complètement.

Il était resté braqué un moment au-dessus de lui, en suspens. Les doigts du môme s'agrippaient à son flanc ; la tête maintenue légèrement renversée, sa respiration haletante soulevait sa poitrine à un rythme rapide ; et il avait alors cette manière particulière de le regarder : comme si sa vie était entre les mains de T-bag, comme s'il l'en accusait, mais avouait tout en même temps être subjugué par cette perte totale de tout champ d'action à laquelle il le réduisait. Tout ce que Theodore souhaitait voir dans les yeux d'une petite chose jeune qu'il prenait sous son aile. Il s'était retiré partiellement pour mieux y revenir. Son protégé avait serré les dents, mais expiré calmement, en proie aux contradictions du début. Bagwell aimait bien assister à leur évolution, que ce soit en baisant le gamin ou en jaugeant ses réactions au quotidien. A aucun moment il ne s'était montré inerte ou détaché. Maytag s'était présenté comme une belle histoire pleine de péripéties déconcertantes, et dont il pouvait lire régulièrement une nouvelle page qui le laissait toujours dans l'attente de la prochaine. Voilà ce qui l'avait gardé en vie, bien plus que la docilité globale qu'il avait intégrée – si l'on mettait de côté son indécrottable tendance à l'impertinence.

T-bag avait fini par exhaler un soupir silencieux à force d'onduler à l'intérieur du garçonnet. Il avait lâché les mèches rêches pour prendre appui sur ses bras et se redresser, entraînant son jouet avec lui. Il était temps de passer à quelque chose d'un peu plus sérieux. Il avait gratifié Maytag d'un coup de rein brusque. Le souffle s'était bloqué dans sa gorge, avant d'être relâché d'un trait. Theodore avait fixé son mignon à présent presque dos au mur, les narines dilatées, les yeux imperceptiblement plissés et embrumés par le plaisir. Il avait réitéré, et lui avait arraché cette fois l'ombre d'un gémissement. Avec un sourire un peu machiavélique, il avait entonné une cadence plus digne de ce nom. Là encore, comme pour tous les commerces humains qu'il entretenait dans la prison, tout était question d'angle. Il avait pleinement conscience de l'angle sous lequel il devait aborder Abruzzi pour contester un empiétement sur ses plates-bandes, ou Jesus, le chef des cuisines, pour obtenir un service. Et plus concrètement il savait par quel angle aborder Maytag, selon le ton qu'il voulait donner à la domination sexuelle qu'il exerçait sur lui. Il ne le pénétrait pas de la même manière les jours où il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à entendre le gosse en redemander, lorsqu'il voulait au contraire lui faire gémir sa passion malsaine pour lui faire ravaler des récriminations faites à son encontre, et les soirs où un bon meurtre le rendait détendu, enjoué, et simplement prêt à profiter de la vie, en somme… Il avait donc poursuivi ainsi, rude et implacable comme Maytag aimait. Ils s'accordaient au moins parfaitement sur un point : le sexe devait être impitoyable pour avoir un réel intérêt. T-bag ne trouvait pas du tout son compte dans ce qu'il appelait des « berceuses de pucelles » où il était plus facile de s'endormir que de ressentir une véritable décharge d'adrénaline. Maytag n'y avait plus goût depuis que son protecteur lui avait fait découvrir la perdition luxurieuse dans laquelle il le plongeait, en le possédant si complètement et si frénétiquement que toute douleur s'évanouissait, au profit d'un long frisson prolongé le long de l'échine et d'un affolement complet du bon sens. Theodore avait fini par percevoir les geignements annonçant que le môme arriverait bientôt à terme. Ca n'avait pas été bien long du fait de ses précédentes sollicitudes… Sa main droite avait claqué sur une cuisse, et il l'avait saisie pour accentuer encore l'intensité de la pénétration, forçant un peu plus son protégé contre le mur. De son côté, il lui restait encore un bout de chemin à faire mais, bon prince, il n'y était pas allé à l'économie pour contenter au maximum les derniers instants de son petit dépravé. Le temps d'entendre une inspiration vive et de sentir la main serrer à nouveau sa chair derrière le plat de la lame, T-bag se jetait sur sa bouche pour y plaquer la main. Dieu merci Maytag savait à présent contenir ses débordements lorsqu'ils étaient voluptueux – « Si tu as des compliments à faire, fais-les dans le creux de l'oreille » lui avait-il répété – mais le petit vaurien n'avait jamais appris à jouir en silence, ce qui était fort problématique quand il ne pouvait pas lui enfouir la tête dans l'oreiller.

Son mignon avait gémi tout son saoul derrière les longs doigts qui le bâillonnaient, tendu par le paroxysme ; T-bag avait apprécié la sensation de pression autour de son sexe, et le liquide chaud qui avait trempé le bas de son tee-shirt avait stimulé sa lubricité au point qu'il doive se mordre la lèvre pour garder une bonne maîtrise de lui-même. Il avait ralenti la danse le temps que Maytag reprenne ses esprits. La mollesse bienheureuse qui suivait l'orgasme détendait quelques instants tout son corps et le faisait encaisser dans le vide. Au bout d'un moment, le chef de l'Alliance avait senti des caresses le long de son dos, et su que son favori était redescendu. C'était là une chose qui l'avait relativement perturbé les premières fois, sentir qu'on lui prodiguait volontairement du bien-être pendant cette activité. Il était si habitué aux bras pliés contre lui, aux mains qui poussaient pour l'éloigner, que les paumes timides de Jason l'approuvant et le gratifiant avaient eu des résonances vraiment incongrues dans sa chair. Bien sûr il avait eu l'occasion de faire l'amour par le passé, selon cette expression à la fois sirupeuse et obscène des personnes libres. Teddy avait connu l'accueil et l'échange de bons procédés, avait bercé aussi tendrement qu'un putain d'ours en peluche, pour reprendre la fine analogie de Maytag. Ca n'avait rien de semblable. T-bag baisait, point-barre. Les caresses de son protégé ne s'inscrivaient pas dans le commerce convenu des amants, elles n'étaient même pas vraiment sexualisées. Elles correspondaient en un sens au toucher clanique qu'il appréciait naturellement, simplement colorées du statut de Maytag. Elles propageaient le même type de confiance. Le meneur blanc avait à nouveau lâché un soupir en plongeant au creux de son mignon. La chair fraîche était décidément une belle chose. C'était là tout ce qu'il lui restait, mais c'était un ultime privilège qui lui donnait toujours envie de se lever le matin, et chaque jour il remerciait Dieu d'avoir fait le derrière des jeunes garçons d'une viande si fondante et si pressante. Il était probablement trop sensible à ce genre de dégustations, avait-il songé lorsque la vague d'euphorie sexuelle l'avait soulevé. Il avait agrippé les hanches de son petit bonhomme pour s'élancer dans l'escalade précipitée de la conclusion. La couchette s'était acharnée un moment contre le mur de la cellule ; T-bag s'était crispé sur les derniers soubresauts de son bas-ventre contre celui de Maytag, avant de relâcher ses muscles et son souffle. La jubilation physique l'avait parcouru, déstabilisant la longue expiration qu'il déchargeait en sentant le plaisir grouiller en lui. Et soudain la béatitude avait été déchirée par une lacération, sur son côté gauche. Une brusque aspiration entre ses dents serrées. La chaleur du sang qui coulait sur sa peau avait ajouté au charme des dernières bribes de sa jouissance ; il avait répliqué par trois coups de reins conclusifs, la lèvre mordue, pour ne rien perdre de cette alliance de douleur exquise et de satisfaction.

Pour quelques instants, il s'était accordé de reposer son front sur l'épaule encore couverte de son giton, le temps de remettre grossièrement en ordre les battements de son cœur. Puis il s'était retiré, avait remis son caleçon en place et, encore un peu haletant, avait vaguement tapoté la tempe de Maytag du plat de la main, avec l'affection qui lui était propre.

- Woo-peee… avait-il lâché en se redressant, tout en retirant son tee-shirt ensanglanté. Tu ne m'as pas loupé, mon salopiot !

A l'arrière de son flanc, une belle entaille sanguinolente venait prouver que ses leçons sur l'art d'utiliser une lame avaient fini par porter leurs fruits. Le jeunot souriait, l'air content de lui.

- Tiens, rends-moi ça petit, ça suffit les conneries… avait décrété son maître sur un ton complaisant, en lui reprenant le petit morceau de métal.

C'était une bonne chose que Maytag ait tenu à cette coupure. Cela signifiait qu'il s'était finalement fait à l'idée d'être éloigné. Le pauvre petit voulait laisser une trace de son passage, c'était légitime ; mais ce faisant il acceptait le départ. Theodore s'était servi de son tee-shirt pour éponger le sang, et s'était allongé un peu plus loin, le tissu roulé sous lui afin de maintenir la pression sur la plaie. Il s'était reposé ainsi un moment. Il aimait pouvoir profiter de l'harmonie qui suivait les parties de pattes-en-l'air. Se sentir ainsi vidé, détendu, comblé, c'était inestimable pour pouvoir gérer son environnement la tête froide et prendre les sages décisions pour la famille, sans être perturbé par de vaines irritations susceptibles de lui donner un comportement instable. Il ne se rendait d'ailleurs jamais à ces petites réunions au sommet qui rassemblaient parfois les chefs de gangs sans passer par les bons soins de Maytag ou de son autre giton du moment. T-bag était persuadé que la trop grande excitabilité de Trumpets jouait pour beaucoup dans le fait qu'ils s'y fassent régulièrement couillonnés, lui et sa grande gueule de nègre.

Quelques délicieuses minutes plus tard, il avait senti du mouvement au-dessus de lui, et avait ouvert une paupière pour rencontrer la frimousse et la houppe familières : son mignon le scrutait de tout le bleu de ses yeux.

- Où tu crois aller comme ça ? avait marmonné Bagwell d'une voix pâteuse. Ne me dis pas que ça te manques d'être au-dessus, je ne te croirai pas.

Le môme avait esquissé l'un de ses habituels demi-sourires.

- Non. Ce qui me manque, c'est surtout la bouffe haut de gamme. Je suis au-dessus pour vérifier que tu t'endors pas, parce qu'on a encore du pain sur la planche… et un peu pour te faire chier, aussi.

- Sale gamin…

Sur ce, il l'avait saisi par la chemise et l'avait brusquement fait basculer vers le vide, comme pour le jeter en-bas de la couchette. Le jeune homme avait échappé un cri en se cramponnant à son épaule, mais T-bag l'avait finalement balancé de l'autre côté, sur le matelas. Maytag s'était mis à rire, fidèle à son inquiétante frivolité enfantine. Il avait retenté de lui grimper dessus, juste pour s'amuser, mais le leader blanc l'avait repoussé vaillamment.

- Assez, mon garçon ! Je ne suis pas un satané manège, la prochaine fois tu passes par-dessus bord.

Theodore avait fini par rouler au-dessus de lui pour le tenir tranquille.

- Et cesse de rire bêtement. Si Trokey doit nous entendre glousser comme des collégiennes à leur première soirée pyjama, laisse-moi te dire que demain sera riche en perfidies.

La comparaison avait redoublé l'hilarité du jeunot, tordu de rire sous lui. Son maître avait levé les yeux au ciel, comme pour implorer son aide, se demandant s'il avait plus de chances de calmer le gamin en lui collant sa main dans la figure ou entre les jambes.

- Pauvre Trokey ! s'était exclamé Maytag en baissant d'un ton. C'est ta faute aussi : après le concert de percussions que tu lui as offert, il risque pas de faire gentiment dodo à l'heure qu'il est !

- Oh, ça fait pas de mal à Trokey de m'entendre baiser de temps en temps, avait répondu T-bag en écartant le problème d'un petit geste évasif. Je fais ça pour son bien.

- Oui, ça avait l'air ! En tout cas viens pas te plaindre après s'il se comporte comme un mal-baisé dans la cour.

- Fillette, Trokey se comporte comme un mal-baisé parce qu'il n'a pas tiré son coup depuis trois ans, c'est différent.

- … Ouais ben, pas avec les peaux de banane de la cantine, en tout cas.

Ils s'étaient mis tous deux à ricaner comme une paire de hyènes à l'évocation de ce souvenir douteux. Retrouvant son calme, Bagwell avait posé la main sur la poitrine du garçon.

- Garce, avait-il lancé avec connivence.

Il avait ensuite basculé nonchalamment sur le côté, grimaçant un peu en sentant le tiraillement de sa plaie, et ils étaient restés tranquilles un moment. Voyant le regard fixe de Maytag levé vers le plafond bas, il lui avait demandé :

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça, petit ?

- Rien, juste une tache. Y a une tache en forme de guitare au plafond. J'aimais bien la regarder quand je m'ennuyais. Ca faisait partir mes pensées sur d'autres choses.

Le jeune détenu avait expliqué tout cela sur un petit ton mélancolique presque attendrissant. Theodore avait plissé les yeux pour localiser la forme en question parmi les traces de la grisaille crasseuse du plafond.

- Ca ressemble plus à une poire blette si tu veux mon avis, fillette.

- … Tout de suite ça stimule beaucoup plus l'imagination.

- J'ai beaucoup d'imagination pour certaines choses.

- Oui… j'ai eu l'occasion de m'en rendre compte.

Après quelques instants de silence un peu curieux, ils avaient perçu le bruit sourd de la pluie qui s'abattait en grosses gouttes sur le toit de taule de l'Aile A. C'était un bruissement serré et régulier plutôt agréable, et qui faisait presque apprécier un instant le fait d'être calfeutré dans une cellule, mais le leader de l'Alliance avait grogné en pensant au lendemain :

- Quelques ondées sur l'Illinois. Les détenus seront forcément de sortie bientôt pour avoir le privilège de s'imbiber de la tête aux pieds et d'arpenter un sol plus mou que la bidoche spongieuse du Capitaine Bellick…

- On pourra pousser Wangler dans la boue, avait remarqué son codétenu.

Le visage de T-bag s'était fendu d'un sourire irrépressible. Il avait attiré Maytag à lui. Ce gosse avait décidément un fort potentiel réconfortant à tous points de vue.

- C'est si détestablement infantile… Ca me plait, avait-il soupiré en caressant rêveusement les petites fesses potelées sous la chemise du garçon. En attendant, petit, tu parlais de pain sur la planche.. ?

_Note de l'auteur: Fin de ce flash-back fastidieux mais important... Promis, on reviendra à nos petits moutons lors de la prochaine suite. ' _

6


	10. Chapter 10

Profitant de la pause de fin de matinée lors de laquelle on leur permettait de déambuler dans le bloc, T-bag monta retrouver un autre détenu au deuxième étage, suivi de ses deux principaux seconds et, bien entendu, de Tweener. Il s'agissait de parler affaire. Lorsqu'il arriva aux abords de la cellule 53, Jaz Hoyt l'accueillit par une salutation hybride entre la poignée de main professionnelle et la tope de camaraderie. C'était un gros biker qui cachait sous ses tatouages impressionnants un visage assez boniface, et couvrait son crâne rasé d'un bandana. La rumeur voulait qu'il ait quelque bonne marchandise en magasin, de la came chère mais de bonne qualité. T-bag lui-même n'était qu'un adepte occasionnel et insistait auprès de ses hommes sur le fait qu'il ne voulait jamais en voir un raide mort pendant les heures de sortie. Mais les drogues étaient l'un des rares plaisir qu'il aurait été idiot de vouloir leur enlever. Ces voyous en avaient besoin pour continuer à prendre la vie du bon côté, et une partie de ses revenus provenait de la mise en circulation de ces petits bonbons magiques, qu'on lui vendait au prix de gros. Les négociations furent serrées mais discrètes à l'intérieur de la cellule, tandis qu'un autre motard aux longs cheveux crasseux surveillait l'entrée. Ne pas manger du pain noir de la population afro-américaine dominante présentait en l'occurrence un désavantage : cela réduisait les fournisseurs potentiels et autorisait ces derniers à se montrer plus durs sur le marchandage. Bagwell s'en tirait correctement, mais à plus de frais que les autres chefs de gangs… Du reste, Hoyt restait son grossiste favori. Peu de choses séparaient les aryens des bikers ; les deux clans étaient la plupart du temps en très bons termes et ne rechignaient pas à se faire une fleur de temps en temps. Jesus était un chicano bourru et pragmatique, mais T-bag préférait limiter le fric qu'il lui donnait aux friandises que le latino dealait à la sauvette en cuisine. John Abruzzi, quoique son partenaire dans l'ancestral contentieux qui opposait les noirs aux blancs, éprouvait pour sa personne une aversion palpable. Peut-être était-ce le fait que son ascension à Fox River avait fini par lui faire de l'ombre ou le tableau de chasse sordide qu'il traînait dans son sillage – comble de l'hypocrisie de la part d'un homme qui avait dû détruire plusieurs dizaines de familles... T-bag aimait pourtant bien John. Il avait le mérite d'être l'un des rares individus en ces lieux dont l'esprit n'insultait pas son intelligence. Theodore estimait beaucoup l'autorité latente que sa présence dégageait, tout en étant contraint de chercher à la grignoter et la remettre en cause, dans l'intérêt de sa propre puissance. Le parrain italien se montrait cependant trop dur en affaire avec lui, ce qui était dommage mais inéluctable.

Lorsque le marché fut conclu, les trois membres de l'Alliance emplirent divers replis plus ou moins douteux de leurs uniformes d'une première cargaison. Les doses en surplus furent fourrées avec la dernière désinvolture dans le caleçon d'un Tweener muet, ainsi promu au rang de caddie à commissions.

- Joli petiot, complimenta Hoyt en tamisant son vocabulaire, sachant que T-bag n'appréciait guère que l'on se réfère à ses mignons en des termes trop vulgaires.

- J'te remercie, répondit distraitement le meneur blanc en lui serrant la main. Georgie, tu patientes ici un instant avant de descendre, mon gars ? Drake, si tu pouvais te rentrer dans ta nouvelle cage jusqu'à ce qu'on aille casser la croûte, y en a pour dix minutes. Tu dispatcheras à ce moment-là.

- Okay, patron.

Bagwell jeta un coup d'œil au dehors pour vérifier que l'étage était déserté par les matons.

- Je suis quand même ébahi qu'ils t'aient collé à-côté de Scofield. Tu les as payés, pour ça ?

- Si je les avais payés, je serais dans la même cellule, répondit le costaud en se grattant la barbe.

- Oooh estime-toi déjà heureux de pouvoir t'endormir tous les soirs au son de cette voix, répliqua Theodore sur un ton gaulois. A plus tard, les gars.

T-bag sortit de la cellule, Tweener sur ses talons, et se dirigea vers le bout de l'étage de sa démarche languide. Gueule-d'Ange se tenait sur le seuil de la cellule 40, et jeta sur son passage un regard plus noir et plus glacial qu'à l'accoutumée. La beauté lui avait fait une scène le matin-même dans les douches et lui gardait sans doute encore rancune pour l'incident. Qu'elle était fielleuse ! Theodore répondit à tant d'austérité par une œillade volontairement énamourée, prolongeant la provocation jusqu'à ce qu'il l'eût dépassé tout à fait. Il descendit nonchalamment l'escalier à pas décrochés en massant pensivement sa pommette gauche un peu endolorie, et rejoignit ses hommes qui traînaient aux abords de la rangée d'en face.

Lorsque Bellick les invita à passer à table d'un tonitruant « AU GRAILLON, MESDEMOISELLES ! », les détenus se dirigèrent paresseusement vers la porte de l'aile A pour se rendre à la cantine. Tweener n'avait toujours pas bronché depuis le milieu de matinée, ce qui était une remarquable performance. Indubitablement l'enseignement allait porter ses fruits. T-bag le laissa se débrouiller avec son plateau et constata avec satisfaction que le jeune wigger, en l'absence de permission, ne lâcha pas la poche. Il s'installa à l'une de leurs tables habituelles et, lorsque Lycan prit place à-côté de lui, gratifia sa cuisse d'une tape amicale recelant deux ou trois doses immédiatement récupérées. Se saisissant ensuite de l'inévitable carafe Duralex posée sur la table, il la pressa distraitement contre la poitrine de son giton et demanda :

- Tiens, _Cosette_, soit mignonne : va nous chercher de l'eau.

Tweener fut aussitôt debout, prompt à répondre à l'ordre et également à se libérer de cette proximité forcée, même pour quelques instants. Dans sa hâte, sa chaise accrocha les pieds d'un autre détenu et en se levant d'un bond il heurta vivement un bras légèrement bistré, envoyant voltiger le contenu d'un plateau sur le sol. Il n'attendit pas longtemps les jurons et la baffe subséquents.

- Mais quel petit con, c'est pas vrai !

Tweener encaissa. C'était une bonne claque rustaude et excédée, mais il s'en était mangées des pires dans le quartier où il avait habité.

- Désolé…bafouilla-t-il avec son accent de la zone. T'excite pas, j'vais rama…

- Allons allons allons, inutile de s'énerver…

T-bag se levait pour s'interposer, s'adressant à l'autre membre de l'Alliance d'une voix aimable mais où perçait un reproche presque peiné :

- Ricardo tu sais bien que je suis le seul à punir ces polissons…

- Mais ton petit singe blanc est un vrai manche à couilles, regarde, y sait pas mettre un pied devant l'autre correctement ! pesta l'autre détenu.

Le sourire amène de Bagwell s'évanouit ; tout miel avait disparu de son ton lorsqu'il répliqua :

- Pour être honnête, je me soucie de ton opinion sur le sujet comme de la première culotte de ta petite sœur. Est-ce que je dois te prendre par la main pour t'expliquer que ce gosse a une fonction, et que si tu me l'abîmes toi-même il remplira _mal _cette fonction ? S'il t'importunes dans mon dos, tu viens me le dire, c'est aussi simple que ça. En attendant tu n'y touches pas et tu vas poser ton cul sur cette chaise, _comprende hermano_ ?

A la table, Maël sourit derrière sa fourchette. La question rhétorique formulée en espagnol venait rappeler au métisse qu'il restait plus basané que le petit singe blanc, et qu'il était par conséquent le dernier à avoir son mot à dire sur les mauvaises habitudes africanisantes de ce dernier. Avec à peine quelques mois d'ancienneté, Maël se trouvait déjà plus estimé au sein de la famille que le pauvre Ricardo, qui en faisait partie depuis deux ou trois ans. Quand lui avait la jeunesse goulue et racée, la fibre aryenne dans l'âme et jusque dans la clarté de son physique, les promesses de débuts précoces, cet homme brun et trapu resterait à jamais le demi-mexicain mal assumé, l'hybride qu'on avait accepté par charité en récompense de services assidus, le bon gars contrarié à qui on ne pourrait malheureusement jamais tout à fait se fier… C'était injuste, mais tellement justifié ! Krone aimait bien le voir un peu rabroué : il était gratifiant de savoir qu'il avait déjà plus de valeur que certains camarades qu'il avait dû respecter religieusement à son arrivée. T-bag renvoya Tweener à sa mission en le poussant gentiment dans la direction des fontaines à eau, une main posée à l'arrière de son crâne. Apolskis fila sans demander son reste, puisque le chef semblait vouloir laisser à Ricardo la tâche de ramasser les dégâts. C'était plutôt troublant de se voir défendu par quelqu'un qui sévissait contre vous, et protégé par un groupe qui vous témoignait de l'hostilité. Pour l'heure, David n'était pas certain de se sentir plus en sécurité qu'avant de s'être offert en sacrifice au meneur de l'Alliance.

Au moment de quitter le réfectoire, Bagwell se tourna vers Samuel en extirpant un billet de sa poche droite.

- Tiens, Maël, tu peux aller demander à nos amis chicanos mes petites douceurs habituelles plus une bouteille de whisky ?

- Eh ben, j'ai bien l'impression qu'on va faire la fête, cet après-midi… déclara le blondinet en empochant l'argent.

- Hmm ça se pourrait… laissa entendre le chef de meute avec un sourire guilleret. Et tu ne nous prends pas du tord-boyaux pour l'occasion, chérubin ! Je t'ai donné assez pour nous ramener de la qualité, alors ne laisse pas ces bouffeurs de haricots te refiler la bibine qu'ils bricolent en cuisine avec les restes de soupe.

Maël sourit d'anticipation. Il n'était pas amateur d'alcool mais savait que lorsque l'on s'en procurait pour le groupe, c'était qu'un petit lynchage organisé se profilait à l'horizon. C'était moins palpitant qu'une bataille dans les règles de l'art, mais plus distrayant de par la réduction du danger. Cela atténua considérablement la légère irritation que provoquait le fait d'être toujours désigné pour aller faire les courses alimentaires de T-bag dans l'arrière-cuisine. C'était toujours à lui d'aller chercher les cacahuètes préférées de Monsieur et, quelques temps plus tôt, les esquimaux que son chouchou pourri-gâté passait son temps à sucer dans la cour les après-midi ensoleillés. Bagwell prétendait que le cuistot qui s'occupait la plupart du temps du petit commerce avait un faible pour lui, et qu'il n'imaginait pas les prix que ce Henrique lui faisait à-côté de ce que les autres devaient débourser. Quand il mettait cet argument sur le tapis, Samuel se contentait de se renfrogner et cessait de lui lancer des regards accusateurs lorsqu'il déposait quelques pièces de monnaie dans sa paume.

Un homme de main qui le connaissait désormais bien le fit entrer dans les cuisines et il alla s'accouder au petit comptoir où s'effectuaient les échanges, juste à-côté d'un immense bac à vaisselle. Il patienta quelques instants, écoutant les cris des détenus en tablier qui s'affairaient sur le carrelage glissant, jonché de quelques reliefs de nourriture. Il entendit bientôt des pas lourds arriver derrière lui et une brute mal dégrossie le bouscula, sans méchanceté, mais avec la plus totale absence de considération, grognassant :

- Un peu de place pour John Abruzzi, gamin.

Maël tituba légèrement sur le côté, mais reprit bien vite l'équilibre pour se lancer de tout son poids contre la masse qui l'avait délogé, réussissant tout juste à l'éloigner assez pour récupérer sa place. Ce n'était pas un sous-fifre bedonnant qui allait lui manquer de respect aussi facilement. Le bonhomme, un instant déconcerté par un tel toupet, l'attrapa sans ménagement par le collet et vociféra :

- Non mais dis donc y veut aller récurer les fonds de casserole avec son joli crin blond, çui-là ?

- Pussy !

La voix ferme et placide qui venait de se faire entendre appartenait à un homme grand à l'allure tranquille, qui s'avançait vers eux sans empressement, les bras ballants de chaque côté de son corps robuste mais longiligne, encadré par deux hommes de main. John Abruzzi lui-même.

- Lâche notre ami. Tu t'es montré grossier avec lui alors qu'il ne nous avait causé aucun tort. « Heureux les artisans de paix », pas vrai petit ?

Krone se dégagea de la prise relâchée du caïd et lissa dignement son tee-shirt en lui jetant un regard mauvais.

- Oui, mais « cette fois je ne serai pas coupable envers les Philistins, si je leur fais du mal »… répliqua-t-il à Abruzzi.

Le patron italien inclina la tête sur le côté avec un sourire intéressé.

- Comment tu t'appelles, petit ?

- Maël.

- Allons… ton véritable nom ? Ceux qui se présentent sous un sobriquet qui n'a pas été sanctifié par le Seigneur font tenir leur force à bien peu de chose, tu ne crois pas ?

Le jeune homme parut hésiter un instant, puis répondit :

- Samuel.

- Ah, le divin prophète. Pour ma part je m'en tiens aux classiques. Les bonnes vieilles méthodes restent souvent les meilleures… Mais toi tu sembles t'y connaître en Ecritures, à moins que tu ne touches qu'à un seul précepte… ?

La légère pique insidieuse fit sourire Maël.

- Tu serais surpris…

A cet instant Henrique apparut de l'autre côté du comptoir, un torchon à la main. Il commença par remarquer la présence de Krone et lui rendit des hommages radieux :

- Salut Maël, ça fait plaisir de t'voir !

Puis constatant aussitôt qu'Abruzzi se tenait derrière, il enchaîna :

- Ah, John, bien le bonjour. Qu'est-ce que je te sers ?

Samuel fronça le nez, mortifié. Pourquoi ce mafioso aurait-il dû avoir ainsi des passe-droits jusque dans la queue des cuisines ? En tant que représentant de T-bag il aurait tout de même mérité qu'on le prenne en compte !

- C'est bon, Henrique, fais passer le gamin, répondit le parrain.

Il n'avait pas mis dans sa voix une once de condescendance, mais cette courtoisie dénuée d'arrière-fond ne rendait que plus humiliante l'admirable noblesse avec laquelle il donnait à Maël cet « après-vous », quand le jeune homme devait ruer pour seulement tenter de se faire respecter. Le lion faisant grâce au rat…

- C'est la commande de T-bag ? demanda le latino.

- Ouais, et il voudrait une bouteille de whisky en plus. Il a insisté sur le fait que ça devait être du bon. Pas de camelote !

- Oh, tu me vexes. J'ai pas l'habitude de lui vendre de la pisse en bouteille, lança Henrique en s'éloignant vers la partie voisine des cuisines.

Là, il déplaça une étagère d'ustensiles afin de soulever l'un des carreaux du carrelage, sous lequel se trouvait une petite cache connue des cuistots seuls. Il en tira un whisky véritable acheminé en douce par les livreurs du camion de nourriture, et s'approcha ensuite du grand seau en plastique qui contenait les arachides caramélisées dont le leader de l'Alliance était friand. Il en remplit deux sachets de récupération, l'un à ras-bord, l'autre au quart, et retourna à ses clients. Krone lui paya la somme convenue, et Henrique lui dit en ajoutant les quelques cacahuètes supplémentaires qu'il avait préparées :

- Tiens, ça c'est pour la course.

Maël ne répondit rien, mais prit tout de même le sachet qui lui était destiné pour le fourrer dans sa poche avec celui de T-bag ; il remonta ensuite la fermeture de son blouson sur la bouteille d'alcool. Cette tâche avait tout de même quelque chose d'assez dégradant… Et tout ça parce que ses ganaches de gitons étaient trop peu dégourdis pour rester seuls et entiers plus de quatre minutes ! Quelle pitié.

- A bientôt, Samuel, lança John Abruzzi.

Ce sale petit gaillard arrogant lui était sympathique, en un sens. Il sentait en lui un peu le même culot et la même frustration que ceux de sa jeunesse, quand il n'était encore qu'une petite frappe pleine d'ambition mais qui devait se cantonner aux tâches ingrates sans la moindre reconnaissance à la clé. La hiérarchie était quelque chose d'un peu difficile à avaler quand on se trouvait du mauvais côté de l'échelle… a fortiori si on avait son mot à dire, comme cela semblait être le cas de ce jeune blanc-bec.

- Je suis pas sûr qu'on va se revoir de sitôt, répliqua le jeunot avec une certaine rancœur.

- Et pourquoi cela ?

- Parce qu'un protestant et un catho qui causent Bible, ça se termine souvent mal…

A ces mots, le visage mal rasé d'Abruzzi se fendit d'un sourire amusé et sourdement intimidant, découvrant les dents. Il répondit alors avec aplomb :

- Tout ça ce n'est que des peccadilles, mon p'tit gars. Rien que des petites querelles de bénitier pour occuper les curés entre deux confesses de nos bourgeoises…

Sur ce, il ôta le crucifix qu'il portait autour du cou et passa la fine chaîne dorée autour de celui de Samuel.

- Attends, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Le garçon n'eut même pas le temps de protester qu'il se trouvait déjà orné de l'un des effets personnels de l'ex-parrain de la mafia locale.

- Toi et moi on est sous la protection du même Dieu, c'est ça qui compte ! lança l'italien sur un ton aussi jovial que solennel, en pressant deux doigts assurés sur la croix qui pendait désormais sur la poitrine du jeune aryen, au-dessus de la bouteille d'alcool fort.

Maël resta un instant interloqué, interrogeant du regard l'expression amicale mais outrageusement autoritaire de John Abruzzi, n'osant même pas retirer le petit symbole métallique pour tenter de le restituer à son propriétaire. Il se racla la gorge et finit par balbutier quelques mots de salutation avant de prendre congé, non sans glisser le crucifix à l'abri dans son tee-shirt. T-bag lui faisait vraiment accomplir des besognes dégradantes…


	11. Chapter 11

Maël arriva dans la cour et se dirigea vers les gradins de l'Alliance. Les gars semblaient absorbés par le récit que leur offrait Alex, à califourchon sur le banc du bas, et Bagwell l'écoutait en souriant à pleines dents. Seul Tweener gardait un air renfermé et maussade, assis à-côté de son nouveau maître. Le morveux s'était fait donner une bonne leçon le matin même, dans les douches.

Au début, il avait simplement été chargé de laver le dos de T-bag pendant que ce dernier s'entretenait avec Drake de ce qui semblait être un funeste projet. Le leader blanc profitait toujours de la présence d'un giton à sa botte pour s'épargner les contorsions grotesques qu'exige une toilette correcte des épaules et de l'échine. Maël avait regardé d'un œil amusé le petit rappeur poser les mains sur la peau de Bagwell avec une répugnance évidente, et s'était arrangé pour saisir des bribes du conciliabule qui se déroulait entre les deux têtes de clan.

- Il va me falloir un nègre pour cet après-midi, avait glissé T-bag.

- Quel genre tu veux ? avait demandé son second.

- Pas le gars d'un gang. Je veux limiter les dommages collatéraux, il s'agit seulement de nous trouver un cobaye.

Drake avait lancé un coup d'œil à la ronde, puis avait suggéré :

- Pourquoi pas çui-là ?

Samuel avait suivi son regard, pour apercevoir un noir d'une quarantaine d'année qui s'essuyait la figure dans sa serviette. Aucun tatouage visible ne marquait son corps, ses yeux étaient fuyants et il était là depuis moins d'une semaine.

- Parfait, avait conclu le meneur suprémaciste.

Au même instant, Tweener avait tenté de se retirer près de sa propre douche, son sale boulot accompli, mais T-bag l'avait chopé par la taille en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut à une mante pour saisir un misérable insecte.

- Où tu vas, mon trésor ? Laisse-moi te retourner la faveur…

- Nan ça va mec, j'peux m'débrouiller tout seul, avait répondu la petite frappe en s'agitant un peu.

- Il faut que tu perdes cette agaçante habitude de me donner du « mec » dans chacune de tes phrases, mon bonhomme. J'ai pas besoin que tu me rappelles toutes les secondes que j'en suis un.

- Ouais, tu parles… avait maugréé Apolskis.

Bagwell l'avait fixé un instant, puis sans un mot l'avait saisi à la gorge pour l'entraîner dans un recoin de mur quelques pas plus loin. Tweener avait protesté énergiquement, ses pieds dérapant sur le carrelage, mais la prise autour de son cou et de sa mâchoire paraissait sans réplique.

- Laisse pas infuser trop longtemps, on doit voir les motards à 10h et demi, avait simplement lancé Drake derrière les vociférations du jeunot.

Maël s'était dévoué pour aller faire le guet ; nouant sa serviette autour de sa taille, il était allé s'asseoir sur le demi-mur derrière lequel T-bag dissimulait souvent ses méfaits. Il avait entendu le son d'un corps qui glisse et s'abat sur le carrelage, puis le chantonnement traînant de la voix de Bagwell.

- Manifestement tu as très envie de jouer à un petit jeu qui s'appelle « pourquoi ne pas ouvrir la bouche inconsidérément ».

- Lâche-moi s'te plaît, j'le f'rai plus ! avait couiné désespérément sa proie.

- Reste tranquille maintenant…

Les bruits sourds et frénétiques d'une lutte et des membres cognés contre le sol mouillé des douches, comme un poisson se démenant hors de l'eau. Puis une seule syllabe, qui concentrait toute l'humiliation nécessaire.

- Lèche.

- Va t'faire foutre ! avait cinglé le jeune homme juste avant de produire un son étranglé.

- Lèche, misérable petit rebus hybride ! avait sifflé T-bag.

Après quelques derniers couinements de gorge serrée, le silence s'était fait quelques instants. Maël avait laissé son regard sillonner la salle carrelée, attentif à toute menace éventuelle. Il aurait été facile de s'en prendre en traître au meneur du clan lors de ses petites turpitudes dans les douches, si personne ne s'était occupé de veiller au grain.

- Voaalà… Ca c'est un bon garçon… avait-il fini par susurrer, un sourire cruel dans la voix.

Samuel avait glissé un œil par-dessus son épaule pour voir le jeune wigger maintenu au sol par les jambes de Bagwell, les genoux de part et d'autres de son crâne, un pouce s'insinuant entre ses mâchoires.

- Tu vois, Tweener, l'inconvénient quand on ouvre la bouche au moment inopportun, c'est qu'on ne sait jamais ce qui peut finir par y tomber… avait poursuivi T-bag sur un ton doucereux.

Krone s'était retourné et avait rencontré les yeux de Scofield à quelques mètres. Il s'était tendu instantanément. Gueule-d'Ange était resté planté là, le visage froissé par la contrariété et la frustration. Il semblait peser le pour et le contre d'une intervention stupidement héroïque, aussi Maël lui avait-il adressé un regard d'avertissement en se préparant à cueillir l'intrus si cela s'avérait nécessaire. Derrière, on distinguait les reniflements misérables d'Apolskis et Scofield avait froncé les sourcils, dévisageant Samuel en secouant imperceptiblement la tête, avec un air réellement inquisiteur et presque suppliant. Le garçon n'avait pas réagi à ce regard qui lui était personnellement adressé, continuant d'engager l'autre détenu à garder ses distances.

- C'eest bien… Tu es vraiment de meilleure compagnie comme ça, tu sais ? Apprivoise un peu ce merveilleux silence et garde-le à ton bon souvenir pour plus tard, tu ferais ça pour moi petit ?

Le cri sourd et rétif de quelqu'un à qui on empoigne rudement les cheveux.

- Allez, biberonne-moi ça vite fait et finissons-en, va.

Gueule-d'Ange avait fini par se ranger contre un mur carrelé, l'air franchement malade. Maël l'avait surveillé encore une minute ou deux, jusqu'à ce que des hoquets désespérés n'annoncent l'achèvement du petit jeu de Bagwell. Il l'avait entendu se relever et conclure :

- Tu vois, Tweener, je peux être quelqu'un de très gentil… mais pour ça il faut que tu y mettes du tien de ton côté. Le marché ne fonctionne pas à sens unique.

Krone avait enfin pu cesser de faire la vigie et avait jeté ses jambes de l'autre côté du mur. Apolskis, toujours à terre, crachait sur le carrelage des douches. Il sanglotait silencieusement, le corps crispé et tremblant comme une feuille. Lorsqu'il avait vu Maël se retourner, l'expression froide et impitoyable de T-bag s'était changée en un sourire affable et tendre.

- Oh, c'est toi qui surveilles ? avait-il demandé d'une voix douce en s'approchant nonchalamment de son poste de guet.

- Oui.

- T'es pas un peu jeune pour te charger de ça ? Papa et Maman ne t'ont jamais dit de ne pas regarder par le trou de la serrure quand ils s'offraient des petites gâteries ?

Bagwell avait posé une main de chaque côté de son jeune chien de garde et, appuyé contre le mur, l'avait dévisagé avec un sourire sucré et taquin, ses yeux bordés de ridules malicieuses. Samuel avait eu un imperceptible mouvement de recul, en réaction instinctive à la proximité appuyée. T-bag voulait simplement jouer, sans doute détendu par son précédent abus ; Maël aurait presque pu voir une queue de chien remuer derrière lui…

- Si tu crois qu'ils avaient l'habitude de s'en faire… avait-il répliqué sans se laisser infantiliser.

- Vous n'avez même pas droit à la gâterie ? avait demandé le chef du clan, curieux.

- Gaspillage de semence… avait récité le jeune homme.

Theodore s'était alors accoudé au demi-mur de faïence et avait laissé un indexe nonchalant flotter au bout de son poignet inerte.

- C'est ça que j'n'ai jamais compris : la hantise de perdre le jus, de tripoter l'ustensile, Onan et toutes ces foutaises. Vous autres gens de religion on dirait que vous craignez perpétuellement de vous retrouver un jour avec les p'tits sacs vides. Ca se renouvelle là en bas, vous savez, la nature est bien faite.

Scofield était passé derrière eux pour se pencher sur Tweener dans le but de l'aider à se relever. Bagwell avait brièvement tourné la tête pour le suivre, affectant ou non un relatif désintérêt.

- Là-dessus les cathos sont plus braqués que les protestants, tu sais… avait répondu Krone en gardant un œil sur les deux autres détenus. Mais je suppose qu'il faut prendre ça comme une image. Si tu fais du plaisir une fin en soi, tu n'auras jamais besoin de te construire.

Appuyé sur sa main, T-bag l'avait observé en pouffant de rire dans sa gorge.

- Si tu fais du plaisir une fin en soi, tu auras _toujours_ besoin de te construire ! Au contraire, le risque est plutôt de ne jamais atteindre quoi que ce soit de suprême…

- Si tu le dis…

Le sociopathe avait baissé un instant les yeux sur la serviette de Maël avec un air presque compatissant et attendri, puis avait relevé vers lui le même sourire goguenard.

- Mon pauvre garçon… heureusement qu'on t'a tiré de là, avait-il déclaré avec deux petites tapes paternes sur sa cuisse, étouffées par le linge.

A cet instant, des bruits de pieds s'emballant lourdement sur le carrelage s'étaient fait entendre. Scofield venait de se faire repousser hargneusement par Tweener, qui filait à présent en direction des vestiaires.

- Ne perds pas ton temps avec ce gamin, Beauté, il n'est toujours pas sorti de l'âge ingrat, avait lancé T-bag en passant ses bras derrière le muret.

- La ferme, avait répliqué sombrement le bleu.

- Ouuuh… très bien, si tu le prends comme ça… Mais la prochaine fois que tu viens te pencher sous mon nez et m'exposer ce derrière à couper le souffle, ne vas pas te plaindre si tu éprouves quelques difficultés à aller faire ta sissite quotidienne chez le joli docteur.

Sans prévenir, Gueule-d'Ange avait décoché un coup de poing excédé dans la figure de Bagwell. Le chef de clan, pris par surprise, en avait pratiquement perdu l'équilibre et en un instant la bande avait rappliqué avec divers beuglement de dissuasion. T-bag, une paume contre sa pommette meurtrie, avait pourtant repoussé Samuel d'une main ferme sur sa poitrine, et tenu les autres en respect en lançant à la ronde avec un sourire d'une bonne humeur incompréhensible :

- Non non on se calme, les garçons, c'est rien !

Gueule-d'Ange avait scruté le groupe de suprémacistes avec une prudence mêlée de mépris. Il avait commencé à s'éloigner du meneur blanc et ce dernier avait dû reprendre une seconde fois sa meute hésitante :

- C'est bon, laissez-le aller…

Il adressait à Scofield un sourire radieux et amusé, un peu fat, prenant manifestement un certain plaisir à l'épargner, chevaleresque malgré l'affront.

- T'as pas idée à quel point tu me dégoûtes, avait craché l'homme aux grands yeux bleus, lui montrant clairement qu'il dédaignait parfaitement sa mansuétude.

- L'histoire de ma vie, mon joli… avait répondu T-bag sur un ton léger, tandis que Gueule-d'Ange attrapait sa serviette et quittait la salle d'eau.

Maël atteignit les gradins et monta au sommet livrer sa marchandise.

- Aaah, voilà mon cher petit colporteur, dit Theodore en l'accueillant.

Krone se contraignit à ne pas faire la grimace, et s'assit un instant à-côté du chef pour lui faire passer discrètement la marchandise.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as dans l'autre poche ? demanda T-bag à qui rien de ce genre n'échappait.

- Henrique m'a filé un échantillon gratis.

- Eh bien on dirait que le bandido espère toujours la botte florentine…

- La quoi ?

Bagwell releva le nez de son sachet de cacahuètes et, tout en mâchant une première friandise, considéra simplement Maël avec un sourire moqueur et salace qui lui donna toutes les explications nécessaires. Le blondinet leva les yeux au ciel et se releva du banc pour redescendre à sa place, mais T-bag l'arrêta en saisissant délicatement la petite chaîne contre son cou. Rien, définitivement rien ne lui échappait… Il la fit glisser hors du tee-shirt pour découvrir le fin crucifix doré qui y était accroché.

- C'est quoi, ça ? interrogea-t-il.

4


	12. Chapter 12

- C'est quoi, ça ? interrogea-t-il.

Maël baissa les yeux sur la minuscule croix et répondit :

- Oh, c'est ma sœur qui me l'a ramené à la visite d'hier. Elle a remarqué que j'avais plus celui qu'avait apporté ma mère, alors elle a cru bien faire et m'en a acheté un autre. Je l'ai mis pour ne pas lui faire de peine.

L'explication était sortie toute seule, et Samuel se demanda aussitôt ce qui l'avait poussé à mentir. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de cacher la vérité. Non seulement il en avait rarement éprouvé le besoin, mais encore il en faisait un principe de vie. Toute fausseté n'était motivée que par la lâcheté, et Samuel n'était pas quelqu'un de pusillanime.

Peut-être pour cette raison, le chef de l'Alliance reçut la justification sans chercher à le cuisiner davantage. Il laissa la chaînette glisser entre ses doigts et lança simplement :

- Tu as de la chance d'avoir une petite famille aussi attentionnée. Tu sais, la plupart des gars qui entrent ici sont reniés dans l'instant par père et mère, et on dirait que les tiens te considèrent comme un héros en culottes courtes !

Maël hésita quant à la position qu'il devait prendre. Il n'était censément pas à sa place à cet étage des gradins, mais répondre tout en tournant le dos à T-bag pour regagner son coin aurait sans doute été malséant. Il ne pouvait décemment pas non-plus rester debout devant lui pour lui parler. Il se rassit donc à ses côtés.

- Mes parents ne sont pas idiots, ils ont très bien compris qu'il fallait que je défende ma famille. J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire, point. Et si tous les types de mon âge avaient le courage d'en faire autant, on se ferait pas casser la gueule en rentrant de la fac sous prétexte qu'on a oublié d'être bronzés, déclara-t-il avec la verve que Theodore lui connaissait.

- Mon garçon, je dis amen. Prends-en de la graine, toi ! suggéra-t-il en donnant une tape à l'arrière du crâne de Tweener. C'est d'ailleurs bien la preuve que tu disposes de suffisamment de bijoux de famille comme ça pour qu'ils te transforment tous en sapin de Noël avec leurs gris-gris. Combien tu m'as dit que vous étiez, à la maison ?

- Sept, répondit Krone. Enfin Judith n'habite plus avec nous. Elle fait ses études dans la ville de New York.

Bagwell ponctua d'une moue appréciatrice.

- Oui, reprit Maël, c'est la grande fierté de la famille… C'est l'aînée, tu me diras, elle est là pour ça.

- Tous les autres sont plus jeunes que toi ?

- Non, je suis l'enfant du milieu, dit-il avec un sourire amusé. Lore a un an de plus, mais ça me serait difficile de la qualifier de grande sœur, j'avoue… Et puis loin derrière il y a les jumeaux.

- Laisse-moi deviner : tous des têtes-blondes ?

- … Ouais, reconnut Samuel.

- Il faudra me montrer tout ce beau monde un jour, au parloir… déclara T-bag en engouffrant quelques arachides avec un certain enthousiasme.

Il se figurait déjà l'angélique fratrie, de la jouvencelle épanouie à la paire de marmots en tous points identiques. Le tableau ne manquerait probablement pas d'un certain charme érotique à la Virgin Suicide. Krone, de son côté, n'était pas sûr d'apprécier le sourire aisé qui allumait à cet instant le faciès émacié de son meneur. Il préféra ne rien répondre. Bagwell tapota affectueusement son épaule pour lui indiquer qu'il pouvait disposer, et Maël quitta le banc. Ce crucifix tout neuf contre la poitrine du jeune homme l'avait légèrement chiffonné. Que pouvait-il pourtant réprouver ? Nombre de ses hommes portaient la croix chrétienne sur leurs torses tatoués d'aigles et de nœuds de potence. Néanmoins, le leader blanc lui avait arraché la sienne glorieusement, et sans la moindre contrainte. C'était là un exploit dont il n'était pas peu fier, et que ce nouveau symbole doré semblait venir remettre en cause après coup.

Comble de l'ironie, le cruciforme talisman avait été abandonné le lendemain du baptême un peu spécial de Maël. T-bag se tenait tout prêt à le conquérir définitivement. Il avait comblé Maytag jusqu'aux derniers excès cette nuit-là, festoyant sans la moindre retenue sur ce corps qu'il s'apprêtait à rendre à la liberté. En dépit de la première ruade de son protégé, il était parvenu à conduire les évènements comme il l'entendait. Il y parvenait toujours quand il s'agissait de Maytag, pensait-il alors. Après s'être envoyés en l'air selon diverses modalités intéressantes, ils avaient terminé sur le lit du bas pour quelques heures de somme bien mérité, qui se compteraient sur les doigts d'une main. Bagwell n'avait même pas eu la force de réprouver le fait que le mignon lui grimpe dessus pour s'écrouler du sommeil du juste.

Au matin, il avait été réveillé par la voix mélodieuse du Capitaine Bellick, meuglant l'ordre de se mettre en rang. Theodore avait cligné péniblement des yeux : il n'avait pas tout à fait récupéré. Comme il tentait de remuer, il avait réalisé que Jason était toujours coulé de tout son long sur sa personne. Avec un certain courroux, le meneur blanc avait frappé sèchement sur l'une des fesses rebondies du garçon.

- Fillette, bouge ton joli cul d'ici.

Pour toute réponse il avait obtenu un grommellement encore passablement endormi. Le gosse s'était contenté de se serrer un peu plus étroitement contre lui, enfouissant son nez dans son cou et chatouillant son oreille avec le champ de bataille de ses cheveux. T-bag aurait pu éprouver une once de clémence si la situation n'avait pas été aussi indécemment câline. Il s'apprêtait à tirer violemment sur ce qu'il restait de la crête au centre de son cuir chevelu, quand il avait entendu Geary se rapprocher de leur cellule en décomptant les détenus. Après réflexion, il s'était alors décidé pour une petite séance de provoc' divertissante.

- Bagwell ! Buchanan ! avait énoncé le maton.

T-bag avait simplement replié les bras derrière la tête avec un sourire amusé. Ne les voyant pas sur la ligne, Geary avait soupiré et s'était avancé pour jeter un œil à l'intérieur de la cellule. Un instant après, il détournait vivement la tête comme quelqu'un qui aurait reçu une gifle.

- Oh pitié, Bagwell ! Personne n'a envie de se fader un spectacle pareil si tôt le matin !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? avait demandé le capitaine des matons sur un ton désagréable, toujours très épidermique dès qu'un trouble survenait dans le grand ordre du pénitencier.

Son subordonné avait simplement indiqué la cellule 16 de la tête et Bellick avait planté sa plantureuse silhouette sur le seuil.

- Fini de jouer à la corde à sauter, les filles. En rang par deux et on se donne la main, avait-il lancé tout d'abord avec un sourire épais.

Le sociopathe avait levé les deux mains en signe d'impuissance.

- J'y suis pour rien, boss, le gamin s'accroche. Il a sauté sa tétée du matin, pardonnez-le…

Faisant résonner ses semelles et tinter ses clés, le gardien en chef s'était approché de sa démarche presque aussi pesante que le regard qu'il avait laissé tomber sur la scène. Mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de tester sa pudeur, T-bag s'inclinait rarement. C'est avec un large sourire qu'il exhibait leurs nudités en contact, qui dérogeaient aux lois de la nature et jusqu'à celles de l'harmonie esthétique.

- Vous êtes vraiment une paire de beaux dégueulasses… avait fini par lâcher Bellick.

- C'est ce qu'on appelle la luxure, chef. Vous devriez essayer, lui avait conseillé le pédophile en mettant dans son œil tout l'éclat vicieux qui mettait les gens si mal à l'aise.

Il avait senti les paupières de Maytag s'entrouvrir à peine contre sa mâchoire, et avait deviné la moquerie dans cet infime fragment d'iris à peine éveillé. Le maton avait simplement répondu en dégainant sa matraque avec un bruit sec.

- Buchanan, tu vires de là vite fait si tu ne veux pas que tonton Teddy se retrouve cocufié par ce bel instrument.

Le garçon avait poussé un soupir, puis s'était levé de mauvaise grâce pour tituber jusqu'à son caleçon, bousculant légèrement le garde-chiourme au passage. Ce gamin était décidément devenu passablement effronté. Theodore avait saisi son pantalon, repoussé en boule au fond du lit, et s'était redressé souplement pour se mettre debout. Il avait soutenu le regard du capitaine tout en l'enfilant à même la peau.

- T'as l'impression d'en avoir, hein, quand tu fourres ton engin là-dedans ? avait demandé Bellick sans hausser le ton, salace plutôt que gouailleur. Chez moi, baiser avec les petits garçons c'est quand même une drôle de façon de montrer qu'on est un homme… Tu crois pas, Bagwell ?

Le chef des gardiens le lorgnait, ourlant sa lèvre grasse d'un sourire narquois. Il voulait le pousser à la faute : geste, injure, ou simple impertinence. T-bag avait cependant trop de bouteille pour donner satisfaction aux matuches, que ce soit en commettant un acte qui légitimerait la correction comme en s'écrasant tout à fait devant leurs petites exactions épaisses. Aussi avait-il docilement approuvé, tout en remontant sa braguette d'un geste sec :

- Sûr, c'est pas à vous que ça risquerait d'arriver, patron…

Son mignon, encore à demi-nu de n'avoir pas fait l'effort de chercher sa chemise, était revenu chercher la poche au fond du pantalon, et avait appuyé sur l'épaule de Theodore un front alangui. Les mots avaient beau flatter la virilité ô combien supérieure du surveillant, conformément intégré à la société libre, le sourire étouffé du pervers sexuel glissait : « tu peux te payer toutes les putes camées que te permet ton salaire de misère, comme tous les ratés de ton espèce, Bradley, mais c'est pas demain la veille qu'un adonis de vingt ans te fera connaître les suprêmes impuretés en t'étant dévoué corps et âme, comme ce joli morceau que tu vois pendu à moi ». Bellick avait replié sa matraque d'un geste leste qui voulait impressionner, et avait grognassé :

- Amenez vos culs d'gonzesses sur la ligne et qu'ça saute !

T-bag s'était avancé en prolongeant quelque peu le contact visuel avec le maton en chef, pour aller s'aligner docilement. Son champ de vision l'avait alors conduit directement à Maël, sur le rang d'en face, qui le fixait avec un drôle d'air. Bagwell lui avait adressé un rictus mielleux, et n'avait pas été surpris de le trouver sans réponse. Il y avait quelque chose de farouche dans l'expression du petit blond mais aussi, et cela le surprenait un peu plus, d'anxieusement résolu. Avait-il ainsi décidé de ne pas s'y laisser reprendre ?

Les portes s'étaient ouvertes pour offrir l'accès au réfectoire, et le meneur blanc s'était mis en chemin, tout excité par le nouveau défi qu'allait représenter cette journée, bientôt rejoint par ses hommes. Il avait noté que Maël ne se joignait pas aux tables familiales pour le petit-déjeuner. Lors de la douche, il avait tout bonnement disparu. Quand ils s'étaient installés sur leurs gradins, sous un ciel bas et couvert, le petit nouveau manquait toujours à l'appel. Cette absence prolongée n'avait pas manqué de soulever les commentaires parmi ses lieutenants, au courant des turpitudes planifiées la veille.

- Dis donc, on dirait qu'le bizuth s'est toujours pas remis de sa petite cérémonie d'hier ! avait entonné Georgie, profitant de ce moment de pause commune à l'extérieur.

- C'est ce qu'il semble… avait simplement répondu la tête de clan.

- Tu l'as sauté… ? avait demandé avidement Trokey, insatisfait de si peu de précisions.

T-bag avait esquissé un sourire légèrement embarrassé.

- Aaaah… il n'est pas de ceux qu'on monte à cru. Je veux le cuisiner un peu avant, il n'en sera que plus tendre à consommer pleinement.

- Alleeez, me dis pas qu'tu t'es pas amusé avec lui ! s'était récrié son second, un peu estomaqué.

A dire vrai, le chef suprémaciste se trouvait quelque peu ennuyé de ne pas pouvoir offrir à ses mâtins le conte de Sodome qu'ils attendaient. Il ne fallait surtout pas que la chose fût mal interprétée.

- Bien entendu, je me suis amusé avec lui. Mine de rien c'est le but de l'opération, Trokey, et je peux t'assurer qu'il n'y avait rien de plus divertissant que de faire branler pour la toute première fois le piédestal du petit chéri sous mon nez, pas vrai Maytag ?

Moqueur, Theodore avait frotté brièvement les cheveux désordonnés de son giton, qui n'avait pas réagi.

- Ah, ça c'est un truc de malade ! avait commenté Drake avec un sourire entendu. Qu'est-ce qui disait, l'gamin ?

- Oh il m'obligeait à le tenir tranquille, c'est sûr, mais il n'en demeure pas moins qu'il a craché tout son petit-lait comme un grand !

Trokey avait semblé bluffé et assez amusé par ce compte-rendu original.

- Ah ! T'es encore plus tordu qu'je l'pensais, tiens !

- Qu'il le veuille ou non il finira entre mes doigts d'ici la fin de la journée, avait affirmé le chef de l'Alliance en baissant d'un ton, et je vous garantis qu'il va aimer l'expérience, l'enfant de chœur…

La perversité dans la voix serpentine de T-bag avait silencieusement agité sa troupe d'un frisson d'excitation. Il suffisait souvent que darde à leurs oreilles la langue irascible de leur meneur pour attiser soudain leur appétence naturelle pour la violence.

Comme pour rafraîchir aussitôt l'atmosphère, une bruine ventée s'était mise à arroser la cour de la prison. Theodore s'était tourné vers Maytag, d'ordinaire très frileux. Le garçon n'avait pas remué, comme indifférent à la pluie qui humectait ses mèches blondes et brunes, qu'il n'avait du reste pas pris la peine de coiffer en crête. Ses yeux battus, cernés de fatigue, étaient laissé au vague de la pelouse humide. Toute la matinée il s'était tenu parfaitement tranquille et il semblait que rien ne pût encore l'affecter. C'était tout juste si son maître le reconnaissait, ainsi. Peut-être du fait de cette confusion, face à l'air absolument misérable de son petit bonhomme, il avait soulevé un pan de son blouson bleu et y avait abrité la tête de Maytag. Son protégé s'était laissé faire sans mot dire, se nichant un peu sous son aile, et avait répondu en serrant fort le tissu chaud de la poche entre ses doigts mouillés. T-bag avait été pris d'un vague remord. Le défi que Jason lui avait jeté au visage la veille lui avait posé un véritable cas de conscience, il devait bien l'avouer. Pendant un moment, il avait été sérieusement tenté de ne pas désavouer Maytag, tenaillé par une curiosité mordante. Le mignon aurait-il réellement abandonné confort et liberté pour sa simple personne ? Encore à cet instant, comme il le considérait tout près de lui, suçant anxieusement sa lèvre jusqu'à la petite tache de duvet brun qui la soulignait, le doute lui piquait les entrailles. Il n'avait d'autre certitude que celle de ne jamais savoir, et c'était là quelque chose que Theodore Bagwell n'appréciait pas du tout. Mais il était braqué sur le désir d'attacher le fervent Maël à sa poche, et peut-être également sur le refus entêté de laisser à son giton le triomphe de contrecarrer ses plans bien établis.

Justement, alors que le clan demeurait silencieux sous la pluie fine et froide, déployé sur les gradins comme un groupe de corbeaux sur des lignes à haute-tension, Krone s'était enfin montré. Il n'avait pas pris la peine d'enfiler un manteau, et arborait cette fois un visage plus serein et définitivement sûr de lui.

- Je veux devenir ton serviteur, avait-il déclaré en regardant T-bag droit dans les yeux.

L'audace l'avait laissé complètement pantois, lui faisant replier son bras et déloger Jason. Il n'avait cependant fait montre de son choc que l'espace d'un instant. Se jouant d'une pareille hardiesse, il avait seulement répliqué :

- Eh bien ! Je savais qu'être déniaisé ça vous changeait un homme, mais à ce point-là !

Les membres de l'Alliance avaient ricané. Néanmoins Maël avait semblé ne se soucier aucunement de leurs railleries. Les yeux levés vers lui comme le gladiateur face à son empereur, les mains humblement nouées derrière le dos, il avait repris :

- Je veux être à tes côtés, et te servir comme je le pourrai.

Bagwell avait froncé les sourcils, penchant curieusement la tête sur le côté.

- Vraiment ? Quelques heures et le sens de ta vie vole en éclats ?

- J'me suis pas trompé de sens, seulement de chemin.

Comme pour lui donner un gage de sa lucidité, le jeune homme avait retiré son crucifix d'argent, et le lui avait lancé vivement. Du haut de ses gradins, T-bag avait reçu la chaînette au creux de sa main avec une certaine stupéfaction, et s'était aussitôt levé, incrédule. Maytag s'était mis debout à ses côtés, sans lâcher la poche. Le sociopathe s'était trouvé… désarçonné, vraiment. Les évènements ne se déroulaient pas du tout de la manière dont il les avait anticipés ! C'était presque trop brutal, trop aisé, trop conforme à l'idéal. Il serait allé jusqu'à dire que c'était lui qui se sentait un peu violenté par ces circonstances inattendues. Que demander pourtant lorsque l'objet du désir était présenté sur un plateau d'argent ?

Comme le chef de l'Alliance ne trouvait rien à répondre, Maël s'était autorisé à gravir les gradins, suivi d'un regard curieux par tous les sbires. Une fois sur l'avant-dernière marche, il avait poussé le toupet jusqu'à arracher avec la dernière désinvolture la main de son futur prédécesseur de la poche convoitée. Depuis qu'il avait commencé sa petite démonstration de force, Samuel avait agi comme si rien d'autre que T-bag n'existait sur les lieux de ses nouveaux vœux, et en cela il avait commis une erreur. Un coup de poing féroce était venu le lui apprendre, le faisant basculer jusqu'au bas de la structure de bois et de métal dans un fracas sourd et sous les exclamations de ceux qui avaient failli subir des dommages. Theodore n'avait pas eu le temps de se retourner que déjà Jason dévalait deux bancs pour bondir sur la poitrine du nouveau prétendant, l'écrasant de tout son poids dans un sinistre craquement de côtes cassées. Aussitôt après, il profitait de lui avoir coupé radicalement le souffle pour bourrer son ventre de coups de pieds rageurs. La bande de taulards avaient commencé à pousser des brames d'encouragement hilares et Bagwell était resté suffoqué devant ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Maytag s'acharnait sur le corps frêle de Samuel avec une hargne impressionnante. Il avait entendu ses baskets battre la chair tandis qu'il crachait :

- Tu veux servir, mauviette ? Alors rampe ! RAMPE POUR MOI, SALOPE !

Il avait été acclamé de quelques sifflets, ce qui n'avait pas empêché les aryens de pousser des olés lorsque Krone avait enfin saisi son pied et taclé son autre cheville pour le mettre à terre. T-bag était comme hypnotisé par le spectacle, incapable d'intervenir alors qu'il n'aurait jamais dû autoriser cette confrontation d'opérette en tant que tête de la famille. Tout bien réfléchi cela dit, la bagarre qui s'était déroulé à ses pieds n'avait pas grand chose d'une confrontation d'opérette… Les garçons s'entretuaient joliment dans l'herbe fangeuse de la cour. Maytag avait goûté aux coups de pieds dans le visage, avant que Maël ne se jette sur lui pour le plaquer au sol. Malheureusement pour lui, le blondinet ne l'y avait pas maintenu bien longtemps. La constitution trapue de Buchanan lui donnait un net avantage en force. Au corps à corps, une fois les gestes vifs de son adversaire immobilisés, il n'avait eu que peu de difficultés à les maîtriser et à renverser la situation. Maintenant les bras de Samuel au sol, il lui avait asséné un violent coup de tête, qui avait soulevé quelques exclamations mi-choquées mi-appréciatrices chez les membres de la famille.

- Vas-y, Maytag, fous-lui une branlée ! avait lancé Trokey qui s'amusait follement.

L'angelot avait paru sonné, le regard un instant vide et désorienté, son auréole de mèches dorées souillée par la terre détrempée. Jason en avait profité pour le lâcher et se remettre à le cogner.

T-bag ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Lui qui était toujours enthousiaste mais sottement emprunté lorsqu'on lui faisait tuer quelqu'un, qui appréhendait le danger des rixes claniques et se réfugiait timidement derrière Theodore aux premiers claquements de langue d'un tocard en manque, il se déchaînait alors comme le fils du diable en personne tandis qu'il molestait Samuel. C'était un miracle que le minois fin du chérubin ne se défonce pas tout simplement sous les coups forcenés qui le martelaient. En voyant cela, Bagwell avait songé avec une pointe de dérision que c'était à se demander si le gosse avait encore besoin lui. Toute cette furie était la sienne, il la reconnaissait. Elle avait été crainte, admirée, appréhendée, contemplée, enviée, escomptée, adorée, fantasmée, et à présent reproduite comme dernier réflexe de défense. Maël n'avait mis que quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits et n'avait pu que se protéger le visage de ses bras. Maytag avait alors esquissé son demi-sourire triomphant derrière ses multiples lésions faciales.

- C'est ça, planque-toi.

Après lui avoir asséné un dernier coup lourd sur la tempe, il avait ponctué sa victoire d'un crachat de mépris. Puis il avait relevé vers son maître des yeux encore ardents et déjà assoiffés, dont la pure nitescence jurait délicieusement avec les traces de sa sauvagerie. Il haletait laborieusement, du sang chaud coulait de son nez, mais au beau milieu de son visage mâchuré et meurtri ces deux yeux lui criaient que tout cela était pour lui. Un frisson avait parcouru l'échine de Bagwell, d'autant plus troublant que celui-ci le surprenait dans une position détestable. Il n'avait rien d'une princesse pour laquelle on s'affronte ! Au nom de quoi ces gamins s'étripaient-ils sous son nez, et devant tout le monde encore ? Comme tout cela était embarrassant et hors de propos ! Tout en même temps, voir deux magnifiques éphèbes s'entredéchirer pour ses faveurs étaient une déconcertante première qui non seulement mettait le monde à l'envers, mais encore flattait son ego jusqu'à la boursouflure. Cela étant, si les jouteurs croyaient pouvoir délibérer par eux-mêmes, T-bag se devait de les détromper tous les deux rapidement ! Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour y aller de son petit commentaire sarcastique quand Maël avait effectué soudain un geste véloce qui avait arraché à Jason un hoquet de douleur. Le jeune champion s'était plié en deux, avant de recevoir une beigne qui l'avait éloigné du corps de son opposant. Tandis qu'il s'affaissait à terre sans pouvoir se défendre, la main pressée contre son flanc, Maël s'était redressé péniblement mais courageusement pour se placer au-dessus de lui. Et puis il y avait eu l'éclat d'une arme blanche, brandie sans remord par l'angelot, qui avait coupé court à toute analyse. La décharge fulgurante d'adrénaline avait entraîné une réaction au quart de tour, conditionnée, stupide. Un réflexe, c'était certain. Et T-bag était déjà sur eux. Comble de l'ironie, il avait encore la croix de Samuel enroulée autour des doigts lorsqu'il avait retenu la main meurtrière du petit saint d'une poigne de fer. Quant au dragonneau terrassé, il l'avait fixé de deux grandes prunelles bleues désespérément incrédules. Enfin, toute l'assistance assemblée sur les gradins s'était retrouvée suspendue à ses lèvres, et tout ce que Bagwell avait eu envie de lâcher à ce moment précis était simplement : « Et merde ».


	13. Chapter 13

Voici la suite de l'histoire, _mit_ petit récap'!

Débuts entre T-bag et Tweener (**1er jour - 2eme jour dans la matinée**)  
_Flash-back sur l'arrivée de Maël à Fox River, alors que T-bag est encore avec Maytag_  
Tweener cache la lame de rasoir, T-bag lui fait confiance pour prendre la bonne décision (**2eme jour dans l'après-midi**)  
_Flash-back sur la rencontre de T-bag et Maël_  
Tweener coupe la zigounette d'Avocado, et flippe parce que ce dernier refuse de le dénoncer, pour pouvoir le finir lui-même. Il comprend qu'il est coincé et prend la poche de T-bag (**2eme jour au soir - 3eme jour - 4eme jour dans la matinée**)  
_Flash-back sur le "baptême" de Maël: Teddy lui apprend ce qu'il faut sur les petites abeilles et les petites fleurs en obligeant Maytag à lui donner son premier orgasme. Woopee!_  
Saint-Michael essaie de s'en mêler, mais Tweener finit tout de même dans la cellule de T-bag. (**4eme jour en fin de journée**)  
_Flash-back très loooong sur la dernière soirée que T-bag devait passer avec Maytag, avant de prendre Maël comme nouveau giton. (Manifestement, il y aura une couille dans le potage, puisque à l'heure actuelle Maël ne tient pas la poche de Bagwell... mais pour l'instant, vous n'en savez pas plus.)_  
Retour à Tweener le lendemain de sa première nuit dans la cellule 16. (**5eme jour en fin de matinée - midi**)  
_Flash-back sur la tentative de "coup d'état" de Maël et son altercation avec Maytag._  
Retour à Tweener (**5ème jour dans l'après-midi**)

Voilà, bonne lecture!

- _SIEG HEIL_ ! hurla Lycan en écrasant son pied dans les côtes du détenu noir qu'ils avaient coincé dans l'une des cabanes à outils.

Quelques clameurs hystériques suivirent son cri de guerre, tandis qu'il balançait la bouteille de whisky à ses camarades. Celle-ci fut récupérée par Drake, qui en but une longue goulée avant de reprendre son souffle dans un halètement animal et de donner un nouveau coup dans l'estomac de leur victime.

- Allez, bats-toi, sac à merde ! aboya-t-il, collant la bouteille contre la poitrine d'un inférieur.

Les suprémacistes étaient torses nus, en prévision des projections de sang et, dans l'air vicié et poussiéreux de la remise, ce n'était que peaux blanches et roses et marquages à l'encre bon marché. Le whisky vola à nouveau par-dessus les muscles suants où enflaient des croix celtiques ou des têtes de pitbulls. Alex le saisit, et versa sur le visage du noir quelques gouttes qui accrochèrent l'un des rais de lumière.

- Ca t'dirait qu'on te crame la face, le nègre ? Ca t'plairait pas d'être immolé par le feu comme tes ancêtres ? jappa-t-il, tout excité.

- Gâche pas la marchandise, espèce de petit connard, grogna Georgie, déjà un peu éméché, en se réappropriant l'alcool.

Après une bonne lampée, il le refit circuler et redressa brutalement la proie pour lui décocher un crochet.

- _Sieg heil_, les mecs !

La bouteille de verre refit quelques cloches rapides par-dessus le lynchage, pour être finalement lancée un peu plus loin, et atterrir dans une nouvelle main.

- Allez-y mollo sur les sieg heil, les garçons, on ne veut pas avoir l'air politiquement incorrects, n'est-ce pas ? roucoula T-bag avant de porter le goulot à ses lèvres.

Il était assis sur une table, les jambes généreusement écartées, Tweener assis à ses pieds. Il se pencha légèrement en arrière pour avaler une brève lippée de liquide ambré, sa main libre agrippée à la tignasse de son giton, comme pour assurer son équilibre. Apolskis grimaça un peu en sentant le tiraillement de ses cheveux, mais le spectacle qu'il avait sous les yeux le traumatisait suffisamment pour qu'il y prête à peine attention. Que pouvait-on bien ressentir d'agréable en défonçant la tronche d'un pauvre gars qui, manifestement, ne savait même pas se défendre ?

- Non, Georgie, tu ne lui pisses pas dessus ! intervint vivement le leader en voyant son soldat ouvrir sa braguette. Ou tout du moins attends qu'on en ait fini avec lui, je ne veux pas qu'il soit dégueulasse !

- Comme tu veux, patron…

- C'est bien. Tiens avale plutôt un peu de ça, dit-il en lui renvoyant le whisky.

Tweener leva vers lui un regard incrédule et répugné, la babine désapprobatrice.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Tweeny, tu veux un câlin ?

David baissa la tête, sentant les bottes de T-bag appuyer sur ses épaules. Il vit la bouteille circuler à nouveau de mains en mains pour finir dans celles de Maël. Ce dernier la repassa machinalement à son frère de gang le plus proche, et Drake le taquina.

- Alleeez, gamin, goûte une p'tite gorgée, ça t'fera pas d'mal !

- J'ai pas besoin d'être saoul pour donner une leçon à un négro, répliqua-t-il en saisissant l'intéressé par les cheveux.

De sa table, Theodore gloussa, légèrement grisé par l'alcool et peut-être surtout par la violence.

- Là, le galapiat t'a eu, Drake. Fiche-lui un peu la paix.

- Ouais ? Qu'y m'le prouve alors, j'le vois pas beaucoup taper.

- C'est parce que c'est pas le plus marrant, répondit Krone en tirant plus fort sur la courte chevelure crépue pour relever tant bien que mal la victime, qui avait du mal à se remettre sur ses pieds. Allez, secoue-toi, DEBOUT !

Le détenu noir se stabilisa et le considéra avec toute la haine et toute la souffrance qu'il refusait de crier. Son faciès était comme du cuir tanné par les coups, et ses yeux étaient ceux du taureau rendu fou par les picadors.

- Ecartez-vous, commanda le garçon. Tiens, le nègre !

Sur ce, Maël tira quelque chose de sa botte et le lança à celui qui se tenait à présent devant lui. Le regard de son adversaire se teinta de confision lorsqu'il saisit au vol une lame, et les aryens reculèrent aussitôt de quelques pas avec quelques exclamations de surprise protestataire.

- Allez, attaque-moi, je te promets que j'ai les mains vides, déclara Samuel en écartant les bras pour prouver ses dires.

Le détenu hésita, la main crispée sur l'arme, jaugeant ce jeune ennemi qui lui présentait sa chair blanche, uniquement habillée de la lumière voilée d'une fenêtre sale. Il sentait que quelque chose était truqué dans la situation et que celle-ci finirait immanquablement par lui être fatale. T-bag s'était également tendu brusquement, en arrêt.

- Maël… appela-t-il sur un ton d'avertissement désapprobateur.

C'est ce moment que choisit la victime pour attaquer, brute et gauche, payant son corps endolori et sa morale qui ne lui avait pas donné l'expérience de l'assaut. Son élan fut illico détourné et son bras replié dans une clé impitoyable. Il lâcha aussitôt le couteau de fortune, mais le jeune aryen concentra toutes ses forces et, crachant un cri sous l'effort, donna une impulsion qui lui fit craquer les os et répandit une douleur aiguë insoutenable dans tout son bras. Il s'écroula au sol, vaincu, n'espérant plus qu'une mort rapide ou un miracle. Maël ramassa sa lame, visiblement fier de lui.

- T'as vu ? J'ai appris la clé que tu m'as expliquée, j'y arrive ! lança-t-il à son meneur.

- Oui, je sais mon garçon, sous tes dehors atrabilaires tu caches une paire de couilles grosses comme ça, soupira un Theodore plus soulagé qu'il n'aurait probablement voulu l'admettre. Mais si tu veux faire ton jeune coq, pas d'idiotie de ce genre, ça pourrait te coûter la vie bêtement. Arrange-toi toujours pour mettre toutes les chances de ton côté et pas de fanfaronnade.

Krone acquiesça discrètement, un sourire effronté mais connivent sur le visage. Bagwell détourna son attention avant de se faire prendre au jeu de la réponse charmée et frappa deux fois dans ses mains pour gagner celle de ses sbires, qui avaient recommencé à rôder autour de l'homme à terre.

- Messieurs, après tout ce sensationnel, je crois qu'il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses.

Il sauta à terre, par-dessus Tweener, et se retourna pour le considérer, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Relève-toi, commanda-t-il.

Le jeune homme se mit debout, l'appréhension peinte sur son visage. T-bag sortit un couteau coincé dans la taille de son pantalon, derrière son dos, et le lui balança.

- A toi l'honneur.

Apolskis considéra fébrilement l'instrument qu'il avait dans la main, puis son maître, puis le bouc émissaire mis à terre pour lui.

- Yo… Tu t'fous d'moi, ou quoi ?

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de badiner ? demanda le meneur suprémaciste en le fixant, un bref spasme traversant ses paupières et ses lèvres.

- Non mais j'vais pas l'tuer, t'es malade ?

- Tu vas abattre cette bête et te la fermer, Tweener. Les gars ont fait tout le boulot pour toi, tu as droit à la meilleure partie.

- Chuis tombé pour vol qualifié, mec… T-bag. Tu sais combien ça va ajouter à ma peine quand j'me ferai choper ? Pas question qu'je fasse ça !

- Oh arrête de bouchonner ta culotte, fillette, les matons ont la patte bien graissée, on n'aura pas d'ennui… assura Theodore en penchant la tête en avant, comme pour convaincre un individu un peu buté.

- C'était pas ça le marché ! protesta David en s'affolant de plus en plus. Je te suce la bite et tu te charges de buter, point-barre !

- Ce que tu peux être vulgaire, c'est une véritable horreur… soupira Bagwell sur un ton victimaire. J'aime les garçons avec du cran, pas les grandes-gueules ! T'avais l'air d'en avoir à revendre à ton arrivée… Alors confirme ma bonne impression.

- Achever un keum à terre, t'appelles ça avoir du cran ? demanda Tweener avec une moue de mépris.

- Si c'est si anodin, règle ça et qu'on en finisse, alors !

- Pourquoi tu veux m'faire faire ça ?! Putain mais qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte ?

Il faillit rajouter « espèce de taré », mais le souvenir des douches court-circuita à temps son emportement.

- Mon chéri si tu n'en es pas capable tu ne tiendras pas deux semaines, déclara finalement le leader blanc.

David ne sut que répondre à cela. Il supplia T-bag du regard, le surin à la main. Le chef de l'Alliance siffla rapidement, et Samuel attrapa à nouveau le noir par les cheveux et rassembla ses forces pour le traîner auprès d'eux comme une pièce de boucherie.

- Pitié ! Pitié, laissez-moi, j'dirai rien ! gémit la victime entre ses crispations douloureuses.

- Fais-le, Tweener, ordonna Bagwell en reprenant sa place de spectateur sur la table.

Saisie par l'énergie du désespoir, la cible se débattit tant bien que mal, le bras droit inerte et tordu, le menton dégoulinant de sang.

- OH ! lui cria Maël comme à une monture indocile, le reprenant en main par le col pour assurer sa prise et tirant sur les boucles crépues pour lui renverser la tête.

Apolskis tourna une dernière fois la tête vers T-bag, qui posa son pied contre son postérieur pour le pousser vivement en avant. Il grimaça en posant la lame contre la gorge du détenu, la main tremblante.

- PITIE ! Faites pas ça ! J'ai jamais voulu m'attirer des emmerdes et j'vous en donnerai pas ! Lâchez-moi pitié j'dirai rien, J'DIRAI RIEN ! clama l'homme noir, la voix étranglée par la terreur.

- TA GUEULE ! répondit Drake en le bâillonnant à l'aide d'un chiffon graisseux. M'oblige pas à t'couper la langue.

Le garçon haletait, le cœur battant comme un tambour dans sa poitrine, les doigts moites autour du couteau de T-bag.

- J'y arriverai pas ! geignit-il à l'adresse de son maître.

- CE N'EST QU'UN DAMNE ANIMAL, TWEENER ! ABATS-LE TOUT DE SUITE ! vociféra Bagwell, qui commençait à perdre patience.

- Ouais, bute le nègre ! brailla Ricardo.

- Allez, égorge-nous ce cochon, petit ! reprit Lycan.

Cette perspective semblait tellement naturelle pour eux. Tweener était pourtant tout simplement incapable de l'adopter, et cela allait au-delà d'un problème idéologique. Ces yeux sombres et rouges qui le fixaient fiévreusement étaient similaires à tous ceux qui l'avaient vu grandir et apprendre à se débrouiller dans le recoin minable où il était né. Il ne pouvait pas se donner l'excuse de la distance pour trancher à jamais ces veines et ces artères qui retenaient la vie d'un semblable.

- Si tu ne le fais pas c'est moi qui t'écorche, petit imbécile ! Sois sûr que je m'arrangerai pour que tu regrettes cent fois de ne pas avoir choisi le bon camp. Tu ne voudrais pas me faire ce plaisir, dis-moi ?

La gorge de Tweener se serra, et il poussa la lame contre la peau, pour son propre bien, parce qu'il subirait tout ce qu'il ne ferait pas lui-même.

- Désolé mon frère, déclara-t-il tout bas.

Le couteau entama légèrement la chair, faisant couler quelques gouttes de sang ; puis il resta paralysé. David ne réfléchissait même plus, n'envisageait plus les tortures qu'il encourait, ne cherchait plus d'expédient. Il resta figé.

Bientôt, un bruit se fit entendre derrière lui et il fut bousculé violemment sur le côté tandis qu'on lui arrachait l'arme des mains. D'un mouvement sec et machinal, presque dédaigneux, T-bag déchira la gorge de leur souffre-douleur, faisant vomir du sang à la plaie béante.

- CA AVAIT L'AIR COMPLIQUE ? aboya-t-il à la figure de Tweener.

- T-bag, j'ai jamais… balbutia le jeune homme, le visage soudain cireux.

- EST-CE QUE CA AVAIT L'AIR COMPLIQUE, LAMENTABLE WIGGER INDIGENT ?

- Chuis désolé… tenta le pickpocket en reculant, l'air malade.

De rage, Theodore lui décocha une beigne qui l'envoya sur le sol de béton.

- Attends un peu pour être désolé, mon garçon…

A présent, le meneur aryen n'écumait plus, mais avait repris ce ton élastique qui lui était propre, et savait si bien transmettre toute la cruauté qu'il suintait parfois. Il posa sa chaussure noire sur la joue de Tweener, en se réjouissant que celle-ci ait profité de la flaque de sang qui s'était à présent transformée en mare au milieu du cabanon.

- Je vais te faire si mal que tu seras bientôt désolé comme tu ne l'as jamais été, petit.

David tenta un instant de repousser le pied qui l'écrasait, puis se crispa vivement sur le côté pour régurgiter un trait de bile. Bagwell le considéra avec dédain. Le gosse s'étouffait avec sa propre toux, des haut-le-cœur nerveux traversant le haut de son corps. Il comprenait les réactions un peu viscérales la première fois mais tout de même… quand on ne pouvait même pas se vanter d'avoir fait quoi que ce soit, quelle pitié ! Il attrapa son giton par le col de son tee-shirt, et le traîna autant qu'il ne l'entraîna vers la porte de l'abri.

- La voie est libre, indiqua-t-il à l'adresse de ses hommes qui renfilaient leurs tee-shirts, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à l'extérieur.

Il sortit et lâcha le garçon, dégoûté, le laissant garder son pas tant bien que mal en s'accrochant à la poche. Tweener l'avait déçu et l'alcool qu'il avait ingéré le rendait plus irascible qu'à l'ordinaire. Qu'allait-il faire de ce mioche en définitive ? Laver l'agnelet noir de toute sa confusion et lui faire pousser des cornes s'avérerait-il tout simplement faisable ? Peut-être avait-il présumé de ses forces en se lançant ce défi-là… Il n'avait pourtant pas l'impression d'en attendre trop, et Dieu sait qu'il avait ménagé le gamin jusque là ! Maytag avait eu le temps d'être assailli maintes fois, de pleurer et de se prendre quelques baffes avant d'être confronté à la mise à mort. Etait-il resté planté là comme un demeuré et avait-il joué les grands traumatisés ? Non. Il avait trembloté comme de la gelée de myrtille et exécuté la chose très maladroitement, en s'y reprenant à plusieurs fois, mais ses grands yeux avaient eu l'éclat alarmé et fasciné de l'enfance transgressive. Il s'était bien fait plaisir, le petit bonhomme ! Et ce fut en cette occasion qu'il surprit T-bag par un peu de répondant lors de leurs privautés. A peine rentrés au bercail, encore étourdis de barbarie, ils avaient baisé fébrilement contre le mur de la cellule, euphorie contre euphorie, palpitations contre palpitations pour la première fois, et Theodore avait alors senti qu'ils avaient bien quelque chose en commun, en dépit des apparences.

C'était en partie ce qui en avait fait un compagnon de longue durée. Maytag avait été son image en miroir à bien des égards, presque en tous points l'inverse de lui-même. Pourtant, en dépit de cette opposition systématique, quelque chose les assimilait tout de même, et Theodore n'avait pas trouvé l'occasion de se débarrasser de son reflet. Même lorsque Maël s'était proposé de s'en charger à sa place, ça ne s'était pas terminé comme prévu. Il lui avait fait lâcher la lame ensanglantée, découvrant en fait de bricolage un fort joli coutelas au manche de bois, gravé à l'extrémité d'une gouttelette.

- Sacré beau surin… avait-il commenté, incrédule, et drastiquement pris de court. D'où tu sors ça ?

- … Mon grand-père… avait répondu laconiquement Krone, ne sachant absolument plus à quoi s'en tenir dans cette situation suspendue.

- Et tu voulais occire mon garçon avec cet égorge-nègre ? Tss…

Sur ce, il avait empoché l'arme et avait repoussé Maël de la jambe, sans animosité, pour redresser Maytag par le blouson.

- Tu bouges pas, avait-il lancé à l'angelot en le désignant du doigt par-dessus son épaule.

Il avait conduit son page en direction de la grille, vers les gardiens. Le flanc du pauvre diable pissait le sang à travers ses mains. Il avait été correctement transpercé et, bien qu'il eût l'habitude des entailles, c'était un miracle qu'il se contraigne à avancer tant bien que mal en retenant seulement des contractions de douleur. T-bag ne se sentait pas d'humeur à l'accrocher à ses épaules pour le soutenir, cependant. A charge de revanche, il l'avait tout de même congratulé d'un « Bon garçon… c'est presque fini, sois courageux ». Le plus incroyable avait été ce sourire malade qui avait transparu malgré les dents serrées et le teint pâle, comme émerveillé malgré lui, et qui n'avait pas quitté Theodore malgré le fait qu'il ne le rencontre pas. Il avait sifflé Geary.

- Hé, maton !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, T-bag ? avait demandé le surveillant d'un air las.

- Mon petit bonhomme a eu comme un accident. Il aurait bien besoin des services de la doc.

- Merde ! s'était exclamé Geary en voyant le sang couler sur le blouson et le pantalon.

Il avait dégainé son talkie-walkie.

- On a besoin d'une civière dans la cour !

Les infirmiers n'avaient pas tardé à débouler et le gardien l'avait interrogé :

- C'est la peine que j'te demande ce qui s'est passé, Bagwell ?

- Le p'tit s'est blessé sur une tige cassée des gradins, il vous le dira lui-même, avait-il répondu en jetant un dernier regard à Maytag.

Il s'en était ensuite retourné à sa famille ; Maël l'attendait, tout boueux, l'air de ne pas comprendre ni admettre la logique du meneur. T-bag l'avait attrapé par les cheveux sales et trempés de sa nuque et le jeune homme s'était contraint à ne pas broncher.

- Maintenant tu m'écoutes, et tu m'écoutes attentivement. Tu veux me servir du mieux que tu pourras ? Tu ferais mieux de commencer par respecter ce que j'attends de tous mes hommes : personne ne touche à mon garçon, sous aucun prétexte. Si je dois m'en débarrasser pour une raison ou pour une autre, c'est moi qui en prend l'initiative.

- Je n'ai pas attaqué Maytag, rétorqua Samuel calmement, mais fermement.

- Non, tu as contre-attaqué par derrière après qu'il t'ait laissé la vie sauve mais tu vois, ce n'est pas ça qui me pose problème, pas le moins du monde. S'il s'était agi de n'importe quel ennemi, tu aurais été dans ton bon droit, et lui aurait mérité la mort pour le simple fait de ne pas te l'avoir infligée. Mais nous sommes une famille, bon sang ! Est-ce que tu as une petite idée de ce qui fait notre force ?

Maël s'était contenté de l'écouter, maussade.

- Avant que je me pointe ici les chiens étaient trop occupés à se manger entre eux pour bouffer du hérisson correctement. Il a fallu apprendre à faire front. Les éventuelles régulations internes sont de _mon_ ressort exclusif. Même Maytag l'avait compris. Alors avant toute chose tâche de saisir un peu le sens du clan, et à ce moment-là seulement, je verrai si je peux te rendre ce beau joujou. En attendant fais profil bas.

Il l'avait lâché et s'était rassit à sa place, sur le banc du haut, pour conclure simplement :

- L'incident est clos.

T-bag secoua la tête et poussa à nouveau Tweener en avant, anticipant la sonnerie imminente qui marquerait la fin de la promenade en le dirigeant vers le bâtiment ; non loin de là, Michael Scofield le lorgna du coin de l'œil avant de relever un regard tracassé vers la salle de TP.


	14. Chapter 14

_Merci à mes quelques lecteurs pour leur patience. Promis, maintenant que les vacances sont là, la suite ne tardera pas (semaine prochaine). _

Une fois de retour à l'exiguïté de la cellule, T-bag s'affala sur sa couchette et arracha sèchement le tissu blanc qui en couvrait l'arrière.

- Accroche le drap, lança-t-il simplement.

Tweener s'exécuta. Il savait qu'il allait y avoir droit. Le leader suprémaciste avait pris son refus de tuer comme un affront. Le regard noir qu'il levait vers lui confirmait cette impression. Il avait l'air furibond et vindicatif de quelqu'un qu'on vient de blesser sans vergogne. Pas de regret, certes. David n'avait pas pu, un point c'est tout. Jamais de toute sa vie il n'avait envisagé d'avoir un jour à refroidir son prochain. Et puis, T-bag aurait fini par le passer à la casserole tôt ou tard. Il n'avait rien à perdre. Après tout, ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il se ferait violer… Le simple mot lui serra la gorge, mais il crispa sa mâchoire et se contraignit à affronter ce qui allait lui tomber dessus avec le moins de conscience possible.

- Bon, puisque tu ne voulais pas participer au jeu avec les autres garçons, on va en essayer un autre spécialement pour toi.

Apolskis plongea les mains dans ses poches et attendit, l'air le plus bravache possible.

- Depuis le début je me suis dit qu'il fallait façonner un peu ce langage grossier que tu balances à tort et à travers avec ce parler africanisant. Alors on va commencer par entraîner un peu ton vocabulaire, d'accord ? proposa Theodore.

Tweener fronça les sourcils, confus.

- Alors voilà la règle : je te donne un mot et tu commences par me trouver cinq synonymes. Mon paternel m'en faisait réciter dix quand j'avais neuf ans, alors avec un peu de chance ça ne sera pas trop au-dessus de tes moyens, hm ? lança-t-il, la tension toujours présente dans sa voix. Ce qui va ajouter un peu de piquant, en l'occurrence, c'est qu'à chaque échec tu enlèves l'un des éléments que tu as sur le dos. C'est-y pas folichon ? Tu devras aussi me trouver un synonyme de plus au tour suivant. Et si tu te retrouves sans rien à tomber, mon biquet, eh bien…

Bagwell laissa sa phrase en suspens et deux lourdes tapes tombèrent sur le matelas avec un bruit étouffé.

- … c'est ici que ça se finira. Bon, la bonne nouvelle maintenant c'est qu'à chaque réussite, je te fais grâce d'un mot. Si tu ramènes le compte à zéro, tu files et j'oublierai ce premier essai fâcheux. Alors tu vois, Tweener : j'ai beau être passablement contrarié par ton attitude, je sais rester clément s'il le faut.

Apolskis le considéra, incrédule.

- Alors maintenant on joue au scrabble ? lança-t-il.

T-bag étira un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Tourne-toi, répliqua-t-il.

David lâcha un bref souffle de dénigrement puis fit face au mur de la cellule, plutôt reconnaissant de ne plus avoir à soutenir la face de rat libidineuse de Bagwell. Il attendit plusieurs secondes avant que le premier mot ne s'élève.

- « Prison » !

Tweener chercha quelques instants et commença à répondre :

- « Taule », « cabane »… « pénitencier ». … « Ballon ».

Il se remua les méninges pendant un moment. T-bag patientait sans l'interrompre. En désespoir de cause, le petit rappeur finir par proposer :

- « Zonzon » ?

- « Zonzon » c'est pas un mot, fillette. De surcroît, tu ne m'as déjà pratiquement servi que de l'argot jusque là. J'aurais apprécié des choses comme « geôle », « cachot », « bagne » ou même « détention ». Ca suffit, déshabille-toi.

Fulminant, Tweener rua d'un pied pour envoyer sa chaussure gauche dans la direction du meneur blanc. Celle-ci lui heurta l'épaule et il eut un ricanement chatouillé en la rejetant dans un coin de la petite pièce. Salaud de T-bag. Il lui laissait croire qu'il pouvait y échapper uniquement pour se délecter de le voir patauger pour s'en sortir. Apolskis songea un instant à ne pas jouer le jeu, et à se laisser prendre une bonne fois pour toute contre ce mur gris sans lui donner la satisfaction de se débattre.

- « Tuer » !

En entendant le mot, il décida cependant de réfléchir pour la forme. Ce n'est pas avant d'avoir rassemblé les six termes qu'il se lança.

- « Assassiner », « abattre », « descendre », « éliminer », « achever », « liquider ».

- … Ben voilà ! le félicita Bagwell. Au moins tu sais ce que c'est. Je suis sûr que la pratique suivra bientôt.

Tweener ne répondit pas.

- Un adjectif, cette fois : « câlin ».

- « Câlin » ?

- « Câlin ».

Le jeune homme tourna la tête.

- Comme adjectif ?

- Oui, « être câlin », ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais entendu ça ! lança le sociopathe d'un ton irrité.

- Bon, attends alors… « affectueux » ?

Devant l'absence de correction de la part de T-bag, il poursuivit :

- « Doux »… « tendre » ? … « Gentil » ?

- Ahn-ahn, « gentil » c'est trop vague et je ne suis pas d'humeur, justement.

- … « Amical » ?

Theodore souffla un soupir.

- … A la rigueur.

David songea à la petite Melissa, une gamine de son quartier qu'il avait tenté de draguer avec ses manières maladroites et lourdes. Elle lui avait sorti quelque chose qui convenait tout à fait, il en était certain. Bon dieu, qu'est-ce que c'était que ce mot ? Alors que l'Alabamien s'apprêtait à sonner la fin du round, il rugit :

- « Pas très tactile » ! « Tactile » ! Ca va ?

- … Acception moderne, vraiment, mais on va dire que ça va. « Caressant » eût été plus heureux…

Tweener ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un stupide sentiment de triomphe. Il remercia la petite Melissa de l'avoir envoyé bouler gentiment.

- « Endroit » !

Grisé par sa réussite _in extremis_, il énonça :

- « Place », « lieu »… « coin ».

Il réfléchit. « A quel endroit ? », « Où ? », « Dans quel coin tu deales ? », « Dans le secteur de Burr ».

- « Secteur » ! acheva-t-il.

- « Pantin » ! relança aussitôt T-bag.

- « Bouffon » ! répliqua Tweener, ravi de mettre à contribution l'une de ses expressions courantes, pour une fois. « Guignol », « Marionnette ».

- Hé hé, mais c'est qu'on se rapproche… commenta Bagwell. « Obnubiler » !

- « Obnubiler »… ?

David n'était pas bien sûr de pouvoir définir ce terme-là. Il voyait cependant vaguement ce qu'il signifiait en contexte, bien que la plupart des gens l'ayant employé devant lui prononçât « obnibuler ».

- « Obséder »… « Turlupiner » ?

- Oh comme c'est joli dans ta bouche… gazouilla T-bag. Rien que pour ça je te l'accorde sans pinailler.

David tâcha de rester concentré. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un seul synonyme à trouver. Après tout le chemin parcouru, voilà qui s'annonçait faisable. Il prit une grande inspiration, aussi discrètement que possible, puis le dernier mot tomba :

- « Gamahucher » !

- Quoi ? s'étrangla le wigger.

- J'ai dit : « gamahucher », répéta le pédophile.

- Putain mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Ah ça, c'est à toi de me donner un terme approchant.

- Mais vas-y, j'sais même pas c'que c'est ! se récria Tweener en se retournant.

Bagwell le considéra avec un sourire matois.

- La pratique suivra aussi, ne t'en fais pas…

Le jeunot le fixa un moment, espérant toujours un brin d'indulgence.

- Pff, 'fait chier, lâcha-t-il en définitive tout en se débarrassant de sa chaussure droite.

- Pas de gros mots, je te l'ai déjà dit, chantonna son maître en levant les yeux sur les ressorts de la couchette du haut. Allez : « inhibé ».

- Je sais pas c'que ça veut dire non-plus, grogna David, face au mur.

- Très bien : si tu as envie d'y mettre de la mauvaise volonté, je ne vais pas m'amuser à te récurer les méninges moi-même. Ta socquette, mon garçon.

Le pickpocket saisit sa chaussette blanche et la balança rageusement dans un coin de la cellule.

- Je te rappelle qu'on en est à trois : « babiole ».

Apolskis soupira.

- « Bibelot »… « objet »… « truc »…

Le sudiste considéra ces réponses avec une moue peu enthousiaste.

- C'est pas très brillant, tout ça. « Brimborion », « Colifichet », « Amusette », c'est plus joli quand même, non ? Allez, l'autre.

Tweener se retrouva pieds nus. Il avait cessé de faire des efforts. Il ne croyait plus à une quelconque échappatoire. S'il devait à nouveau toucher au but, cette fouine s'arrangerait pour lui soumettre l'un de ces mots ampoulés qu'elle allait chercher Dieu sait où. Le rappeur se demandait même parfois si T-bag n'en inventait pas…

- Allez, un facile : « blanc ».

- … « Pâle », « blafard », « vide » … « vierge ».

Il ne faisait que gagner du temps, tout en sachant à quel point c'était contre-productif et pitoyable de sa part.

- Pourquoi pas. Il y avait pas mal de possibilités, tu aurais aussi pu penser à « immaculé », « pur », « ivoirin » ou … « laiteux », estima Bagwell en laissant le dernier mot couler autour de sa langue. Plus dur : « exutoire » !

- Je sais pas, répondit simplement le jeune homme.

- Alors il faut continuer à t'effeuiller, petit, proclama le chef suprémaciste, un sourire dans la voix.

Son codétenu se contenta d'attraper le collet de son tee-shirt pour faire passer ce dernier par-dessus sa tête. T-bag lorgna avec concupiscence les jolis muscles parfaitement inutiles qu'il avait sous les yeux. De manière générale, il avait un faible pour les garçons bien faits, plutôt trapus ; il préférait toujours ce qui était plaisant mais donnait potentiellement du fil à retordre. Si le môme décidait de se rebiffer, l'échine serait plus dure à faire ployer, les reins solides plus ardus à briser. L'eau lui en monta à la bouche et il se lécha brièvement la lippe avant d'énoncer :

- « Tenailler » !

Comme le wiger ne répondait pas, le sociopathe l'interpella.

- Hep, Tweener ? Aw, tu ne joues plus ?

Le jeunot l'ignora. Bagwell s'était bien débrouillé en le contraignant à rester attentif à ce qui se passait grâce à son petit jeu infâme ; à présent, il voulait se détacher au plus vite. Il avait surmonté l'angoisse qui lui tordait le ventre pour faire en sorte que T-bag en finisse.

- C'est dommage, ça commençait juste à devenir intéressant, déplora sincèrement le meurtrier. Tu sais, tu n'es vraiment pas très marrant à vivre, comme garçon. Je me demande de plus en plus sérieusement ce que je vais pouvoir faire de toi. Enfin… baisse ton pantalon, puisqu'il faut bien que je sèche mes larmes.

Son protégé obéit sans mot dire. Le leader de l'Alliance était de plus en plus désappointé. Si en plus Tweener devait tourner comme Cerisette en si peu de temps, il allait vraiment finir par capituler ! Quelle déception…

- Tu aurais pu emporter ta petite culotte avec, tu sais, si tu as décidé de bouder, lâcha-t-il d'une voix blasée, le sourcil levé.

David essaya de faire le vide en abaissant le caleçon blanc du trousseau pénitentiaire. Ce n'était pas comme si l'intimité perdurait en prison. Ce n'était pas comme si son cul était encore une propriété privée. Tout le monde pouvait jeter un œil et la meilleure offre l'emportait, et si les membres du Congrès voulaient faire croire que l'esclavage était aboli depuis la fin de la Guerre Civile, ils se fourraient le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude.

Les charmes de Tweener à présent dévoilés avaient retendu l'attention de Theodore. Les paupières sous ses yeux s'étaient légèrement plissées, entraînant avec elles une kyrielle de ridules, et sa lèvre inférieure avait été doucement sucée à l'intérieur de sa bouche.

- Allez, viens, réclama-t-il sur un ton moins cajoleur que d'ordinaire, se redressant sur son lit.

Le jeune homme fit l'effort de ravaler sa grimace et se retourna pour faire face à Bagwell, sans fausse-pudeur pathétique. Ce dernier l'attrapa par les hanches pour le rapprocher davantage, jusqu'à ce que son visage soit tout proche du ventre nu. Il leva alors les yeux vers lui pour lui dire :

- Tu sais que je dois te faire payer ce que tu as fait dans la remise, n'est-ce pas ?

T-bag avait parlé avec sévérité mais sans colère. Les effets de l'alcool s'étaient à présent dissipés et il semblait avoir intériorisé son courroux. Apolskis se sentait misérable, incapable d'affirmer qu'il ne recommencerait plus, incapable de trouver les expédients qui excuseraient sa défaillance momentanée et assureraient sa fidélité au meneur blanc. Il ne put que hocher la tête, accablé.

- Parce que si je ne le fais pas, tu vas finir par penser qu'au fond tout cela n'a pas beaucoup d'importance… poursuivit-il en relâchant sa prise sur la hanche, laissant ses doigts glisser sur la courbure charnue jusqu'au creux de ses fesses.

Le giton sentit son souffle de plus en plus oppressé. Il aurait voulu se dégager, saisir le toupet qui chatouillait son estomac et éloigner ce malade, lui aboyer de ne pas le toucher.

- Pourtant ce n'est ni plus ni moins qu'une question de vie ou de mort. Tu veux vivre, pas vrai Tweener ?

Oui, il voulait vivre, c'était son seul péché. Il devait apprendre à la dure que la fanfaronnade n'était pas la bonne méthode pour y parvenir, la tolérance encore moins. Rendre un service était enfin la meilleure chose à faire pour précipiter la merde. Salaud de Scofield. Il hocha à nouveau la tête, n'ayant aucune envie de donner à Bagwell plus de raisons d'être odieux qu'il n'en avait déjà.

- Tu es un bon garçon. Tout espoir n'est pas perdu, alors.

T-bag avait parlé sur un ton réconfortant, en cessant de lever sur lui ce regard inquisiteur. Sa langue caressa le bord du nombril et les entrailles de Tweener se nouèrent étroitement. Avocado ne l'avait jamais manipulé de cette manière. Il s'était toujours montré brut et direct. Le tripoter ne l'intéressait pas tellement. Il avait compris dès le départ que Bagwell était du genre à palper, manier et éprouver la chair. Il avait pris ses responsabilités. Ce serait sans doute moins sauvage, mais ça soulevait le cœur de manière plus subtile. Il se raccrocha d'une main à la couchette supérieure, pour transférer dans sa prise la sensation chaude et humide qui dardait au fond de la cicatrice infantile que T-bag savourait toujours, un bras lâche autour de son bassin. Il faisait passer dans sa poigne toute la crispation qui envahissait son ventre et sa gorge, menaçant de faire gémir son souffle.

Finalement, le chef de l'Alliance lui intima :

- Allez, allonge-toi.

Le comble était de réaliser qu'il se sentait presque soulagé. Il s'exécuta sans broncher, en se répétant que ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer, qu'il s'y ferait à la longue, et que sa conditionnelle arriverait ridiculement vite à-côté des peines que la plupart purgeaient ici. Il s'en sortirait entier, son protecteur l'avait promis. Il sentit une paume appréciatrice glisser de son omoplate à l'arrière de sa cuisse, puis Bagwell se pencha pour tâtonner sous la couchette. Lorsqu'on lui saisit un poignet à l'aide d'un lacet, David protesta.

- Wow-wow-wow, qu'est-ce tu fabriques, là ?

- Tu n'es pas censé apprécier ce qui va se passer, cette fois, répondit calmement Theodore en le harnachant à la barre métallique grise de la couchette.

- Nan attends, tenta Tweener en dégageant son autre main.

Le sociopathe sourit en essayant de la ressaisir.

- C'est ça, frétille, petit poisson, chantonna-t-il d'une voix enjouée.

Il abandonna bientôt le projet pour couvrir directement le dos nu de son favori qui gigotait. Ce dernier eut la présence d'esprit de cesser immédiatement de se débattre, ce qui chagrina le sudiste. Il sortit un surin de sa poche, le même qui avait servi à égorger l'homme noir quelques minutes auparavant, et le serra sous la jugulaire du gamin.

- Bon, j'imagine que tu ne risques pas de te trémousser avec ça, après tout… lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille sur un ton espiègle.

Une peur panique assaillit Tweener. Il n'avait jamais été menacé à l'arme blanche, ou alors de loin, pour qu'il balance à une petite frappe les deux-trois portefeuilles qu'il avait chourés. Le plus terrifiant, en l'occurrence, était la banalité de son usage pour la personne à l'autre bout de l'arme. C'était là le gros désavantage avec les condamnés à perpette. S'il lui en prenait l'envie, T-bag n'hésiterait pas, et à cette pensée une trouille incoercible plongea en lui. « Ne pleure pas », se répéta-t-il, « Ne pleure pas. Ne pleure pas. » De son côté, Bagwell avait déballé le nécessaire. David agrippa le drap du matelas en sentant le morceau de chair chaude effleurer son derrière… mais il eut la surprise le sentir s'insinuer juste sous ses fesses, entre ses cuisses. Le meneur blanc se retira rapidement pour y replonger ensuite consciencieusement, les yeux clos, ses narines relâchant un souffle profond. Il y avait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas tiré son coup, et la dernière fois avait été chiante comme la pluie ! Cerisette s'était montré tellement amorphe sur la table du baisoir que l'ennui l'avait réduit à lire les consignes d'évacuation en cas d'incendie placardées à-côté… C'est dire s'il avait besoin de sang neuf !

De sa main libre, T-bag agrippa les cheveux de Tweener et se hissa contre lui, continuant d'assaillir fermement son entrecuisse. Le môme gémit un peu entre ses dents, mais il ne pleurnichait pas. Il devait s'estimer heureux de ne pas avoir été sabré sans autre forme de procès. Dans la mesure du possible, le chef de clan aurait voulu éviter d'avoir à l'étrenner dans une situation punitive. Il devrait se montrer mauvais et se gâcherait tout le plaisir d'un seul coup. Et puis, un bon encuissage dans les règles de l'art pouvait s'avérer tout à fait satisfaisant… surtout après plusieurs jours sans compagnon de cellule. Theodore fit glisser perfidement la lame contre le cou du jeune pickpocket et lui susurra, le timbre bas et l'accent épais :

- Alors c'est très simple, Tweener : la prochaine fois que tu refuses d'obtempérer, toi et moi on se retrouvera dans cette même position… mais c'est ta gorge que j'ouvrirai, cette fois. Je n'aurai qu'une mince entaille à faire et tu te videras sur ce matelas, pendant que je besognerai inlassablement ton petit cul jusqu'à ce que tu sois exsangue et parfaitement refroidi. Nous sommes d'accord ?

- Oui, lui répondit une voix étranglée.

C'est à cet instant que David réalisa qu'il devrait se résoudre à progresser à pas de géant dans l'art littéral de « ne plus être à ce qu'on fait ». Son désarroi, ajouté à l'angoisse que faisaient monter en lui les propos de Bagwell, l'affola définitivement. Un geignement crispé filtra entre ses dents et une larme chaude coula sur sa joue.

- Aaaw, ne pleure pas, petit. Ca me plaisait de te voir encaisser comme un grand. Ne pleure pas et corrige-toi.

T-bag pressa davantage son corps contre le sien pour essuyer la goutte salée du bout de la langue. Il lécha ensuite au passage les deux raies taillées au rasoir sur le côté gauche du cuir chevelu de Tweener, s'amusant du frottement irrégulier des cheveux ras à cet endroit. Les mèches supérieures, plus touffues, lui taquinèrent la joue, et ses narines détectèrent une odeur qui piqua son attention. Il reconnut l'arôme synthétique du gel, dont il avait perdu l'habitude depuis quelques semaines. Cela lui arracha un sourire caustique, et il acheva de retirer le couteau de la gorge du mignon pour le jeter au bas du lit, en retrait, hors de portée.

- Resserre les cuisses, ordonna-t-il en appuyant sur l'épine dorsale du garçon de sa main libre.

Apolskis obéit, serrant les dents, et Bagwell saisit une poignée de mèches rêches à pleine main avant de s'enfoncer plus crûment dans les plis de chair moite. Les va-et-vient s'acharnèrent davantage derrière lui jusqu'à ce que T-bag ne se braque brutalement, parfaitement silencieux ; seule une répugnante sensation de mouillure brûlante indiqua à Tweener que son calvaire était fini pour le moment.

Il grimaça une dernière fois lorsque Theodore prit appui sur son dos pour se relever, rajustant son pantalon, avant de se diriger vers le lavabo en inox pour s'asperger le visage. Le pickpocket s'affaira pour défaire d'une main les nœuds très serrés du lacet autour de son poignet, mais un bref sifflement l'interrompit bientôt.

- Hep, gamin, qu'est-ce que tu crois faire là ?

- Ben m'détacher, tiens ! répondit-il avec une certaine insolence.

- Qui t'en a donné la permission ? demanda le meneur aryen en s'essuyant un côté du visage.

David soupira.

- Est-ce que j'peux m'détacher ?

- Eh bien il se trouve que non, décréta T-bag sur un ton désinvolte en jetant sa serviette d'un geste un peu maniéré. Tu vas rester là bien sagement et sentir mon odeur baigner ton tendre séant jusqu'à ce soir.

Un spasme fronça ses babines dans un reniflement grivois et il s'en fut tout aussi naturellement décrocher le drap de l'entrée, exposant le garçon aux regards de la moitié de l'aile A. Il s'appuya nonchalamment à la grille, ses mains reposant, veules, sur l'un des barreaux horizontaux ; il observa lui-même ce qui se passait chez les voisins d'en face. Maël s'était replongé dans un livre épais dont l'aspect général paraissait autrement plus austère que le magazine que son compagnon de cellule dévorait des yeux. Une paire de noirs se lançaient un dé entre deux cellules contiguës. A l'étage suivant Abruzzi faisait une sieste sur la couchette du haut, le visage exceptionnellement paisible, tandis que le codétenu qui avait remplacé Fiorello jouait aux cartes avec les ritals d'à-côté. Non loin de là, Scofield examinait d'un air détaché ses bras, dont les tatouages ressortaient sur son tee-shirt blanc sans manche. Theodore le contempla un long moment, faisant durer le bien-être indolent post-orgastique, jusqu'à ce que Sucre ne le repère et lui lance en espagnol une invective qui devait à peu de choses près l'engager à aller se faire foutre. Cela éveilla l'attention de Gueule-d'Ange, dont l'œil bleu sarcelle se posa bientôt sur lui. A travers les barreaux, il ne fit qu'aiguiser son regard de soupirant transi, accentué par le contre-bas. L'autre détenu détourna les yeux, et aperçut Tweener, avant de s'éloigner de la grille. Dans la cellule qui jouxtait la 40, Drake lui fit un signe de tête, auquel T-bag répondit par un clin d'œil amical.


	15. Chapter 15

Le lendemain, Maël se présenta à l'entrée de la chapelle. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'y avait pas mis les pieds. Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'un lieu de culte. Depuis toujours, les églises avaient été davantage un lieu de retrouvailles et de partage pour la communauté. Ses parents l'avaient autant guidé dans l'exégèse que leur pasteur, pour tout dire, et il commençait de toute façon à ne plus avoir besoin d'eux. Il s'y était rendu parce qu'il savait qu'Abruzzi y serait, l'œil toujours insondable tandis que l'un de ses sbires de l'aile J lui murmurerait quelques informations à l'oreille. Lorsqu'il le vit, il attendit que la valse des sous-fifres cesse sur le banc de derrière puis s'approcha sans empressement. Le dégingandé qui partageait la cellule du parrain l'arrêta d'une main sur la poitrine. Maël s'arrêta docilement, étant familier de ces procédures.

- John, y a un gamin qui veut t'voir, annonça-t-il à voix basse tout en le gardant à l'œil.

- Quel gamin ? maugréa Abruzzi.

- Ce gosse de T-bag, lui indiqua-t-il en considérant Krone d'un air légèrement suspicieux.

Le patron tourna la tête.

- C'est bon, qu'il vienne.

Il ne quitta cependant pas Maël des yeux comme il le rejoignait sur le banc d'église.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il.

- Faut vraiment que je te rende ça, répondit le garçon en posant son crucifix sur la Bible du mafioso. Mais je ne veux pas que tu le prennes comme un affront ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre, parce que c'est malgré moi que je le fais.

- C'est T-bag qui t'a dit de venir me le restituer ? interrogea John sur un ton neutre.

Le jeunot esquissa un léger sourire et secoua la tête.

- Non. Il sait pas que ça vient de toi, il m'aurait tué !

Abruzzi lui lança un regard en coin en haussant les sourcils.

- Pas vraiment, je veux dire, bredouilla Maël. Mais ça l'aurait mis en pétard et… bref, ça lui plait déjà pas que j'aie ça autour du cou, alors…

- Et pourquoi tiens-tu à lui plaire au point d'anticiper pour lui les petits désagréments de ce genre ? Il doit être bien assez capricieux comme ça, celui-là…

Le blond haussa les épaules.

- Il prend soin de nous. On doit tous éviter de le contrarier quand ça nous coûte pas trop…

- Ouais, ben va dire ça à son premier lieutenant qui a une croix tatouée sur le cou, rétorqua le mafieux.

Maël lâcha un hoquet de rire plein de dérision.

- Là tu m'as eu. Enfin… pour c'que ces gars-là sont dévots, je crois que ça ne le dérange pas.

- Bien entendu. Du moment qu'ils peuvent encore torturer et trucider, ils peuvent bien se réclamer du Christ.

- Hé, tu tortures et tu trucides autant que lui, sauf ton respect, signala le jeune homme, lassé de laisser son clan sous la salve des critiques.

- J'ai décidé de ne plus torturer qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité, pour ta gouverne, répliqua sèchement Abruzzi en découvrant les dents. Et quand je tue, c'est du business. Ce n'est jamais que pour le bien de la famille.

- Tiens donc. Tu sais ce qui est marrant ? C'est que je suis sûr qu'il te répondrait la même chose, affirma Maël en se levant, considérant qu'ils avaient suffisamment palabré tous les deux.

Une poigne ferme le rattrapa par le bras.

- Tu viens me voir, tu te retires quand je te congédie, petit bonhomme, déclara le parrain.

Le terme ne sonnait pas du tout comme dans la bouche de T-bag ; il était lourd et insistait sur sa modeste position dans les jeux de hiérarchie carcéraux. Krone avait la réputation d'une petite tête-brûlée, mais il n'était pas assez bête pour faire montre d'insolence, en l'occurrence.

- Je sais que vous autres vous vous fichez des symboles, reprit Abruzzi, mais est-ce que le cœur y est ou est-ce que tu as renié tout ça « pour ne pas le contrarier », Samuel ?

Le jeune détenu parut passablement ennuyé.

- C'est compliqué à comprendre pour vous… expliqua-t-il tant bien que mal sans remarquer l'air un peu froissé du mafioso. Non, le cœur n'y est pas. Oui, je crois qu'il y a quelque chose à trouver mais pas en suivant une doctrine artificielle montée de toutes pièces par quelques vieillards persuadés d'avoir une relation privilégiée avec ce qu'ils appellent « Dieu ». Comme si Dieu allait se soucier de nous individuellement ! J'ai pas besoin d'une foi prédigérée, même si ça conduit à être à la fois plus distancié et plus psychorigide que les vrais gens d'Eglise. … Ca répond à ta question ?

John le considéra avec l'incrédulité un peu navrée de celui qui redoute les conséquences d'une perspective qu'il sait faussée.

- Est-ce que ça sert à quoi que ce soit que tu sois croyant, dans ces conditions ?

- Oui, parce que les athées voient tout par le petit bout de la lorgnette, sourit Maël.

- Et sachant cela, ça ne te dérange pas d'en suivre un ? Et un pas modéré…

- Je le suis pour la survie. Pas que ma survie personnelle, celle de notre race aussi. Et je peux te dire qu'ici on a besoin de quelqu'un comme lui. Enfin… quand on ne dispose pas d'une aide extérieure aussi précieuse que celle du crime organisé, cela va sans dire… Votre communauté a besoin de sa religion pour faire front contre le reste de la société, et pour garder un espoir de salut en confessant tous les péchés que vos activités vous font accumuler, c'est logique. Nous, c'est pas la croyance qui nous préservera, c'est l'instinct dépouillé de considérations morales. T-bag n'a pas été fait pour croire. C'est dommage pour lui mais ça nous donne de la force en attendant. L'Alliance se développe bien, et chacun garde son quant-à-soi…

L'Italien soupira.

- Des pensées que les actions contredisent ne valent pas tripette, j'espère que tu finiras par le comprendre. Allez… file.

Maël aurait bien aimé répondre à cela, mais il se résigna à prendre congé docilement.

Lorsqu'il ressortit dans la cour, il vit que les suprémacistes s'étaient engagés dans des pourparlers animés avec El Norte, le gang latino. Les deux groupes ne s'affrontaient pas, mais on sentait les frictions affleurer dans les rangs qui se resserraient ou la main apaisante de T-bag repoussée par Jesus. Les gardiens étaient aux aguets de l'autre côté de la grille, armés de leurs fusils. Le jeune aryen s'empressa de rejoindre l'attroupement aux côtés de son clan. Il perçut des bribes de la discussion en cours, couverte par le bourdonnement des taulards.

- Bon alors pour les ecsta, passe encore. Mais j'en ai ma claque que tu nous fasses raquer la morphine de ces enfoirés de bikers 15% de plus. C'est pas correct ! vociférait le leader des hispaniques, ses yeux noisette électriques sur sa peau bronzée.

- Allons, Jesus. Tu sais bien que c'est la loi du marché, ici. Peu de morphine, donc des acheteurs privilégiés. Il faut bien que nos relations nous servent à quelque chose, tempérait Bagwell, Tweener sagement accroché à la poche.

- Ouais ben justement, je le prends comme une marque d'hostilité. Et si tu revois pas ça à la baisse, c'est chez les nègres que j'irai m'fournir, décréta le latino en croisant les bras, catégorique.

- Tu veux aller te fournir chez les nègres ? Eh bien va, va te fournir chez les nègres ! Et pense bien à moi quand tu seras en train de dégorger la daube que t'aura filé C-note dans les latrines de ta cellule, répliqua le meneur blanc en haussant le ton.

Les lieutenants de Jesus s'avancèrent en réaction, et il dut tenir en respect un patibulaire à bandana qui conduisit Tweener à reculer d'un pas.

- J'te laisse jusqu'à demain pour réfléchir à un arrangement, déclara le chef d'El Norte en retenant lui-même son soldat par le tee-shirt. Je t'enverrai mon n'veu, et il a intérêt à revenir me voir avec une meilleure offre. J'imagine qu'il est inutile de te dire qu'il a intérêt à revenir tout court si tu ne veux pas que ton morveux finisse dans ton assiette au prochain repas…

- Oh arrête, Jesus, tu m'excites, répondit Theodore d'une voix blasée. Je vais y penser, mais ne te fais pas trop d'illusions.

Les deux leaders se séparèrent sans poignée de main, leurs seconds se faisant face quelques secondes de plus pour leur permettre de se tourner le dos en toute sécurité. Le soulagement des matons était palpable.

T-bag gravit les marches de ses gradins en fulminant à chaque pas.

- Pleure-misères… Grippe-sous… Fesse-mathieux… Pisse-vinaigres…

Krone eut un sourire amusé, quand il entendit son surnom.

- Maël, Alex, venez ici les garçons ! appela le sudiste.

Les deux jeunes détenus grimpèrent à sa hauteur tandis que les autres se dispersaient sur les planches de bois. Bagwell détacha Tweener de sa poche et le repoussa un peu plus loin sur le banc avant d'écarter nonchalamment les bras, invitant tacitement ses hommes à s'asseoir de chaque côté de lui.

- C'est vous qui allez vous charger de ça, leur annonça-t-il. Je veux que vous alliez voir Chiquito et que vous l'embobiniez en jouant la carte de la jeune génération, vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?

- Qu'est-ce que qui se passe exactement ? interrogea Maël.

- Le neveu de Jesus a une mauvaise influence sur ce gros plein de soupe. Il voudrait nous faire baisser les prix de la came. On s'est entendus en partie mais, en ce qui concerne les doses de morphine, ça bloque. Il est hors de question que je lâche plus qu'une somme symbolique là-dessus. Les motards en consomment pour leur usage personnel et nous laissent le monopole du marché « non-noir », si je puis m'exprimer ainsi. Et je connais Jesus : les hérissons le répugnent presque autant que moi. Ce n'est pas de gaieté de cœur qu'il ingérerait leur marchandise, je te prie de le croire.

- Alors on baisse jusqu'à combien ? demanda Alex.

- 12% du prix d'origine, pas moins. Quand on y pense, je n'ai aucune raison de faire ça !

- Oui mais si Jesus cherche à ficher le bazar, il le fera… prédit le blond.

- C'est pourquoi je compte tout particulièrement sur tes talents de rhétoricien, mon bonhomme, déclara T-bag en appuyant une main lourde sur son dos. Le mieux serait de loin que tu parviennes à le circonvenir en lui montrant que mon geste est en soi une faveur, étant donné la santé de notre famille. Tu lui parleras aussi du cuissage qu'ils s'autorisent sur la nourriture, du fait qu'on a toujours trouvé ça normal de leur part, et qu'ils pourraient avoir la décence de nous retourner la politesse.

- Ouais, même si Maël peut tout nous avoir au rabais dans son dos, lança Alex.

- Oh la ferme, répliqua l'intéressé d'un air las et contrarié.

- Bref, je te fais confiance pour l'embabouiner comme il se doit, assura Bagwell en remontant la main le long de son dos pour tirer gentiment sur les petites mèches de sa nuque. Je ne vous cache pas qu'il y a assez peu de chances que ça les contente tout à fait mais, si quelqu'un peut présenter les choses de manière à ce que ça les calme grossièrement, c'est toi.

Maël sentit un pincement de fierté se mêler à une sensation un peu grisante qui crépitait jusqu'au fond de sa poitrine.

- T-bag, lança alors Tweener non loin de là.

- Shhh ! se contenta de lui répondre son maître sans se retourner.

- Très bien. Après tout on est jeunes, on est bien capables de comprendre ce qui est le mieux pour tout le monde, n'est-ce pas ? ironisa Krone.

- Mais s'il s'entête quand même, alors ? émit l'autre jeunot.

- S'il s'entête, viole-le.

- Quoi ?! s'exclama Alex. Le violer ? Mais… tout seul ?

- Bien sûr, tout seul. Tu sais bien que l'intrépide Maël n'aime pas ça, badina le chef de l'Alliance en adressant un regard moqueur au cadet, qui avait pâli.

- T'es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? demanda-t-il anxieusement.

- J'en suis sûr. Jesus destine ce petit à prendre la relève une fois qu'il se sera tiré, dans un an normalement. Or tu ne prends pas la tête d'El Norte si tu t'es pris la queue d'un congénère dans le derrière. Ca n'a peut-être… ni queue… ni tête, précisément, mais c'est comme ça, sourit T-bag. Le type préférera s'écraser sans faire d'histoire, si ça doit en arriver là.

La grimace contrite sur le visage de l'angelot le poussa à ajouter.

- Bien entendu ce serait beaucoup mieux si tout ceci pouvait se régler sans drame.

- Ouais, quand même… Ca me ferait bizarre… persista son autre soldat.

- Bon Dieu, Alex, tu n'as plus vingt ans ! Aussi convivial que ce soit, on ne peut pas toujours lever le gueux en bande. Il faudra bien que tu apprennes à te débrouiller tout seul un de ces jours !

Maël se leva, laissant glisser la main de son dos, et assura à son meneur :

- Je te promets que je ferai tout mon possible.

Bagwell hocha la tête, un brin pris de court, et renvoya du même coup l'autre détenu d'une légère poussée sur l'omoplate. Il fit ensuite signe à Tweener de regagner à sa place.

- T-bag ? tenta-t-il à nouveau en revenant auprès de lui.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu avais, toi ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

- Faut qu'j'aille aux ch… aux latrines, expliqua le mignon.

Une doléance aussi triviale aurait donné à T-bag toutes les raisons de le houspiller après son interruption, mais il apprécia l'effort de langage. Ce gage de bonne volonté lui fit simplement soupirer :

- Bon, vas-y, mais ne traîne pas.

Tweener sauta directement à terre, sur le côté des gradins, pour ne pas passer devant tous les aryens. Il se dirigea vers le bloc, goûtant chaque instant de liberté que lui donnait sa vessie pleine, loin de la poche qu'il devait à présent suivre dès qu'il sortait de ses quatre murs. Il pénétra dans l'Aile A et s'apprêtait à gagner la cellule 16 quand il entendit une annonce qui lui glaça le sang.

« Bolz-Johson, de retour de l'infirmerie ! »

Il fit volte-face et constata la présence d'Avocado dans la cage de transfert. Le détenu le fixait, contenant encore sa furie devant le gardien qui l'accompagnait, mais ses yeux lui promettant une mort douloureuse dans les prochaines minutes. Tweener s'élança vers l'entrée du bloc, mais déjà la cage s'ouvrait et le mastodonte lui barrait la route, jubilant déjà de ce qu'il allait lui faire subir. Il ne put que bifurquer à la hâte sur l'un des escaliers et grimper jusqu'à l'autre rangée de cellules. Dans la 40, Sucre s'exclama :

- _Mierda_…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Michael, assis au bureau.

- Avocado est revenu. Je crois que Tweener s'apprête à passer un sale quart d'heure.

Gueule-d'Ange se leva et suivit le regard de son codétenu. Il vit David gravir quatre à quatre les marches menant au dernier étage, le gros homme grisonnant le suivant sans se presser, la main sur la rampe. Scofield se hâta vers le bout de l'allée.

- Eh, Michael ! appela Sucre dans son accent hispanique. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je vais essayer d'empêcher qu'il finisse en lambeaux.

Le Porto-ricain s'empressa de le rattraper, catastrophé.

- Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre, exactement ? Faut qu'on appelle T-bag, c'est son problème à lui !

- On n'a pas besoin de T-bag, se contenta de répondre Michael en empruntant la volée de marches.

Sucre le regarda monter, alarmé, puis se précipita en bas.

Tweener n'avait pu que se retrancher contre le mur du fond. Avocado s'avançait toujours sans hâte, sachant sa proie prise au piège, et le souffle du garçon s'emballait à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de lui. Le pourceau ne se donnait pas la peine de parler. Il était clair pour tout le monde qu'il allait le molester dans les règles de l'art et en y mettant toute la rancœur d'un homme diminué. David tremblait malgré lui ; il sortit de sa poche la lame de rasoir que T-bag lui laissait chaque fois qu'ils s'aventuraient hors de la cellule. Il lui serait bien difficile de faire des dégâts dans une telle masse de chair avant que son crâne ne soit fracassé contre un mur, mais c'était le seul début de défense dont il disposait.

- Hé, Avocado !

Tweener se pencha avec curiosité pour voir qui avait interpellé son assaillant et aperçut Gueule-d'Ange à quelques pas de là.

- Dégage, Scofield, grommela le mastodonte.

- Tu ferais mieux de le laisser tranquille, insista l'ingénieur en s'approchant davantage.

- Je dois faire payer la gamine, te mêle pas de ça. Je suis dans mon bon droit.

- Après ce que tu lui as fait ? Je crois que vous êtes quittes, tous les deux… Allez, t'as quand même pas envie d'enchaîner le mitard après l'infirmerie ? Restons-en là et faites en sorte que vos chemins ne se croisent plus jamais.

Avocado eut un rire suffoqué.

- C'est ça ! Et à la première heure demain matin on ira chacun se préparer un gâteau pour se faire pardonner.

Sur ce, il retourna son gros corps en forme de poire molle et chargea Tweener, qui s'avança vivement et fendit l'air d'un coup de lame grossier et désespéré. Par chance, le tranchant entama légèrement le thorax, mais cela ne fit qu'attiser la rage de l'ogre décati. Ce dernier étouffa un cri avant de se ruer sur lui de plus belle, mais à sa grande surprise il fut fauché en plein élan. Michael l'avait empoigné par la queue de cheval et l'avait brusquement tiré en arrière de toutes ses forces.

- Laisse tomber ! ordonna-t-il d'une voix forte avant d'esquiver ses gros bras velus pour venir se placer devant le petit rappeur.

Avocado écumait, les yeux exorbités par le courroux.

- Alors toi… menaça-t-il en secouant lentement la tête.

- GARDIENS ! appela Gueule-d'Ange en réponse.

En contrebas, dans la niche des matons, Stolte leva les yeux vers les lieux de l'altercation. Il s'apprêtait à sortir en trombe de la salle de contrôle quand Bellick le retint par le bras.

- Attends. C'est pas notre ami Scofield qu'a des p'tits démélés avec Avocado, là-haut ? demanda ce dernier de sa voix grave et épaisse.

- Si, c'est lui, confirma le gardien après vérification.

- … Laisse donc ce fouteur de merde se débrouiller un moment. Attends au moins qu'il se fasse cogner, que t'aies une bonne raison d'intervenir… suggéra Bellick.

Stolte acquiesça docilement aux ordres de son capitaine.

- Ah, on dirait qu'les matuches ont pas envie d'faire de zèle aujourd'hui. C'est bien ta veine, hein Scofield ? railla Avocado.

Michael sentit des montées de sueur dans son dos. Il était moins angoissé par l'idée de se battre avec l'autre détenu, qui n'était de toute façon pas armé, que par le fait qu'il ne pouvait aucunement se permettre de finir au trou ou à l'infirmerie pour mener à bien le plan. En désespoir de cause, il lança :

- Il est sous la protection de T-bag, maintenant. Je te conseille vraiment de ne pas l'abîmer, je dis ça dans ton propre intérêt !

- Tu vois T-bag, ici ? interrogea l'homme à queue de cheval en prenant les quelques curieux de l'étage à témoin. Peut-être que s'il protégeait vraiment ce merdeux il y ferait plus attention… En tout cas moi j'le vois pas dans les parages !

Fernando arriva en hâte aux gradins des aryens.

- T-BAG ! s'exclama-t-il tout essoufflé.

Le chef de l'Alliance leva un sourcil curieux en voyant approcher le Porto-ricain.

- Avocado est d'retour. Il a coincé Tweener dans les étages du bloc et Michael…

Sucre n'avait pas fini sa phrase que déjà Theodore s'était précipité au-bas de son perchoir et détalait comme un dératé en direction du bâtiment. De mémoire de taulard, on n'avait jamais vu le leader blanc traverser la cour à cette vitesse. Il déboula dans l'aile A et, après un rapide coup d'œil, s'élança à l'assaut des escaliers de gauche en écartant sans ménagement les quelques détenus qui avaient le malheur de s'attarder sur les marches.

- Oh nom de Dieu, Bagwell rapplique ! signala Bellick en dégainant sa matraque et en se lançant à sa poursuite, Stolte et Mac sur ses talons.

Au même moment, Michael essuyait un coup de poing dans la lèvre qui le projeta sur le côté. Tweener en profita pour donner un violent coup de pied dans le genou d'Avocado, qui fut un instant déséquilibré mais lui tordit le poignet pour lui faire lâcher la maigre lame de rasoir et le forcer contre le mur du fond. Une pogne boudinée l'y épingla définitivement par la gorge et une peur panique transperça David, faisant grelotter convulsivement son corps pendant une fraction de seconde. On entendit alors le mugissement furibond de Bellick qui beuglait :

- BAGWELL ! RESTE OÙ TU ES, C'EST UN ORDRE !

Avocado tourna la tête, et vit avec horreur le sociopathe émerger des escaliers en titubant dans sa précipitation et tirer à la hâte un long couteau de sa botte pour se ruer sur lui. Il se retourna complètement, laissant Tweener chanceler sur ses jambes flageolantes, et ne put que laisser l'attaque s'abattre sur lui.

- BAGWELL ! le somma à nouveau le maton-en-chef en atteignant l'étage à son tour.

Déjà la lame trouait la peau du mastodonte comme une grosse outre. Avocado avait réussi à dévier légèrement le coup, qui avait perforé la chair sous le cœur, lui coupant brusquement le souffle. T-bag avait levé vers lui des petits yeux plein de mépris et d'animosité en le tenant au bout de son couteau, les lèvres serrées. Ses prunelles brunes s'étaient à peine reportées sur le garçon, pour s'assurer qu'il était indemne, que les matons et leurs matraques lui tombaient dessus. Il s'écroula et alla rouler au sol en lâchant son arme, roué de coups. Tweener s'écarta et reprit son souffle comme quelqu'un qui remonte à la surface.

- On a un 36 dans l'Aile A. Envoyez une civière et magnez-vous ! ordonna le capitaine des gardiens dans son talkie-walkie.

Theodore pesta un peu sous la brutalité du traitement mais ne tenta pas de se débattre. Il se savait parti pour le trou et, alors qu'on le maîtrisait, il se contenta de lancer à son protégé un regard qui le mettait devant le fait accompli : il pouvait compter sur lui en étant sous son aile.

- Saleté… maugréa Bellick tandis que les deux gardiens le menottaient.

Les yeux de T-bag tombèrent sur Scofield, retranché contre la grille d'une cellule, le dos du poignet contre sa lèvre éclatée.

- Merci Beauté, lui dit-il avec une sincérité qui contrastait singulièrement avec les termes.

Michael ne répondit pas. Les garde-chiourmes l'emmenèrent en l'agrippant vivement. Au bas des escaliers, ses hommes attendaient anxieusement de connaître l'issue de l'incident. Ils le virent descendre péniblement les marches, les os endoloris par les coups.

- Ca va ? demanda Drake.

- Tweener est intact. C'est toi qui en a la charge jusqu'à mon retour. Qu'il reste près de toi, il est sous ta responsabilité ! recommanda le meneur du clan, à présent entravé.

Arrivé en bas, il glissa brièvement à Ricardo :

- Le gamin s'est pissé dessus. Sois gentil, amène-lui du linge propre.

Les gardiens ne lui laissèrent pas le temps de donner plus de consignes. Traîné vers la sortie du bloc, il lança en substance à la cantonade :

- SOYEZ SAGES !


	16. Chapter 16

_Spéciale dédicace à Control-Alt-Suppr, une nouvelle compagne de palabres adorable ;)_

* * *

Une nuit au mitard n'était jamais douillette, même dans un référentiel de prisonnier. Retranché dans un coin du cachot, complètement nu, T-bag essayait de trouver le sommeil, tout en sachant qu'il ne viendrait qu'après l'épuisement. Sa tête était lourde contre le mur, ses paupières pesantes, mais la perte de conscience n'était pas quelque chose qui lui venait facilement. Pourtant, aucun bruit ne venait troubler l'atmosphère. L'aube devait déjà poindre au-dehors et le silence qui l'accompagnait avait quelque chose de très incongru. D'ordinaire, même à ces heures, on pouvait entendre les toussotements et derniers ronflements de la population de l'Aile A. Theodore se laissa couler sur le côté, toujours appuyé au mur, jusqu'à se retrouver couché par terre, en chien de fusil. Sa carcasse était trop anguleuse pour ce damné sol. Quelle que soit la position qu'il adoptait, à peine sa chair s'était-elle décrispée sur la froideur du béton qu'il semblait la taler progressivement jusqu'à faire saillir ses os. A chaque mouvement, ses poils se hérissaient de rencontrer une surface qu'il n'avait pas encore tiédie du peu de chaleur corporelle qui émanait de lui. Et pourtant, il avait connu pire. Il s'était déjà retrouvé au trou en plein hiver, alors même qu'il faisait trop froid pour que quiconque songe à sortir dans la cour, pour une histoire de bagarre de cantine qu'il aurait déclenchée – une innocente bagatelle qui avait sauvé tout le bloc du désœuvrement au modique prix d'un ou deux morts. Il avait passé trois jours abominables à grelotter au fond de ce cube de béton glacé, à tel point qu'il avait fait aux matons le plaisir de se plaindre – ce qui ne lui avait valu que des réponses narquoises, évidemment. Il en était ressorti avec un rhume suffisant pour le calmer un moment, la gorge à vif, le corps courbaturé, éternuant comme si son nez avait soudain décidé d'accoucher de sa cervelle. En cette occasion, néanmoins, il avait eu le réconfort d'un accueil chaleureux une fois de retour dans sa cellule. « T'as intérêt à bien t'occuper de lui » avait ordonné Drake à Maytag en le voyant dans cet état lamentable après des accolades plus faibles que d'ordinaire. « T'inquiète pas pour lui » avait répliqué le garçon avec insolence. Oh, ça, il avait rempli sa fonction avec un zèle des plus opportuns pour T-bag, qui n'était alors pas en position de violenter qui que ce soit ni même, disons-le, d'accomplir le « devoir paternel » convenablement. Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé quelques heures plus tard dans les bras de Maytag sans savoir comment il s'était assoupi, il s'était dégagé pour darder sur son mignon un œil torve et soupçonneux, mais n'avait pas eu la force de refouler une chaleur si moelleuse hors des couvertures. L'avantage des séjours au mitard, c'était qu'ils pouvaient faire de la détention habituelle une félicitée. Enfin… le môme ne lui serait probablement même pas reconnaissant de l'avoir tiré des pattes d'Avocado. A l'heure qu'il était, il devait probablement roupiller du sommeil du juste pour récupérer de la séance de danses tribales de la veille au soir pour célébrer la mise aux fers de son sauveur… Il n'y avait plus de morale.

T-bag se redressa en entendant le son d'un roulement au fond du couloir. Le bruit se rapprocha de son cachot et un accent hispanique lui annonça :

- Petit-dèj', Bagwell.

Là-dessus, un plateau fut avancé par la fente de la porte et lâché sans attendre sur le sol. Le contenu déborda un peu et la petite bouteille de lait vint rouler jusqu'à lui. Bon… Pour oser faire une chose pareille, les chicanos devaient être salement remontés. Il espérait sincèrement que les gars s'en sortiraient sans lui et se sentit un brin coupable de les avoir livrés à eux-mêmes dans un tel climat de tension. Il saisit le flacon de plastique et secoua son lait, pensif.

Drake reposa fermement sa bouteille vide sur son plateau et se leva. L'Alliance suivit et, après un passage par les douches, gagna ses gradins sans trop se disperser. Les blancs ne risquaient pas grand-chose pour le moment mais le pressentiment d'une potentielle crise à venir, bien qu'elle ne fût pas d'une ampleur colossale, resserrait les rangs. La tête du clan n'était pas là pour les rassurer, ni sublimer leur malaise en férocité. Ils étaient seulement à cran. Drake, entouré de Georgie et Lycan sur le deuxième banc – il était tacitement acquis que personne n'occupait la place de T-bag en son absence – prit la parole pour dispenser les consignes qui s'imposaient.

- Aujourd'hui il faut que chacun soit armé. Ca va être un peu coton ce qui va se passer cet après-midi. Moi j'partais confiant mais considérant que… grâce à notre petit nègre blanc… T est au frais pour quelques jours, ces connards vont se sentir en position de force.

Des regards accusateurs convergèrent vers Tweener, assis aux pieds de Drake sur le troisième banc.

- Ils vont peut-être essayer de négocier plus serré, et donc une bavure est d'autant plus envisageable. T-bag pensait que ça resterait planqué sous le tapis mais on ne sait jamais. Je veux que tout le monde se tienne prêt si jamais ça tourne en eau de boudin. Qui n'est pas équipé ?

Quatre mains firent un signe discret. Le meneur temporaire se redressa lentement et fit un tour d'horizon de la cour pour vérifier qu'aucun maton ne les observait spécifiquement. Puis il sortit de ses manches deux morceaux de métal aiguisés d'une qualité tout à fait surprenante et les transmit à ses deux sous-fifres. Georgie plaça le sien dans un magazine porno, qu'il fit passer au destinataire ; Lycan opta pour la casquette.

- Avec les compliments de l'atelier. Prenez-en soin : vous en aurez pas tous les jours des comme ça, déclara Drake.

Il glissa ensuite un objet contondant plus grossier dans le tee-shirt de Tweener. A peine celui-ci avait-il tressailli que l'arme était récupérée à l'autre bout et déjà véhiculée de paume en poche.

- C'est tout ce que j'ai comme outillage. Quelqu'un peut partager ?

- J'ai un Don Juan en rab', indiqua Mason, un bon barbu adipeux.

Il sortit de sa chaussette un ressort de lit détordu et aiguisé et le fit transiter via une tape dans le dos d'un tiers.

- Bien. C'est très bien, conclut Drake avant de s'adresser à Maël et Alex. Vous deux, vous devez être particulièrement bien blindés. Vous avez quoi sur vous ?

- Demi-ciseau… Deux contondants, répondit le brun.

- Contondant, lame plastique, baïonnette Gilette, énonça Samuel.

Le sous-chef massa l'arrière de son crâne rasé, l'air satisfait.

- Parfait. Vous vous sentez d'attaque ?

- J'avoue que je suis inquiet, admit le plus jeune. Mais s'il faut batailler, on donnera tout ce qu'on pourra, c'est tout.

- T'inquiète ! lança Alex. Toi et moi ? Ca va l'faire. Ces bouffeurs de haricots ne sont peut-être pas très malins mais ils savent quand même ce qui est bon pour eux.

- Espérons-le…

- Hé, T-bag compte sur vous pour ce coup-là, lui rappela Drake. S'il vous a choisis, c'est qu'il savait que vous en seriez capables. Ne pars surtout pas comme si ça n'allait pas marcher.

- C'est pas ce que je ferai, lui assura Maël.

La matinée s'acheva aussi calmement que possible. Après le déjeuner, Samuel aurait presque été tenté par une petite prière… Il fit un effort pour reprendre contenance. Il avait déjà longuement réfléchi à la façon dont il allait aborder le problème et aux arguments qu'il allait avancer. Ce qu'il fallait à présent, c'était qu'il empêche les battements de son cœur d'accélérer. Il devait apparaître en pleine possession de ses moyens pour ne pas se laisser dominer lors du marchandage. Il faudrait résister pied à pied, sans se laisser emporter. Son interlocuteur ne serait guère plus vieux que lui ; il n'aurait pas l'avantage de l'expérience pour ruser avec la perspective que Maël allait lui présenter. Flanqué d'Alex, il entra dans le réduit où se déroulaient habituellement les transactions et salua de la tête le neveu de Jesus et celui qui l'accompagnait, sans prendre le risque d'un affront initial en lui tendant la main.

Un maton venait de récupérer les restes de son repas, sans un mot, en le gardant discrètement à l'œil. Il arrivait fréquemment que des détenus pètent les plombs, enfermés là-dedans. Bagwell, lui, s'y était presque habitué à force d'y faire de courts séjours depuis son transfert à Fox River – on ne reforme pas les rangs de la population blanche impunément… « Habitué » était tout de même un bien grand mot. Il était impossible de ne plus être affecté par l'austérité, l'inconfort et la solitude de l'endroit. Quand son père l'enfermait dans sa chambre pour qu'il étudie, au moins, il pouvait s'installer sur son lit et parcourir son dictionnaire, s'emplir de nouvelles informations et en ressortir avec plus de prise sur le monde qui l'entourait. Au mitard, on était plus impuissant que jamais. Theodore avait mal partout, sommeil, et désespérément besoin de baiser quelqu'un pour obvier à tout cela. Il regrettait le temps où il pouvait se payer le luxe d'être difficile et de repousser les invites inopportunes.

Lorsque Maytag était revenu de l'infirmerie suite à sa prise de bec avec Maël, il avait commencé par se montrer très précautionneux. Le voir traverser toute la cour jusqu'aux gradins, le pas méfiant, lui avait fait un drôle d'effet. Pendant tout ce temps, T-bag s'était astreint à ne demander aucune nouvelle du garçon, par principe, parce que le petit l'avait suffisamment couillonné pour qu'il s'enquiert en plus de sa santé. Et finalement, il revenait. Bagwell l'avait considéré sévèrement alors qu'il gravissait les bancs, hésitant, surveillant les réactions de la troupe et notamment de Maël. Tous s'étaient bien gardés d'émettre un commentaire, laissant leur chef seul juge du sort qu'il allait réserver à l'ancien giton qui avait fait une scène. Maytag l'avait scruté un instant puis, comme le pédophile déployait sa poche, avait pris place à-côté de lui sans familiarité, mais en peinant à dissimuler son air fiérot. Le mignon avait eu la délicatesse d'attendre qu'ils soient rentrés en cellule pour le remercier à mi-voix. T-bag avait haussé une épaule paresseusement.

- Pour quoi ?

- Pour m'avoir épargné, avait répondu le jeune homme en baissant les yeux.

- Ce n'était pas une faveur. On avait un accord.

Maytag avait hoché la tête avec un pâle sourire, sans lever le regard.

- Quand même… Tu avais prévu de te débarrasser de moi, alors… que t'importait ? Tu aurais pu choisir la facilité. Je te suis reconnaissant de ne pas l'avoir fait.

- Oui eh bien tu vas peut-être tomber des nues, fillette, mais toute mon attention ne gravite pas autour de ta personne. J'ai aussi des hommes à tenir.

- Je comprends, avait simplement acquiescé son page.

T-bag était allé accrocher le drap à l'entrée puis l'avait considéré longuement, adossé à un montant de la couchette, les bras croisés. Finalement, excédé par le sans-faute du garçon, il lui avait lancé :

- Ca t'amuse follement tout ça, hein maytag ?

- Non, avait répondu le jeunot.

Une gifle sèche avait aussitôt répliqué.

- Maintenant je suis coincé à cause de tes bévues idiotes ! avait sifflé Bagwell à défaut de pouvoir hausser le ton.

- Je n'ai pas demandé à me faire planter, avait rétorqué Jason.

- Si, tu l'as cherché. Tu l'as cherché au moment-même où tu lui as sauté sur le poil. Foutre-Dieu mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te passer par la tête ?

- Tu ne m'avais pas encore relâché… et il s'est permis de prendre ma poche, avait-il protesté. Je n'ai fait que rasseoir ma légitimité à ce moment-là.

- Tu savais ce que tu faisais… avait insinué le sociopathe en avançant tout près de son visage des yeux inquisiteurs.

- Je te jure que non. Je l'ai fait sans réfléchir et puis, même si j'y avais réfléchi, jamais j'aurais compté sur ton soutien, et puis tu n'avais qu'à réagir, toi !

T-bag avait mordillé sa langue retournée avant de le repousser en bousculant son flanc blessé.

Il était allé soulever le rideau de tissu et s'appuyer aux barreaux. Sur ce point, le gosse avait indéniablement raison. Maël n'avait pas manqué de respect qu'à Maytag en s'imposant ainsi. La situation avait juste été parfaitement inédite pour Theodore et l'avait pris au dépourvu. Il avait fulminé en voyant la tête-blonde discuter avec son codétenu juste en-face. Quelle idée de prendre toutes ces initiatives. Pourquoi personne ne l'avait laissé faire les choses à son gré ?

- Ecoute… avait soupiré son favori en se rapprochant prudemment. Peut-être que c'est comme ça que ça devait se passer…

Le leader de l'Alliance lui avait retourné un regard de biais chargé en ironie. Le garçon avait baissé les bras, au propre comme au figuré, et avait grimpé dans son lit. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire.

- T'installe pas trop vite, avait lancé T-bag.

- Compris… De toute façon, je me tire dans une quinzaine de mois.

- Ne tente pas le Diable, petit.

Chacun avait passé les deux heures de sieste à bouder sur sa couchette, qui à lire, qui à aiguiser des surins. Ce n'est que le soir que Maytag, trop inconscient, avait tenté une approche, bondissant sur le lit de son maître et proposant :

- Tu veux que j'te montre ma cicatrice ?

- Va dans ton lit, avait simplement répliqué Bagwell.

Cette directive, qu'il n'avait pas entendue depuis un bon moment, avait paru choquer et inquiéter le mignon.

Sûr que maintenant, T-bag n'aurait pas dit non à petit maytag crapahutant jusqu'à lui, ses grands yeux luisant d'espièglerie dans la pénombre du cachot. A quand une modernisation du règlement qui l'autoriserait à garder son appendice humain pour aller au trou ? Quand il y pensait, quel gâchis ! Résigné, le sociopathe palpa ce qui se trouvait commodément à portée de main en décidant que cela resterait le meilleur moyen de se lénifier. Il pouvait toujours songer à des corps qui n'étaient pas cambrés par d'inlassables courbatures sur le sol de béton, mais volontairement distordus pour goûter pleinement une satisfaction primaire qui ne serait pas belle à voir, mais savoureuse à pressentir.

Maël ressortit du local et attendit quelques secondes avant de relâcher un soupir de soulagement éprouvé. Les deux membres d'El Norte s'éloignaient grincheux, mais contentés. Il avait sauvé les meubles de justesse, en prenant l'initiative d'un pourboire symbolique en paquets de clopes. Alex devait avoir raison : ils préféraient éviter l'affrontement, et eux-même n'y tenaient pas mordicus, encore que l'absence du meneur pénalisât beaucoup les troupes. Samuel était avant tout soulagé de ne pas avoir eu à faciliter ni même à soutenir directement un viol. C'était la manière typiquement aryenne de châtier tout ce qui n'était pas nègre – quand ces derniers agissaient plutôt à l'inverse… Il avait déjà eu l'occasion d'y assister plus d'une fois mais, aussi impitoyable qu'il fût, il devait avouer qu'il ne souhaitait ça à personne. A dire vrai, il trouvait toujours la mise à mort préférable, pour leurs ennemis comme pour le clan lui-même, ce en dépit de l'argument de T-bag selon lequel il fallait parfois agir « en subtilité ». Alex entoura ses épaules et le tapota en signe de félicitation, Maël soupira à nouveau en gonflant ses joues et rendit l'accolade.

- Eh ben tu sais quoi ? Je vais aller me poser et il faudra plus rien me demander jusqu'à la fin de la journée, déclara-t-il.

- T'as raison, mon pote. Relaxe un peu.

Les jeunes détenus regagnèrent la cour où l'Alliance les attendaient anxieusement.

- C'est arrangé, annonça d'abord Krone.

- C'est vrai ? demanda Drake, un peu sceptique.

- 12%. Mais j'ai dû lâcher une vingtaine de paquets de cigarettes, précisa-t-il.

Le chef honoraire grimaça légèrement.

- T-bag avait dit « pas un radis de plus »…

- Je sais mais… j'ai cru sentir que c'était avec ce petit coup de pouce que ça allait passer. Si tu veux je prends sur moi d'en récolter la moitié, avec Alex s'il veut bien.

« Récolter » signifiait pudiquement racketter auprès des nouveaux et des individus isolés.

- On verra, gamin, on verra. Tu t'es pas trop mal débrouillé. Mais n'oublie pas de ne pas trop t'écarter des règles qu'on te fixe.

Maël regarda autour de lui, un peu abasourdi par la retombée du stress, et demanda au bout de quelques instants.

- Où est Tweener ?

- Là-bas, indiqua le premier lieutenant d'un mouvement de tête. On dirait qu'on n'est pas assez bien pour ce petit con.

Le jeune suprémaciste aperçut le giton, assis un peu plus loin sur le coin d'un gradin neutre, à déchirer des brins d'herbes. Il lança un coup d'œil à Drake, accompagné d'une amorce de sourire dédramatisant, à défaut de lui retourner en face sa précédente remarque sur le fait de ne pas s'écarter des consignes. Il ne fut même pas sûr que ce dernier le remarqua… Maël jeta ensuite un regard à la ronde et, en définitive, redescendit les deux marches des gradins et se dirigea vers Tweener, s'assurant de la présence de l'une de ses lames artisanales dans sa manche.

David ne se retourna que lorsque le nouveau venu fut à quelques pas de lui. Il le considéra, la grimace déjà au bord de la babine ; il aurait préféré que les jeunesses hitlériennes le laissent tranquille, au moins pendant le répit que lui offrait l'absence de T-bag. Il avait passé sa première bonne nuit depuis longtemps…

- C'est pas très malin de faire bande à part, observa d'entrée le blondinet en prenant place à-côté de lui.

Tweener haussa les épaules.

- Qu'est-ce'ça peut vous faire ? J'fais pas partie d'vot'petite troupe de gais lurons, moi. Ca sert à rien d'vous biler pour ma pomme.

- Tu es le réceptacle des humeurs encombrantes de notre meneur. Tu es important pour ses performances et donc pour les nôtres. On s'en fait, expliqua Maël avec une franchise un peu mesquine.

- Tss… c'est ça, maugréa le petit rappeur en retournant à son massacre de pelouse.

- Tu sais, c'est pour que tu perdures qu'il est allé au mitard.

- Tu m'tires les larmes.

Krone eut un sourire amusé, et jeta une jambe de l'autre côté du banc pour s'y retrouver à califourchon.

- T'es un peu ingrat comme type, toi.

- Ouais, ben t'inquiète pas qui se sert bien de son côté. Et puis d'ailleurs, j't'emmerde.

Tweener ponctua cette affirmation d'un jet de motte quelques pas plus loin.

- T'inquiète pas, je la dirai pas à papa, celle-là… persifla un ton dégagé.

Apolskis se tourna pour répliquer et fut un peu surpris par l'expression que lui adressait son interlocuteur : un peu absente, comme s'il le fixait tout en voyant à travers lui.

- Qu'est-ce t'as ? demanda-t-il, déstabilisé.

- Rien, se contenta de répondre Maël en se rapprochant un peu.

Tweener, en retour, eut un léger mouvement de recul.

- Au fait le mec qu'était après toi, il s'en est sorti ? demanda le jeune aryen.

- J'en sais rien… en tout cas y m'ont pas apporté d'faire-part, déplora le wigger en continuant de le lorgner avec une certaine défiance.

- J'pourrai essayer de me renseigner, si tu veux. Faudra que je passe par beaucoup d'intermédiaires mais j'arriverai peut-être à remonter jusqu'à l'infirmerie, proposa Maël sans quitter cet air étrangement absorbé.

- … Okay… merci, lâcha David, mal à l'aise, sans trop savoir qu'en penser.


	17. Chapter 17

T-bag était à la recherche de Tweener, égaré dans un dédale de blocs miteux qui cachaient encore le soleil de l'aube. Il se promenait dans ces bas-quartiers sans rien atténuer de sa démarche lascive et assurée, en dépit de la méfiance désagréable que provoquait en lui les paires d'yeux cachous qui s'allumaient de temps à autres aux fenêtres. Il n'était pas le bienvenu, ces effluves de pisse le lui indiquaient. Il se retourna pour s'assurer que personne ne le suivait, et ne découvrit qu'un chien galeux sur ses talons. Le clebs renifla ses chaussures et ses poches, et Theodore dut lui décocher un coup de pied pour l'éloigner. Le corniaud couina et retroussa un instant ses babines. T-bag sentit que le temps pressait. Il produisit un sifflement strident, qui se répercuta sur les façades des immeubles, et il appela :

- TWEENER !

Rien ne lui répondit, mais le clébard détala comme s'il avait été lui-même rappelé. C'était toujours ça de pris. Quand il reprit son chemin, en revanche, il eut la surprise de voir un pigeon descendre du ciel d'un vol malhabile et s'échouer dans une poubelle non loin de là. Intrigué, il s'approcha de la benne, mais n'y trouva qu'un oiseau en origami. Reconnaissant l'une de ces petites cocottes que Michael avait l'habitude de tripoter, surtout lorsqu'il fomentait un plan particulièrement tiré par les cheveux, il s'en saisit et la déplia sans cérémonie.

- Voyons voir ce que tu as à me dire, mon joli… marmonna-t-il tout haut.

Il fronça les sourcils en ne lisant sur le papier qu'un vers de Johnny Paycheck : « On the sunny side of the mountain where the rippling waters fall ». Il ne resta pas perplexe longtemps, cependant. Levant la tête, il aperçut un escalier de service rouillé qui montait en haut d'un bâtiment. Il l'emprunta puis, pris d'un mauvais sentiment, acheva de les gravir quatre à quatre. Les rayons du soleil l'éblouirent lorsqu'il déboucha sur le toit. Il plissa les yeux du mieux qu'il put, mais ne vit personne sur la terrasse. Il la traversa pour s'approcher du bord où donnait la lumière, et de là examina le pâté de maisons. Il sentit le vent souffler le toupet de ses cheveux sur son crâne et ne tarda pas à repérer Scofield ainsi que ses compagnons d'évasion dans une cour terreuse. Il enfonça les mains dans ses poches et ses doigts firent crisser du cellophane. Il en sortit une sucette dont il jeta le papier avant de fourrer la confiserie dans sa bouche et de descendre un autre escalier sans hâte, d'un pas disloqué. Il déboucha bientôt sur un endroit envahi d'une musique de rap à la source invisible. C-note et Sucre s'adonnaient à une séance de hip-hop dans la terre battue humide. Scofield se tenait non loin de là, sur une plaque d'égout d'où dégorgeait un filet d'eau ; il le regardait arriver de son air grave habituel, habillé zone, l'oreille percée d'un petit clou brillant.

- Hé, Beauté, est-ce que Tweener est dans le coin ? demanda-t-il, sa sucette mâchant ses mots plus encore que son accent habituel.

Pour toute réponse, Michael déclara :

- Le lapin de Lincoln est très malade.

Un spasme interloqué crispa ses sourcils et il aperçut soudain Burrows juste à-côté de lui, blouson de cuir et jean déchiré, tenant dans ses bras un lapin blanc dont le museau palpitait.

- Dommage pour toi, le Déluge, déplora T-bag.

Le rap continuait à emplir l'atmosphère de basses et de braillements gras. Il commença à se demander ce qu'il fichait là, jusqu'à ce que Gueule-d'Ange lui dise :

- Abruzzi est en train de mettre cuire une casserole d'eau dans l'appart' du rez-de-chaussée.

- Oui mais je ne veux pas Abruzzi, moi, je veux Tweener, insista-t-il en retirant la sucette de sa bouche, comme pour montrer qu'il ne rigolait plus.

A cet instant, la voix du mafioso se fit entendre :

- Theodore, amène ton cul de bouseux par ici !

Il se retourna vivement, contrarié, et vit le gangster appuyé à une fenêtre, ses doigts pliés en un simulacre d'arme à feu, son index lui faisant signe de venir.

- Je bougerai pas d'ici avant d'avoir trouvé Tweener, décréta-t-il.

- Tweener a été récupéré par les flics. Il a rien à faire avec nous. Et il n'a rien à voir avec moi, affirma alors Scofield.

- TEDDY ! réitéra le parrain mafieux.

- Attends, tu veux dire que…

T-bag n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Une poigne avait saisit le poignet qu'il avait avancé pour interroger Michael et le déséquilibrait pour le traîner en direction du bâtiment.

- Johnny-boy, pour l'amour de Dieu, cesse d'être aussi psychorigide ! s'entendit-il lancer en essayant à peine de se dégager de la prise de l'Italien.

- La ferme. J'ai besoin d'un avis. Après on verra ce qu'on peut faire pour ton petit problème, répondit le parrain en le faisant entrer par la fenêtre ouverte.

Le blanc-bec était assis près de lui depuis plus de dix minutes, et Tweener commençait à se demander ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir. Il se sentait observé du coin de l'œil et cela le dérangeait.

- Ecoute mec, c'est gentil d'venir assurer mes arrières et tout… mais j't'assure que ça va aller. J'ai pas d'embrouille avec les autres, dit-il.

- Ce n'est pas à toi d'en décider. J'aurais déjà pu te ramener au bercail avec nous.

- Chuis pas à ma place là au milieu, même vous vous êtes d'accord là-dessus, objecta le wigger en donnant un vague coup de tête en direction de l'Alliance.

- Ca non, soupira Maël, mais T-bag s'est entiché de ton inadaptation et espère faire quelque chose de toi. Alors on te garde en son absence, sait-on jamais.

- Chais pas pourquoi il essaie d'faire ça… Moi j'voulais juste une protection, j'ai jamais demandé à ce qui fasse de moi un bon p'tit fasciste.

- Tu devrais t'estimer heureux, avertit Krone en repliant ses doigts dans la manche longue de son tee-shirt. S'il te porte de l'intérêt ailleurs que dans son lit, c'est que tu as plus de chance de faire long feu.

Tweener ne répondit pas. Maël se rapprocha encore un peu et ajouta, comme un conseil d'ami :

- Tu devrais faire un petit effort, tu sais.

David le regarda avec des yeux comme des soucoupes, la mâchoire serrée par l'indignation.

- « Je devrais faire un petit effort » ? Yo ! Alors que j'me… alors que c'est lui le violeur ? 'Tain vous avez tous fumé là-d'dans !

La formulation avait été plus facile qu'un passif.

- Oh, je t'en prie, n'essaie pas de me faire pleurer… Toi, il ne t'a jamais « violé ». Tu as choisi de bénéficier de lui en le faisant bénéficier de toi.

- J'étais mort si je l'faisais pas.

Le jeune aryen semblait de plus en plus nerveux. Ses yeux allaient et venaient sur Tweener de plus en plus anxieusement et sa posture s'était légèrement tendue.

- Eh bien justement : pense à ce que tu lui dois.

- Mais t'es vraiment qu'un fumiste ! Franchement, t'appelles ça un choix ?

Maël se tourna discrètement pour jeter un bref coup d'œil du côté des gradins de la famille, la jambe gauche tressautant imperceptiblement.

- Parce que tu t'es conduit comme un con depuis ton arrivée ? Ah ! Ca c'est ton problème.

- Ouais ben on peut pas tous être des petites putes nazies avec la haine dans le sang, cracha Tweener avec une moue de dégoût.

A ces mots, Krone ouvrit de grands yeux. Il se redressa brusquement, posa un pied sur le banc pour avoir un appui solide, et saisit David par le tee-shirt pour le balancer rudement à terre. Apolskis eut tout juste le temps de se retourner en protestant pour le voir trancher la gorge d'un jeune noir maigrichon à l'aide d'une lame de rasoir montée sur un crayon. Il jura bruyamment en voyant le corps s'effondrer à-côté de lui, agité de convulsions. Tweener avait aperçu ce garçon dans les alentours mais n'y avait pas prêté attention. Il ne l'avait pas entendu s'approcher si près, et se serait sans doute à peine méfié s'il s'était présenté comme un autre jeune gars souhaitant tailler la bavette.

- Tu vois ça ? s'écria Maël, à la fois pour couvrir le tumulte qui venait d'éclater chez les suprémacistes et pour laisser libre court à l'hystérie légère provoquée par l'excès d'adrénaline. Ca devait faire ses preuves, et la preuve c'était toi !

Fielleux, il cracha sur le corps agonisant, puis défia du regard les gradins de Trumpets. Plusieurs détenus se contentèrent de crisper leurs babines pour lui renvoyer une grimace de provocation.

- BORDEL DE MERDE MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE, ICI ? intervint Drake en soulevant Tweener et en le remettant sur pieds comme s'il s'était agi d'un fétu de paille. TU VAS BIEN, GAMIN ?

- Ouais, ça va… articula le petit rappeur, un peu secoué.

- BOUGEZ-VOUS DE LA ! BOUGEZ-VOUS ! intervint Patterson en dispersant vivement les aryens, Rizzo sur ses talons.

Drake s'interposa devant Maël, les mains levées.

- Légitime défense, boss…

Le gardien le bouscula sans ménagement et l'imposant skinhead ne résista pas. La baïonnette Gilette avait déjà été récupérée mais le plus jeune, encore tremblant d'excitation, lui saisit le bras droit pour tenter de le retourner. Il avait à peine amorcé sa manœuvre que Patterson lui enfonçait déjà son poing gauche dans les côtes. Maël retint un cri tant bien que mal, mais lorsque le noir renversa la situation et bloqua son coude au-dessus de son épaule en forçant suffisamment pour le neutraliser, il lâcha une plainte douloureuse et recula.

- TU TE FOUS TOUT DE SUITE A TERRE POUR MOI, KRONE, TOUT DE SUITE ! ordonna le gardien en poussant encore sur son bras.

Les jarrets de Maël flageolèrent et il tomba à genoux ; Patterson le poussa ensuite brusquement dans le dos pour le plaquer au sol.

- CE MEC NOUS A ATTAQUÉS ! JE N'AI FAIT QUE ME DÉFENDRE, BON SANG !

Le jeune taulard tenta de garder son poignet gauche contre sa gorge mais il sentait déjà qu'on agrippait fermement le creux de son coude.

- Face contre terre et tiens-toi tranquille si tu ne veux pas que je te casse quelque chose ! avertit le maton.

Bientôt, les menottes claquèrent, puis crépitèrent brièvement tandis qu'on les serrait. Lou interrogea du regard son collègue, qui s'était occupé de la victime. Rizzo secoua la tête en faisant la moue et dégaina son talkie-walkie pour annoncer un mort dans la cour du pénitencier. Patterson soupira, puis souleva Maël en tirant sur la chaîne.

- T'es une vraie plaie, toi, hein ? Allez debout, on va aller te mettre au frais.

Le garçon se remit sur pieds en titubant, cassé en deux.

- Pas question, j'ai rien à faire là-bas ! protesta-t-il en essayant de se retourner.

Aussitôt, il mordit à nouveau la poussière et le gardien haussa la voix.

- Si tu crois qu'tu vas m'courir longtemps, Krone, je vais te faire redescendre tout de suite : tu raconteras tes petites histoires au directeur en temps voulu. En attendant tu fais ce qu'on te dit et tu la fermes !

- Sale négro, lâcha Maël, les larmes aux yeux suite au choc contre son nez.

Rizzo intervint pour le ramasser en lançant un regard affligé à Lewis :

- Laisse, va… Il en vaut pas la peine, lui assura-t-il.

Patterson serra les lèvres, hypertendu. En définitive, il les laissa s'éloigner de quelques pas, puis partit à leur suite. Il avait toujours su à quoi s'attendre et s'était toujours astreint à le gérer. Ce n'était pas ce petit con qui allait le conduire à l'écart.

Bien loin de là, Theodore, toujours accompagné du rap dont il ne comprenait pas les paroles, s'avançait vers sa cellule. A l'intérieur, il pouvait voir à la lumière artificielle du bloc un uniforme qui lui tournait le dos. Il s'agissait de vêtements de gardien mais il savait pertinemment que ce n'était autre que Tweener. Peut-être était-ce sa gestuelle particulière tandis qu'il dansait rythmiquement sur la musique qui martelait l'atmosphère. Ses hanches faisaient cliqueter doucement un trousseau de clés, une matraque et une paire de menottes. Hagard, T-bag demanda :

- Bon dieu mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, gamin ?

Tweener se retourna, et eut un sourire goguenard à la vue de Bagwell.

- Yo ! Tu t'demandes c'que j'fous là, à faire le bouffon dans ta cellule, c'est bien ça ? Eh ben j'ai des nouvelles pour toi : j'ai l'droit si j'en ai envie, maintenant.

Avec un certain effroi, Theodore s'approcha les barreaux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu joues les garde-chiourmes ?

- T'es bien emmerdé, maintenant, c'est pas vrai ? jubila le plus jeune.

- Foutaises : qu'est-ce que tu fous à l'intérieur, dans ce cas ?

Tweener répondit avec force gestes périphériques plus ou moins accordés à la musique :

- C'est bien là où tu m'as mis, non ? Tu m'cherchais alors voilà : au moins comme ça t'as pu m'trouver. Reste à m'atteindre, maintenant, et j'vais t'dire un truc : t'auras du mal à le faire. Ca ouais… bien du mal !

- Tu sais pourtant que je ne demande pas mieux que d'entrer.

- Pour ça faudrait d'abord que tu m'cernes… déclara David en s'avançant à son tour contre les barreaux.

- C'est pas le boulot des matons, de cerner les détenus ? demanda Bagwell en trépignant du bout de la jambe, les paupières légèrement plissées sous ses yeux.

- Si, t'as raison, mais on a des instruments pour ça.

Sur ce, il se retourna, révélant à nouveau les trois objets pendus à sa ceinture.

- J't'en donne un, ajouta-t-il. Nous, on les utilise tous mais un grand garçon comme toi… j'suis sûr qu'ce sera pas trop au-dessus de tes moyens, hein T-bag ?

Theodore tortilla sa langue en considérant les clés…la matraque… et les menottes. Tweener tourna vers lui une mine railleuse qui lui était tout à fait inhabituelle – et pour cause !

- Chais bien l'quel t'as envie d'prendre… mais réfléchis et choisis bien.

T-bag passa à nouveau en revue les instruments qui encadraient les fesses petites et juteuses. Il avança la main et détacha la menotte pendue, qui s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Le rap cessa brutalement. Aussitôt, véloce comme un rat d'égout, il la referma sur le poignet de l'impudent et accrocha le bracelet jumeau à l'un des barreaux. Apolskis protesta, et donna une brusque secousse, mais il était trop tard. Bagwell profita de sa surprise et de son immobilisation pour se saisir du trousseau de la clé. La serrure qui était miraculeusement apparue sur leur grille rendit rapidement les armes. Il fit coulisser les barreaux derrière lui et put s'approcher du garçon en toute tranquillité, les hanches doucement houleuses, jusqu'à se poster triomphalement tout près de lui.

- Je suis entré…

- T'as triché ! prétendit Tweener avec véhémence, tout menotté qu'il était. Tu devais en utiliser qu'un, espèce de raclure sudiste véreuse !

T-bag leva la main pour s'appuyer sur un barreau au-dessus de la tête du jeunot, au plus profond mépris de ce qu'il restait de ses frontières personnelles.

- Un seul, ça marche très rarement. Depuis le temps que je te traque, tu peux bien m'aider un peu, décréta-t-il.

Son autre main se glissa contre la taille de Tweener, derrière lui, et décrocha précautionneusement la matraque.

- Au point où j'en suis, pourquoi ne pas utiliser le troisième ? susurra-t-il en la remontant contre le petit derrière, plissant consciencieusement le pantalon de gardien sur son passage.

Apolskis crispa sa mâchoire, tout déçu, et ne put que soutenir son regard en affichant sa contrariété, comme un enfant capricieux. Theodore goûta l'humiliation qu'il put discerner dans ses yeux lorsqu'il insinua l'extrémité de la matraque sous son pantalon.

Soudain, un bruyant raclement métallique l'interrompit. Il se retourna, pour voir Michael émerger dans sa cellule en repoussant le compartiment des toilettes. Il s'extirpa du trou, à présent vêtu d'une blouse blanche et chaussé de lunettes à monture noire.

- Scofield ? interrogea le maître des lieux.

- Je reviens de l'infirmerie, idiot, expliqua l'ingénieur. La voie sera libre pour le grand jour, et avec un peu de chance le lapin de Lincoln sera guéri d'ici là.

T-bag baissa les yeux et constata en effet la présence de la bestiole, toute blanche contre la blouse blanche de Gueule-d'Ange. Ce dernier se dirigea vers l'entrée comme si de rien n'était et tenta d'ouvrir la grille, qui resta bloquée. Il fronça les sourcils. Bagwell esquissa un sourire concupiscent, et ne put que faire tinter le trousseau qu'il avait à la main.

- Passe-moi les clés, exigea Michael en changeant sa prise sur le lapin pour tendre la main.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me donnes en échange ? demanda-t-il en laissant Tweener pour s'avancer vers lui.

- Ne commence pas à jouer à ça, T-bag, j'ai le lapin de Lincoln sur les bras ! ordonna Scofield d'un ton ferme, son regard d'acier rendu plus autoritaire par les lunettes.

- Oh je suis sûr que Jeannot n'y verra pas d'inconvénient, lui assura Theodore en prenant sa main pour l'attirer contre lui.

- Non, arrête… !

Entre eux, la petite bête donna des coups de pieds pour s'échapper et tomba au sol, avant de filer à travers les barreaux.

- NON, pas maintenant ! s'écria Scofield avant d'être renversé sur le bureau de la cellule. Et toi, lâche-moi !

- Oh, mon joli… soupira Bagwell en l'étreignant autant qu'il le maîtrisait. J'attends ce moment depuis si longtemps…

- Oh purée, vous savez ce que le lapin est en train de faire ? s'exclama Tweener depuis les barreaux.

- Lâche-moi ! le somma à nouveau Gueule-d'Ange tandis que les mains de T-bag remontaient sous sa blouse, le long des muscles de ses cuisses. Lâche-moi ! LÂCHE-MOI !

Theodore cligna des yeux. Il était persuadée que la voix de Michael avait soudain sonné différemment à ses oreilles.

- LÂCHE-MOI, POURRI ! C'EST DEGUEULASSE DE FAIRE CA !

Avant même qu'il l'ait réalisé, les bulles du sommeil étaient remontées dans sa tête jusqu'à éclater à la surface, lui rappelant dans un tremblement de perception qu'il se trouvait au trou.

Un violent bruit de choc contre sa porte le fit sursauter, achevant de le tirer de la somnolence. Il s'empressa de se lever pour aller voir de quoi il retournait par le carré de fenêtre qu'on lui laissait. Pour une fois qu'il se passait quelque chose là-dedans !

- J'IRAI PAS LA-DEDANS ! J'AI RIEN A ME REPROCHER !

Il eut la surprise de découvrir Maël, maintenu contre le mur de l'étroit couloir sombre par Lewis Patterson, les jambes pliées tandis que Rizzo le débarrassait tant bien que mal de son pantalon et son caleçon. Ceci fait, on lui ôta les menottes qui maintenaient ses poignets derrière son dos et on s'empressa de lui retirer son tee-shirt. Le premier maton ouvrit la porte du mitard perpendiculaire au sien.

- Allez, Krone, ne fais pas ton caprice, entre là-dedans !

Le garçon se contenta de croiser les bras, bien campé sur ses jambes, se drapant dans le peu de dignité qu'on pouvait trouver nu comme un vers. T-bag eut un sourire amusé en songeant qu'en cela, il montrait sans le savoir qu'il devenait un véritable taulard. Les gardiens ne jouèrent pas son petit jeu longtemps et ne tardèrent pas à le choper. Maël se débattit autant que possible pour le principe, heurtant à nouveau à deux reprises la porte où le chef de l'Alliance était posté. Rizzo et Patterson finirent cependant par l'envoyer bouler dans le trou d'à-côté.

- FUMIERS !

Bagwell eut le temps de voir le seau à pisse s'écraser contre la porte tandis que les matons la refermaient avec soulagement. Le spectacle était terminé. Il se détourna de sa lucarne en souriant paresseusement, puis grimaça un brin en essuyant les traces de liquide séminal sur son abdomen. Il alla se rasseoir et frotta négligemment sa main contre le mur. Puis il s'affala sur le sol avec langueur, sa bouche près de la minuscule bouche d'égout située au centre du cachot, et émit un petit sifflement.

- Maël ?

Assis dans l'autre mitard, le jeune détenu tressaillit et commença par regarder autour de lui.

- Tu m'entends, mon garçon ?

Il rampa à quatre pattes vers l'orifice d'évacuation.

- T-bag ?

- Bienvenue dans les catacombes, petit, le salua Theodore avec un sourire dans la voix. J'imagine que le rendez-vous avec les chicanos a tourné vinaigre ? M'enfin, si c'est toi qui es au trou, je suppose que ça aurait pu être pire.

- Eh bien non, figure-toi, ça s'est bien passé, ça… répondit Samuel. C'est avec Tweener qu'il y a eu anicroche.

Après un bref silence étonné, le meneur blanc dit d'un ton curieux :

- Je suis tout ouïe.

7


	18. Chapter 18

T-bag était assez impressionné par le récit qu'il venait d'entendre. Maël avait bel et bien, de sa propre initiative, prit la défense de Tweener et joué son rôle mieux que tous les autres. Voilà qui était une première ! Lui qui était d'ordinaire focalisé sur des objectifs décalés, rarement tout à fait en phase avec la bande, il avait cette fois veillé sur son intégrité et encouru le trou, dont il n'avait jamais tâté, pour sauvegarder le petit « nègre blanc » qu'il devait tellement mépriser. Aussi étonnant que cela pût paraître, le meneur du clan ne songea pas à mettre sa parole en doute. Ce carcan bigot duquel ils l'avaient à grand peine extirpé en avait fait un taulard bien plus vertueux que les autres… un taulard qui liquidait, certes, mais qui ne mentait pas, contrairement à la kyrielle de petits dealers lâches et sournois qui pullulait entre ces murs. Bien qu'il ne fût pas partisan de cette éthique, Bagwell devait reconnaître qu'il était fort agréable de travailler avec.

- Eh bien je te remercie d'avoir sauvé mon honneur, mon garçon, déclara-t-il.

- Mais c'est normal.

- Ces minables sont tellement pusillanimes que maintenant ils envoient des gars qui ne sont même pas encore du gang pour s'en prendre à ma propriété. Couards…

- Ils sont pas réputés pour le contraire.

- Où est-ce que Drake s'était encore fourré pendant ce temps-là ?

Dans son cachot, Maël hésita un instant. Il aurait été non seulement facile mais juste de s'attirer tous les honneurs, mais quelque chose lui disait que ménager le premier lieutenant était dans son intérêt. Il était déjà un peu trop clinquant à son goût, quand il n'était pas contre-productif, on le lui avait déjà fait savoir. Un pieux mensonge était parfois plus noble.

- Il scellait le contrat avec Jesus. Ils en ont profité.

- Je vois. En tout cas je dois te témoigner toute ma gratitude, non seulement pour ça mais pour l'accord aussi, justement. Je n'oublierai pas qu'on peut compter sur toi.

Samuel sourit, pour lui-même étant donné leur situation. Il entendit T-bag ricaner discrètement puis ce dernier ajouta :

- Même si c'est à son corps défendant, cette petite peste va finir par envoyer tous les gars valables au trou !

- Est-ce qu'elle en vaut vraiment la peine ? Tweener n'est même pas reconnaissant de ce qu'on fait pour lui, signala Maël qui, en revanche, n'avait aucune raison d'épargner le giton.

- Je sais… Tu n'es pas le seul à t'en être plaint. Laisse-lui un peu de temps. Toujours accueillir la brebis égarée, pas vrai petit ?

- Hm-hm… même quand il s'agit d'un mouton noir, je suppose…

Theodore esquissa un sourire, charmé par le bon mot.

- Tu sais, je suis persuadé que ce que tu as fait pour lui aujourd'hui va le faire cogiter. Moi il croit que je veux sauver sa peau pour pouvoir continuer à en profiter mais toi… toi tu vas lui montrer qu'il y a une vraie fraternité blanche. Et avec un peu de chance, ça lui aura fait comprendre une bonne fois pour toutes que les hérissons, en revanche, ne lui veulent pas du bien.

- Si tu le dis, concéda le jeune homme.

- Et alors, quelles sont tes premières impressions du mitard ? C'est gentil ici, non ? ironisa le chef de l'Alliance.

- Ca je m'en fiche… C'est pour ma sœur que ça m'embête : elle devait venir me voir dans deux jours. Ils vont jamais me laisser sortir à temps, ces pourris.

- Je te dirais bien de leur balancer le contenu de ton pot de chambre à la gueule, mais ça te vaudrait probablement un ou deux jours supplémentaires… Je n'ai quand même pas pu résister une fois, alors que Bellick en personne s'était déplacé pour fanfaronner de toute la mesquinerie porcine qui le caractérise.

Maël eut un rire répugné.

- Je le vois d'ici, avec son beau képi et son beau badge couverts de pisse…

- J'ai eu droit à une rossée dans les règles de l'art… Cette mâchoire cassée que C-note s'est empressé de s'attribuer parce qu'on s'étaient harpaillés juste avant d'être mis au frais, c'est à Geary que je la devais. Ce mec a vraiment un problème avec la violence, affirma T-bag, réprobateur.

Le garçon ne répondit rien et le sociopathe devina le ton de son silence.

- … Et quand on en a un, on ne se fait pas maton. C'est la moindre des choses… précisa-t-il. Et à part ça, cette sœur dont tu me parlais… elle te veut quelque chose de particulier ?

- Pas que je sache. Ils viennent me voir régulièrement, tu sais, même sans raison précise.

- Et je le répète : tu as bien de la chance… La seule famille qu'il me reste, à moi, est un peu loin au sud pour ça. Ces juristes à la petite semaine savaient très bien ce qu'ils faisaient en me transférant ici… enfin, même s'ils n'avaient pas prévu que l'Alliance y essaimerait subséquemment, jubila tranquillement Bagwell.

- Ca doit pas être facile… Moi, j'apprécie vraiment de continuer à voir grandir mes petits frères, et je soupçonne ma sœur d'avoir un mariage à m'annoncer, même si je me fais peut-être des idées.

- Aw, ce serait-y pas chic ? C'est la frangine que tu as dû défendre contre les négresses qui en avaient après elle ?

- Non, c'est la plus grande, Judith. Ma petite sœur, Lore, c'est elle qui a eu des démêlés avec cette engeance.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, exactement ?

- Au départ une prise de bec avec une de ces filles devant son lycée, dont elle s'est bien gardée de se vanter. Elle « pensait que ça allait faire des histoires »… soupira-t-il. Elle aurait mieux fait de m'en parler, au moins j'aurais su à quoi m'en tenir. Ca n'aurait peut-être pas eu l'occasion de dégénérer.

- Tu ne m'as jamais dit comment tu les avais liquidées, songea Theodore, à présent allongé sur le dos. Enfin je sais que des têtes sont tombées, mais c'est à peu près tout.

- La fille s'est pointée chez nous ce soir-là, avec une acolyte du même acabit. Celle-là a commencé à se montrer assez agressive dès le départ, tu sais, le genre de noiraude avec de la chair qui déborde des frusques et qui n'a jamais appris à mâcher ses mots… si ce n'est dans la prononciation, peut-être…

T-bag exhala un ricanement bref et un peu vulgaire.

- Je vois parfaitement. Et ton vieux ne l'a pas envoyée paître ?

- Mes parents étaient de sortie ce soir-là, c'était moi qui avais la maison à charge. Je leur ai dit de se tirer, et qu'il valait mieux pour leurs peaux qu'elles ne touchent pas à Lore. Ma sœur est descendue voir ce qui se passait, ça les a échauffées un peu plus, j'ai dû commencer à les tenir en respect… D'habitude cette racaille-là fait la loi avec sa grande gueule… je ne m'attendais pas à ce que le gros morceau m'allonge une beigne comme ça, je dois dire… avoua Maël, assez honteux.

- Elle t'a envoyé au tapis ? le taquina Bagwell.

- Pas pour longtemps, grognonna le garçon. Le temps qu'elles chopent ma sœur, l'une des deux avait un couteau de cuisine sous la gorge.

- Oh-hô, la méthode domestique… c'est tellement moins vulgaire qu'une arme à feu !

- D'abord je crois qu'elles n'ont pas cru que je pourrais les larder comme des truies, puis elles ont vite compris qu'elles avaient intérêt à faire ce qu'on leur disait quand j'ai entaillé un peu. Au départ je voulais juste les faire dégager de notre propriété eh puis… bizarrement… quand on s'est retrouvés dehors, devant la voiture, j'ai pas pu les laisser s'en tirer à si bon compte. C'était tellement plaisant de les voir si dociles tout à coup alors qu'elles jouaient les petites sauvages une minute plus tôt… J'ai dû crier un peu après Lore aussi, pour qu'elle me balance les clés du camion, et j'ai embarqué tout ce beau monde. La plus jeune avait l'air d'avoir mon âge mais, dans le doute, j'ai dit à l'autre de conduire pendant que je gardais la gamine sous la main. Pour être franc, je comptais seulement les balader et leur faire passer le goût de ce genre d'intrusion. Je voulais juste les voir se faire dessus un peu plus longtemps, histoire qu'elles s'en souviennent.

- Et… ? demanda T-bag, tout ouïe.

- C'est… difficile à expliquer, déclara Maël en cherchant ses mots. Plus on roulait, plus je me disais qu'il serait finalement plus facile de s'en débarrasser purement et simplement. Il faisait nuit, on était en pleine forêt… on s'approchait de l'endroit où mon père et moi on allait couper le sapin de Noël tous les ans et… je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi mais ça m'a donné très envie de découvrir ce que ça faisait d'en supprimer un.

- Aaaww, mon angelot, tu es encore plus malade qu'il n'y paraît. On te dit sapin de Noël et tu réponds boucherie, voilà un raisonnement qui me parle.

- Il faut dire surtout que je n'avais jamais… tué moi-même… pour le Klan. J'étais censé en faire partie depuis mes dix-huit ans, et tout ce que j'avais fait jusqu'à présent c'était écrire des articles… et au mieux participer au lynchage de quelques voyous qui faisaient le foin dans le patelin d'à-côté. Je n'avais pas l'impression d'y mériter vraiment ma place, pour tout dire.

- Donc c'est bien vrai, tu étais bien dans les rangs du célèbre KKK ? interrogea l'Alabamien, qui n'en avait jamais vraiment douté mais qui conservait à ce sujet une curiosité certaine.

- Pas le KKK, le Klan Indépendant de l'Amérique, corrigea Krone. Ce n'est plus centralisé tout ça, de nos jours… enfin si ce n'est artificiellement, sur le net. Maintenant on est obligés de se recentrer plus localement si on veut arriver à quelque chose. C'est quand même avant tout sur le terrain que ça se joue.

Theodore se retourna sur le ventre d'un geste leste.

- Mais techniquement, ça reste une branche du Ku Klux Klan qui a perduré, non ?

- C'est ça, acquiesça Maël.

- Et alors, comme on ne sait pas trop ce que vous êtes devenus, vous les « chevaliers du Klan », je me suis souvent demandé ce que vous faisiez… à l'heure actuelle, s'entend.

- Comment ça, « ce qu'on fait » ?

- Vous vous rassemblez en rond et vous mettez le feu ?

Samuel éclata de rire, un rire sincère et sans retenue comme T-bag n'en avait encore jamais entendu chez lui, et qui lui parvint dans toute sa clarté malgré le maigre conduit.

- Non mais qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines au juste ? Tu me vois dans des robes blanches ?

- A vrai dire je t'y vois très bien, oui… tu serais très mignon avec le capuchon pointu dans le dos, affirma le sudiste, rêveur.

A cet instant, il y avait dans sa voix une trace enjôleuse dont Maël ne sut pas tellement que faire. D'abord il ne répondit rien, puis comme Bagwell ne semblait rien avoir à ajouter, il précisa par pur besoin de meubler :

- Eh bien non, on n'en porte plus depuis longtemps. On les utilisait pour faire peur aux négros, tu sais, en se faisant passer pour les esprits des soldats confédérés morts sur le champ de bataille. On cachait une poche sous les draps, qui nous permettait d'engloutir trois seaux d'eau sous leur nez quand on frappait à leurs portes pour leur demander à boire ; on agitait quelques ossements devant eux, puis on leur disait de se tenir à carreaux et de rester loin des groupes d'activistes. Et crois-le ou pas, ça les impressionnait assez pour qu'ils obéissent ! Il faut dire qu'ils étaient encore plus stupides et superstitieux à cette époque…

Fort de son petit laïus qui l'avait rasséréné, il ajouta :

- Maintenant il faut privilégier les vêtements jetables, hélas… Les méthodes ont changé.

- Merci pour la leçon d'histoire… plus de rituels, alors ? C'est dommage, ça donnait un certain cachet à votre groupe.

- Hé oui, mais je crains que ce soit une image d'Epinal… On prie toujours ensemble, cela dit, après les raids. Ca fait retomber la tension avant qu'on retourne dans nos foyers. Et là, parfois, l'ambiance est un peu plus… mythique, si tu veux… C'est là qu'on se retrouve, finalement.

- Hm-hm…

T-bag ne précisa pas à quel point les coutumes de l'Alliance Pour la Pureté étaient différentes. Quand on avait fait une descente et chopé le nègre, en Alabama, on évacuait généralement l'adrénaline en la brûlant avec quelques bières, des rodéos de pare-chocs et des braillements euphoriques sous la lune ; plus étourdi encore que les autres par la violence, son propre exutoire résidait souvent dans ses quelques coups de reins bruts et mal dégrossis d'adolescent, ceux qu'il soulageait en silence au-dessus du blue jean défait de son cousin, qui renonçait alors à ses droits d'ainesse, comme par respect de cette nécessité expurgatoire qui s'emparait de Theodore quand il commençait à faire sortir toute la bestialité dont sa courte vie l'avait empli.

- Donc tu voulais gagner ta place ? reprit le sociopathe après quelques instants de songerie. Pourtant les membres de cette confrérie n'ont pas tous un meurtre à leur actif, non ?

- Non, bien loin de là, confirma Maël, mais mon grand-père en avait… plusieurs. Mon père, je n'ai jamais bien su. … En vérité plus on roulait et plus on s'enfonçait dans les bois, plus je crevais d'envie de les tuer. Elles avaient violé les portes de notre foyer, elles m'avaient frappé, elles avaient touché ma petite sœur… A la réflexion je pouvais décemment pas les laisser s'en tirer.

- Alors, comment tu t'y es pris ? demanda Bagwell, un rictus avide dans la voix.

Dans son mitard, le jeune homme changea de position, s'installant aussi sur le ventre, mais appuyé sur ses avant-bras.

- Je les ai fait descendre et je les ai fait taire, surtout, parce que ça commençait à s'affoler un peu. Celle que j'avais, je ne la lâchais pas, mais elle se mettait à gigoter tout ce qu'elle pouvait sans s'égorger toute seule. L'autre lui a dit de ne pas s'en faire, que je bluffais, qu'il fallait juste qu'elle se calme. Ca m'a un peu facilité la tâche, et ça a achevé de me décider. J'ai fait agenouiller la costaude devant le camion. Elle a pas bronché, elle croyait que j'avais simplement quelque chose à prouver. C'aurait été la bonne réaction auquel cas, je lui accorde ça ! … Je me souviens que c'était mouillé par terre. Il faisait très froid, aussi. J'étais en tee-shirt et je me rappelle avoir été glacé jusqu'aux os au début ! Mais quand je suis allé chercher la hache à l'arrière, j'ai senti comme une… sorte de grande chaleur me remonter le long du dos et fourmiller dans mes épaules, et puis sur mon visage. C'était comme de l'énergie qui me déferlait dans le corps ; ça me remuait les tripes et ça me faisait trembler les doigts. Enfin je ne sentais plus du tout l'air froid quand j'ai resserré ma prise sur la lame. J'y suis allé au couteau pendant que je la tenais avec la hache à la main, parce que je savais qu'il fallait que j'élimine la première très vite ; mine de rien c'était elle qui tenait l'autre tranquille. Je savais qu'il fallait que j'y aille franchement, que c'était décisif, ça m'a fichu le trac au ventre l'espace d'un instant, j'avais le souffle qui s'emballait ; ça sentait très fort la résine dans le coin où on se trouvait, l'humidité sûrement… C'était un peu étourdissant, tout ça… Alors je me suis empressé de ne plus penser et j'ai… je lui ai tranché la gorge.

- Hm hmm hmmm ! Ah la la, la première fois, mes aïeux… rêvassa T-bag avec ce qui se rapprochait presque d'une forme très spéciale de tendresse. C'était comment ?

- Pas très propre, surtout, déclara Maël après réflexion. Ca s'est fait facilement, somme toute, de fendre la chair, simplement. C'est juste qu'on s'imagine que c'est impossible avant de l'avoir fait… C'est après, quand ça s'est mis à gicler partout, que j'ai été un peu pris de court. Ca a fait une de ces gerbes ! L'autre s'est mise à hurler et s'est précipitée pour se relever. Dans l'affolement elle a dérapé sur le sol. Ca m'a laissé juste le temps de me ressaisir et de laisser tomber la première. La plus grosse a eu à peine le temps de faire trois pas avant que je la fauche en pleine course.

- A la hache ? demanda le meneur blanc, bluffé.

- A la hache. Pour le coup elle était bien pratique. On n'est pas obligé d'être très précis avec ça, au moins…

- Tudieu, gamin, on peut pas dire que tu fasses dans la dentelle ! rit Theodore en s'étirant, les bras au-dessus de la tête.

- C'était plus facile que le couteau, en fait. Avec ça on peut se laisser aller, en quelque sorte, même si on n'y arrive pas du premier coup.

- Et tu as prolongé ses souffrances, pour couronner le tout ? Enfin tu as raison… Paraît-il que c'est rédempteur, c'est ça ?

Krone se laissa retomber sur le côté.

- Honnêtement, ce n'était pas voulu. J'ai essayé de l'achever rapidement mais, elle était à plat ventre et je n'avais pas de billot, c'était pas évident. En plus, moi, j'y allais comme une brute, dans le feu de l'action. Au deuxième coup, j'ai visé la nuque, mais je crois que c'était très brouillon… en tout cas c'est ce qu'a dit l'expert au tribunal…

- Oh allons, pas les sujets qui fâchent, continue ce que tu me racontais, le pressa Bagwell.

- Au troisième coup, elle a arrêté de faire du bruit. J'entendais plus que les glougloutements de l'autre, qui ne représentait plus aucun risque. Ca m'a fait éprouver un certain soulagement… Et au quatrième, elle était enfin en deux morceaux.

T-bag se figurait Maël se débattant avec sa première tuerie, dans la nuit noire uniquement crevée par la lumière blanche des phares du véhicule, qui faisait ressortir crûment les chapelets de sang que les efforts mal coordonnés du jeune homme faisaient voltiger tout à trac. Ce tableau ne manquait pas de susciter chez lui un frisson d'érotisme, comme toute brutalité.

- Et l'autre ? demanda-t-il.

- Un dernier coup de hache et c'en était fini.

- Ce qui est bien, avec la décapitation, c'est que ça a un petit charme désuet… mais quand même, c'est très grand spectacle.

- Ces conneries qu'on raconte sur le fait que j'aurais planté les têtes sur des bâtons ou que je les aurais ramenées au Klan pour qu'on en fasse des trophées… c'est de la pure fabulation. Je ne m'amuserais jamais à faire ça ! En réalité, même si j'étais fier de ce que j'avais fait, j'ai trouvé le résultat assez répugnant.

- Je te comprends. Sans tête les cadavres ne sont pas très jolis.

- Parce que tu trouves que ça peut être joli dans l'absolu ? interrogea Maël en fronçant un sourcil.

- Avant tu adorais bien le corps supplicié du Nazaréen… biaisa le pédophile.

- Pour sa valeur symbolique, uniquement ! protesta le petit blond avec véhémence. Nous on n'en a pas tiré toute une imagerie et des icônes pour exalter le chaland.

- Peut-être… mais reste que j'ai toujours trouvé ça incongru qu'une communauté qui se réclame avec tant de ferveur de la douceur et de l'amour du prochain vénère ainsi un instrument de torture.

Le jouvenceau redressa la tête et soupira.

- Mais tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? La croix concentre tout le mal en ce monde, pour que celui-ci puisse en être purgé, justement.

- Oui. A se demander à quoi servent les établissements pénitentiaires…

Samuel fulmina.

- Ne te fais pas plus stupide que tu n'es…

- C'était une boutade et je te défends de me parler sur ce ton, le rabroua T-bag.

Krone se tut, ulcéré.

- Tu m'as l'air bien à cran sur le sujet, toi, soudainement… persiffla le leader suprématiste, contrarié lui aussi.

Maël ne répondit pas.

- Hé, je t'ai posé une question, mon garçon, réitéra-t-il.

- Non, c'est faux. Tu as affirmé quelque chose.

- Tu m'as eu… Alors maintenant je te demande si tu penses que c'est véridique.

- Non, je ne pense pas, j'essaie simplement de t'expliquer quelque chose… et toi tu ne me prends pas au sérieux, détailla le jeune aryen.

Bagwell se lécha brièvement la lèvre supérieure, les yeux levés sur le plafond bas de son mitard.

- Ce n'est pas toi que je ne prends pas au sérieux, loin de là… ce sont tous ces principes tellement… artificiels. On sait qu'il y a du mal partout. Alors pourquoi ne pas faire avec honnêtement, sans se voiler la face ?

- Comme toi ?

- Entre autres.

- Pour refuser de se résigner. Le sacrifice sur la croix est l'acte qui rompt avec l'enchaînement fatal des causalités morbides. C'est un geste d'insoumission à la vulgarité du mal dont tu parles. Par l'amour.

- Tout ça c'est très joli mis en mots, je te l'accorde, mais concrètement, qu'est-ce que ça aura changé ? L'enchaînement aura été rompu ? La belle affaire ! Il a repris aussi sec.

- Ce fut un coup d'arrêt pour faire prendre conscience aux hommes qu'il ne tient qu'à eux de l'arrêter définitivement. Pas en devenant des martyrs, mais en restaurant la pureté autour d'eux. C'est la tâche des chrétiens, conclut Maël.

Aigri par son discours, T-bag lui demanda, sur un ton où perçait cette ambigüité agressive avec laquelle il provoquait parfois :

- C'est à cela que je dois tes assiduités, petit ? Tu veux restaurer ma pureté, hm ?

- Je crois plus vraiment en cette méthode et tu le sais, répondit le garçon, réprobateur. La prison m'aura appris qu'elle n'a pas cours partout… Une chose est sûre : si la primauté du bien devait se répandre, les pénitenciers seraient les derniers bastions qui lui résisteraient. Pas forcément parce que s'y concentrent ceux que condamne la justice de certains hommes… plutôt parce que la vie y passe par le conflit. Sans possibilité de rupture comme dans le monde libre. … Le premier pas des uns ne ferait que le festin des autres, indéfiniment, et les valeurs christiques y seraient systématiquement tuées dans l'œuf sans espoir de développement. … Et si les valeurs christiques ont une limite et ne sont pas universelles, eh bien… c'est sans doute qu'il faut trouver un autre chemin.

Theodore se sentit étrangement apaisé en entendant cela, comme conforté dans le renouvellement de la confiance qu'il pouvait lui accorder.

- Veiller à l'intérêt des tiens comme tu l'as fait aujourd'hui te met déjà sur la bonne piste, Maël, ça je peux te l'assurer.

Cela chassa la tension de l'esprit du jeunot, qui s'en remit à la paterne de son meneur et se contenta pour l'heure de cet acquis.


	19. Chapter 19

T-bag changea une fois de plus de position. Il avait, comme d'habitude, assez mal dormi, et les épisodes de veille alternant avec le sommeil avaient faussé sa notion du temps. Au fond du trou, rien ne permettait de repérer le moment de la journée ; pas la moindre lumière du jour ne leur parvenait. Seuls les repas qu'on continuait à leur servir rythmaient les heures de pénitence. Il bailla. Il se demandait comment Tweener s'en sortait, seul face à la routine carcérale. Avec un peu de chance, le jeune chiot fou du début avait été calmé, et Apolskis avait désormais appris à faire profil bas. Il s'interrogeait également sur le sort d'Avocado. Avait-il calanché des suites de ses blessures ou avait-il une fois de plus été rafistolé par les bons soins du joli docteur ? La pauvre devait pester : à peine renvoyé au bloc, son patient était retourné à l'envoyeur plus vite qu'un fichu boomerang. Cette pensée fit sourire Theodore. Il était curieux de savoir si l'attitude de Tweener avait un tant soit peu commencé à évoluer après ces incidents. Il avait enfin eu la preuve concrète que sa protection lui était bénéfique, voire tout simplement vitale. Avec un peu de chance, il montrerait dorénavant un peu moins de mauvaise volonté dans leur petit arrangement. T-bag ne s'attendait pas à un miracle, mais tout de même… après avoir échappé à la mort par deux fois, directement ou indirectement grâce à lui, il ne pouvait décemment pas être aussi ingrat qu'auparavant. Même alors qu'ils redoutaient encore son contact, d'autres minets, à Donaldson notamment, avaient rapidement pris le réflexe de venir se réfugier dans ses jupes au moindre problème. Le fait est qu'on rechigne moins à se donner à quelqu'un qui vous rend intouchable. C'était en cela que le statut de ses garçons était si ambigu. La plupart des taulards se contentaient de traiter leurs gitons éventuels comme de la merde, ne les défendant vraiment qu'en cas de menace sérieuse. Bagwell, lui, mettait un point d'honneur à les pourvoir de passe-droits et de privilèges en tout genre. Il pouvait les humilier au dernier degré, mais personne d'autre ne devait se montrer désobligeant, à moins d'y être invité, bien sûr. Aux yeux des autres détenus, ils pouvaient bien n'être que des putes ; dans les faits, il fallait les ménager comme des princesses. Même ceux qui n'avaient aucune estime pour ces vulgaires favoris devaient leur témoigner la plus grande circonspection. Voilà une chose à laquelle Maytag avait été sensible. Pour lui, qui était habitué à tout avoir, les premiers jours en prison avaient été encore plus pénibles que la moyenne. Il ne l'avait pas choisi, mais il avait vite compris que sa nouvelle position lui permettait de récupérer au moins les avantages que cet endroit avait à offrir. Il n'était plus démuni, ni esseulé, ni terrifié au sein de l'enfer de Fox River. T-bag avait senti de la reconnaissance dans la manière dont il s'agrippait à sa poche, parfois, lorsqu'ils naviguaient parmi des détenus qu'il n'aurait, à juste titre, jamais osé approcher à son arrivée. En vérité, cela excitait énormément le petit bonhomme de voir des caïds à la petite semaine lui présenter des excuses. Il avait continué un temps à pleurnicher au moment de payer la note, mais même cela avait fini par changer. Ô combien. Il avait fait au môme un effet beaucoup trop contradictoire. Ce dernier lui devait tout, y compris le déshonneur. Il avait des envies de meurtre et de caresses plusieurs fois dans la même journée.

Ses hauts faits horrifiaient la conscience que le monde ordinaire avait naturellement transmise au garçon, mais avaient dans le même temps révélé combien cette conscience irréfléchie était ductile. Bagwell incarnait, y compris par essence, le rebut innommable de l'humanité, celui que Jason n'aurait jamais imaginé « voir en vrai », et dont la proximité affolait son pouls. L'effroi avait été tel qu'il avait pensé ne jamais en sortir vivant, mais assumer et satisfaire ses pulsions, après l'avoir mortifié un temps, avait fini par le gonfler d'orgueil. Constater qu'il se tirait en un seul morceau des pattes de T-bag là où tant d'autres y avaient péri l'émerveillait à chaque fois, lui redonnait les limites oubliées de sa propre vie tout en les écartant. Il lui fallait se cramponner pour les tours de manège, mais l'épreuve des turbulences l'avait ramené à lui et lui avait donné à la longue une fort paradoxale impression de maîtrise. Et là encore, cette maîtrise subie avait fini par lui monter à la tête. Après son premier meurtre, il avait lâché la bride et laissé libre cours à son trouble, se laissant assaillir sans cacher une certaine exaltation dans le souffle spumescent qu'il avait haleté contre le mur de la cellule, un sourire incrédule perçant çà et là entre les grimaces.

Finalement, comble du comble, le jeunot en était venu à être perturbé par l'absence de sexe. Après son altercation avec Maël et son retour de l'infirmerie sourdement triomphant, l'indifférence de son maître à son égard l'avait fait déchanter. Il avait affecté le détachement pendant plusieurs jours, persuadé sans doute que ce dernier aurait tôt ou tard besoin de se divertir. Le mignon ne trompait personne ; Bagwell l'avait vu l'eau à la bouche quand ils se croisaient dans l'exiguïté de la cellule. Il aurait pu s'en amuser s'il n'avait pas été aussi contrarié. Finalement, n'y tenant plus, Maytag l'avait coincé alors qu'il venait de tendre le draps pour le temps de sieste, comme à l'accoutumée. Il s'était planté devant l'étroite allée qui longeait les couchettes superposées et avait déclaré à voix basse, pour rester sous le couvert du léger brouhaha ambiant :

- C'est à se demander sur quoi tu veux jeter un voile pudique.

Theodore, avec qui il s'était retrouvé nez-à-nez, avait incliné la tête et dardé un regard en biais sur sa figure toujours mâchurée de plaies et d'hématomes. Son giton avait poursuivi hardiment :

- Ils finiront par le savoir tôt ou tard que tu ne baises plus, tu sais. C'est le genre de chose qu'ils flairent assez rapidement.

Le meneur blanc avait pouffé brièvement dans sa gorge, et répliqué :

- Comme tu y vas ! Tu crois que le monde ne tourne pas rond sans toi, mon trésor ? Tu devrais pourtant savoir que tu n'es pas le seul trou auquel j'ai le loisir de vaquer en cas de besoin. Ta sollicitude me touche mais ton flair à toi laisse un peu à désirer, hm ?

Après une tape narquoise sur le nez, il l'avait repoussé sans plus d'égards contre le mur pour s'allonger sur son lit. Il avait conservé sa superbe mais en usant d'insinuations à ce moment-là parfaitement mensongères. T-bag avait alors trop les nerfs en pelote pour lever le gueux ; la simple idée de se trouver un garçon propre, de lui mordiller les jarrets pour la forme et de le monter dans un placard quelconque l'exaspérait déjà. Il n'était pas en état de se prêter au jeu tant qu'il avait cette détestable impression d'avoir perdu la main. Maytag, cependant, ne s'était pas laissé démonter.

- Oh, bravo, c'est malin. Et à quoi je te sers, dans ces conditions ?

- Bonne question…

Excédé, son page avait lancé :

- Bon, alors tu ne verras pas d'inconvénient à ce que je change de port d'attache ?

Le chef de l'Alliance n'avait pas répondu, s'exclamant à la place sous sa casquette baissée :

- Mais j'ai créé un monstre, ma parole ! D'abord c'était la croix et la bannière pour te prendre d'assaut, maintenant je ne te culbute pas pendant trois jours et tu piaffes déjà comme une pouliche en chaleur ?

- Ca n'a rien à voir avec mes désirs personnels ; j'ai intégré les règles du jeu. Si y a bien une chose que tu m'auras appris, c'est à ne pas être naïf. Toi, tu crois que c'est pour tes beaux yeux que je suis anxieux comme ça ? Ca me rend nerveux, cette histoire, parce que si tu fais plus attention à moi j'ai bien plus de chance qu'il m'arrive des bricoles, à la longue ! Et j'ai aucune envie de risquer ça.

- Foutaises, mon garçon, foutaises. Tu sais pertinemment que tu ne trouverais pas d'aussi bon parti à l'extérieur de cette cellule.

- Le premier lieutenant de John Abruzzi m'a fait des propositions, avait-il glissé, les paumes à plat contre le mur.

Bagwell avait relevé sa visière sur des sourcils arqués, un sourire caustique au coin de ses lèvres entrouvertes par l'amusement.

- Voyez-vous cela ?

- Ouais… avait poursuivit Maytag avec insolence. A deux pas de toi, pendant votre petit bavardage de ce matin à la table de poker. Et tu n'as même pas remarqué, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il a pu se permettre de tenter le coup. CQFD.

- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas réalisé, quand je traite avec Abruzzi, c'est généralement que j'ai sur le feu des affaires plus importantes que les petites facéties de ton séant. … De surcroit je ne pensais pas que ces bons pères de famille siciliens étaient du genre à renifler les culottes courtes… il serait content, le Johnny-boy, tiens ! Enfin, le mariole devait simplement être en manque, avec du recul ça peut se comprendre…

Le pédophile avait replié un bras nonchalant derrière sa tête, songeur, mais passant tout de même une langue malveillante sur sa lèvre, qu'il avait ourlée à l'intérieur de sa bouche.

- Il a insisté un peu, figure-toi, même s'il ne tâtait le terrain qu'à demi-mots, s'était vanté le mignon, sans même avoir l'air de ne pas y toucher.

- Eh bien il a de la chance, je ne lui taillerai qu'une demi-boutonnière la prochaine fois qu'on se croisera, avait ironisé T-bag d'un ton dégagé avant de rabaisser sa casquette.

- Je doute que le parrain te laisse faire. Tu vois, plus je considère la chose, plus je me dis que le second couteau du premier homme vaudrait bien un chef de clan qui s'en tape, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Le pédophile avait poussé un soupir las.

- Viens là, avait-il exigé en faisant papillonner son index et son majeur.

Il avait senti Maytag hésiter, mais il avait fini par s'approcher. Theodore l'avait alors saisi par la nuque pour le cogner violemment contre le montant de la couchette. C'était un barreau métallique et anguleux, propre à ouvrir une jolie plaie toute neuve au milieu des lésions de quelques jours. Le gosse devait bien s'y attendre un peu… Il n'avait pas voulu entrer dans son jeu et sortir de ses gonds, malgré l'envie de le réduire en pulpe qui le tenaillait et que Maytag s'employait à porter à ébullition, mais il ne pouvait décemment pas se laisser dire certaines choses sans réagir au moins de manière mesurée. Le garçon avait poussé un cri bref, bientôt prolongé par des étranglements douloureux tandis que Bagwell maintenait sa blessure tout contre la tranche du montant. Il avait balancé sa casquette une fois pour toutes et, sans élever la voix, mais sur un ton qui contrastait avec la veulerie détachée dont il avait fait preuve jusque là, il lui avait sifflé à la figure :

- Je te sens lâcher ma poche et je t'ouvre le ventre par simple mesure de précaution. La Guerre de Troie n'aura pas lieu, je te préviens. Si tu veux jouer à ça, l'histoire nous enseigne qu'il vaut mieux pour tout le monde que je t'occise de suite.

- Mais je ne joue à rien, moi ! avait protesté Maytag, s'emportant sous l'effet de la douleur aigüe qui devait pulser dans sa boîte crânienne. Je te demande la permission, je ferai rien sans ton aval ! C'est toi qui fais ton caprice et qui me rends dingue, bon sang ! Si c'est pas pour me faire sentir que t'as plus besoin de moi, pourquoi tu boudes comme un marmot mal mouché ?

Cela lui avait valu d'être tiré brutalement par le collet en travers de la couchette ; puis T-bag avait cherché sous la chemise et saisi durement les points de suture sur son flanc, arrachant un jappement au jeune garçon. Stricto sensu, l'attitude de Jason se justifiait. Ce n'était que son précédent coup de maître pour contrecarrer ses projets, involontaire ou non, qui retenait la bonne foi du chef aryen. A dire vrai, il tirait un plaisir pervers à voir son giton ainsi anxieux et désemparé face à ce qu'il ressentait comme une situation précaire. Il l'avait tourmenté un peu plus, collant cette fois son front sur le mur de béton.

- Tu oses me poser la question ? Je te signale que c'est à cause de toi que je suis dans une impasse, comme voilà. Je n'ai plus besoin de toi, c'est un fait, mais après le petit spectacle que tu as donné je ne peux pas non-plus me débarrasser de toi maintenant ! Ce serait mal interprété. Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même, fillette.

Maytag lui avait décoché un œil noir, l'iris ignescent au fond de son orbite encore tuméfiée, tandis qu'un trait de sang coulait sur l'aile de son nez.

- Lâche… avait-il craché péniblement entre ses dents serrées, une plainte sourde raclant le fond de sa gorge. Depuis quand tu revendiques l'impuissance comme ça ? Depuis quand T-bag a les poings liés ? Tu peux pas avoir le beurre, l'argent du beurre et les cuisses du crémier. Alors soit tu me bazardes, soit tu me butes, soit tu me baises, mais sois un homme, nom de Dieu ! Et c'est pas la peine de me dérouiller parce que ça ne réglera rien !

Bagwell avait approché de l'œil son visage émacié, dardant une langue fugitive sur sa lèvre. Seul le rebondissement tendu de sa diction avait trahi son courroux.

- Je pourrais peut-être te faire passer sous toute l'Alliance, ahn ? Comme ça j'aurais des troupes fraîchement barattées en sus. Ce serait Noël en plein mois d'Août, pour les gars, de se taper _la crème de la crème,_ je te prie de le croire ; et avec un peu de chance ça calmerait le feu que tu as au cul tout à coup…

Etait-ce la menace ou la souffrance physique qui s'éternisait ? Des sanglots crispés avaient fini par émerger de la gorge de Maytag et il s'était débattu en grognant, agrippant son poignet pour tenter d'éloigner ses griffes de sa chair couturée. Theodore avait résisté et, de l'autre main, l'avait saisi par le mohawk, sempiternelle prise toujours aussi commode, pour bloquer le mouvement et le maintenir tout près du grincement traînant de sa voix.

- Méfie-toi, si c'est des mesures radicales que tu réclames, ça va te tomber dessus… et ça va t'y tomber comme y faut… et sûrement pas d'une manière qui te plaira.

Jason s'était arc-bouté vers l'arrière mais T-bag le tenait solidement. Ce dernier avait appuyé ses lèvres sur le début du crâne, comme on apaise un animal domestique.

- Maintenant on finit sa grosse colère. Foutre, je me demande bien ce que tu as, à faire ta chipie : pour l'instant tu te fais couvrir à l'œil, n'importe quel garçon s'estimerait verni jusqu'à la moelle à ta place !

- Ouais, ben si j'étais n'importe quel garçon, je serais surtout mort à l'heure qu'il est… avait maugréé Maytag en cessant de se débattre.

- C'est assez véridique, avait reconnu le sociopathe sur le ton de la conversation.

Encore une fois, en son for intérieur, il savait pertinemment que son comportement pouvait se réclamer de la logique, mais il avait également conscience que la logique ne le fondait que dans une certaine mesure. Quant à lui, il restait perplexe. Il y avait tant de stimuli incompatibles auxquels il voulait répondre, sans compter la souveraineté qu'il devait garder en bandoulière et réaffirmer au besoin à la tête de l'Alliance. Cette combinaison normalement harmonieuse venait de s'effondrer en un imbroglio insoluble, tout ça parce que Maytag avait rué au mauvais moment et qu'il n'avait pas su l'en empêcher. Il ne savait même pas par où commencer pour tenter de remettre tout le travail sur pied. S'il fallait être juste, d'ailleurs, c'était tout de même principalement Maël qui avait déboulé dans le jeu de quilles bien ordonné sans crier gare. Toute cette pagaille était avant tout de son fait, mais T-bag lui donnait au moins l'excuse de la parfaite ingénuité… ce qu'il n'accordait pas d'aussi bonne grâce à son favori. Le salopiot était devenu rusé sous sa tutelle… Bagwell avait fini par sentir la main qui repoussait son poignet lâcher prise, comme la pression sur les points de suture avait cessé, puis glisser le long de son bras pour rencontrer le tee-shirt familier, sur lequel elle avait longé les courbes de sa poitrine et de son ventre. Il avait baissé sur le manège un œil dubitatif, éloignant légèrement le front de Maytag. Il avait alors réalisé que le sang chaud qui coulait de la plaie nouvelle avait humecté son bouc. Il l'avait essuyé à la hâte du revers de la main, qu'il avait ensuite nettoyé en le lapant pensivement. Il avait pourtant préféré éloigner le mignon, dont la paume avait épousé sa taille, immobile, comme pour capter la tiédeur à travers le tissu.

- Sois sage, maintenant.

T-bag perçut soudain un soupir lourd et excédé venant du conduit d'évacuation. Il s'en rapprocha sur les coudes.

- Tu as bien dormi, petit ? salua-t-il.

- Je n'ai pas dormi ! J'ai juste somnolé à moitié pendant des heures, je me sens atrocement mal… se plaignit la voix de l'autre côté.

- Aw, que ne l'as-tu dit plus tôt ? Je t'aurais raconté une histoire pour faire venir le marchand de sable…

- C'est ça, moque-toi. C'est ma première fois au mitard, je te rappelle, j'avais pas idée que ça puisse être aussi détestable. Tu sais, je pense pas être douillet, mais y a définitivement pas moyen que je m'endorme sur ce béton glacé.

- Mais je ne me moquais pas ! Je sais ce que c'est, et pour tout dire je suis loin d'avoir roupillé comme un môme de mon côté. Mais on s'y fait, tu verras. Le sommeil finira par te gagner, assura l'Alabamien en se grattant les poils du menton.

- Je ne vois pas comment, rétorqua Maël, grognon. J'ai tellement mal partout que je peux m'allonger dans toutes les positions possibles, ça finit par me rendre fou.

Theodore leva les yeux sur le plafond bas du cachot et suggéra :

- Que ça te plaise ou non, serrer la main au pape fait souvent des miracles, tu me suis ?

Après un court instant de silence perplexe, un rire bref mais spontané égaya l'humeur maussade du jeunot ; puis il finit par répliquer :

- Tu sais que je suis pas du genre papiste.

- Je sais. Mais ça aide considérablement à supporter les maux d'ici-bas.

Krone remua à nouveau en retenant des soupirs d'inconfort et répondit, désabusé :

- Je suis pas sûr que ça aurait beaucoup d'effet dans mon cas.

T-bag esquissa un sourire chatouillé et ploya l'échine pour rapprocher son visage de la bouche d'égout, faisant saillir les omoplates de son dos déjà osseux.

- C'est à moi que tu veux faire gober ça ? Si j'ai bonne souvenance, quand on t'avait baptisé, ça avait plutôt eu ce que j'appellerais un effet bœuf.

Il y eut un nouveau silence, estomaqué cette fois.

- Okaaay… finit par répondre Maël sur un ton circonspect. Si tu trouves opportun de remettre ça sur le tapis maintenant, tu sauras qu'il y a une différence entre le plaisir de la chair et le bien-être. Si tu crois que je me sentais mieux après, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil.

- Oh mais pourquoi faire autant de chichis…? Détends-toi, c'est la nature ! lança Bagwell, désinvolte, allongeant tout son bras gauche sur le béton jusqu'à ce que son épaule s'affaisse au sol et que sa tête y roule mollement.

- Justement, c'est la nature à son niveau le plus élémentaire. C'est ridicule d'en appeler à la nature pour se justifier de quelque chose. Tous ces pseudo-chrétiens qui ne se réfèrent qu'au naturel à tort et à travers, j'aimerais qu'ils s'entendent parler, parfois… S'ils suivaient leur logique ils iraient brûler leurs propres églises et ils arrêteraient d'aller chercher leur nourriture au supermarché… par contre le libertinage et le viol seraient tout à fait admissibles, enfin… pas que la perspective te rebute foncièrement, j'imagine…

Il avait retrouvé ce ton cabotin que le meneur blanc lui avait découvert la veille. Samuel n'avait jamais osé se montrer réprobateur jusqu'à présent. Forte-tête, oui, mais pas désapprobateur. Ce regain d'opinion, qui accompagnait paradoxalement sa nouvelle bonne conduite au sein du clan, ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup. Enfin, il l'avait probablement cherché, à l'asticoter ainsi pour l'embarrasser à dessein.

- Non, pas tellement, c'est un fait. Mais je fais aussi trop de choses contre-natures pour me ranger à cette logique-là… renchérit-il avec impudeur. Je pensais que ça te déculpabiliserait, c'est tout. Tu trouveras tellement de mauvaises gens pour te dire que t'es anormal, dans la vie…

Theodore savait de quoi il parlait. Maël répondit pourtant, proverbial :

- C'est pas dans la norme qu'on trouve la grandeur.

Le sociopathe le prit comme un campement sur ses positions, néanmoins accompagné d'une cessation des hostilités. Il acheva de se retourner sur le dos, une main derrière la nuque.

- Je peux définitivement être d'accord là-dessus.

Quelques instants plus tard, la grille du couloir s'ouvrait dans un cliquetis reconnaissable. Les deux détenus entendirent ensuite le bruit du chariot qui roulait jusqu'à leurs cachots ; un accent hispanique les salua, comme à l'accoutumée.

- Petit-déjeuner, les gars !

- Tiens, si c'est pas ce bon vieux Henrique ! s'exclama jovialement T-bag en se redressant pour s'approcher de la porte.

Le Latino glissa un plateau dans la trappe prévue à cet effet en précisant à voix basse :

- Un petit remontant de la part de Jesus, pour fêter votre arrangement.

Le chef de l'Alliance poussa une sourde exclamation appréciatrice en découvrant que l'innocente petite bouteille de jus habituelle fleurait bon la tequila.

- C'est bien aimable de sa part, dit-il avant d'en avaler une gorgée. Tiens, amène donc le reste à mon gars, là à-côté. Il le mérite et il en a plus besoin que moi. Tu devineras jamais avec qui j'ai le plaisir de partager le mitard…

- Avec qui ? demanda machinalement Henrique en sortant l'autre plateau de son chariot.

- Notre ami l'intrépide Maël ! proclama Bagwell du fond de son trou.

- Maël ? Oh je suis désolé de te savoir là, mec ! compatit sincèrement le cuistot en jetant un coup d'œil par la trappe avant de lui glisser sa nourriture, accompagnée du reste de tequila.

- Ouais oh, je vais survivre… marmonna le jeunot.

- J'essaierai de vous trouver des petits extras à droite à gauche pour tenir le coup, les gars, promit discrètement le Chicano.

- C'est bien urbain, mon brave Henrique, bien urbain… le remercia Theodore avec une condescendance trop légère pour qu'il la remarque.

- Allez, bon courage. Tiens bon, Maël ! lança-t-il avant de repartir, donnant deux petits coups dans la porte du second cachot.

- C'est ça… répondit l'intéressé en posant sa pitance devant lui, las.

- Tu peux être sûr qu'on va en avoir, des extras, maintenant… le taquina T-bag avant d'attaquer un sandwich chaud à belles dents.

- J'ai pas tellement faim, en fait, déclara pour sa part Krone en retournant près du trou central.

- C'est rien, c'est le manque de sommeil. Ca écœure, parfois. Bois un coup, ça ira mieux.

- Ca me fait pas beaucoup plus envie…

- On s'en fout, c'est pas pour la dégustation. Vas-y cul-sec. Ca te réchauffera et ça te fera dormir, lui assura le plus vieux.

Fort de cette promesse, Maël goba le liquide de la petite bouteille de plastique et grimaça, claquant désagréablement sa langue contre son palais pour faire disparaître le goût de ses papilles.

- C'est vraiment du tord-boyaux, affirma-t-il assez fort pour être entendu de son compère.

- Peut-être, mais ça devrait te mettre d'humeur plus torpide. Il fallait pas que les matons te trouvent avec ça, de toute façon. Allez, maintenant allonge-toi près de moi, mon bonhomme… lui conseilla gentiment la tête de la Famille.

Le jeune aryen se coucha avec un soupir de fatigue frustrée, juste à-côté du conduit. La voix était douce mais lui parvenait clairement.

- Chien de fusil, c'est la position la plus efficace ici, et crois-moi je te le dis d'expérience… Ne mets pas seulement tes mains sous ta joue, ça ne fait pas assez d'épaisseur et ça risque de glisser. Utilise tes avant-bras… mais prends garde à ce que ça ne te coupe pas la circulation ; évite de t'appuyer sur la veine.

Maël suivit attentivement les recommandations, essayant de chasser la tension musculaire des endroits déjà trop mis à contribution. Il ne pouvait cependant pas lutter contre les talures diverses accumulées pendant la nuit.

- Là où le bât blesse, c'est à l'os du bassin, précisa Theodore. Bloque ta hanche… Essaie de ne pas la présenter comme point d'appui principal, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? … On est tous les deux des corniauds maigrichons mais utilise un peu de la chair de tes fesses.

Samuel remua un peu, tentant de reproduire ce qu'il préconisait, étrangement embarrassé par la mention de cette partie de son anatomie autrement que sous la forme d'un ordre sec l'enjoignant à bouger à son cul.

- Là… T'es bien installé, mon garçon ? C'est presque douillet maintenant, non ? plaisanta Bagwell, quittant un instant sa voix de velours.

- Presque, sourit Maël de bon cœur.

- Laisse-toi aller et pense à un endroit bien chaud, comme les bonnes vieilles plaines d'Alabama, tiens. Je dois dire qu'elles me manquent, parfois… C'est fou ce qu'il fait froid chez vous autres, les Yankees… frissonna-t-il. C'est vraiment pas une vie de se traîner ici.

- On a l'habitude, je suppose…

- Mais cette fois figure-toi un vrai soleil, pas seulement celui qui éclaire vaguement vos petites métropoles en été… Des rayons qui chauffent vraiment et qui brûlent la nuque… sourit le sudiste en se faisant autant divaguer que son acolyte.

Le blondinet se concentra sur la sensation, complétant par l'esprit la tâche purement somatique de l'alcool.

- Laisse-toi gentiment aller… lui répéta T-bag. Je vais rester à ton chevet jusqu'à ce que tu glisses dans les bras de Morphée, entendu petit ? Alors ne te presse pas, laisse venir.

Maël gémit deux acquiescements que Bagwell perçut déjà un brin lénifiés à travers la bouche d'égout.

- Pour commencer, je vais te raconter l'histoire d'un garçon qui s'appelait Sue, annonça-t-il avec un sourire dans la voix.

Puis, sur un ton moins flamboyant que Johnny Cash, mais plutôt avec une langueur distraite et amusée, il entonna une chansonnette dans un parler-chanter un peu épais :

- My daddy left home when I was three  
And he didn't leave much to ma and me…  
Jus' his ole guitar 'nd an empty baddle o' booze…  
Naw, I don't blame him 'cause he run and hid  
But the meanest thang that he ever did  
Was before he left… he went and named me "Sue."

...

Well he musta thought that it was quite a joke  
And it got a lotta laughs… from a' lots o' folk,  
It seems I had to fight my whole life through…  
Some gal would giggle 'nd I'd get red  
And some guy'd laugh 'nd I'd bust his head,  
I tell ya… life ain't easy for a boi named "Sue."

...

Well, I grew up quick and I grew up mean…  
My fist got hard 'nd my wits got keen…  
I'd roam from town to town to hide my shame…  
… But I made a vow to the moon and stars  
That I'd search the honky-tonks and bars…  
And kill tha' man who gave me that awful name…


	20. Chapter 20

En définitive, T-bag et Maël sortirent une dizaine de jours plus tard, un peu aidés par une paire d'autres fauteurs de trouble qu'il avait fallu refroidir à leur tour. Autant dire qu'ils n'affichaient pas bonne mine à la sortie du cachot, blêmes et mal rasés, les membres perclus de courbatures. La visite d'Enrique leur avait permis d'obtenir sous le manteau quelques douceurs : du moloko, qu'ils avaient préféré au café chaud inutilement excitant, ou encore les indispensables cacahuètes caramélisées que Theodore affectionnait. Le séjour n'avait pas pour autant été une sinécure. Néanmoins Maël n'avait pas vu l'Alabamien frissonner et grimacer misérablement dans la froideur du trou, et T-bag n'avait pas entendu le jeunot renifler d'épuisement la nuit qui aurait dû suivre la visite de sa famille, car ce dernier avait posé le seau sur la bouche d'égout et la paume sur la sienne, rencogné le plus loin possible. On leur rendit leurs vêtements et Bagwell prit le chemin du bloc A tandis que Krone, lui, faisait un détour par le bureau du directeur. Le chef du clan lui souhaita bonne chance et l'intéressé rétorqua aussitôt qu'il n'en aurait pas besoin, qu'il s'agissait de toute façon de légitime défense. Theodore ne s'en faisait pas trop pour lui.

Le gardien lui fit passer le grillage de la cour et il gagna ses gradins en essayant de réfréner la hâte anxieuse dans sa démarche nonchalante habituelle. Dès qu'il l'aperçurent, les membres de la Famille l'accueillirent chaleureusement par des braillements et des sifflets réjouis. Il eut bientôt le soulagement et la satisfaction de constater que Tweener était sain et sauf parmi eux, dûment calé entre les genoux de Drake. T-bag sourit. Ses sous-fifres se levèrent pour lui souhaiter bon retour parmi les siens et il les retrouva avec plaisir. Beaucoup de contacts furent échangés, comme à l'accoutumée, pour renouer les liens : des mains, des avant-bras, des épaules, des dos, des torses, qui ripent et cognent. A l'étonnement de David, les prohibitions tacites chez Bagwell étaient plus strictes au-dessus du col qu'en-dessous de la ceinture. Le fait qu'il laisse ses seconds lui abattre franchement la paume sur le derrière en guise de bienvenue le laissait plus perplexe encore que les bises sur les deux joues qu'échangeaient régulièrement les Siciliens. Au beau milieu de ce culte de la virilité, lui, le giton, avait l'impression d'être pourtant bien le seul à filer complètement droit. Cette claque de camaraderie rustaude n'avait pourtant rien à voir avec la démonstration d'affection dont il fut lui-même gratifié…

- Aw, allons, ne sois pas timide : viens dire bonjour à papa, lui lança T-bag une fois qu'il eut fait le tour de ses principaux acolytes.

Tweener se leva à contrecœur des gradins pour s'approcher et le meneur le saisit par l'arrière du crâne pour l'attirer à lui.

- Oh, comme tu m'as manqué, toi ! lui assura-t-il comme à un chiot qu'on retrouve.

Sans plus attendre, il referma une main gourmande sur l'une de ses fesses et, non content de retrouver la sensation potelée au creux de sa paume, se mit à la pétrir avidement pour sentir la résistance de la chair sous son emprise.

- J'ai pensé à toi jours… et nuits, lui glissa-t-il en faisant traîner les mots et de manière suffisamment audible pour toute l'assemblée.

Quelques uns des suprématistes firent montre d'un attendrissement sardonique.

- Mon pauvre, va falloir te dégorger la tuyauterie fissa, lui conseilla fraternellement Drake avec de petites tapes désinvoltes sur l'épaule.

- Ca tombe bien : paraît-il que notre Tweener s'y entend pour vider les gens de leur liquide, répondit Bagwell avec un éclatant sourire auto-indulgent.

Un rire gras se propagea parmi ses troupes et la tête du clan se mit à gravir les marches des gradins pour gagner sa place, le pas endolori. Apolskis suivit son maître, qui le serra près de lui sur le banc sous prétexte qu'il avait besoin de chaleur après ce long séjour au cachot. Il tapota la place disponible de l'autre côté et enjoignit à Drake :

- Tiens, viens voir là, tu vas me rancarder sur les derniers micmacs.

Son premier lieutenant l'entretint alors de la détente avec El Norte, de la neutralité stagnante qui perdurait entre eux et la Cosa Nostra et de l'habituel climat d'agressivité qui faisaient çà et là des étincelles entre noirs et blancs. Il lui apprit également qu'Avocado n'avait pas succombé à ses blessures mais, Dieu soit loué, se trouvait toujours au quartier des malades ; l'Alliance avait été assez prévenante pour infiltrer l'infirmerie afin de l'amocher juste assez pour laisser à T-bag le temps de rentrer au bercail avant sa remise en circulation. Le meneur les en félicita et les remercia chaleureusement de leur sollicitude. Tout le temps que dura le briefing, il laissa sa main gauche explorer les cuisses de Tweener à travers son pantalon de taulard. Le jeune homme gardait les dents serrées, mortifié d'être ainsi tripoté en public sans pouvoir protester. Au sortir de dix jours de mitard qu'il avait endossés pour lui, le sociopathe était forcément à cran. Cela se sentait moins dans son humeur, adoucie par retrouvailles claniques, que dans son allure hirsute et ses gestes appuyés. Sa poigne, à la fois sur les gros bras de ses sbires et, surtout, sur les cuisseaux de son mignon, avait quelque chose de légèrement fébrile, comme s'il avait besoin de regrouper tout le monde autour de lui. La hardiesse avec laquelle il plissait la toile pour malaxer la chair sans même focaliser sur lui toute son attention affirmait son intention de se réchauffer promptement au contact de sa peau encore tendre. Tweener s'y était attendu, pour être honnête. La tranquillité à l'œil ne pouvait pas durer éternellement. A sa surprise, cependant, Bagwell s'adressa à lui de manière presque enjouée quand il finit par se retourner vers lui.

- Comment tu te portes, toi ? lui demanda-t-il lui pinçant gentiment la joue. C'était pas trop dur sans moi ?

Le jeune pickpocket choisit l'euphémisme diplomate.

- Ca va…

- Les gars ont bien pris soin de toi, tu sais. Il faudra dire merci à Maël, le chapitra-t-il.

- J'imagine, répondit laconiquement le wigger.

Theodore le considéra encore quelques instants, le parcourant brièvement du regard, avant de lui ébouriffer vivement les cheveux avec un sourire satisfait à l'adresse de la cour.

Krone, lui, n'apparut qu'une demi-heure plus tard, lui aussi sous les salutations solidaires de ses camarades.

- Viens par là, mon pote, viens prendre le peu d'soleil qu'on a ! lui lança Alex.

- Alors, première visite au trou… T'as tenu le coup ? voulut savoir Lycan.

- Oh il a été très courageux, je vous assure, confirma un T-bag mielleux.

C'était vrai. Ils avaient passé de longues heures à se raconter des histoires, authentiques ou non. Le sociopathe s'était même laissé conter quelques épisodes bibliques, pour l'occasion, beaucoup ayant été choisis parce qu'ils abondaient dans le sens de la suprématie blanche, bien entendu… Lui ne manquait pas de légendes à la petite semaine avec son enfance passée dans le sud, à laisser consciemment son grand cousin le baratiner sans rien dire, juste pour le plaisir du délire commun qui faisait courir à toutes jambes ou de la fuite imaginaire qui gardait sa nuque contre le giron de Jimmy. Tout cela avait comblé le vide vertigineux du trou ; Maël n'avait pas piqué de crise de nerfs. Lorsqu'il s'était senti à bout, il avait surmonté son malaise et demandé à T-bag s'il pouvait se remettre à fredonner, ce qui l'avait toujours lénifié suffisamment pour lever la conscience trop lourde de l'enfermement.

- C'était pas le paradis, croyez-moi, répondit-il en serrant quelques mains et quelques avant-bras.

- En tout cas tu l'as bien niaqué, ce hérisson d'mes deux ! le félicita Georgie.

- Merci…

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils en ont dit, dans les hautes sphères ? s'enquit le chef de l'Alliance, la tête penchée sur le côté.

- Ils disent que j'aurai droit au procès interne… mais ils sentent bien qu'ils n'ont rien de suffisant contre moi. Le mec avait une baïonnette Gilette à la main, pour l'amour du ciel ! … Tweener, tu seras peut-être amené à témoigner, dit-il en désignant le wigger du menton.

Encore des embrouilles dont il n'avait pas besoin… mais, après tout, Maël lui avait bel et bien sauvé la vie, pas d'erreur de ce côté-là.

- Merci… pour ce coup-là, lâcha David.

Le jeune aryen parut surpris, glissa un bref coup d'œil à Theodore, puis répondit :

- Hé… que tu le veuilles ou non, on est de la Famille, non ?

T-bag était littéralement béat.

- Aaaaww, regardez-moi ça : tout le monde se retrouve et fait ami-ami, la concorde règne ! C'est-y pas fabuleux ?

Il se leva et lança cette fois à Krone :

- Tiens, avant que tu t'assoies, on va faire un tour au bloc. On a un compte à régler tous les deux. Mason, Georgie, vous venez avec nous.

Il considéra Tweener par-dessus son épaule et dégaina sa poche.

- Et toi aussi, bien sûr. Il est hors de question que je te laisse à nouveau tout seul, garnement… déclara-t-il paternellement.

Le mignon agrippa la poche tendue sans faire montre de mauvaise volonté et le détachement prit la direction du bâtiment A.

Maël se demandait à quel compte T-bag pouvait bien faire allusion. Ils étaient à présent rendus devant la cellule du meneur blanc et ce dernier en fit garder l'entrée par ses deux hommes de main en les chargeant de surveiller Tweener. Il fit signe à Krone de le suivre et alla fouiller dans le recoin logé entre l'angle de mur, la couchette et le lavabo en inox. Après avoir longuement passé sa main sous le sommier de son lit et démonté, semblait-il, quelques éléments du cadre métallique, il finit par en ressortir quelque chose qu'il fit disparaître subrepticement dans sa manche longue avant même que son complice en ait eu un aperçu. Il se redressa et jeta un coup d'œil vigilant vers la grille de la cellule, avant d'attraper Maël par le bras pour l'attirer avec lui dans l'angle mort. Le garçon tituba légèrement mais se retrouva bientôt face à Bagwell qui, dos à l'entrée, dégaina sa contrebande pour la lui présenter, à l'abri de sa poitrine.

- Ca te dit quelque chose ? demanda-t-il avant de se passer brièvement la langue sur les lèvres.

Le cœur de Samuel rata un battement lorsqu'il reconnut le couteau de son grand-père, celui qu'on avait introduit pour lui par le biais de Geary, toujours prompt à rendre service si cela pouvait lui rapporter une honnête commission sonnante et trébuchante. Un couteau de luxe, en ces lieux, s'il en était, avec un véritable manche, marqué de surcroit du seau du Klan. Le couteau qui avait failli coûter la vie à Maytag.

- C'est mon surin ! s'exclama Maël, ébahi, mais toujours à voix basse. Je savais pas que tu l'avais gardé !

- Eh bien on fait pas des confitures avec un outil comme celui-là, répliqua le pédophile en haussant un sourcil.

Krone attendit, tendu par une lueur d'espoir, qu'il poursuive.

- La dernière fois que tu l'as eu en main tu as fait bien du grabuge, pas vrai ?

Le jeunot acquiesça, repentant.

- Mais moi j'ai l'impression que tu as mûri ces derniers temps. Tu as finement joué ton jeu, tu as fait preuve de la bravoure nécessaire pour occire un nègre au grand jour et affronter le trou… et, surtout, tu as protégé ta famille sans y regarder à deux fois, comme on se doit de le faire. On dirait que tu as enfin intégré la nécessité de la cohésion. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

Maël sentit des fourmillements d'excitation sous ce flot de louanges et à la perspective de récupérer ses armes et de confirmer par cela une crédibilité qui n'avait jamais eu le temps d'être validée à l'origine.

- Oui, j'ai assimilé la donne, je crois.

- Tu crois ?

- Je ne veux pas pêcher par orgueil…

T-bag continua à le scruter intensément.

- … Mais si tu estimes que c'est le cas, je me fie à toi sans l'ombre d'un doute ! ajouta le garçon avec une trace de malice.

Le chef du clan lui saisit à nouveau le bras pour le tendre près de son ventre et, avec la fluidité conférée par des années de détention, lui glissa le coutelas dans la manche sans que celui-ci ne se trouve jamais à découvert.

- Un prêté pour un rendu. Tu le mérites, susurra-t-il, le ton grave.

Croyant à peine à sa fortune, Maël referma ses doigts sur le manche, ne laissant apparaître que la goutte de sang gravée à l'extrémité dans son carré. Il allait replier le bras pour mieux contempler son bien restitué, quand son aîné le reprit, s'emparant cette fois directement du poignet par-dessus le plat de la lame et lui faisant lever les yeux sur son visage tout proche.

- C'est pas pour aller faire le mariole avec ! Il en a négocié, de la vermine, ce beau joujou. Je te fais confiance pour y faire honneur… insista Bagwell.

- Oui, c'est promis… s'empressa-t-il de lui assurer, à la fois gonflé de reconnaissance et un peu pris de court.

Le sudiste relâcha son poignet et Maël resta là, à chercher ses mots pour exprimer toute sa gratitude et son ardente bonne foi quant à ses perspectives. La proximité de T-bag le perturbait légèrement, non pas qu'elle fût réellement excessive, à présent qu'il avait fini de passer son sérieux au crible, mais il réalisait qu'ils se trouvaient tous deux dans un espace exigu exigé par la discrétion. Après tous ces jours passés à se parler à l'oreille tout en étant radicalement coupés l'un de l'autre, il était étrange de se retrouver soudain si près, alors que la conversation peinait à se clore.

- J'te remercie. Si tu savais ce que je suis content qu'on puisse… tu vois… passer outre tout ça, quoi, balbutia enfin le jeune aryen.

- « A tout péché miséricorde », pas vrai Maël ? répondit son vis-à-vis.

Son regard était à présent plus pénétrant que foncièrement inquisiteur, animé d'une étincelle de provocation amusée. Krone décida de répliquer :

- J'espère pour toi, en tout cas…

A cela, le pédophile répondit par l'un de ses sourires chatouillés, découvrant les dents, et le gratifia d'un ébouriffage de cheveux qui le fit tressaillir imperceptiblement en rompant la tension accumulée.

- Allez, on ferait mieux d'aller se raser la trogne ; regarde ça, on a l'air de deux évadés, dit Bagwell en désignant le miroir rectangulaire accroché au-dessus du lavabo.

- Si seulement ! répondit le jeunot avec un hoquet de rire sans joie.

Il sortit de la cellule après une dernière tape d'encouragement paresseuse de la part de T-bag. Il se sentait encore tout secoué. Une émotion fébrile indéfinissable l'agitait, inquiétante, par définition, tout autant qu'elle était grisante. Au lieu d'aller immédiatement vaquer à quelques ablutions, ce qu'il ferait pendant le temps de détention en cellule, il ressortit dans la cour. Il apprécia un moment la clarté du jour sans trop savoir où se diriger, puis aperçut Abruzzi et quelques autres Siciliens agglutinés contre des gradins neutres, sur le côté, visiblement en train de faire pression sur un pauvre diable. Poussé par le désir de s'occuper l'esprit pour se débarrasser de ce trouble insaisissable qui le tenaillait, il décida d'aller voir le spectacle d'un peu plus près. Hélas, ce dernier prit fin comme il arrivait et le parrain, après avoir chuchoté quelque chose à l'oreille d'un détenu café au lait à bandana, l'envoya sèchement bouler sur le côté. L'individu se carapata sans demander son reste et John se retourna ; en voyant Maël planté là, il lui lança vivement :

- Circule, gamin ! C'est pas tes affaires, ce qui se passe ici.

Le jeunot leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

- Y a pas de problème, ça me faisait juste plaisir de voir qu'on était pas les seuls vilains bourreaux d'Afro-américains dans cette maison, c'est tout…

- Nous, nous ne faisons pas de discrimination, répliqua Abruzzi sur un ton pince-sans-rire. L'argent n'a pas d'odeur et les services en tout genre n'ont pas de couleur… même si c'est vrai qu'on évite de nuire aux nôtres, question de savoir-vivre.

- Pas toujours, quand même.

- Qu'est-ce que t'essayes de me dire, mon p'tit gars ? demanda le mafioso en s'approchant.

- Relsano, ça te dit quelque chose ?

Maël ignorait d'où lui venait ce soudain élan, sinon agressif, au moins offensif.

- Oui, si mes souvenirs sont bons, c'était ce gamin du clan des Ricci, ces chiens galeux qui ont cru pouvoir tourner autour de ma famille, cracha John. Eh bien, pourquoi viens-tu me les briser avec lui ? C'est justement celui auquel j'ai laissé la vie sauve, parce qu'il était jeunet et influençable…

- Eh bien t'aurais mieux fait de le liquider, vu comment il a fini…

Abruzzi leva le sourcil de celui qui ne comprend pas.

- Cadeau d'anniversaire pour T-bag, de la part de Trokey et de Maytag lui-même, c'est te dire, énonça Maël.

- Ca, c'est pas mon problème mais celui de ton patron. Et tu le sais très bien, conclut le mafieux avec désinvolture avant de tourner les talons.

- Toi aussi tu savais très bien qu'en le laissant esseulé il allait se faire bouffer. Tu as épargné l'agneau de Dieu pour pouvoir te sentir généreux et noble mais, au bout du compte, c'est pas un service que tu lui as rendu…

Abruzzi se retourna pour le menacer d'un regard froid qui le fit battre légèrement en retraite, par réflexe, et Fiorello acheva de le chasser comme un insecte.

- Bon, ça suffit, gamin ! Je te conseille de faire preuve d'un peu plus d'respect.

- Un cadeau, on s'en lasse vite et on le partage facilement… ajouta-t-il tout en étant repoussé par le sbire plantureux. Autant te dire qu'il est passé entre toutes les mains, t'étais pas là pour le voir mais moi si.

Et il n'était pas prêt d'oublier la petite fête qui avait eu lieu cet après-midi là, dans l'une des remises. Il avait d'abord été interloqué en constatant que la cible prise à partie était visiblement de la même race que la leur. Il était prudemment resté en retrait, près de la table sur laquelle s'était assis Maytag, en attendant d'en savoir plus. Pas de lynchage, pas de coup, pas même de haine ni de vindicte palpable dans l'atmosphère ; c'était l'amusement qui dominait, ainsi qu'une forme inhabituelle d'excitation qui empestait la gratuité, contrairement à la violence punitive. Le leader de la bande avait fini par abattre et neutraliser le jeune Italien sur une table installée à dessein. Toujours pas de coup mais, tout en assurant sèchement sa prise, il avait saisi le pantalon et le caleçon de sa victime pour en faire claquer l'élastique sur ses cuisses. Tout interdit, Maël avait retenu un juron à grand peine.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'y fout ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait, ce mec ?

Maytag avait haussé les épaules en continuant à sucer benoîtement sa sucette à la fraise.

- _Ch_a fait un bail que T n'a_w_ait pas régalé l'équipe…

Le malheureux avait émis un soubresaut pour se dégager sans y croire vraiment mais avait vite été maîtrisé à nouveau, comme les griffes s'étaient refermées cette fois sur l'une de ses fesses, serrant profondément pour immobiliser.

- Et puis, de toi à moi, _ch_'est au_ch_i une petite démon_ch_tration de for_ch_e à bon entendeur, je le connais, avait grincé le mignon désabusé avec une trace de sarcasme.

Samuel était resté pétrifié devant ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux avec tant de naturel. Des passages à tabac suprématistes, il en avait déjà quelques uns à son actif, mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas concevoir qu'on chope son semblable pour le forcer en groupe, ce malgré tout ce qu'il avait dû être amené à comprendre sur certains fonctionnements de la prison. Les pulsions humaines, il en avait conscience, les avait étudiées dans l'optique de pouvoir les asservir, mais quel besoin naturel pouvait-on satisfaire avec ça ? Cela dépassait tout simplement son entendement. Le cerveau vide, il avait vu T-bag ouvrir sa braguette, agripper l'os de la hanche, et assaillir le pauvre garçon par quelques mouvements lents mais impitoyables. Tout d'abord, ce dernier n'avait pas crié, sans nul doute déjà habitué au traitement. Il avait retenu ses quelques plaintes dans sa gorge, tandis que celle de Theodore bouillonnait d'un soulagement qu'il avait du mal à contenir malgré ses dents serrées.

- Pff… avait dénigré Maytag en secouant la tête, les yeux au ciel.

Krone l'avait fixé un moment sans réagir, jusqu'à ce que le favori ne tourne vers lui un regard de biais.

- Ben qu'est-_ch_e que t'as ? avait-il demandé avec un mépris brusque dans la voix, le bâtonnet de travers. T'as pas l'air dans ton a_ch_iette.

Cela avait réveillé Maël et il avait pris appui sur la table.

- Je peux pas assister à ça. Pourquoi ils font ça à un blanc, bon sang ?

- T'es marrant, toi, y _w_ont pas le faire à un noir ! avait gloussé Maytag comme s'il venait de faire une bonne blague.

- Mais attends ! Je croyais qu'on était censés être solidaires pour survivre et tout le bazar ! s'était récrié tout bas le jeune aryen.

- _Ch_'est qu'un rital. _Ch_'est au _ch_ein de la Famille qu'il faut être _ch_olidaire, _ch_inon _ch_a _ch_er_w_irait à rien qu'il y en ait une. _Ch_a implique en particulier de ne pas e_ch_ayer de de_ch_endre des gens de _ch_a propre confrérie… avait persifflé le mignon derrière sa sucette.

L'attention de Krone avait à nouveau été attirée malgré lui par une hausse des braillements d'encouragement qui exhortaient le meneur à achever le travail. Quelques obscénités fusaient au milieu des mugissements informes tandis qu'une certaine urgence s'était emparée de ses mouvements. Le chef de meute mettait un point d'honneur à monter le garçon lui-même et dans les règles de l'art, assuré par une poigne d'acier, la lascivité éhontée avec laquelle il besognait ses reins d'autant plus odieuse. Dès qu'il avait fini, ses ultimes crispations saluées par une ovation d'enthousiasme, ses lieutenants avaient pris le relais – Trokey appréciant le spectacle sans y participer. Drake avait agrippé les hanches de leur victime et l'avait gratifiée d'infâmes petits soubresauts frénétiques de lapin en rut, tandis que T-bag, après avoir tranquillement rangé ses affaires en s'étirant la nuque, avait pris position de l'autre côté de la table pour y maintenir les avant-bras du petit brun tout en cherchant son regard et en lui souriant vicieusement. Drake n'avait pas été long à la détente et Georgie lui avait succédé, s'enfonçant profondément et mécaniquement, avec une sorte de hargne générale qu'il devait déverser sur ce bouc émissaire inespéré. Les cris d'agonie avaient commencé et pris Maël aux tripes. Il avait senti une salive abondante et aigre lui contracter la bouche et n'avait eu que le temps de se retourner et de tomber à genoux avant qu'un flot de vomissures ne franchisse la barrière de ses lèvres pour venir éclabousser le sol poussiéreux.

- Oh, allons, fais pas ta chochotte ! avait lancé le giton derrière lui.

Les hurlements de désespoir avaient fini par s'estomper, au bout d'un moment. Alors qu'on arrivait au bas de la hiérarchie, ils n'étaient plus qu'un petit tas de sanglots qui coulait hors du corps malmené sans attirer l'attention. Lorsqu'ils l'avaient finalement abandonné, sans la moindre crainte apparente des conséquences, et que Bagwell s'était dirigé nonchalamment vers la sortie, épaulé par Trokey, il se souvenait des quelques regards qui s'étaient croisés. C'était d'abord Theodore qui avait lancé l'offensive en lorgnant au passage Maytag d'un regard qui semblait lourd d'avertissement. Son favori avait soutenu le regard puis s'était approché pour reprendre sa poche, docilement, mais sans la moindre crainte. Puis il avait rencontré les yeux accusateurs et probablement pleins de dégoût incoercible de Maël, et avait à son tour longuement renvoyé le défi, teinté d'une sourde irritation

Ses soudaines remontrances auprès du parrain mafieux ne lui valurent qu'un coup de poing dans la mâchoire de la part de Fiorello. Pas très fort, juste assez pour lui faire comprendre que c'en était assez. Il chancela et secoua la tête, réalisant ce qui venait de lui arriver, pour voir finalement les longs cheveux gominés d'Abruzzi s'éloigner sans lui prêter attention. Et finalement, c'était ce qu'il lui fallait pour se débarrasser de son malaise…


	21. Chapter 21

Après quelques coups de rasoir et une toilette de chat au lavabo, T-bag avait déjà meilleure mine. Demeuraient tout de même ses yeux secs, que le manque de sommeil avait injectés de sang. Il les cligna péniblement avant de sortir rejoindre ses sbires et son mignon qui, pour une fois, ne se fit pas prier pour regagner sa poche. Bagwell lui caressa les cheveux, attardant son doigt contre les raies taillées sur le côté gauche.

- Tu as eu peur, mon bonhomme ?

- Quand ? Avec Avocado ou l'aut' mec qui m'a attaqué ?

- Les deux, dit le meneur aryen en reprenant le chemin de la cour de sa démarche chaloupée.

- Avec le deuxième j'ai pas eu le temps d'avoir peur. Avec Avocado, ouaip', j'ai bien cru qu'j'allais y passer…

- Je t'avais dit que cette boule de suif ne te toucherait plus… déclara T-bag, triomphant.

- Ouais ben… c'est pas passé loin, maugréa Tweener.

- Je te serrerai de plus près désormais, c'est promis, se repentit sincèrement Theodore. Mais l'essentiel c'est que tu sois là, sain et sauf, hm ?

- J'imagine, soupira David.

Son maître fronça brièvement les sourcils.

- Ne dis pas de sottises. Je ne te ferai regretter d'être né que si tu m'en donnes des raisons.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. A peine arrivés aux gradins, ils furent accostés par Jesus.

- T'es d'retour dans la circulation, à ce que j'vois ? lança-t-il jovialement au chef suprématiste.

- Oui, tout frais des catacombes, mon cher Jesus !

- Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de fêter notre nouvel accord par une petite partie de cartes ? On a même pas eu l'occasion de se voir depuis !

- Tu souhaites entériner le bon travail de nos gars ? Ma foi, ça me paraît une bien belle idée, je te suis.

Les deux meneurs de clans se dirigèrent vers l'une des tables carrées de la cour. Aucun mot n'eut besoin d'être échangé pour en déloger la bleusaille qui jouait gentiment à la belote. Jesus s'installa et invita le sous-fifre à bandana à faire de même. T-bag saisit la main accrochée à sa poche et, d'un élégant mouvement, se retourna pour s'asseoir dos à la table sur le plot qui servait de siège. Il posa la menotte de Tweener sur son épaule et, après avoir fait signe à Georgie de prendre place, l'attira plus près par le pantalon pour caresser l'arrière de ses cuisses.

- J'ai la chair des épaules nouée comme un paquet de corde, dit-il. Tu veux bien m'attendrir un peu pendant que je joue ?

Les paumes de Bagwell étaient remontées à la naissance de ses fesses et malaxaient doucement le recoin tendre à la jointure. Tweener s'empressa d'acquiescer. L'Alabamien pivota sur son siège pour faire face à Jesus, qui battait les cartes.

- En l'honneur d'El Norte et de l'Alliance, déclara le latino en abattant le paquet sur la table afin que T-bag le coupe.

Les mains d'Apolskis avaient enfin trouvé une occupation qui les dispensaient de gesticuler en tous sens, songea le pédophile en sentant le massage hésitant qu'on commençait à lui prodiguer. C'était encore crispé, peu câlin voire scolaire, mais ses courbatures appréciaient tout de même le geste. Il badina plaisamment avec le leader latino, laissant libre cours à ses chatteries habituelles, et modéra les élans que lui soufflaient forcément ses aptitudes de génie pour la tricherie. Mieux valait les garder pour les véritables enjeux. De temps à autre, il se redressait lascivement de sa position avachie pour signaler à Tweener qu'il touchait un point à travailler ses attentions commençaient à le réconforter du mitard et concentraient en douceur sa concupiscence. Qu'il était bon d'être à la tête d'un clan, parfois…

* * *

Maël, de son côté, s'était rendu aux postes téléphoniques de la cour pour s'empresser de joindre sa famille. Il écouta la tonalité, anxieux. A l'autre bout du fil, quelqu'un décrocha.

- Allô ?

- Maman ?

- Samuel ! Dieu merci…

- Oui, c'est moi. Je vais bien, t'en fais pas.

La voix de sa mère était confuse mais s'exhortait à la retenue.

- On nous a dit que tu étais au mitard. Que s'est-il passé ? Est-ce que tu es en danger ?

- Non, maman, c'est fini. J'ai défendu un camarade. Le type est mort.

- … Bon. C'est bien, mon chéri. …Tu… tu es toujours bien entouré, alors ?

- Oui. Tout va bien. … Mais ça m'a fait de la peine de vous manquer.

Maël se mordit la lèvre en entendant ses propres mots.

- On va revenir te voir très vite, Samuel, sois-en sûr. Judith est là pour une dizaine de jours, encore. Elle a quelque chose à te dire, alors... alors nous reviendrons tout bientôt. On attendait de savoir quand on pourrait à nouveau t'entendre mais, bon, puisque te voilà sorti, que dirais-tu du prochain mercredi, la semaine prochaine ?

- Ca me ferait très plaisir. Judith va bien ?

- Oh, oui, très bien ! … Tu, tu pourras lui demander de ses nouvelles la prochaine fois !

- Parfait !

- … Ca va ? Ils vous donnent quand même à manger quand ils vous enferment là-dedans ?

- Oui, attends, c'est encore garanti par la Constitution, ça, Maman !

- Bon.

Krone crut bon d'ajouter :

- Eh puis, T-bag y était avec moi. Il a ses petites combines, tu sais, il a pu améliorer notre ordinaire… C'était tout à fait supportable, au bout du compte !

- Vous êtes à plusieurs dans ces maudits trous noirs ?

- Non-non, il y a deux… deux cellules, en quelque sorte.

- Bon, c'est bien.

Il y eut un silence, puis sa mère reprit :

- Tâche d'éviter les ennuis autant que possible, hein ?

- Je m'en sors pas trop mal, tu sais.

Maël ne prit pas la peine de lui détailler ses exploits diplomatiques encore moins la restitution de son couteau, dont personne ne savait qu'il avait fini entre les mains de T-bag.

- … Je vais peut-être te laisser ? On parlera mieux de vive voix.

- Oui, vas vite ! Et reste avec les autres. Fais bien attention à toi !

- C'est ce que je fais, promis.

- A très bientôt, mon Samuel.

- Embrasse tout le monde pour moi. Dis-leur que j'ai hâte de les voir.

- Compte sur moi. Je vais envoyer un texto collectif. Ils seront soulagés.

- D'accord. … Au revoir, Maman.

Krone regagna sa cellule il ouvrit le robinet et laissa l'eau remplir le lavabo en inox avec un petit bruissement régulier. Il commença par se passer de l'eau froide sur la figure, grimaçant légèrement en touchant la pommette que Fiorello avait cognée. Un moment de faiblesse le surprit alors qu'il rasait le duvet clair qu'il devait à ses quelques jours d'isolement. Il s'appuya sur le lavabo et contracta sa gorge pour se reprendre. Il palpa le surin logé contre son avant-bras et la sensation le fortifia quelque peu. Il acheva de se raser et s'ébroua vigoureusement une fois son visage rincé. Il n'allait pas s'amollir bêtement dans son lit alors qu'il serait déjà enfermé toute une partie de l'après-midi ! Il sortit reprendre un peu de soleil.

* * *

Après le déjeuner, T-bag s'affala sur sa maigre couchette avec délectation. Il avait une petite heure pour reprendre des forces avant le TP. Il exigea de Tweener qu'il se débarrasse de ses vêtements et vienne lui offrir un peu de douceur bien méritée. Rien de méchant, pour l'heure… du marivaudage, tout au plus. Un matelas, un oreiller, une couverture, et un garçon nu contre lui. « Il en faut peu pour être heureux, après tout… » songea-t-il béatement comme Tweener s'installait prudemment à-côté de lui. Bagwell le tourna sur le côté, dos à lui, et l'attira contre son corps pour profiter de sa chaleur. Il aurait tant aimé l'avoir à disposition au fond de ses oubliettes… Apolskis, lui, était encore tendu comme un arc et tremblotait légèrement. Alors T-bag se mit à le caresser doucement en chuintant tout bas dans son oreille.

- Il n'y a aucune raison d'avoir peur, mon bonhomme… chuchota-t-il. Tu as été très gentil, aujourd'hui. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te ferais du mal.

Le petit gars cessa de grelotter mais ne se détendit pas pour autant sous la paume de Theodore, pleine de flegme propriétaire.

- Shhh… Tout doux… Pour l'heure, je veux une peluche, c'est tout. Alors apaise-toi, garçonnet.

La nouvelle décrispa considérablement Tweener. Il se formalisait déjà moins qu'avant des caresses le long de ses bras, sur sa nuque… Ce qui était nouveau, c'était l'aménité dont Bagwell n'avait plus fait preuve à son égard depuis qu'il l'avait en poche. Il faisait jouer délicatement ses doigts sur son tatouage, cajolait le creux de sa poitrine du dos de la main… Il faisait naturellement le tour de son domaine mais sans le piétiner, en un mot. La tendresse était souillée par son caractère intrusif. Elle était pire qu'une froideur purement pratique mais meilleure que de la violence. Il sentit les poumons de T-bag se gonfler dans son dos et ses narines lâchèrent un lourd soupir dans son cou. Il était bien…

- Voilà, c'est ça, Tweener… marmonna-t-il, ses mots encore plus pâteux que d'ordinaire. Je sais que tu as eu des petites frayeurs ces derniers temps mais… tu peux te laisser aller ici… personne ne viendra te faire des misères… et je ne te veux aucun mal, contrairement à ce que tu peux croire…

Theodore se sentait déjà assailli par le sommeil, comme si Morphée remplissait sa tête de bulles par petites vagues successives. Il finit par s'endormir en caressant doucement les fesses de son garçon.

- C'EST L'HEURE DU TP !

Le mugissement du Capitaine Bellick retentit juste à-côté d'eux en même temps que le déclic de la lourde grille. Tous deux furent réveillés en sursaut. T-bag avait la sensation qu'il venait à peine de partir au pays des rêves.

- Allez, Bagwell, sors ton cul de branleur de ce plumard et au boulot ! ordonna le maton.

Derrière lui se trouvait déjà le reste de l'équipe, qui habitait dans les étages. Certains regardaient sensiblement ailleurs, comme Abruzzi, tourné vers le reste du bloc. D'autres, comme Sucre, se permettaient une curiosité outrée. Scofield, lui, constatait sans fausse pudeur et suintait la désolation par tous les pores de sa jolie peau.

Le chef de l'Alliance sourit et rejeta sans plus de pudeur la couverture, de manière à offrir à qui voulait le voir le spectacle du jeune corps appétissant contre lequel il se prélassait. Tweener la rabattit à peine T-bag sorti du lit, mais avec plus d'agacement que de gêne. Il devenait lui aussi un détenu, progressivement…

- Tu restes exactement comme ça jusqu'à mon retour, hm ? lui glissa l'Alabamien avant de palper le cou qui dépassait encore et sur lequel saillait le tendon.

* * *

Plus l'après-midi avançait, plus Bagwell devenait guilleret. La progression de leur entreprise de forage y était pour quelque chose, sans nul doute c'était là une satisfaction collective qui s'alourdissait à mesure qu'elle grandissait, toujours suspendue à l'angoisse d'un naufrage. T-bag osait tout juste compter dessus, parfois, surtout lorsqu'il voyait l'engeance avec laquelle ce petit exploit était censé s'accomplir : un géronte perclus de rhumatismes, un négro qui ne pensait qu'à semer la merde entre la Beauté et les autres, un gorille victimaire qui n'avait certainement pas inventé le fil à couper le beurre… Il y avait de quoi être inquiet. Inquiet et exaspéré. Aussi les réjouissances à voir le plan progresser étaient-elles toujours chargées d'une appréhension supplémentaire. L'assurance d'être accueilli à son retour par un Tweener vraisemblablement plus raisonnable depuis son altercation presque fatale avec Avocado, ça… c'était un plaisir piquant, exclusif, sans le moindre enjeu funeste. Il en avait vraiment besoin.

Les coups d'œil de plus en plus fébriles que Theodore jetaient à la montre à quartz d'Abruzzi par-dessus son épaule n'échappaient pas à Michael. Comme s'il n'avait pas eu d'autres chats à fouetter…

- Arrête de papillonner derrière moi, _finocchio_ ! J'aime pas t'avoir dans le dos ! finit par lui aboyer le mafioso, trônant sur sa chaise de superviseur.

- _Fin-o-cchio _? Quel langage fleuri, John ! Ca a un rapport avec ce petit pantin qui bande du nez dans votre folklore ?

Abruzzi répondit sans lever les yeux de sa paperasse.

- Non. _Il finocchio_, c'est le fenouil. C'est ce qu'on jetait dans le feu pour couvrir l'odeur de pédé brûlé aux grands bûchers de l'Inquisition, dans notre folklore.

Une crispation gênée traversa l'ensemble des travailleurs, à l'exception de C-note qui se mit à rire de bon cœur.

- Tout ton fiel de bondieuseux ne suffira pas à entamer ma joie de vivre aujourd'hui, Johnny-boy, rétorqua dignement T-bag en faisant jouer son pied-de-biche derrière la couche de placoplâtre. Pas quand un petit biquet m'attend au bercail fesses-nues !

- La ferme, Bagwell, répliqua plus simplement Burrows.

Le meneur aryen se retourna.

- Si t'es pas content, je te suggère de déposer une réclamation auprès de ton frérot, l'Déluge. C'est lui qui l'a poussé dans mes bras, tu sais…

Lincoln laissa tomber son maillet et fit un mouvement en direction de Theodore.

- Tu fais encore ce genre de sous-entendu et je te broie le crâne de mes propres mains, tu m'entends ?

Le sudiste, de son côté, garda son pied-de-biche à la main pour s'avancer.

- Duraille, hein ? Non seulement il est resté sourd aux suppliques désespérées de feu Cerisette, ce pauvre petit, mais en plus il a lâchement utilisé Tweener pour sauver ton cul de fripouille du merdier où il s'est mis. C'est vrai qu'à ta place j'aurais du mal à me faire à l'idée…

Le regard franc et acéré que T-bag braquait sur son frère indiquait à Michael qu'il provoquait sciemment et était prêt à en assumer physiquement les conséquences. Et Lincoln, évidemment, offrit sans tarder tout le répondant envisagé. Gueule-d'Ange se jeta sur lui de tout son poids pour bloquer à temps son élan. Sucre, pour sa part, avait agrippé l'outil de Bagwell, par mesure de précaution.

- Oh ! s'exclama l'Italien, outré.

- CA SUFFIT ! cingla Scofield. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bazar ? Vous croyez pas que j'ai mieux à faire que de superviser vos combats de coqs ? Lincoln, arrête de lui rendre la tâche aussi facile ! Et toi…

Michael marcha droit sur T-bag et le poussa sans ménagement vers la porte.

- … tu viens avec moi, j'ai deux mots à te dire !

Le pédophile s'exécuta sans broncher, non sans laisser traîner sur Lincoln l'ombre d'un sourire narquois. C-note en profita pour lui faire un croche-pied.

Une fois dans l'entrée couverte de la salle des matons, l'ingénieur renvoya poliment Westmorland à l'intérieur. Les travaux illicites étaient finis pour la journée et il n'était plus nécessaire de monter la garde. Il comptait bien, cependant, mettre à profit les dix dernières minutes de TP pour régler un dernier problème. Il aurait dû s'en charger bien longtemps auparavant… Le vieux détenu avait à peine passé la porte que Scofield saisissait sans ménagement T-bag par l'entrejambe pour le manœuvrer brusquement contre le mur opposé, au grand effarement de l'intéressé.

- Oh la, oh la, OH LA, du calme, mon joli ! Si tu m'as entraîné ici pour qu'on se pelote comme des lycéens en faute, soit, mais maîtrise-toi un peu !

Le sociopathe avait trouvé la composition nécessaire pour rebondir mais Michael le sentait déconcerté et légèrement inquiet. Bien. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'inspirer ce genre de réaction mais, en l'occurrence, il en était satisfait.

- C'est moi que tu veux, pas vrai ? demanda-t-il sans élever la voix.

Theodore le considéra avec méfiance, aculé qu'il était. Il semblait radicalement confus et fort peu à son aise.

- A quoi tu joues, mon joli ?

- Contente-toi de me répondre.

- Je dois dire que j'hésite, avec les bijoux de famille dans un mortier…

Scofield desserra sa prise.

- C'est mieux ? demanda-t-il avec une politesse forcée.

T-bag se décrispa mais continua à lorgner Michael, perplexe et soupçonneux.

- Tu sais que je te veux, mon joli. Depuis le premier jour où j'ai posé les yeux sur toi. Tu m'as rendu complètement marteau et je pense avoir joué cartes sur table à ce sujet. Depuis tout ce temps je joue les sigisbées et tu m'envoies sur les roses. Alors qu'est-ce que c'est que ce petit manège ? Ca ne te suffit plus de me mettre au supplice, il te faut des aveux, maintenant ?

- Oh, mon pauvre T-bag, tu es mis au supplice… compatit Gueule-d'Ange en fronçant les sourcils avec une moquerie dénuée d'humour. Je m'en voudrais de jouer les tortionnaires… Qu'est-ce que tu dirais que je revoie ma position ?

Il vit Theodore le scruter avec de grands yeux incrédules. Il avait soudainement l'air du gibier attendant d'être gracié ou abattu. Au bout de quelques instants, il finit par répondre :

- Ah. … J'aimerais bien savoir ce qui pourrait me valoir une chose pareille.

Scofield le fixa un moment.

- Quand tu rentreras dans ta cellule, Tweener, tu ne poseras pas un doigt sur lui. Je veux le voir habillé devant la grille dans la minute qui suit. Et plus de saleté de drap à l'entrée, je veux pouvoir voir ce que tu fais, de jour comme de nuit.

Bagwell soupira.

- Beauté, je te l'ai déjà expliqué : sans moi, notre cher Tweener est un homme mort. C'est lui qui est venu m'implorer de le prendre sous ma protection. Si tu l'éloignes de moi, il va finir en chair à saucisse.

- Aux dernières nouvelles, tu n'as pas besoin de le violer pour l'immuniser contre les agressions extérieures. Tu vas continuer à veiller sur lui. Je paye la note. Une seule égratignure, un accident malencontreux, et tu fais une croix sur notre arrangement.

T-bag détourna la tête, l'air ennuyé, voire vexé.

- C'est pas si simple, joli-cœur. Contrairement à ce que vous croyez, toi et ta bande de simplets, il ne s'agit pas que de sexe, dans cette histoire. Mon garçon, c'est ma petite ombre. Je l'abrite sous mon aile, je lui offre une famille sûre, je lui apprends les ficelles de la vie… Il adoucit mes nuits, absorbe la bile qui m'empêcherait d'y voir clair et d'agir sagement… C'est comme ça que ça marche. Et c'est efficace, parce qu'on sait ce qu'on se doit l'un à l'autre. Y a pas toujours beaucoup de tendresse dans l'affaire mais il y a toujours… une reconnaissance mutuelle. Et ça fait partie du fonctionnement global de la Famille. Tu peux pas démonter le principe en pièces détachées, Monsieur l'ingénieur en culottes courtes, ça a un sens, tout ça !

Michael lui pouffa au nez, avec un aplomb éhonté.

- Non mais tu t'entends bonimenter, avec tes mots ampoulés ? A mi-chemin entre le discours paternaliste esclavagiste et la pub pour produits laitiers ? Tu sais ce que je crois, moi ?

L'attention de Theodore se braqua à nouveau sur lui, plus effarée que jamais, comme sa poigne se relâchait et remontait en caresse. Gueule-d'Ange le sentit frémir. Un frémissement bref et incontrôlable qui, en soi, l'accusait presque de cruauté. Il ne s'attendrit pas, pourtant.

- Je crois que tout ça, ce n'est qu'un vaste ramassis de baratin. Ce que tu veux, c'est posséder toutes les proies qui te plaisent. Et comme il y a un petit quelque chose de mal réglé chez toi sur le plan émotionnel, t'inventes toute une mythologie autour de tes abus. Après tout, c'est bien connu : tout ce que veulent les brutes dans ton genre, c'est qu'on les aime, pas vrai ? déclara-t-il avec un début de sourire railleur.

Un spasme traversa les paupières de T-bag. Puis ses mains agrippèrent soudain les hanches de Scofield pour achever de clore la distance qui restait entre eux.

- Tu veux m'aimer, alors, mon joli ? susurra-t-il contre son visage.

Michael ne pensait pas qu'il avalerait la moquerie aussi vite. Néanmoins, ses yeux étaient toujours levés vers lui, rageurs, fiévreux, suspendus à son bon-vouloir. Il l'avait remis à sa place, ne serait-ce que temporairement. Il ne recula pas face à lui.

- Tout dépend. Est-ce que tu es prêt à abandonner la grande éthique de vie qui régit apparemment toute la dynamique de ta famille, pour ça ?


	22. Chapter 22

Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent sans un mouvement de la part des deux partis.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Theodore ? Tu la portes en bandoulière dès que je suis dans les parages… et maintenant tu perdrais tes moyens ? badina Gueule-d'Ange, décidément satisfait de le voir cesser de pavoiser.

Seules quelques émotions mal assorties semblaient se tordre sur les traits de Bagwell. Ce fut finalement une rancœur excédée qui l'emporta, exsudant dans son regard noir et sa voix soudainement menaçante.

- Attention, Beauté. Tu pourrais me faire faire bien des conneries avec ces beaux yeux là… mais le problème, c'est qu'on est tous les deux au courant. Ne profite pas de ton charme pour me faire miroiter des alouettes, parce que ça risque de finir en pandémonium.

A ce vernis de romantisme rhétorique, Scofield répondit par de la négociation concrète :

- Avec une capote et sans arme, t'arrives quand même à en remontrer à un homme ?

Il ne réussit qu'à se faire fusiller un peu plus du regard. Les mains quittèrent ses hanches et une claque aigre éloigna sèchement sa paume désormais ouverte du renflement stratégique qu'elle s'était assurée.

- Bon, ça suffit. Avec cette petite mascarade j'essuie tous les outrages depuis le début, tu abuses de mon faible pour toi et tu insultes mon intelligence ! Vas au Diable, Gueule-d'Ange !

Le ton était monté brutalement sur la fin, à tel point que Michael craignit un instant qu'il n'attire l'attention des travailleurs. Il n'eut pas le loisir de s'en inquiéter plus avant, cependant, car T-bag se dirigeait déjà vers la porte. Ce qui désarmait parfaitement Scofield, c'était de le savoir si intimement convaincu de la nature sociale de sa fonction au sein de la prison, de sa légitimité et de sa condition de soupirant transi et malmené par ses soins, qu'il était sincèrement blessé par le numéro dont sa « Beauté » n'avait pas su retenir le peu de sadisme qu'elle pouvait se permettre. Aussi incroyable que cela pût paraître, la concupiscence de Theodore n'avait d'égal que sa sensibilité de chevalier. Mise à mal et associée à sa défiance chronique, elle lui faisait bouder l'assaut. L'éternelle fierté du sudiste déraciné… Michael poussa un soupir las en constatant les enfantillages avec lesquels il lui faudrait composer. Il n'avait qu'un instant pour prendre le taureau par les cornes.

Il s'élança avant que T-bag ne touche à la poignée et écarta son bras à la volée. Il n'attendit pas l'éventualité d'une ruade musclée et le poussa cette fois sur le mur d'à-côté, avec le même élan qu'il lui avait fallu pour retenir la charge de Lincoln. Le meneur blanc n'eut pas le temps de freiner des quatre fers : déjà le corps de Gueule-d'Ange s'abattait sur lui. Afin de garantir sa docilité dans une lutte physique que le manque de pratique l'empêcherait peut-être d'emporter, l'ingénieur s'empressa de réifier ce que le sociopathe avait pris pour une embrouille. Il calma le jeu en étouffant le son de sa voix et martela promptement :

- Demain matin et jusqu'à l'évasion. Je te fais confiance pour trouver l'endroit. Toi. Moi. Personne d'autre. C'est clair ?

Bagwell ne dit rien. Il baissa les bras qui avaient retenu par réflexe les épaules de son adversaire et laissa la chaleur de Scofield le gagner. Il la sentait bel et bien, il y touchait. Toute cette énergie dévolue au Souverain Bien, toute cette ardeur complexe consacrée à un simple amour fraternel… Il voulait l'envahir, la ravir, s'en repaître sans jamais en venir à bout mais en ayant la satisfaction suprême d'y festoyer en toute illégitimité. Goûter la béatitude dont Abruzzi croyait le priver, soustraire à Burrows ce qu'il n'avait pas déjà. Le savoir quand il croiserait leurs regards à tous les deux.

- Parce que si ça devait arriver… tu crois que je songerais un seul instant à le faire partager à qui que ce soit ? demanda Theodore.

- Je ne sais pas. Etant donné le temps que tu mets à me donner ta réponse, je commence à croire que je ne suis pas ton grand amour impossible… répliqua Michael avec un sourire pincé.

T-bag, pourtant, le contemplait avec la déférence anxieuse que l'on accorde aux idoles. Il releva une main hésitante, cette fois pour caresser son flanc, et sembla en proie à un cas de conscience qui lui retournait les tripes. Il soupira en pesant ses mots :

- Ah, mon joli… Tu n'as pas idée… Tu es mon tabernacle depuis notre rencontre aux circonstances pour le moins particulières… Tu doutais de rien, toi…

- Des circonstances, seulement. Malheureuses et fortuites. Tu le sais, T-bag.

Le sociopathe s'arrêta près de son épaule, sans cesser de le scruter.

- Qui me l'aurait saigné, alors ?

- Je te l'ai dit.

- Un nègre, oui, ça te coûte pas cher.

- Je ne l'ai vu que de dos.

Le regard que Bagwell levait vers lui était passé de la fascination à l'ironie suspicieuse, légèrement biaisée.

- … Tu es bien sûr de ça, Gueule-d'Ange ?

- Faudrait voir à pas te tromper de négociation, T-bag. Sinon on en reste là.

Pour donner un tant soit peu de poids à son propos, Scofield dégagea son épaule et amorça un mouvement de recul. Theodore le ramena à lui, brusquement, rageusement, et si près qu'il sentit des éclats de salive contre sa bouche lorsqu'il se mit à articuler :

- Si j'avais pu te mettre la main dessus à ce moment-là, je t'aurais ouvert par le milieu, j'aurais baisé tes entrailles toutes chaudes et Dieu… j'aurais été le plus heureux des hommes. … Mais je reconnais : je doute, je doute… A présent je vois Maytag te planter vingt fois avant que tu puisses faire la même chose. Toi, tu es trop _tendre_.

Il avait craché le dernier terme entre ses dents avant de lâcher Michael ce n'était pas un compliment. Il le lorgna alors d'un œil accusateur et ajouta, presque contrit :

- C'était bien plus confortable de vouloir te mettre en charpie, tu sais ?

Michael lui rendit son regard, sans fléchir, mais sans animosité.

- Je te crois, répondit-il sérieusement.

L'Alabamien se laissa alors mater de bonne grâce par l'éclat flamboyant de ses yeux. Les voir braqués sur lui, débarrassés de l'indifférence qui y était vissée d'ordinaire, suffisait à amadouer ses pulsions sanglantes au profit d'aspirations plus délicates, plus précieuses.

- Tu veux vraiment t'offrir à moi ? demanda-t-il, plus solennellement cette fois.

- Je veux prendre mes responsabilités vis-à-vis de Tweener, répondit Gueule-d'Ange.

- Je peux pas trop en demander, j'imagine…

Un sourire quelque peu amer rampa du centre de ses lèvres jusqu'aux commissures.

- Regarde-moi : tu me pousses à la duplicité et à l'escobarderie et j'ai plus d'excuse pour commettre une chose pareille.

- Une droiture légendaire comme la tienne… je devrais avoir honte, déclara un Scofield pince-sans-rire.

Les mains de T-bag revinrent à ses hanches, délicatement cette fois, et glissèrent jusqu'à sa nuque où elles se nouèrent dans une parodie de geste d'abandon.

- « Mais ma religion, mais mon état…? » protesta le pédophile.

Michael sut alors qu'il avait gagné. Il s'esquiva et reprit la direction de la salle.

- Je suppose que je peux pas avoir un petit amuse-gueule ici et maintenant ? badina Bagwell, ne serait-ce que pour tenir son personnage.

- Je veux m'assurer que tu peux être sage ne serait-ce qu'une soirée. Et à partir de maintenant, tu la fermes. Sinon, tu peux dire adieu à tes prérogatives.

Sur ce, l'ingénieur ouvrit la porte d'un geste décidé et son complice le rejoignit, obéissant, mais la démarche un peu plus primesautière que d'habitude.

* * *

Tweener lui avait obéi. Quel que soit ce qu'il avait fait de son après-midi, le petit l'attendait sur sa couchette, appuyé sur les coudes et penché sur le bloc-notes où il consignait probablement les traits de génie sur lesquels il comptait se bâtir une prestigieuse carrière de rappeur, au cas où il sortirait de ces murs en un seul morceau. T-bag le lorgna presque tristement alors que la grille de sa cellule coulissait. Pas à regret, non, il ne regrettait pas. Non sans une certaine amertume, cependant… Ce garçon avait représenté un travail de longue haleine, un piège élaboré, de grands projets de refonte… et voilà que Scofield arrivait, avec son ineffable perfection, et tout était balayé. C'était presque déloyal… injuste. Tweener et lui n'étaient pas des êtres de perfection. Ils étaient des êtres de construction. Pleins d'échafaudages périphériques et de poussées compensatoires. Que pouvaient-ils bien faire face à la figure angélique de Michael Scofield, sinon lui céder en lui baisant les pieds de gratitude ?

Il s'assit à la tête du lit tandis que Tweener rangeait son cahier, promptement, mais sans empressement excessif, pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Theodore sourit en le voyant faire. Le mignon serra la couverture autour de lui, jeta un œil à l'entrée de la cellule, puis attendit anxieusement la suite des évènements.

- Alors ? T'es d'attaque, champion ? lui demanda son maître, juste pour jouer avec ses nerfs.

- Pas vraiment… mais j'imagine que j'ai pas l'choix… maugréa-t-il en réponse.

- Arrête de me faire cette satanée tête de chien battu, va ! s'emporta le chef de l'Alliance, frustré. J'ai des nouvelles qui devraient, selon toute probabilité, te ragaillardir pas mal.

David le considéra, intrigué.

- Viens près de moi, exigea-t-il en agitant les doigts pour lui faire signe de se rapprocher.

Il se pencha alors à son oreille et expliqua :

- Avant tout, je te préviens : ce que je vais te dire là, c'est entre toi et moi. Point à la ligne. Si quelqu'un d'autre est mis au jus, n'importe qui, ça fichera tout en l'air et je te ferai la peau personnellement. Et je veux pas t'entendre glapir, pas un mot plus haut que l'autre, ou je te trucide sur le champ. On est bien d'accord ?

Apolskis s'empressa d'acquiescer. T-bag le scruta encore un moment avant d'annoncer tout bas :

- Notre ami Gueule-d'Ange, là… Il reconnaît enfin que c'est par sa faute que tu t'es retrouvé avec Avocado sur le dos, si je puis dire. Alors il accepte de s'acquitter de ta part du marché.

Tweener ouvrit des yeux ronds, incrédules.

- En clair ?

- En clair, c'est sa croupe que j'honorerai à la place de la tienne. Il garantit ta protection, tes privilèges et, tacitement bien entendu, la liquidation définitive et imminente d'Avocado.

David le regarda longuement, la mâchoire crispée, dubitative.

- C'est une blague, c'est ça ? lâcha-t-il.

- Je suis pas sadique à ce point, répondit Bagwell. Allez, rhabille-toi et vas lui faire coucou. Discrètement !

Une détresse émerveillée et abasourdie se propagea brusquement sur son visage. Le garçon échappa un hoquet de rire fébrile. Il n'osait pas y croire.

- Non mais attends, pourquoi il irait faire un truc pareil ?

T-bag leva brièvement les yeux au ciel.

- Qui sait ? Peut-être qu'il n'a pas d'autre moyen de s'avouer qu'il en a envie…

Apolskis poursuivit, tremblant presque d'un soulagement qui peinait à faire surface :

- Non mais… J'comprends pas. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien lui faire, à lui ? Tout ça c'est à cause de lui, c'est sûr, mais c'est pas comme si ça risquait de lui retomber dessus un jour… Y a écrit « Abruzzi » sur sa gueule, il est blindé !

Le chef de l'Alliance esquissa un léger rictus mesquin.

- Eh ben tu vois, comme quoi… Il faut bien te dire que ce Scofield est un homme d'exception. T'en croiseras pas deux comme lui dans ta vie, sans parler de tes années de taule. Le dernier de sa trempe est mort sur la croix pour nous racheter tous, affirma-t-il en s'allongeant nonchalamment contre l'oreiller.

- Oh putain, putain ! s'exclama tout bas le pickpocket.

- Ton langage… soupira Theodore.

Le petit sauta du lit et se retrancha dans l'encoignure derrière la couchette pour se rhabiller promptement. Il s'approcha ensuite des barreaux et leva les yeux vers la cellule 40 d'où Michael semblait guetter sa venue avec sa solennité habituelle. David se contenta de le fixer un moment. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, quel signe faire. Certes, stricto sensu, Scofield ne faisait que remettre les comptes à zéro. Mais qui d'autre ici l'aurait fait ? Gueule-d'Ange se retira bientôt, le dispensant de trouver une expression adéquate à sa reconnaissance. Le jeunot se retourna, un sourire de miraculé aux lèvres, errant un instant dans l'espace exigu sans trop savoir où se mettre. Bagwell le saisit alors par la manche et l'attira à nouveau près de lui pour une dernière recommandation à voix basse :

- Notre petit arrangement à tous les trois… ça requiert de toi une conduite irréprochable. Plus encore que si je pouvais te corriger par ci par là pour te remettre sur les rails. Si le moindre relâchement se fait sentir dans ton comportement, les gars trouveront ça suspect. Ils se poseront des questions et, crois-moi, je t'aurai envoyé ad patres avant que leur respect ne commence à vaciller, quitte à perdre les fesses juteuses de Scofield. J'ai des priorités vitales à considérer. J'espère que tu en as bien conscience. Désormais, si tu dérailles, c'est l'accident fatal assuré.

- Tout à fait, acquiesça docilement Tweener, trop heureux.

- Bien.

- Merci d'avoir passé l'deal, offrit son protégé en gage de bonne volonté.

T-bag lui lâcha la manche un peu sèchement.

- C'est bien peu orthodoxe, tout ça… mais bon, il faut dire que je ne perdais pas au change…

David ravala son sourire trop léger et grimpa sur la couchette du haut. Le plafond était tout proche mais il flottait sur un nuage. Comme jamais de toute sa vie.

* * *

A la sortie du soir, confinée à la cantine et au bloc, T-bag cogitait résolument au sujet de son pacte avec Gueule-d'Ange et des dispositions subséquentes qu'il lui faudrait prendre. Certes, il aurait fallu l'héroïsme de Saint-Antoine pour résister à sa chair ciselée et gravée pour atteindre au céleste mais, à présent, il devait tâcher d'en assumer les infinies conséquences. Il avait bon espoir de tenir Tweener. Le petit savait généralement où était son intérêt. En revanche, plus de drap devant sa cellule exposerait bien vite aux yeux de toute l'aile A le fait qu'il ne s'acquittait plus du « devoir paternel ». Cette clause posait un véritable problème, qu'il fallait absolument résoudre en concertation avec Scofield. La parole de Tweener ne vaudrait rien du fait des inévitables soupçons d'intimidation. Pourtant, il était prêt à jouer le jeu honnêtement ! Bon dieu, il lui remplirait des grilles de mots croisés, derrière son drap, s'il le fallait ! Mais ils devaient tous deux trouver une garantie qui sanctionne sa bonne foi, sans quoi la situation ne serait pas viable. Ensuite, il fallait déterminer les modalités de leurs petits rendez-vous galants. En assurer la sûreté et la discrétion absolue. Les deux étaient difficiles à concilier. Il ne pouvait compter sur aucun de ses gars, en l'occurrence, pas même Drake. Ils avaient beau lui être dévoués, toutes les menaces du monde ne suffiraient pas à leur faire prendre un coup de tire-en-l'air au sérieux et les fuites seraient inéluctables. Maël, à la rigueur, n'aurait pas succombé à ces réflexes de potaches, pour ne pas dire de péronnelles, mais il avait assez donné pour le moment, le pauvre diable. Nul besoin de bousculer encore ses grands malaises puritains. De toute façon, Scofield avait été clair sur la rigueur du tête-à-tête. Exposer ce qu'il ne baisait pas, dissimuler ce qu'il baisait… C'était là un régime auquel T-bag n'était pas habitué ! Entre ces draps et ces placards, il avait l'impression de se trouver en plein vaudeville ! Enfin… un endroit sûr, donc… Un endroit qu'il connaissait comme sa poche, où il avait ses entrées au regard de la Loi ou, du moins, de ce qui en tenait lieu. Son bon vieux baisoir était tout indiqué. Un peu dans le passage après le déjeuner, du fait de sa proximité avec le réfectoire, mais idéal en fin de matinée. On ne viendrait pas l'y importuner. Theodore alla y faire un tour de reconnaissance, laissant Tweener avec le noyau dur de l'Alliance, à présent que le petit monsieur était sous haute surveillance.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il eut la surprise de trouver là Maël en compagnie d'un bleu du dernier arrivage. Il l'avait retourné sur une table et se livrait vraisemblablement à une petite séance d'extorsion dans les règles de l'art.

- Tiens, salut ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda le meneur avec une désinvolture guillerette.

Le visage de la victime se teinta d'un certain effroi lorsqu'elle l'aperçut.

- Je collecte les clopes des Mexicains, répondit le jeune homme en vérifiant que l'intérieur de la chemise ne comportait aucune poche cousue-main.

- Tu savates des mecs dans mon baisoir ? Tu t'embêtes pas, toi… badina un T-bag complaisant.

- Eh ben oui, ça va pas se faire tout seul… J'ai déjà été hors-circuit quelques temps, je peux décemment pas les faire attendre trop longtemps. Alors je me suis permis, histoire d'accélérer le mouvement.

- Intrépide Maël… Enfin, du moment que tu n'en fais pas une habitude… C'est bien d'être dur à la tâche comme tu l'es, conclut Bagwell en s'asseyant tranquillement sur la table, à-côté du pauvre hère.

- Merci. … Ha ! s'exclama soudain Maël en extirpant un paquet écrasé de la chaussette. Les grands classiques restent les meilleurs… Je savais bien que je t'avais vu fumer dans ton coin cet après-midi ! C'était pas la peine de me mentir…

- Oh ! Tu as fait ça ? Tu lui as menti ? reprit le leader aryen en s'adressant à la victime sur un ton exagérément catastrophé.

- Je lui ai dit, pourtant, ajouta Krone à sa place. « J'ai juste besoin de quelques cigarettes en ce moment. Je n'ai pas envie de te malmener. Tu me dépannes et on en reste là. » Mais il a pas voulu nous faciliter les choses !

T-bag déplora une telle conduite en claquant sa langue contre ses dents, désapprobateur.

- Bon allez, dégage, ordonna Maël en relâchant l'autre détenu.

- Attends, attends, attends ! Tu vas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça ? demanda Theodore en reposant une poigne de fer sur l'épaule du bleu.

Samuel se contenta de le regarder. Il reprit avec un sourire faussement coupable :

- Ca t'ennuie si je le dérouille un tout petit peu ? J'en aurais bien besoin…

Il n'y avait rien d'autre à répondre à cela que « je t'en prie ». Bagwell redressa bien vite la victime tremblante et la jeta un peu plus loin, avant de lui balancer une beigne jubilatoire. Un cri fusa et elle s'écroula immédiatement. Il lui lâcha quelques coups de pieds bien sentis dans le ventre, pour la bonne mesure. Chaque fois que sa botte heurtait la résistance un peu molle de la chair, il était soulagé de quelques nœuds dans sa poitrine. Savoir que Scofield serait à lui le lendemain le mettait à fleur de peau. Il aurait voulu lacérer des muscles et éclater des crânes et ne pouvait pourtant risquer le trou sous aucun prétexte ! C'était aussi rageant qu'une démangeaison en haut du dos. Peut-être même que Gueule-d'Ange, dans sa diabolique ingéniosité, escomptait le pousser à la faute. Il ferait le gros dos.

Il s'acharna encore un peu sur cette bleusaille providentielle avant de la laisser filer. Ces coups-là étaient inoffensifs. Ils ne laissaient pas de trace. Il lâcha un soupir sonore et fit craquer lestement sa nuque.

- Tu te sens mieux ? demanda Maël, légèrement réprobateur tout de même.

- A peine, répliqua-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce qui te met dans cet état ?

- J'ai été hors-circuit en même temps que toi, je te rappelle… Plus longtemps, même.

Le jeunot acquiesça en rangeant son butin dans la poche intérieure arrangée au bas de son tee-shirt trop large.

- Ce qui m'a bien aidé, très égoïstement.

T-bag eut un sourire mielleux.

- Aw, ne me remercie pas. C'est tout naturel.

Il l'épaula comme il passait à-côté de lui pour se diriger vers la porte. Il perçut chez Maël un léger sursaut qui l'amusa. A la vérité, ce lieu était chargé de souvenirs pour lui aussi… Theodore en rajouta sciemment en le caressant distraitement du bout des doigts, le long de l'arrête derrière l'oreille.

- Quant à toi, bien joué. C'est le premier paquet que tu récoltes ?

- Troisième, émit Samuel.

Bagwell haussa les sourcils et esquissa une moue impressionnée.

- L'Alliance a de la chance de te compter dans ses rangs.

- C'est normal.

Krone se jeta pratiquement sur la poignée et ils ressortirent tous deux dans le couloir qui reconduisait au quartier de détention.

Il récupéra Tweener. Lorsque les gardiens battirent le rappel, il dit bonne nuit à ses hommes et eut droit à moult tapes chaleureuses dans le dos pour le réconforter encore de son absence. Il parvint à alpaguer Scofield avant qu'il ne regagne sa cellule, accompagné de son fidèle écuyer porto-ricain. Il le contempla un instant en mordillant un rictus lubrique, puis lui susurra simplement :

- Fais de beaux rêves, mon joli…

Sucre le bouscula juste assez pour ouvrir le passage à Michael et T-bag se contenta de le regarder s'éloigner.

- C'est tout de même un délicieux wagon qu'il nous traîne, celui-là… soupira-t-il à l'adresse de Tweener.

- J'pourrais pas t'dire… répondit honnêtement l'intéressé.

- Béotien…

- Quoi ?

- La ferme.


	23. Chapter 23

**Je me suis accordée un petit plaisir pour fêter la reprise... mais, ne vous fiez pas à votre première impression, je n'ai pas tellement fait de cadeau à ce pauvre T-bag sur ce coup-là. Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous promets que l'histoire avancera un peu plus dans le prochain chapitre. ^^' En attendant, que les plus sévères me pardonnent...**

* * *

Contre toute attente, Theodore trouva promptement le sommeil, ce soir-là. Le séjour au trou l'avait tellement fatigué que son maigre matelas, sa couverture et son oreiller furent assez pour l'endormir sans détour. Il se réveilla tôt, en revanche, alors que le bloc bruissait encore de quelques ronflements. Ses premières pensées furent pour ce qui s'était passé la veille et il se sentit comme un môme le matin de Noël. Il avait encore de la peine à y croire et pourtant, dans quelques heures, Gueule-d'Ange se tiendrait devant lui, offert en pâture par pur héroïsme. Lui se complaisait dans le rôle du croque-mitaine, d'une espèce de créature récurrente qui s'insinuait, enlevait et dévorait. Il était fait pour mettre en déroute les héros. La seule manière de le mettre hors d'état de nuire, Scofield l'avait compris, c'était de le provoquer sciemment en duel et d'accaparer son attention. Ironie du sort : Michael allait jouer les David pour sauver le petit agneau éponyme. Il était prêt à se rendre entièrement à lui jusqu'à l'évasion qui lui avait fait obstacle. Il l'avait si ardemment convoité, avait dû y renoncer avec tant d'amertume… Il n'aurait pas trop de ces dernières semaines pour l'investir. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, une bonne rossée aurait constitué une parfaite introduction. Il aurait commencé par lui faire payer l'avanie qu'il avait essuyée à son arrivée. La bleusaille ne le snobait pas. Elle le refusait provisoirement par peur, à la rigueur. En l'occurrence, le dédain de Michael avait pu perdurer et flotter au-dessus de sa tête à chacune de leurs entrevues, au vu et au su de tous c'était là quelque chose que T-bag avait eu beaucoup de mal à souffrir. Il ne pouvait se permettre de le molester comme n'importe lequel de ses jouets, cependant. Pas de trace, du moins rien d'apparent. Et pourtant… lui courber l'échine et l'envahir impitoyablement, plus implacable à chaque cri arraché, toute griffe dans sa chair pour prévenir les ruades alors qu'il se ficherait tout au fond de ses reins… Bagwell baissa son caleçon pour se soulager d'un tel réveil. La manière douce était aussi une option mais, très franchement, il doutait que Gueule-d'Ange l'eût seulement méritée. Scofield garderait-il tout son sang-froid ? Jouerait-il au plus fort avant de lâcher le moindre son ? La panique le retournerait-il contre lui au dernier moment ? Theodore l'aurait tellement aimé en animal traqué… Pour l'heure il ménageait sa pondération, alors même que son giton dormait sur ses deux oreilles juste au-dessus de lui. Le monde à l'envers… Il souriait, pourtant, derrière son souffle un peu saccadé.

* * *

Avec beaucoup de naturel, T-bag s'inséra derrière Michael dans la file du petit-déjeuner, Tweener toujours sur ses talons.

- D'attaque, ce matin, Scofield ? lança-t-il d'un ton dégagé en saisissant une pomme.

L'intéressé éluda évidemment la question. Le sociopathe se pencha à son oreille et lui parla plus bas :

- Je prendrai ce qui me revient là où j'aurais dû l'avoir la première fois… après la douche, si tu peux attendre jusque là. … On va éviter d'inviter John à notre petit tête-à-tête cette fois, hm ? Il a le don de jouer la cinquième roue du carrosse…

A nouveau, l'autre détenu ne répondit pas. Derrière lui, Tweener jouait de la mâchoire, mal à l'aise. Comment pourrait-il jamais regarder Scofield en-face pour le remercier ? Bagwell, pour sa part, observa Gueule-d'Ange tandis qu'on lui servait sa tambouille matinale. Il eut soudain peine à croire qu'il puisse être au rendez-vous. A présent que la routine s'était remise en branle, il se demandait s'il n'était pas passablement naïf de s'imaginer qu'il goûterait au petit génie dans moins de deux heures. Son plateau rempli, il prit la direction des tables un peu vivement, ce qui fit glisser sa poche des doigts de Tweener, qui collectait sa pitance. Ce dernier, cependant, s'empressa aussitôt de regagner son port d'attache.

- Scuse-moi, T-bag, dit-il sagement.

Le chef aryen reprit sa marche, satisfait.

* * *

Theodore sentit le besoin de prendre une grande inspiration avant de s'engouffrer dans son réduit de prédilection. Il retrouva son silence relatif, son odeur de vieux carton et de mort-aux-rats, ses myriades de poussières dans les rais de clarté artificielle. Parmi tout cela, il fut presque surpris de trouver Michael, assis à même le sol, contre un mur.

- Woah… tu es venu, souffla-t-il.

- J'avais pas vraiment le choix, rétorqua l'ingénieur sans le regarder.

- Oh, tu avais le choix… mais t'es pas du genre à te dégonfler, hein ? constata Bagwell avec une note de respect, en s'appuyant nonchalamment sur le mur.

- Non, répondit-il en trouvant la force de se relever. Bon, tu connais la chanson, j'imagine : bras écartés, que je puisse te fouiller.

Un long rictus ironique fendit le visage de T-bag tandis qu'il lui ouvrait les bras.

- Je suis tout à toi…

Les mains de Gueule-d'Ange parcoururent ses bras, ses flancs, sa taille ; le toucher était expéditif, professionnel, mais irritait chaque parcelle du corps de Bagwell. Rien à voir avec les fouilles au corps des cognes, à coups de matraque avec un berger allemand au cul. Ce qu'il pouvait exécrer ces bestioles… Ce contact qu'osait Scofield lui plaisait. Aucun autre taulard n'aurait songé à le contrôler de la sorte. Il aurait voulu qu'il poursuive ce toucher, qu'il l'alanguisse, le raffine… Scofield, cependant, préférait le vider de ses diverses lames et pointes, activité d'autant plus absurde qu'il en gardait une bien tapie sous la langue.

- Je compte pas me servir de cette quincaillerie, Beauté, lui indiqua-t-il.

- Où est Tweener, à l'heure qu'il est ? lui demanda-t-il en réponse, avant de s'accroupir pour détrousser ses bottes.

- Avec les autres, sous la garde expresse de Drake ET Maël, puisque les compétences de mon second n'étaient pas tout à fait à la hauteur de mes attentes, la dernière fois…

- Tu t'en occupes personnellement le reste du temps. J'insiste.

- Je te rappelle que ma crédibilité en dépend, répondit sérieusement T-bag.

Il hoqueta tandis que les doigts remontaient le long de ses jambes.

- Si tu te demandes ce que j'ai là-dedans, tu peux aller y voir de plus près… suggéra forcément le pédophile comme Michael se trouvait face à la protubérance la plus douteuse.

- J'espère pour toi que j'ai fait le tour. Pas d'arme, on est bien d'accord ? s'assura le jeune homme en se relevant.

- Relaxe, Gueule-d'Ange, j'ai aucune intention de recourir à la violence si tu t'offres à moi de ton plein gré. Tu sais, c'est comme ça que j'aurais voulu que ça se passe, entre toi et moi…

- Capote ?

Bagwell sortit entre deux doigts un petit carré luisant et une moue traversa ses lèvres.

- Chargée, mon capitaine… Encore que je trouve la précaution légèrement offensante. Je suis un homme responsable, je m'informe… Ceux que je monte à cru n'ont jamais la chtouille, tu peux en être sûr. Enfin… un petit rat des villes bien propre comme toi, je comprends que tu te fasses de la bile…

Scofield le jaugea encore un instant et Theodore se contenta de répondre à son regard, feignant une nonchalance amusée. Les grands yeux de biche pleins de bravade avant la curée l'excitaient sourdement. Michael se retourna et prit place devant la table du réduit, les mains crispées sur le bord.

- Fais ce que tu as à faire, dit-il.

T-bag ne put que saluer un tel cran. Il ne comptait pas lui rendre la tâche facile, cependant.

- Déshabille-toi, répliqua-t-il sans bouger du mur où il était appuyé.

Il vit un soupir soulever les épaules de Gueule-d'Ange. L'écolier comptait sans doute s'en tirer avec un petit coup furtif au-dessus de la culotte. Il allait être déçu. Pourtant, chaussures et chaussettes furent bientôt retirées. Au bout d'un moment, la chemise bleue dégagea les tatouages intriqués de son dos. Parmi les ogives de cathédrale, le démon se tordait entre les bras de l'ange qui brandissait son glaive, prêt à l'occire, comme pour mettre en garde Theodore. Ce dernier scrutait attentivement, se gorgeait de toute la beauté de ce corps qu'il n'avait aperçue jusque là que par bribes. Il coulait sur la profusion de détails, l'harmonie de l'ensemble, fasciné par le pouvoir de ces entrelacs précis et racés. Il était l'un des seuls à connaître ce pouvoir. Il voulait être le seul à le toucher, le seul à posséder tout ce génie libérateur. Il dut reprendre son souffle lorsque Michael se trouva entièrement nu sous son regard. Fluide, achevé, abouti. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter et T-bag en était sans voix. Il ne reluquait plus des tronçons de chair entre deux jets d'eau. Cette beauté se dévoilait à lui et lui sautait au visage. Il s'en trouva presque décontenancé. Ses narines lâchèrent un profond soupir et il suça sa lèvre dans un bruissement sec, plus nerveux que lubrique.

- Tu es d'une splendeur à couper le souffle, Scofield, avoua-t-il.

Le jeune homme s'était à nouveau appuyé sur la table.

- Je suppose qu'un « merci » serait de trop, répliqua-t-il.

Bagwell décolla ses épaules du mur et s'avança, pas à pas. Il étendit la main pour le caresser doucement de la nuque jusqu'au jarret. Il sentit Michael se crisper, sentit la montée brusque d'adrénaline brûlante qui se condensait aussitôt en sueur froide. Il adorait cet arôme âcre, d'abord imperceptible, puis prenant en force à mesure qu'on brutalisait. Certains garçons nubiles dégageaient comme des sconses lorsqu'ils avaient le couteau sous la peau… Un sursaut d'idolâtrie le poussa pourtant à la délicatesse, en dépit de ses résolutions matinales. Il caressait Gueule-d'Ange. Egaré dans la chaleur de ses cuisses.

- Je peux faire ça gentiment, tu sais… mais il faut que tu y mettes du tien, murmura-t-il contre son échine, avant d'y goûter du bout de la langue.

- Tu vas faire ça gentiment quoi qu'il en soit, T-bag, si tu veux pas attirer les soupçons, répondit Scofield, la voix toujours sûre mais le souffle plus rapide.

Le leader blanc commençait à perdre patience.

- Pas d'inquiétude, je m'arrangerai pour que tu marches à peu près droit quand j'en aurai fini avec toi, mon joli. Ne pas laisser de trace, c'est du gâteau. Mais je peux m'appliquer un peu plus et faire en sorte que ça se passe au mieux, si tu te détends et que tu lâches la bride.

- Laisse tomber ! On a un accord. A partir de là tu fais ce que tu veux, je m'en contrefous.

Il ne pourrait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas essayé…

- Ecarte les jambes, ordonna calmement Bagwell.

Michael obtempéra sans broncher, mais avec une hésitation qui trahissait sa crainte de la vexation à encaisser. Les doigts de Theodore remontèrent sur l'intérieur de la cuisse et se logèrent tout contre le pli confortable de la fesse. Instinctivement, Scofield se tendit davantage au-dessus de la table.

- Penche-toi plus loin… voi-là… poursuivit-il en appuyant l'autre main entre les omoplates, perdu dans les arabesques du tatouage. Maintenant cambre-toi… encore…

Sous la pression de T-bag, ses bras décrochèrent et il tomba sur les coudes. Bagwell redescendit alors en le caressant du bout des doigts, puis sa paume appréhenda pleinement le creux des reins. L'autre grimpa jusqu'à la croupe pleine où mouraient les dessins.

- Encore… encore, encore… chantonnait-il dans son accent. …C'est ça, cambre-toi pour moi, mon joli…

Gueule-d'Ange baissait la tête entre les avant-bras, l'échine écrasée entre les épaules. Theodore lui cassait en douceur le creux du dos en y pressant ses pouces et en prenant en mains ses hanches pour maintenir la courbe de son arrière-train. Ce relief accidenté torturait quelque peu la mise à mort angélique qu'il lui présentait, la rendait plus houleuse et ô combien plus érotique.

- Quel bel animal en chaleur tu fais, lui susurra T-bag avec un sourire vicieux dans la voix.

Il contemplait les bigarrures disloquées de son corps, offert à lui sans espoir de retour. Michael avait choisi d'être là. Que la vertu pure ait pu le mettre dans une telle position tenait d'un prodige qui étourdissait Bagwell. Son rictus fondit et il replia sa lèvre entre ses dents, comme pour retenir l'ardeur qui le mordait aux reins. Son bas-ventre rageait à présent. Son sexe brûlait de combler ce beau sacrifice avec la dernière sauvagerie. Il glissa ses phalanges sur la rondeur fauve de la croupe, les logea insidieusement entre les fesses. La chaleur élastique qu'il sentit à l'orée de l'anus suffit à lui faire perdre le peu de contrôle qu'il lui restait. Il lâcha un soupir, ouvrit sa braguette et empoigna de nouveau l'os du bassin pour forcer les belles éminences charnues contre sa verge. Le souffle de Scofield trébucha enfin.

- Tu sens ça, mon joli ? lui glissa le pédophile en se penchant sur lui. Voilà ce que tu me fais depuis qu'on s'est rencontrés… avec tes yeux de poupée, tes grands airs… tes principes et ton précieux cul fermé à double-tour.

Il soupira en roulant des hanches contre la chair de Michael, qui ne tarda pas à s'humecter.

- Foutre-Dieu, Gueule-d'Ange, ton cul… Je me serais damné pour l'avoir… Et chaque fois que j'y pensais, je devais me venger sur Cerisette, un bien piètre substitut, ma foi…

Il lâcha un hoquet de rire haletant.

- Si tu savais ce que ce pauvre garçon a pris les jours où tu m'obnubilais un peu trop !

Sous ses doigts, il sentit le ventre de Michael se nouer durement. Le dégoût coupable qu'il avait réussi à soulever l'exalta un peu plus.

- Mais je vais enfin pouvoir te donner ton dû, mon joli. Tu vas comprendre…

Il laissa une main sur la hanche pour sortir le bout de latex de sa poche rentrée. Il en déchira prestement l'emballage avec les dents en maudissant Scofield pour ses chichis, puis l'enfila en crachant du coin des lèvres le plastique fendu.

- Première fois avec un homme, Beauté ? demanda-t-il par curiosité.

- Rêve pas trop, lança le jeune homme sur un ton bravache mais légèrement chevrotant.

- Je me disais aussi que le bon dieu ne permettrait pas un tel gâchis.

Bagwell appuya son propos de deux claques jubilatoires sur sa croupe.

- Bon ! Je peux te prendre comme un grand, alors…

Sur ce, la tension élastique de son corps s'arc-bouta sur Michael et il monta à l'assaut, lentement mais sûrement. Les reins de Scofield semblèrent un instant se rebiffer, sa gorge lâcha quelques lambeaux de râles étouffés, puis sa tête retomba lourdement sur la table. Il plia, comme de la tôle ondulée dans un crash, poussé au bout de sa raideur, brillant de sueur froide, grinçant péniblement.

- Shhh… tout doux, mon bel ange écartelé… tout doux… se délectait T-bag, les yeux mi-clos au-dessus de l'aile du séraphin.

Le crâne de Michael cogna à nouveau durement. Theodore baisa imperceptiblement le tatouage salvateur et reprit sa houle inexorable pour s'enfoncer plus loin dans les chairs crues. L'antre était chaud… rétif… étranglé comme la gorge d'un enfant… Prendre possession de Scofield le laissa bientôt bouche bée, ébahi. Il eut le sang-froid de se figer un instant, haletant.

- Oh mon joli… lâcha-t-il douloureusement avant de se raccrocher à pleines dents à son épine dorsale.

Michael poussa un cri plus rageur qu'alarmé et une ruade secoua leurs reins. Bagwell répondit en le possédant complètement, pris d'une soudaine fièvre, exacerbée par le sel de Scofield sur sa langue. Un délire de sensations le submergea aussitôt et un cri le surprit à son tour. Il eut à peine le temps de s'en émouvoir qu'il perdait totalement pied dans la chair de Gueule-d'Ange.

Michael se sentit tout à coup libéré. Il s'octroya un grognement soulagé et reprit désespérément son souffle en attendant ce qui allait suivre. Il entendit la porte claquer et se retourna brusquement, craignant une quelconque traîtrise de la part du chef de l'Alliance. T-bag avait disparu ; il regarda autour de lui sans comprendre, encore affolé, le corps légèrement convulsé et les jambes en coton. Son trousseau de prisonnier gisait toujours sur le sol, et à ses côtés un petit bout de latex témoin de la forte émotion que Theodore venait apparemment de vivre. Nu dans la solitude de ce réduit, au sein de cette prison où il s'était fait enfermer de son plein gré, Michael ne sut pas s'il devait fondre en larmes ou laisser éclater un rire nerveux.


End file.
